¿Como conquistar a una Weasley?
by Paola Prieto
Summary: [Capitulo 26 3ra parte FIN][Fic Largo & Terminado] ¿El amor que se tienen Harry y Ginny, podra con el Avada Kedavra de Voldemort?.. ¿Ginny Potter muere?.. ¡El niño que vivio premiado!.. TERMINADO
1. Introduccion Capitulo 0

**Bueno antes que nada.. ** Todos los derechos estan reservados para **J.K. Rowling, **y** La Warner Bros..**

**¿Como conquistar a una Weasley?.. **

_**¿Como conquistar a una Weasley?.. Historia en donde Harry es el que nos narra paso por paso como hacerlo, version paralela a la de J.K Rowling del 6to. Libro.. Un Harry seductor y romantico.. Hara todo lo posible por su Weasley.. Hasta dejarla sin novio.. **_

**¡Hola!..Volvi.. Bueno, esta es una nueva historia, romantica, divertida, llena de celos, y sobre todo con un "pequeño" complot de parte de Harry Potter, para conquistar a una Weasley.. Pero no cualquiera si no a Ginny Weasley.. ¡Bueno en realidad es la unica Weasley!... 6to año en Howgarts...**

_**6to año para Harry Potter, ¿Como conquistar a una Weasley?..Sin que nadie se entere.. Ademas por si fuera poco ella me ignora, antes era yo el que lo hacia..¡Jamas crei que, el amor fuera asi!.. Pero lo es.. **_**Historia en donde Harry es el que narra su enamoramiento..Con Ginny.. La forma en la que la conquista no tiene que ver con la version Original de J.K. Rowling.. Les prometo que les hara reir.. Y enamorarse..En esta historia mi conciencia no aparace.. HASTA QUE.. Jeje..Ademas de que yo no escribo si no Harry.. Ya lo notaran con la lectura..**

_**..PROXIMAMENTE.. **_

**:::Paola Prieto:::**


	2. ¿Nuevos sentimientos? Capitulo 1

Una noche como cualquiera en casa de mis tios, yo Harry Potter dormia tranquilamente, no pensaba en nada, hasta que, ¿Por alguna razon?, Ginny entro en mis sueños, todo comenzo cuando..

Debia salvarla de Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Voldemort.. ¿Aun no entiendo por que la gente se asusta cada vez que digo ese nombre?.. Estaba tratando de salvar a Ginny.. La hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, Ron, todo iba bien, el sueño en realidad parecia un recuerdo.. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que eso nunca sucedio.. Ginny en traje de baño.. Vaya que tiene buen cuerpo!.. ¿En que estas pensando Harry?..

Teniamos 12 y 11 años respectivamente, solo debia evitar que el vasilisco se la comiera, pero este fue facil de vencer.. ¡Claro cuando ya sabes como!.. Despues de vencer a Voldemort y al visilisco, Ginny debia despertar.. ¿Pero no, lo hizo?.. Asi que.. ¡¿LA BESE?!..

Desperte con una conocida sensacion.. ¡NO ES LA QUE USTEDES ESTAN PENSANDO, BOLA DE DEPRAVADOS!.. Me refiero a la sencacion en la que mi corazon se acelera, sin mencionar que sudo como loco y siento algo raro en el estomago, cada vez que la pienso, veo, o incluso la imagino.. Hace mucho que no sentia eso.. No desde Cho.. ¿Sera a caso que me gusta Ginny?.. ¡NOO!.. Es Ginny.. Ginny Weasley, ella es.. Simpatica, fea no es, es decir hace mas de un año que ya no es una niña, y bueno si es linda, muy linda, mas que Cho.. ¿Pero?.. ¡Es la hermana de Ron!.. Ron me mataria, ¡o tal vez no!.. Al fin de cuentas prefiere que ella salga conmigo que con otro, bueno podria considerarlo un poco, ¡Supongo!.. ¿No lo puedo creer esto sonriendo?.. ¡Creo que si me gusta Ginny!.. Bueno como evitar que no te guste, peor aun asi, es la hermana de mi amigo.. ¡Tengo puntos por que sea mi amigo!.. ¿No?.. Deja de pensar en eso..

Bueno es la 1 de la mañana, no puedo cerrar los ojos y evitar tener la imagen de Ginny en mi mente, asi que hare otra cosa.. En realidad no tengo mucho que hacer, estoy en casa de mis tios, son vacaciones, no puedo huzar magia.. ¡Por fin logre tener mis cosas de la escuela aqui en mi habitacion!, comenze a ver viejas fotografias..Tal vez eso me ayude.. ¡Oh!.. ¡Una mis padres!.. ¡Una de Ron y Hemione peleando!.. ¿Por que eso no me sorprende?.. ¡Hagrid!.. ¡El profesor Dumbledore!.. Si que esta viejo, jeje.. ¡Sirius!.. Lo extraño.. ¡Lupin!.. ¡Algunos del ED!.. ¡Toda la familia Weasley!.. La pequeña Weasley, bueno ya ni tan pequeña.. Mire el reloj y ya eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, habia pasado toda la noche viendo fotografias, y recordando cada instante..

Pero por alguna razon la imagen de Ginny me acompañaba todo momento.. ¡Tal vez por que me ayudo en el ministerio, hace unos dias!.. ¿Pero en ese caso pensaria en todos los del ED.. No?.. Da igual..

Decidi bajar a desayunar, o mas bien hacer de desayunar a mis tios, por lo menos no pensare en Ginn.. ¿Por que siempre debo sacar el tema?.. ¿Y desde cuando le dices Ginn?.. Preparaba huevos cuando una lechuza llego.. Corri a toda prisa antes de que mi tio, comenzara a gritar y echara por la ventaba a la pobre lechuza.. Es informacion del Ministerio, es que ahora por fin, el Ministerio ya se dio cuenta de que Voldemort esta vivo, comenzaron a hacer un fin sin de formas para mantener prevenidos a todo los Magos, con toda una serie de hechizos y cosas para la proteccion personal.. ¡Hasta que por fin, el Ministerio hace algo bueno!..

Continue con el desayuno, mi tio me miraba raro.. ¡Bueno siempre lo hace!.. Pero ahora me asusta, parece que con la mirada pudiera entrar en mi mente.. ¿No puede, no sabe como?.. Es algo bueno de que ellos sean Muggles, ¿si no?.. Para cuando el deayuno termino, no tenia nada que hacer, arreglar mi habitacion, no tenia chiste, no paso mas que las vacaciones de verano aqui, pero es algo para no pensar en... ¡Espera, si no dices el nombre, no estas pesando directamente en ella!.. ¿Cierto?..

Los dias pasaron y yo seguia igual, cada vez que pensaba, mi cabeza me recordaba a Ginn.. ¿No se si pueda soportar?.. Me ha llegado carta de Dumbledore, pasara por mi para llevarme a la Madriguera donde volvere a ver a mis amigos Ron y tal vez hasta Hermione, incluso a Ginny.. ¿No puedo creerlo estoy sonriendo de nuevo?..

¡Ya quiero que comienze el año escolar!.. Y no por que me agrade la escuela, es solo que, de eso a estar aqui con mis tios.. Prefiero estar con Snape.. ¡Bueno tal vez, exagero un poco!.. Pero por lo menos podre hablar de magia con otro magos.. Y pensar en otras cosas, que no sean, bueno ya saben..

El dia que estube esperando Dumbledore vendra.. ¡Por fin!.. ¿Aun que ahorra que lo pienso, tal vez no venga?.. ¿Y si no viene?... Por favor, es Dumbledore, el vendra.. A menos que, no haya sido el, el que me envio la carta.. Te estas poniendo nervioso solo eso, ya deja de pensar, y solo tienes que sentarte aqui, a esperar.. Que.. Llegue.. Y..

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.. Esperando a que Dumbledore llegara por mi.. ¡Espero lo haga!..

**¿Que les parece?.. ¿Les gusta?.. ¿Lo dejo?.. ¿Puede mejorar?.. O simplemente deberia pensar en otra cosa en que hacer.. Si es lo mismo que yo me digo todos los dias.. Veran la historia es basicamente igual, solo que Harry no esperara a que, Ginny termine con Dean, y despues besarla en la sala comun.. No este Harry, comploteara, hara todo por que Ginny le haga caso.. Si hasta dejarla sin novio.. En fin, no cuento mas, por que, se me arruina la historia.. Dejen Reviews.. **

**Tardare en publicar ya que no es lo mismo escribir una como narradora, a pensar como Harry.. Es dificil pensar como un chico.. **


	3. ¿Celos de hermano o de hombre? 1ra parte

**Rosycarmen: ¡Gracias!, pues aqui esta el primer y segundo capitulo, espero comentario pronto.. **

**Felipe alias (Reggae): Descuida despues de que la ve besarse con Dean, todo es distinto al libro original, ya lo veras.. Ahora solo es un calentamiento.. **

**Lunitapola: ¡Gracias!, por el comentario, y descuida aqui esta el nuevo capitulo algo corto tal vez, pero es que, no es facil escribir como piensa Harry.. ¡Creeame!.. **

**Jossy Malfoy: ¡Gracias! Bueno la verdad es que los chicos, no todos, pero la mayoria asi somos de inseguros, incluso las chicas, pero pues todo es parte de la risa ¿no?.. Y lo de correr como loco, para que Ginny no lo vea, es muy buena idea creeme, pero no, Harry ni de menso la deja sola, con Dean, ya sabras por que, creeme hara todo por su Weasley, hasta dejarla sin novio.. **

**Hefzy: Bueno gracias por leerlo, la verdad es que si soy algo torpe con lo de la ortografia, y como no huzo Word que tiene correcion ortografica automatica, pues me hes dificil, la verdad, pero en fin, tratare de no tener mas faltas.. Sale, ademas lo que me gusta es que me digas las buenas y las malas del Fic, eso me ayuda, creeme las criticas me gustan.. Jijji.. No soy sadomasoquista, pero es bueno.. **

**Therasmus: ¡Gracias! por leerlo, y espero les guste.. **

**2do. Capitulo 1ra parte ¿Celos de hermano o de hombre?. **

Estaba complentamente dormido si un Calamar Gigante pasaba frente a mi, ni cuenta me daria, pero entonces la luz de los faroles que hay afuera en la calle, se apagaron por completo de la nada, y eso era una alerta, no sabia si era buena o mala, pero era una señal de que algo no andaba bien, o por lo menos no era normal, ya saben algo que ver con Muggles.. Vi una figura a lo lejos me costo algo de trabajo ya que, sin la luz de los faroles no distinguia bien, pero ningun Muggle traeria una capa tan grande y de ese color.. Sin duda era Dumbledore, ¡Por fin llego!..

Mejor me doy prisa en poner todo en mi baul, antes de que llegue y toque la puerta.. Demaciado tarde, me imagino la cara de mi tio, al ver aun Mago frente a su puerta.. Jejeje.. Tengo que darme prisa, no mejor salgo antes de que, pase lo peor.. Abri la puerta tan rapido pude y salia a toda prisa hasta abajo, que sin darme cuenta tenia unas cosas en la mano.. Pero no me importo.. Tenia tantas ganas de salir de Privet Drive que, no me importaba tener las manos ocupadas..

Despues de que, Dumbledore y yo, salimos de casa de mis tios, me sentia apenado, pues la ultima converzacion que tube con el, fue en su despacho y no fui muy agradable que digamos, me la pase gritando y rompiendo cosas de la Oficina de Dumbledore.. Pero el parecia no a verle importado.. Pero entonces vi la mano de Dumbledore estaba quemada, y fea.. ¿Que le habla pasado?..

-..¿Profesor, que le paso en la mano?-.Le pregunte con miedo, pues no sabia si me contestaria.

-..Despues te lo digo..-Me dijo y despues sin mirarme me comento algo que me dejo helado..-Sabes Harry, antes de seguir, deberias estar seguro de que soy yo, y no un Mortifago..

-..No lo habia pensado..-Le dije tenia miedo, tome mi varita por dentro de la chamarra..

-..Descuida soy yo.. Pero deberias pensarlo la proxima..

Despues de un rato, de silencio..

-..Profesor.. ¿Que son los inferi?..-Pues no estaba seguro si era una clase de bomba atomica, aunque pensandolo bien, los magos no huzan eso, ellos tienen el Avada Kedavra

-..Ah son cadaveres, que Voldemort tenia como ejercito privado, toda la gente que mato, se volvian una clase de exclavos para el..

De solo pensar en eso me da miedo..¿Espera?..Mis padres murieron por el, ¿Y si son inferis?..No, tranquilizate.. ¿Podria ser no?.. Bien despues de aparecerme junto con Dumbledore en.. ¿Ni siquiera se donde estoy?..Bueno eso no importa por el momento.. Llegamos a una casa algo... Destruida seria la palabra correcta.. Entramos y cuando vi todos los muebles rotos, me asuste pero.. ¿De verdad no puedo creer que lo haya echo?.. Grite como niña.. Pues vi sangre en las paredes.. Tenia miedo.. ¿Y si me pasaba lo mismo?... ¿Y si me hacian picadillo?.. ¿Ni siquiera se que es el picadillo?.. ¿No es cuando te cortan en pedasitos?..

Bueno por fin estoy tomando el tren de regreso a Hogwarts, me encontre hace unos dias al tonto de Draco Malfoy, segun Ron y Hermione no deberia preocuparme, pero estoy seguro de que trama algo.. ¡Oh!, ahi esta Ginny, se ve linda, ¿me pregunto si, quiere buscar un compartimiento junto conmigo?..¡Por fin, logre quitarme esa loca obsecion con Ginny!.. Bueno o eso pense..

-..¿Quieres buscar un compartimiento?...-Le dije, sonrei y ella sonrio, despues me contesto, como si no quisiera hacerlo..

-..Le prometi a Dean, estar en el mismo..Lo siento..-Me dijo, y yo en cambio me senti triste.. Bueno, es obvio, Ron y Hermione tienen su propio compartimiento, y bueno Ginny era mi unica opcion, pero ya que..

-..No importa..-Le dije, mientras veia como, se dirijia a buscar a Dean, despues vi a Neville y Luna, bueno tal vez, no me ire solo hasta Hogwarts despues de todo..


	4. ¿Celos de Hombre o de hermano? 2da Parte

**¿Celos de hermano o de hombre?.. 2da Parte.. **

Bien, estoy tirado en el suelo, con la nariz rota, por el maldito de Malfoy.. ¿Eso me pasa por espiarlo?.. Nada podria ser peor, o eso pense, dias despues de eso, mi vida se arruino hasta que vi al MALDITO DE DEAN THOMAS BESANDOSE CON GINNY.. LO VOY A HERVIR EN ACEITE, LE VOY A CORTA PARTE POR PARTE.. LO ENVIARE CON UN COLACUERNO HUNGARO A QUE SE LO COMA, DESPUES CUANDO ESTE ENTERRADO, LO SACO Y LO PISOTEO, LO VOY A MATAR..

-..¡GINNY!..-Grito Ron, mientras veia como su hermana y Dean se besaban, pero parecia que se la queria comer.. Yo mientras estaba planeando la mejor muerte para Dean.

Pero mientras Ron estaba echando chispas y no era para menos, Ginny y Dean se separaron como si una corriente electrica les hubiera pasado por el cuerpo, y se separaron asustados.. Ginny solo aparto a Dean como pudo, y se paro en seco, mirando a Ron y despues a mi, que tenia una cara de asesino maniatico..

-..NO PUEDO CREERLO, GINNY TE BESAS CON EL..-Le grita una y otra vez Ron a Ginny, yo mientras estaba que no podia creerlo, MI GINN, SE HABIA BESADO CON OTRO..

-..Ron no te metas..-Le decia Ginny, sabia que Ron tenia razon, por supuesto que tenia razon..

-..SABES QUE, CUALQUIERA QUE SE TE ACERQUE LO VOY A MATAR.. ME ESCUCHAN..¿CUALQUIERA QUE QUIERA SALIR CON GINNY, MI HERMANA, LO MATO?.. -Grito Ron, en ese momento, ya no sabia si darle la razon a Ron..

-..Pues en ese caso, tendras que matar a todos los chicos del Colegio.. ¡QUE TE DIVIERTAS!..-Le grito Ginny y salio corriendo..

Bien, aqui es donde comienza mi historia, ¿como conquistar a una Weasley?..Lidiar con su hermano, y como desaserme de su novio actual aqui, les contare como..

Que comienza el show..

Bien, ahora estoy con Ginny, la estoy "ayudando" con su examen de los TIMOS..

-..Dime.. ¿Que es lo que mas odias de una cita?..-Le dije, necesito saber que es lo que le gusta y lo que no.. No puedo arriesgarme.. Ella en cambio me miraba extrañada, pues estaba repasando hechizos..

-..Pues.. No lo se, supongo que.. ¿Por que quieres saber?..-Me dijo, estaba a punto de confesar pero entonces sonrei, y todo mi plan se arruino..

-..Yo solo pregunto, dime.. ¿No odias por ejemplo, que quieran besarte si aun, no son nada?..-Lo dije, por que la verdad queria besarla..

-..No, bueno depende de la persona, si esta me gusta mucho, tal vez no me importe..-Me dijo..-¿Pero por que, quieres saber?..

-..Solo es una pregunta, yo por ejemplo, odio que, se la pasen llorando todo el tiempo, y me recuerden a su ex..-Le dije, ella sonrio..

-..Lo dices por Cho..-Me dijo, y yo le conteste..-..¿Aun no entiendo que le viste?..-Me dijo, parecia celosa..

-..¿Celosa?..-Le dije, y ella sonrio aun mas..

-..No, es solo, que, ¿no entiendo, solo era guapa, y ya?.-Me dijo, y eso era cierto, no teniamos nada en comun.. Salvo Cedric..

-..Si.. Lo se, pero era un niño entonces no sabia del amor..-Le dije, y ella sonrio aun mas, parecia divertida..-Ademas lo unico bueno de esa "relacion", es que, me di cuenta de que Cho, llora mas que Mirttley la Llorona.. Te lo digo en serio, ella podria sustiturla un dia en el baño, y nadie notaria la diferencia entre una y la otra, claro que puedes ver a travez de una de ella, pero eso es lo de menos..-Sin darme cuenta continue hablando, y no podia parar, y ella seguia sonriendo, por lo que decia..

-..Tu eres al unico con el que puedo charlar de algo que sea divertido..-Me dijo, si no menciona a Dean, esta bien..

-..Si, lo mismo digo de ti, normalmente, no puedo sonreir con alguien sin que pienses que me gusta..-Le dije, aun que en realidad ella si me gusta..

-..Bueno ya que estamos tan sinceros, ¿que es lo que mas odias de una relacion?..-Me dijo, esta era mi oportunidad, pues ella debia contestar la misma pregunta..

-..Lo malo, de una relacion, que ella salga con otro..-Le dije, sin pensarlo lo dije, ella sonrio aun mas, y despues se quedo callada, mientras me miraba pues yo estaba que, no podia creer que lo hubiera dicho... ¡PERO LO HABIA DICHO!.. Me sentia bien por eso. ¿Creo?...

-..¿Sabes?...Lo unico malo de en una relacion es que, no me den mi espacio, ya sabes, que me sigan a todos lados...-Me dijo mientras eso me dio una dia perfecta, si Dean la seguia siempre, entonces ella lo dejaria..

-..Dean, te lo digo en serio, no debes dejarla sola, si lo haces entonces otro llegara y te la quitara..-Le dije a Dean horas despues..

-..¿Estas seguro?..-Me dijo el, dias despues..-Por que creo que le molesta..

-..Creeme, yo se lo que te digo, mira aun que no quieran admitirla, ellas, siempre quieren sentirse protegidas..

-..¿Asi?.. ¿Y por que no tienes novia Potter, si eres tan bueno en eso?.. -Me dijo, el, creo que sospecha..

-..Pues, por que, no me gusta emplear mis metodos en una sola..-Le dije..-Si me entiendes..

Este siguio mi consejo, y la seguia hasta al baño.. Que tonto, mas bien, que bueno que sigue mis consejos..

Bueno hasta ahora mi plan va bien, o eso pense, tengo castigo con Snape, y este me dejo salir a cenar.. Mejor me doy prisa...

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia la sala comun, cuando..

-..Yo que tu no entraba..-Me dijo el retrato de la Señora Gorda, yo crei que estaba aluciando, o tal vez estaba molesta ya que el otro dia me escucho cuando le decia que, no cantaba..

Pero no fue asi, al contrario, antes de lograr entrar la puerta se abrio y Dean salio con rabia y con.. ¡El labio partido!.. Parecia que se habia peleado con alguien.. ¡Espero que Ginny!.. -..MUJERES.. ¡QUIEN LAS ENTIENDE!..-Fue lo unico que dijo Dean, antes de toparmelo, y que este saliera corriendo a toda prisa..

Entre sigilosamente al lugar, el cual estaba a oscuras mientras una persona, una en particular, parecia llorar, justo aun lado de la chimenea.. Era Ginny, por un momento tenia deseos de salir corriendo y golpear a Dean por hacerla llorar, pero despues pense que, esta era mi oportunidad, ella estaba sola, pelearon, necesita un hombro en el cual llorar, y yo estoy dispuesto.. Mas que eso..

Camine hacia ella y le hable con una dulce voz.. Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no sonreir y estar feliz por que, ellos terminaron..

-..¡Ginn!..¿Estas bien?..-Le dije, de verdad me dolia verla asi, ella solo me miro con los ojos rojos y comenzo a llorar aun mas fuerte, yo en cambio camine hacia ella y me sente justo aun lado, en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo ella me abrazo, y se desahogo, yo no sabia que hacer.. ¿De verdad ama a Dean, y esta asi por el?.. No queria pensar eso, pero era la unica razon por la cual, ella pudiera estar asi despues de una pelea, si de verdad lo ama, entonces esta asi..

Pero antes de que, pudiera decir algo, o pensar ella levanto la mirada, y me vio, sonrio un poco, y yo le sonrei, no podia dejar que se dejara caer, tenia que hacerle ver que yo era mejor que Dean, y yo podia hacerla feliz, asi que, comence a quitarle las lagrimas del rostro, ella en cambio cerro los ojos, parecia triste, y sin darme cuenta, estabamos a unos centimetros de besarnos, cuando..

Por alguna razon llego Neville... Y al menso se le callo el libro de plantas haciendo un gran ruido. Ginny se asusto al ver a Neville ahi plantado como tonto con la boca abierta, y con ojos desorbitados, parecia que estubiera viendo un ser de otro planeta..Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ella salio a toda prisa a su habitacion...

-...¿Que estaban haciendo?..-Me dijo Neville parecia sorprendido..

-..Nada..-Le dije y me levante, entre de inmediato al cuarto y con Neville detras de mi..

-..¿Te gusta Ginny, cierto?.. ¡Claro, por que otra razon estarias a punto de besarla!..

-..¡Callate, quieres que todo el colegio se entere!..

-..Di la verdad..

-..Si, me gusta esta bien, me gusta..

-..¿Quien te gusta?..-Dijo otra voz, era Ron, quien acaba de entrar..

-..Una chica de..-Contestamos al mismo tiempo Neville y yo, no sabias que decir.. Pues Ron, se habia puesto como loco, cuando vio que Ginny se besaba con Dean, no queria imaginar como me iria, si yo le confesaba que me gustaba su hermana..

Pero entonces, llego Hermione..Parecia mi salvacion, o eso crei.. -Ron, yo no deberia decirlo, pero, Dean..Le hizo algo a tu hermana, y yo, pues..

-..¿Que le hizo ese?..-Dijo Ron, de solo verlo me dio miedo, incluso a Neville.. En cambio Hermione parecia tratar de tranquilizarlo..

-..Pues...Ginny esta llorando, no quiere decirme..Y crei que lo mas prudente es que, estes enterado, ya que eres su hermano..

-..¡Si!..-Dijo Ron y salio a toda prisa.. Despues de un rato Ginny aun no salia de su habitacion, y Ron no aparecia, ¿quien sabe donde estaba?.. Pero lo que me preocupaba era Hermione, pues me miraba raro..

-..Harry, ¿Has visto a Ron..?..-Me pregunto de la nada Hermione me veia con una cara, (creo que ella sospecha)..

-..No, no lo he visto..-Le dije, evitando que Hermione me mirara a los ojos..

-..¿Seguro que no lo has visto?..-Me dijo Hermione..

-..Estoy seguro..-Le dije comiendo todo lo que podia pues, tenia unos nervios, despues se levanto y se fue..

Dean tampoco estaba en la mesa.. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez, Ron le esta dando su merecido a Dean.. Me lo estoy perdiendo..

-..Harry, ¿que vas a hacer, con Ginny, he, por que si Ron se entera, va a querer?..-Dijo Neville en voz baja, mientras cenabamos, pero no termino la frase cuando Ron llego muy contento, junto con Ginny, a la mesa.. Ginny por su parte procuro no sentarse junto a mi, o por lo menos, no me miraba a los ojos..

-..¿Donde estaban?..-Dije cambiando de tema..-Hermione te buscaba como loca..

-..Por ahi..-Dijo Ron contento.. Ginny comia lo mas rapido posible, parecia que no queria estar ahi.. Parecia que no queria estar donde yo estubiera..


	5. 03 ¿Que estas diciendo? 3re Capitulo

**¿Que estas diciendo?..**

Bueno, despues de la desagradable mirada que tenia Ron hacia mi, (y no solo el) durante toda la cena, no podia evitar sentir nervios, pues ya no solo era la mirada de Ron, ya se le habian incluido Hermione (quien por cierto, me mira raro y sonrie, como si tramara algo), Neville (quien sabe que me gusta Ginny, solo me manda miradas como de apoyo), Dean incluido (creo que esta molesto, pues el consejo que le di, no funciono para el, claro), pero lo que mas me pone nervioso e incomodo es que Ginny ni siquiera me mira..En realidad durante toda la cena, nadie dijo nada.. Nos mirabamos unos a los otros, despues de esos incomodos 50 minutos, ibamos camino a la sala comun, cuando Ron me abordo con unas preguntas y revelaciones, que realmente me dejaron helado..

-..¿Oye que le hiciste a Dean, he?..-Le pregunte horas despues a Ron, mientras caminabamos de regreso a la sala comun, Hermione, Ginny y Neville iban muy adelante, que no, nos escuchaban...

-..Pues, lo torture..-Dijo este con un tono de maldad en su voz, despues tosio, y me miro a los ojos..-..Harry..¿Tienes idea de por que ellos pelearon?...

-..No...-Evitando sonreir, pues me imaginaba la escena con gritos y golpes incluidos..

-..¿En serio, no tienes idea?...

-..No, Ron, no se, cuando yo llegue, Ginny estaba llorando...

-..Bueno, pues te lo contare, veraz..Parece ser que cuando Ginny besaba a Dean, (lo cual es asqueroso), ella le dijo algo al oido al momento de abrazarse..¿Sabes que le dijo?..

Yo negue con la cabeza..

-..Dijo tu nombre Harry...

-..¿Que?..-Dije yo, evitando sonreir, pues Ron me miraba a los ojos...

-..Si.. ¿Recuerdas que ella, sentia algo por ti, desde niños..?..

-..Si..

-..Pues, creo que aun lo siente, no le digas que te lo dije, o me mata..

-..Claro..

-..Bien, de todos modos, prefiero que ella salga contigo que con otro..

-..¿En serio?..

-..Si, pero..¿Por que?..

-..No por nada..

Bueno, ahora estoy en mi habitacion Ron duerme y los demas igual, podre descansar un poco sin sentirme culpable por lo que hice, no puedo creer que haya echo eso, el hacer que una pareja peleara y terminara para mi veneficio, (se supone que un Gryffindor no hace eso), pero yo lo hice, (tal vez no tiene nada que ver con lo Gryffindor), solo son los celos que no logre controlar, pero bueno tarde o templano estos iban a terminar ¿cierto?, por que bueno segun Ron ella dijo mi nombre, y yo no hice nada para que ella lo hiciera, ¿verdad?..

Despues de pensarlo mucho creo que le pedire ayuda a Neville pues Ron no se me separa ni un solo minuto...

-..¿Vas a ayudarme, o no?..-Le dije a Neville..-Piensa en las clases particulas que podria darte, sobre hechizos.. ¿Suena tentador no?..

-..No lo se, si Ron se entera que yo te ayudo, es como si saliera con ella..

-..No te va a pasar nada.. Por favor.. Te lo suplico..-Le dije, yo ponia cara de gatito.. Que no se pudo negar..

-..Esta bien, esta bien, pero, si los encuentra, yo no se nada..

-..Claro, tu solo encargate de que, Ron este alejado..

Dias despues de eso, Ron estaba alejado, pero habia un problema..

-...¿Dime por que Ron con Lavander?..-Le dije a Neville y es que al menso se el ocurrio que la mejor manera de mantener lejos Ron, era que este consiguiera novia..

-..Bueno, me dijiste que le consiguiera algo que hacer..-Me dijo Neville el cual estaba muy tranquilo justo aun lado del Lago..-Y lo mejor fue insinuarle que saliera con Lavander..

-..Si, pero no se, ¿no crees que hubiera sido mas facil Hermione?..Asi los dos estaban ocupados y me dejaban en paz..

-..No lo habia pensado.. Ademas de que me sirve, ellos dos estan molestos, solo iba a perder el tiempo..

-..Si tienes razon, por lo menos, Dean y Ginny aun siguen molestos..

-..Yo no estaria tan seguro..

-..¿Por que?..-Le dije

-..Se estan besando..-Me dijo, y a mi me dio otro ataque de celos.. Despues de una pelea, de que estube apunto de besarla, y lo peor es que dijo mi nombre, (sin duda me quiere) regresa con el.. Tenia que pensar bien, mi siguiente jugada, la siguiente pelea, debe ser grande.. Tan grande que no vuelvan mas..


	6. ¡Necesito tu ayuda! 4to Capitulo

_**Capitulo 4 **_**¡Necesito tu ayuda!**

_**hermioneyron: **_¡Gracias!, por el comentario, por leer siempre mis fic, y espero te guste..

_**Fatima Gallardo: **_¡Gracias y bienvenida!.. Jajaja.. Y bueno, yo no tengo problemas de la escuela por que no estudio, pero si trabajo, y me he es un poco problematico, ademas de que siempre que escribo es cuando estoy trabajando, no se por que, pero ahi es cuando me da la inspiracion..

Despues de lo ocurrido con mi "extraño consejo", (segun Dean), ya no me escucha y ahora Neville tampoco quiere ayudarme.. Asi que... ¡Jamas crei que hiciera esto!..Pero aqui estoy, pidiendo ayuda de la ultima persona que queria que se enterara de que me gusta Ginny, (bueno ademas de Ron), esa persona es Hermione.. Si Hermione, la misma chica que no se cansa de contarme que odia a Ron por que este comenzo a salir con Lavander, (lo bueno es que yo no soy el que lo hice), en realidad fue Neville...

-..Hermione, necesito tu ayuda...-Le dije un dia en la bibloteca.. No puedo creer que tan desesperado estoy...

-..Mi ayuda..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa ella ya sabia a que iba, no es justo..

-..Si..¿Vas a ayudarme?..-Le dije, con tono de suplica..

-..Bueno, supongo que unas palabras no me afectan..¿Que quieres?..

-..Bien, veraz, es que, necesito tu ayuda en un "pequeño complot"...-Le dije ocultando mi mirada, pues aparte de que cuando ella descubriera para que era, (para conquistar a Ginny), se iba a enterar de todas las cosas que he echo (para arruinar el romance que tiene con Dean)... Incluido el que Ron salga con Lavander..

-..¿Complot?..-Dijo ella con miedo..

-..Si, pero no es, tan grave como el del ED, creeme...

Despues de explicarle por fin, me grito se puso como loca, ahora estoy junto al lago, con Neville y Hermione, quien por cierto parece que esta lista para explotar..

-..Asi que ustedes tubieron la culpa de que Ron salga con Lavander¿he?..-Decia una y otra vez mientras caminaba en circulos, Neville y yo la observabamos, parecia que queria matar a alguien y los unicos que estabamos ahi en ese momento eramos Neville y yo, (asi que temiamos por nuestras vidas)..

-..Bueno, es que, crei que era lo mejor para mantenerlo alejado, y esta funcionando ¿no?..-Dijo Neville tratando de correr o esconderse antes de que Hermione nos hiciera algo..

Ella sin embargo nos miraba a los dos, con los ojos rojos, y con la piel verde del coraje... Nunca la habia visto asi, salvo cuando Ron le grito en el baile de Navidad del 4to año, pero esa es otra historia..

-..No se si deberia ayudarte..-Dijo por fin despues de unos minutos de silencio..

-..Hermione.. ¿Dime como te convenzo?.. Me arrodillo ante tus pies.. ¿O sera que te molesta, de verdad te molesta?..¡Que Ron salga con Lavander!..Jajaja..-Le dije, creo que fue un error el reirme por que ahora estoy en enfermeria, gracias a Hermione, Neville quien por cierto tambien se habia reido corrio a toda prisa y se metio al lago, de tal forma que Hermione solo se desquito conmigo..

Bueno por lo menos, Ginny vino a verme pero lo hizo con el idiota de Dean.. ¿Ron esta aqui?.. Parece que lo lastimaron, lo que me faltaba si no es Dean el que no me deja hablar con Ginny es Ron...

-..¿Ron?.. ¿A ti que te paso?..-Le pregunte cuando por fin se sento..

-..Fueron Hermione y Lavander, veraz, estaba con Hermione estabamos haciendo guardia de Prefectos solo eso, cuando a ella se le callo el broche del cabello y yo como todo caballero se lo di y trataba de ponerselo, cuando Lavander nos vio y ella creyo que estaba haciendo otra cosa con ella, y bueno despues de eso, comenzaron a pelear por mi.. O eso parecia..-Dijo este con una sonrisa, y despues apenado..

-..¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que tu estes asi?..-Le dije..

-..Por que uno de los hechizos que trataban de hacerse, me callo a mi..-Dijo Ron con cara de dolor..

-..¿Por que deberian pelear por ti?..-Dijo Dean, con cara de idiota..Bueno idiota ya es..

-..No es obvio, Hermione esta molesta..-Dijo Ginny, despues se tapo la boca con la manos.. Parecia a ver dicho algo que no debia..

-..¿A que te refieres?...-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..-Hermione esta celosa de que yo salga con Lavander...

-..Yo no dije eso...-Dijo ella, mientras miraba a todos lados, como buscando que Hermione no apareciera ahi..

-..Si, si lo hiciste Ginny..-Dije yo..

-...NOO..-Dijo ella y salio a toda prisa de la enfermeria Dean por su parte la seguia a toda prisa..

Despues de un rato termine dormido.. Solo estabamos ahi Ron y yo en enfermeria, todo estaba callado, no habia nada ni nadie.. Por alguna razon tenia mi botella de la suerte conmigo.. La cual se me ocurrio tomar un poco..

Por alguna extraña razon, creo que esta no es la posion de la suerte, pues veo cosas que no hay, o tal vez si hay.. Es Ginny aqui en enfermeria...

-..¿Ginny, que haces aqui?..-Le dije..

-..Bueno, senti que necesitabas hablar con alguien..-Me dijo..

-..Pues creo que tienes razon, por que si necesita hablar con alguien, pero como veraz Ron esta dormido..-Le dije mientras ella se me acercaba...-¿Como llegaste hasta aqui?..

-..Pues, espero no te moleste huze tu capa..¿Estas bien?..-Me dijo Ginny¡Dios, se veia hermosa!.. Con una sonrisa, me ilumino la noche..

-..Si..-Le contente con una cara de dolor, tengo que fingir para preocuparla.. Mi plan debe funcionar..

-..Pues no lo parece, te duele algo..-Dijo ella, por que siempre que se preocupa por mi.. ¿Por que?..

-..Siempre me descubres..-Le dije con una sonrisa, esa noche en enfermeria estabamos solos, bueno Ron estaba a lado, pero dormia y roncaba sonoramente, no creo que despierte hasta mañana, ademas tenia que charlar con ella, debia confesarle todo..Pero debia hacer que ella, me confesara su amor..

-...Te conosco mas de lo que crees..-Dijo ella, eso es cierto, siempre sabe cuando algo me preocupa.. Por que no descubre que no puedo vivir sin ella.. Tengo que ser mas obvio.. Tal vez..

-..Si...¿Ginn?..-Le dije, no tenia las palabras, no sabia que hacer, solo queria besarla..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo ella y se sento a la orilla de la cama, pero no me sirve que este ahi, la necesito mas cerca, asi que me las ingenie para que ella y yo estemos a unos pocos centimentros..

-..Tengo que confesarle esto a alguien, no puedo, seguir asi..-Le dije y comence a llorar ella se acerco mas..¡BIEN!..

-..Harry tranquilo, puedes decirme, sabes que no dire nada a nadie..-Dijo ella, y.. ¡Me toco la mano!.. Mi corazon late con furia..

En serio lo que hacemos los chicos, por una chica... Fingir que algo nos pone triste.. Hay no se hagan las mujeres tambien lo hacen.. O van a decirme que no.. Bueno sigo contando..

Ya le habia dicho una tonteria, y estabamos mas y mas cerca, necesitaba que ella se acercara mas, tanto como para sentir su piel, su respiracion, sus labios..

-..Veraz, creo que, este año es el mas dificil..-Le dije despues de unos minutos de silencio y sollozo de mi parte.. Ella en cambio me acariciaba el cabello.. Y yo nada tonto me dejaba.. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho.. Lograba sentir sus latinos (los cuales por cierto, estaban muy acelerado)...

-..¿Por que dices que es el mas dificil?..-Me dijo ella, mientras lograba grabarme ese aroma que siempre la caracterisa..

-..Por todo eso del Elejido, es muy duro para mi..-Le dije..Sin darme cuenta los dos ya estabamos demaciado juntos..Tanto que nuestros labios rozaba..-..¿Por que aun sales con Dean?.. El no es para ti, deberias buscarte a otro, que sea confiable para tu familia, tus hermanos..-Cada vez que hablabamos nuestros labios se tocaban, teniamos los ojos cerrados.. Tenia un deseo por besarla... Queria besarla ahi, aun que Ron estubiera en la otra cama dormido, no me importaba.. Solo queria besarla..

-..Harry no estamos hablando de eso..-Dijo ella, y se me hacerco mas..

-..Lo se, pero solo quiero saber por que sales con el, si no lo quieres, por que no sales con..

-..¿Con quien?..-Me contesto ella, en mi cabeza una vocesita gritaba CONMIGO... Pero debia esperar, asi que, la tome entre mis brazos y me acoste en sima de ella.. Aun lado en realidad..

Podia sentir como ella respiraba, incluso su corazon latia mas rapido que el mio, sin duda ella aun sentia algo por mi.. Le toco el rostro, y suspiro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y yo abri los mios para observarla, sus labios parecian listo para que alguien la besara, y yo iba a hacerlo.. Toque sus cabellos y el aroma a flores de su cuello me hizo suspirar aun mas... Sus manos estaban quietas, no es que estubiera aterrada es solo que esperaba a que yo la besara, supongo...

Ella abrio sus ojos, y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus manos subieron y llegaron a mi cuello, mis manos en cambio bajaron y tocaron su cintura, ella solo sonrio mientras miraba que mis manos la tocaban..

-..¿Si no es Dean, entonces quien?..-Me dijo mientras sus manos bajan y comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa, eso me puso mas loco aun, parecia como si una fantasia se me hiciera realidad.. Desabotonaba cada uno de los botones de mi camisa lentamente, hasta que me quede sin ella, en ese momento el viento nos dejo a oscuras.. Provocando que ella me abrazara..

Yo solo sonrei, lograba sentir su piel, le dije al oido..

-..Necesito encender la vela..-Le dije pero ella no me soltaba.. Asi que opte por sacar mi varita y desde ahi lo hize..

-..¿En que ibamos asi?..-Le dije y.. NOS BESAMOS¡POR FIN!.. Pero fue corto ya que, Dobby aparecio en el lugar..

Ginny se asusto al escuchar a Dobby hablarme, y se alejo mucho...


	7. Te imaginas cosas Ron 5to Capi

**Bueno antes de comenzar con el capitulo de hoy, debo informar que, Me he visto obligada a hacer el Fic de otra manera.. Dado que con la forma que ya todos conocen y han leeido me tardaba, por el echo de escribir como piensa Harry, he cambiado a narradora.. Repito.. Lo hago por que, sentia que no me quedaba bien, ademas de que me era pesado escribir primero el capitulo como narradora y despues como si Harry lo contara, se que tal vez a varios les gusto, pero para mi es algo pesado.. **

**Espero disfruten este capitulo, (Hay otro motivo por el cual la historia ya no se, centra en Harry) Se sabran mas cosas.. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Capitulo 5 **_

**Te imaginas cosas Ron**

_-..Dobby..¿Por que, dime por que?..Yo que te quiero tanto, por que me arruinaste el beso..-_Pensaba el chico mientras observaba a al pobre elfo domestico con una especie de reproche y odio, bueno no era para menos le habia arruinado el beso perfecto..

-..¡Disculpe señor Potter, Dobby no queria molestarlo..No era mi intencion, señor!..-Le contensto Dobby, quien parecia a punto de llorar.. Sera que le leyo el pensamiento, pues si fuera asi.. Sabria que no debia estar ahi, por lo menos no en ese instante..

-..Yo mejor me voy..-Dijo Ginny, pero entonces se escucho que la enfermera parecia entrar al lugar, Ginny se metio debajo de la cama, y Dobby desaparecio.. (Bueno se ¿Transformo?, en un silla)..

-..¿Que pasa qui?..-Dijo la enfermera, mirando a los ojos a Harry..

-..Tenia pesadillas..-Le dijo el chico, con cara de dormido..

-..¿Pesadillas?..-Acercandose un poco mas, parecia no creerle..

-..Si..

-..Escuche otras voces...-Recorriendo con la varita todo el lugar, pero por suerte no veia a nadie..

-..Si, es que a veces, bueno eso me dicen mis amigos, hago imitaciones cuando estoy dormido, sabe..-Dijo el chico, sonriendo como maniatico, (eso lo aprendo de Tio Vernon)..

-..Bueno, vuelve a dormir..-Le dijo y se fue..

-..Por poco y nos descubre ¿he?..-Dijo Ginny mientras salia de su escondite, la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa timida, y ocultando su mirada se acerco un poco mas hacia la puerta.. No era para menos se habia besado con Harry Potter el amor de su infancia y ella aun tenia novio..

-..¿Ginny?..-Dijo otro voz que provenia de la cama de Ron, quien, ¡Estaba despierto!..

Ginny de inmediato se tapo con la capa, y desparecio de la habitacion mientras Ron buscaba su varita, por lo tanto no vio cuando esta desaparecia de su vista bajo la capa de Harry..

-..¿A donde fue?..-Dijo Ron, mas dormido que despierto..

-..¿De quien hablas Ron?..

-..De Ginny, aqui estaba..

-..¿De que hablas Ron, ella aqui, por favor, dime que iba a hacer aqui?..-Dijo el chico mientras Dobby volvia a transformarce..

-..Pero estaba aqui, yo la vi, ¿Dobby, tu la viste cierto?..-Mirando al elfo..

-..No, Dobby, no vio a nadie...-Dijo este mientras Harry le decia lo que tenia que decir..

-..Te imaginas cosas Ron, vuelve a dormir..

-..Si, debio ser un sueño, por que, te lo juro que pense que Hermione estaba aqui..-Dijo este mientras volvia a dormir..

Despues de eso, Ginny salio a toda prisa y Dobby le dejo un libro, un viejo libro de posiones, (El libro del Principe), que al parecer segun la historia del elfo Hermione queria destruir...

_-..Otro dia, otro plan para desacerme de Dean..-_Eso era lo que pensaba Harry, mientras hojeaba el libro del Principe, tal vez ahi, habia algo para desacerse de novios inoportunos, y si habia algo sobre hermanos mejor...

-..Harry.. Mira, siento de verdad lo siento, pero, bueno, estaba algo molesta por el comentario..-Dijo Hermione cuando el chico estaba aun lado del lago mientras leia el libro..-No quice hacerte eso, de verdad..-Terminaba de comentar Hermione, mientras se sentaba..-..Aun sigues con ese libro..-Dijo despues molesta.. Ella pensaba que Harry no le ponia atencion pues este no contestaba solo miraba el libro con la vaga esperanza de encontrar algo que le fuera util, pero la verdad era que el chico si le ponia atencion..

-..Si..Por cierto.. ¿Por que querias quemarlo?..Dobby me lo dijo..-Le comento despues de unos miutos de silencio..

-..Tal vez Dobby exagera un poco..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.. Tal vez recuerda cuando iba a quemarlo en la chimenea de la sala comun..

-..Si tal vez..-Dijo Harry, despues de unos minutos de silencio llego Ron, quien por fin no esta con Lavander..

-..Desde cuando eres rubio..-Le dijo Hermione a Ron, pues el chico llevaba el cabello rubio, (como si quiesiera que nadie lo localizara)..-Me gustas mas de pelirrojo..-Dijo esta despues se puso roja de la verguenza, y se tapo la boca, mientras sacaba un libro (el cual fingia leer, mientras miraba de reojo a Ron), quien sonreia de oreja a oreja por el comentario..

-..¡¿En serio, te gusto mas de pelirrojo?!..-Dijo Ron, mientras miraba a Hermione..

-...Yo.. Bueno...Te vez mejor...-Dijo esta nerviosa, y con una sonrisa timida..

_-..Un momento yo he visto esa mirada, yo la hago a veces, cuando le hago un cumplido a Ginny.. ¿A Hermione de verdad le gusta Ron?...-_Pensaba Harry, mientras miraba la escena frente a el..

-..Oye, Harry, sabias que Dean y Ginny pelearon anoche..-Dijo de la nada Hermione..

-..¿Que, como, que paso?..-Fingiendo que no le importaba pues Ron lo miraba, mientras volvia a su cabello natural, el rojo..

-..Si, parece que Dean esta molesto por que Ginny pasa mas tiempo en el Quidditch que con el...-Dijo Luna quien llego de la nada..

-..¿Tu como sabes?..-Dijo Ron mirando a Luna..

-..Por que yo estaba cuando eso paso..-Dijo la rubia..

-..¿Asi?..-Contesto Harry

-...¿Que es eso?..-Dijo Luna mientras miraba el libro del Principe..

-..Es un libro que encontre..Y me a ayudado mucho..-Le contesto con una sonrisa el moreno ojiverde..

-..¡Oh oh!..Ahi viene Ginny, mejor vamonos Hermione, antes de que comienze de nuevo..-Dijo Luna de la nada, y se fueron..

-..¿Que les pasa?..-Dijo Ron, justo cuando se hermana llego, quien por cierto, miraba a Harry como si nada, como si no se hubiran besado..-¿Por que corren de ti?..

-..Por unas cosas que no tienen importancia..-Dijo ella...-¿Por cierto, desde cuando eres bueno en Posiones Harry?..-Sentandose a un lado del chico..

-..Yo, desde siempre..-Le dijo con una sonrisa y mirandola a los ojos, probocando que ella se pusiera nerviosa y se moviera de lugar..

-..Si claro..Tienes un secreto segun Hermione..-Dijo ella timida..

-..Bueno, es un libro que le ayuda..Solo eso, pero a todos nos ayuda algo o alguien, ¿no?..-Dijo Ron...

-...¿Un libro?..¡Dime por favor!..¿Que no sigues las instrucciones de un viejo libro?..-Dijo ella como preocupada..

-..No es como el libro de Tom Riddle creenos..-Le dijo Ron..

Harry y Ginny se miraban como si Ron no estubiera ahi, y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de eso..

-..Bueno si comienzan a pasar cosas raras en Howgarts, ya se aquien echarle la culpa..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa..

-..Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa..-Dijo Harry..

Ron solo los miraba que se sonreian y se mandaban miradas..El chico se sentia incomodo..

-..Es que, seria desagradable enterarme de que haces cosas raras, por un libro..-Dijo Ginny preocupada..

-..No va a pasar nada..-Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y tomando su mano continuo hablando..-¿Podrias confias en mi?..Por lo menos esta vez..

-..Yo siempre confio en ti..-Dijo Ginny tocadola la mano, y sonriendo..

Ron los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, despues Harry solto la mano de Ginny, Ron en cambio sonrio y sigio hablando..-..Ginny mejor ve y besate con Dean..Si..¡Auch!..-Dijo el pelirrojo pues Ginny ya lo habia golpeado, y Harry sin despegar la mirada de Ginny dejo caer su mochila sobre la mano de Ron aproposito.. Ron observo a su amigo con una cara de dolor..

-..Bueno me voy, tengo clase con Slughorn..¿Quien por cierto, me pregunto, si vas a ir a una de sus fiestas?..-Dijo ella antes de irse..-La siguiente es en Halloween..

-..No lo se..-Dijo este con indiferencia.. La verdad es que solo habia pensado en ir, si Ginny dejaba a Dean..

-..Dijo que podria darte lo que quieras..-Dijo ella y se fue a su clase..Dejando a los dos amigos solos..

-..¿En serio dijo eso?..Bueno no creo por que, tendria que hacer milagros y no creo que pueda...-Dijo el chico pensando que podria ayudarlo haciendo a Dean en una silla que despues mandaria a Taiwan..

-..Por que, que es lo que quieres..-Dijo Ron..

-..No nada..-Dijo este guardando sus cosas..

-..Son mis nervios o, tu y mi hermana estan algo raros ultimamente...-Dijo Ron justo cuando Harry se levanto de lugar..

-..Ron, te imaginas cosas, de que hablas, alguna vez te has escuchado, Ron en serio, no pasa nada...-Dijo Harry demaciado rapido, parecia nervioso..

-..No se, es que, me es extraño el que ella te sonria, y despues tu a ella..-Dijo Ron..-Cuando antes ni la saludabas..

-..Ron, dime que clase de Capitan seria si no le hablara, ademas es tu hermana, mi amiga...-Dijo Harry y salio corriendo a toda prisa..

Ron por su parte no parecia creer nada, el ya habia visto antes a Harry mirando a su hermana, y el sabia reconocer miradas de amor, el las hacia a menudo con Hermione..

Harry corria a toda prisa cuando se encontro a unos pasos de distancia con Ginny, quien estaba charlando con el Profesor Slughorn sobre la manera perfecta de tentar a Harry a ir a su fiesta..

-..Bueno sin duda, estoy seguro de que encontrare la manera de que Harry venga a mi fiesta..¿Le comentaste que podria darle lo que quiera?..-Dijo Slughorn, mientras charlaba con Ginny, quien parecia divertida con los intentos del hombre por conseguir a Harry dentro de su club...-¡Harry!.. Que bueno verte, me acaba de decir Ginny, que, estas pensando en no ir a mi fiesta de Halloween..¿

Sabes que las Brujas de Macbeth vendran?..

-..Si escuche algo de eso..-Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny.. La cual comenzo a ponerse nerviosa por la mirada del ojiverde, pues este la miraba como si pudiera ver atravez de su ropa..

-..¿Y vendras?..-Dijo el hombre despues de unos minutos, justo cuando Ginny ya habia entrado a la clase..

Harry por su parte seguia mirando a Ginny...-Lo unico que podria darme, no creo que pueda..-Dijo el chico sin prestar atencion que Slughorn lo observaba a el y a Ginny..

El chico no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo muy obvio en cuanto mirar a Ginny..

-..Sabes Harry, puedo hacer que Ginny, vaya contigo a la fiesta..-Dijo el hombre y Harry lo miro a los ojos..

-..¿De que habla?..

-..Harry, te he estado observando, y creo que te enamoraste de Ginny Weasley..

-..Creo que, esta viendo mal...¿Por que me enamoraria de ella?..Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, es muy buena en Quidditch, tiene ese cabello rojo fuego, que me vuelve loco...-Dijo Harry y sin darse cuenta ya estaba hablando de Ginny.. Slughorn por su parte solo sonreia..

-..Si, como dije, puedo hacer que ella sea tu acompañante..

-..¿A cambio de que?..

-..De que vayas a la fiesta..

-..Creo que perdera su tiempo, ella tiene novio..

-..Claro..Pero tu solo ven a mi fiesta y ella sera tuya..-Dijo Slughorn mientras entraba a dar la clase..-Sin duda eres muy parecido a James, el tenia tambien una debilidad.. Las pelirrojas lo volvian loco... Y cierta pelirroja parece hacerte lo mismo..


	8. Pijamada Reveladora 6to capi

**Bueno antes que nada, gracias a todos por los comentarios, este capitulo es largo.. Lolis gracias por la idea de la Pijamada, en serio.. Me has ayudado mucho.. **

_**Capitulo 6**_

**Pijamada reveladora..**

Harry no sabia si ir, o no, a la fiesta de Slughorn, pues este le juraba que podia conseguirle a Ginny como acompañante pero ella aun tenia novio..

_-..¿Pero eso no fue un obstaculo para besarla?.. ¿Tal vez el, pueda ayudarme a que Ginny deje a Dean?.¿No?..- _Esa era la pregunta que Harry tenia en la cabeza durante todo el dia, no podia ni consentrarse, ni pensar en nada que no fuera la idea de ver a Ginny sin Dean.. -..¿_Pero tal vez lo, logre yo solo?..-_Se decia Harry..-.._Si logro que ella deje a Dean.. Entonces puedo ir con ella a la fiesta..¿Pero y si no?..- _Aun faltaban dos semanas para la fiesta asi que si no lograba por si mismo que Ginny fuera con el, entonces le pediria ayuda a Slughorn..

Esa misma tarde en el entrenamiento de Quidditch, la cual ya se habia acabado, y todos ya iban de regreso al castillo, fue cuando el chico creyo que podia poner en practica su siguiente jugada..

Tenian que "Discutir jugadas de Quidditch", o eso le dijo a Ron, pues este ya no se creia los cuentos de.. "Es mi amiga".. El pelirrojo los observaba como esperando que alguno de los dos pudiera dar muestras de lo que pasaba, pero como Harry comenzo a charlar con Ginny sobre el juego, Ron los dejo solos..

_-..¿Sera a caso que a Harry le gusta mi hermana?...-_Eso pensaba Ron, mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo, y por esquibar a Lavander, (a quien no queria ver) se oculto en unos arboles, mientras esta se dirigia hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny..Con la vaga intencion de encontrar a su novio aun que, no fue eso lo que encontro..

Despues de que Ron se fue, lograron charlar con toda seguridad pues nadie podia verlos o escucharlos ya que todos estaban cenando.. O eso es lo que pensaron, pues Lavander llego en el momento justo, cuando Harry se le insinuaba a Ginny.. Y esta no ponia resistencia..

-..¿Cuando dejaras a Dean?..-Decia Harry tocandole el cabello a Ginny, quien ya estaba arrinconada contra la pared..

-..Ya te dije que hablare con el esta noche...-Dijo ella con una sonrisa..

-..Entonces, ¿Vendras conmigo a la fiesta de Slughorn?...-Dijo Harry haciendo pucheros..-Si tu no vienes conmigo, no voy..-Dijo Harry susurrandole esas ultimas palabras al oido a la chica..

Lentamente se alejo del oido de la chica, y se acerco mas a sus labios, ella abrio los suyos y Harry se acercos mas, de tal forma que al hablar sus labios se tocaban.. Lavander por su parte estaba al fondo de la escena mirando con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos.. No tenia idea de que, estos dos tubieran un romance a escondidas.. ¿Cuanto tiempo llebaban asi?.. ¿Ella seria la primera en saber el romance?.. ¿Ron sabria que su mejor amigo y su hermana salian?.. Bueno ella sabia que el deseo de Ron era que ese.. Que su mejor amigo y su hermana terminaran juntos.. ¿Ellos lo sabrian?.. ¿Por alguna razon se estaban besando, no?..

Mientras Lavander refleccionaba sobre eso, vio que estos dos se acercaban mas y mas..

-..¿Me estas chantajeando?..-Dijo Ginny con los ojos cerrados, y con los labios de Harry muy cerca de los suyos..

-..Solo dire, que, si no voy, tu seras la unica culpable..-Dijo el con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados..

-..Trendras que convencerme..-Dijo Ginny y en ese momento Harry la beso, con lentitud pero con amor..

Lavander no podia creerlo, Harry Potter se besaba con Ginny Weasley, quien salia con Dean Thomas.. ¿Que hacia la pelirroja para conseguir dos novios?.. ¿Por que ella no podia?..

Despues de unos minutos, los dos salieron, primero Ginny y despues Harry, quien por cierto tenia los labios rojos y brillosos, (causa del labial de Ginny)... Lavander salio despues de que Harry saliera..

Harry pensaba que no habia sido tan dificil despues de todo.. Ginny habia aceptado desde un principio, el unico problema era desirle a Ron.. Al fin de cuentas Dean seria pasado en la vida de la chica, esa misma noche..

-..Harry, te tengo buenas noticias..-Dijo Neville de la nada justo en la cena.. Ginny y Harry se mandaban miradas mientras cenaban.. Ya no solo era Ron el que sospechaba si no Dean, Seamus, Lavander y Parvati.. En resumen toda la mesa de Gryffindor..

-..¿Asi?..-Dijo Harry sonriendole a Ginny..La chica solo sonreia y miraba a otro lado..

-..Pues, veraz, Hermione tiene cierta debilidad por cierto pelirrojo amigo nuestro..-Dijo Neviile y Harry dejo de mirar a Ginny..

-..¿Estas seguro?..-Dijo Harry mirando a Neville a los ojos..

Los dos chicos estaban hablando en voz baja, para que nadie los escuchara, Ginny se sentia rara, pues no sabia si estaban hablando de ella, pues Harry no dejaba de mandarle miradas y Neville, solo le hacia ruidos a Harry para que este dejara de ver a Ginny, pues Ron ya tenia cara de maniatico asesino.. No era la primera vez..

-..Si, pero aqui, te va lo mejor, todos sabemos que Ron, quiere a Hermione.. ¿Cierto?..-Dijo Neville pasandole la mano por la cara esquibandole la vista a Harry..

Harry asistio con la cabeza mientras trataba de ver a Ginny en otra posision.. Cada vez era mas y mas obvio.. Ron comenzaba a hacer pesaditos su carne, clavaba una y otra vez el tenedor a su pedaso de carne..

-..Pues, parece que Ron esta buscando la manera de terminar con Lavander..Si tu lo ayudas, tal vez te perdone el que salgas con Ginny..-Dijo Neville con una sonrisa.. En ese momento Harry dejo de observar a Ginny y parecia poner toda su atencion en Neville..

-..Neville, practica tus hechizos por que, mañana comenzamos con las clases..-Dijo Harry despues de unos minutos de pensar todo lo que podria hacer para decirle a su amigo que le gustaba su hermana.. Sin que este se enojara, pues al fin de cuenta lo ayudaria a desacerce de Lavander y hasta conseguirle a Hermione.. Incluso seria capaz de chantajear a su amigo para conseguir que este le perdonara la vida..

Horas despues de la cena, Ginny salio a las afueras del castillo junto con Dean.. Ron estaba escondiendose detras de una fila de libros para que Lavander no lo viera, (o eso era lo que pensaba Harry) el pelirrojo estaba alejado de todos.. Harry estaba acostado aun lado de la chimenea leyendo El Profeta, mientras Neville parecia repazar hechizos..

-..No se quien te lo dijo, pero no me gusta Ron..-Dijo Hermione de la nada mientras se acercaba junto a Harry en la sala comun..

-..¿De que hablas Hermione?..-Dijo Harry, el chico sabia perfectamente, pero queria divertirse un poco..

-..¡No sabias!..-Dijo Hermione apenada..-Yo.. Crei que.. ¡Olvidalo!..-Dijo ella y se levanto de inmediato..

-..¡No, no, no!..Ahora terminas, por que, ¿Que crees?..Si se..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

Hermione se puso de todos los colores, roja de verguenza, y verde del coraje.. Harry comenzaba a sonreir, despues de todo, lo que el creyo que seria la noche mas larga de toda su vida, (Pues Ginny terminaria con Dean, pero no sabia cuanto podia esperar), seria la noche mas tranquila si se divertia un poco..

-..Si te burlas, no te dire mi plan, para que Ron no se entere de te gusta su hermana..-Despues de unos minutos de soportar las tontas sonrisas de Harry y Neville quien ya estaba ahi y los dos juntos se burlaban de Hermione..

-..¿Cual es el plan?..-Dijo Harry nervioso, pero mas ansioso de saber..

-..Ahora si, ¿Quien es el que esta nervioso?..-Dijo Hermione sonriendo..

-..Vas a decirlo o no..-Dijo Harry despues de unos minutos..

-.Bien, mira, este plan nos conviene a ambos, bueno...-Movio la cabeza al darse cuenta de que dijo "ambos"..Harry sonreia..-Me refiero a.. Hay una fiesta en la sala de los Menesteres, y no todas las chicas estan invitadas pero para tu suerte, Ginny y yo si..-Dijo ella..

-..¿Y?..-Dijo Neville sin encontrarle motivo de celebracion..

Hermione lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, y despues el chico continuo repazando hechizos..

-..Es dentro de dos dias, podrias, no se, aparecerte por ahi..-Dijo ella..

-.Si claro y ser linchado por una chicas.. Estas loca Hermione, si entro ahi, es como entrar en su habitacion, con todos sus hermanos presentes..-Dijo Harry..-Me cuelgan.. Y no presisamente de la cabeza, si no de otro lado..

-..Bueno, si, pero, imagina siendo yo..-Dijo ella..

-..¿Tu?..Te refieres a la Posion Multijugos..-Despues de pensarlo mucho..

-..Si..

-..Pero no tenemos..-Dijo Harry con tristeza..

-..Slughorn si..-Dijo ella sonriendo, y sacando una botella de su mochila..-Me la dio, dijo que tal vez la necesitarias..

-..Bien, pero ¿Y tu?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Sere tu, por una noche..

-..Asi que a ambos, nos conviene ¿He?..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

-..Mira, ya se que Neville te lo dijo, estaba charlando con Ron, y el, bueno me..-Dijo ella apenada..

-..¿Te que Hermione?..-Dijo Harry desesperado por saber la historia..

-..La beso..-Dijo Neville..

-..NOOO..-Grito Harry y observo a Ron, quien en realidad no se escondia de Lavander si no de Hermione, pues Lavander no estaba ahi, y ahora que lo observaba con claridad, se daba cuenta de que estaba mirando de reojo a Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba los labios, y parecia recordar el momento..

-..Quieres dejar de ser tan obvio..-Dijo ella molesta..

-..Esta bien, pero me hacen el padrino de su primer hijo..-Dijo Harry sonriendo..

Hermione solto un grito de rabia.. Y corrio hacia su habitacion, solo se debuto cuando Ron le dijo..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo el pelirrojo escondido entre los libros..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo la chica esta con ternura.. Los dos sonrieron y Ron salio de entre los libros..

-..TE LO DIGO EN SERIO NEVILLE, SE SIENTE EL AMOR EN ESTA HABITACION...-Dijo Harry tan fuerte que los dos chicos apenados y rojos de verguenza salieron corriendo sin decir nada..-¿Que divertido?..-Dijo Harry.. Neville seguia con lo hechizos despues de unos minutos se fue a dormir..

Las horas pasaron y Ginny no regresaba, ni menos Dean, Harry ya estaba en su habitacion..Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.. A la mañana siguiente la cama de Dean estaba sola.. ¿El chico no habia dormido ahi?.. Bueno tal vez, estaba tan dolido que no quizo que nadie se diera cuenta..

-...¡Hola!..-Dijo Harry tapandole los ojos a Ginny justo cuando la chica salia de una clase..

-..Harry, aqui no..-Dijo esta quitandose rapidamente..

-..¿Que te pasa?..-Dijo este sin enteder..

-..Ron, podria vernos, y el aun no sabe..-Dijo Ginny y se fue a toda prisa a su siguiente clase..

Todo ese dia Ginny trato de esquibar a Harry, quien trato por todos los medios en quedarse con ella a solas durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch..Pero fue inutil.. Al dia siguiente... (La pijamada seria esa noche)..

-..¿Ginny, terminaste con Dean cierto?..-Dijo este, pues habia visto a Dean en el entrenamiento, apoyando a Ginny..

-..¿Por que?..-Dijo esta nerviosa pues no era para menos, Harry parecia estar poseido.. Daba miedo solo de verlo..

-..Por que, si ya no salen..¿Dime por que estaba aqui?..-Dijo Harry, quien estaba que no aguantaba los celos, y el coraje pues Ginny parecia haberle mentido..

-..No lo se, supongo que quizo verme jugar...¿Yo que se?..-Dijo ella..

-..Ginny...-Dijo este mientras tomaba por la cintura a Ginny, y la acercaba mas..

-..Harry, sueltame, Ron podria vernos..-Dijo esta, nerviosa..

-..No me interesa Ron..-Dijo el..

Se acerco mas y mas, hasta besarla a la fuerza.. Lo cual a la chica no le gusto.. Termino por golpearlo, y salir a toda prisa.. Harry por su cuenta salio detras de ella, y vio algo que le herviria la sangre por completo..

Dean tenia a Ginny por la cintura y la besaba.. Este solo vio eso y salio con las manos echas puños, del coraje.. Pero en cuanto este dejo de ver, Ginny le daba un golpe a Dean..

-..No me vuelvas a besar..Ya no salimos..-Dijo Ginny, con rabia mientras sacaba su varita..

-..Tenia que cobrarme de alguna manera..-Dijo este.. Y dejo a la chica sola..

-..ELLA AUN SALE CON DEAN..-Gritaba una y otra vez Harry, en el baño de niñas donde se encontraba junto a Hermione..

-..Mira, a lo que yo se, los dos terminaron.. ¿Estas seguro de que lo que viste?..-Dijo ella..

-..SIIII..-Dijo Harry, parecia que le salia espuma por la boca..-¿Aun, quieres cambiar papeles?

-..No se si deberia dejarte solo con ella..

-..Lo que no deberias es, dejarme solo con Dean, por que te juro amanece muerto..

-..Bien, cambiemos..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa timida..

Esa misma noche, en la Sala de los Menesteres.. Estaban, el (Hermione), Ginny, Luna, Lavander, las hermanas Patil, Cho, Katte y Hanna..

Eran las unicas que estaban ahi, al parecer eran las que habian estado en el ED..

Despues de una extraña mezcla que se habian puesto todas en el rostro, fue la hora de los juegos y con ello las revelaciones..

-..Cho no vas a jugar..-Dijo Lavander..

-...No, tengo mucho sueño..-Dijo ella, mientras se acomodaba.

-..No crees que habria sido mas facil, que no hubieras venido..-Luna..

-..Si, pero mañana tengo practica de Quidditch.. Necesito descansar.. Ademas habria sido descortes el no venir..

-..Bueno tu te lo pierdes, jugemos a preguntas y respuestas..-Dijo Katte

-..No querras decir, verdad o castigo..-Dijo Hanna

-..No, por que en este se trata de decir la verdad..-Dijo Katte..

-..Ohh..-Contestaron todas..

_-..Hay no Harry, si te toca, que vas a decir..-_Pensaba este..

-...Hermione tu primero..-Dijo Luna..

-..Yo..-Dijo Harry..

-..Si tu..-Todas..

-..Bueno...

-..Bien, estas enamorada de Victor Krum..-Dijo Hanna..

-..No.._-Eso fue facil..-_Decia Harry

-..Bueno es tu turno Ginny, ¿Que quieres saber?..-Dijo Luna

-..Te gusta Neville..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Algo...-Dijo ella

Y todas soltaron risitas..

.Bien, mi turno, tu amor de la infancia es Potter, ¿cierto?...-Parvati mirando a Ginny

-..Bueno...Si...-Dijo ella con una sonrisa..

-..Ahh, lo sabia..-Contestaron algunas mas..

-..Bueno Ginny, di la verdad, aun sientes algo por Potter..-Dijo Lavander, de la nada...

-..¿A que viene la pregunta?..

-.Bueno el otro dia, buscaba a Ron, y te encontre a ti con Potter besandose en el camerino de Quidditch..-Lavander..-

En ese momento Ginny y Harry se sentian como vigilados... Cho por su parte abrio los ojos, y se quedo escuchando..

-..Pero aun sales con Dean ¿No?..-Parvati

-..No..

-..NOOO...-Grito Harry (Hermione)..

-..No ya no..-Dijo Ginny..

-..¿Y que tal besa?...-Luna..

Harry (Hermione), estaba mirando a Ginny a las demas que parecian que nunca habian visto a alguien besarse..

-..Bueno, es, diferente a los demas..

-..¿Como?...-Todas..

-..Es lento..

-..No sabe besar..-Luna..

-..Yo no dije eso..-Con una sonrisa..

-..¿Entonces?...-Todas..

-..Bueno, es calmado, y siempre te hace sentir extraña..

-..¿Extraña?...-Todas..

-..Quiero decir, que, te susurra cosas al oido, y tu piel se erize..

-..En pocas palabras te exita, sigue...-Lavander..

-..Pues, te hace sentir segura te...

-..Te que...-Todas..

-..Te toca.

_-..¿La toco?..-_Se decia Cho_..-A mi nunca me toco, ni me decia nada al oido.. _

-..¿Donde?..

-..Te abraza, y sientes su piel, su aroma, su..

-..Su...Jejeje...-Dijo Lavander con levantando un la varita, como si fuera otra cosa..Harry jamas penso que las chicas fueran tan mal pensadas..

-..Nooo..No, sientes sus latidos y los tuyos al compaz...

-..¿Ginny, que tanto has llegado con el?..-Dijo Hanna..

-..¿De que hablas?..

-..Bueno, nosotras no diremos nada, pero di la verdad, solo te has besado con el, o has llegado mas lejos..-Lavander..

-..Lavander, ni siquiera salgo con el..¿Por que deberia llegar a algo mas lejos..?..

-..Bueno, por que, sin duda sabe como exitarte, ¿No crees que en cualquier momento podrian hacerte el amor?..

-..Lavander por que tu seas facil, no significa que ella lo sea..-Dijo Katte..-Tu sigue contando..

-..¿En que iba?..

-..En lo de los latido del corazon..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

-..Si, bueno, pues, llegas a un punto en que ya no te importa nada, solo tienes los ojos cerrados, y tu respiracion se vuelve entrecortada, mientras que te sientes como su exclava..

-..¿Su exclava?..

-..Bueno, como si solo siguieras sus ordenes, como si el fuera tu dueño o algo asi..

-.._Ginny..Tu eres mi dueña..-_Penso Harry mientras miraba a Ginny quien tenia los ojos cerrados, y se abrazaba a si misma, como imaginando la escena..

-.._Por que con ella es asi de romantico y conmigo, nunca lo fue..-_Se decia Cho..

Todas las demas estaban como locas mirando a Ginny, mientras unas tenian una mirada de deseo, otras de celos, pero todas al fin de cuentas parecian leer una novela romantica..

-..Y cuando, por fin piensas que te besara, solo te susurra algo al oido que te hace quebrarte entre sus brazos, despues lentamente se hacerca mas, logras sentir sus labios rozando con los tuyos, y te dice mas cosas, que te hacen suspirar y desear con el alma un beso, y entonces es cuando te besa con ternura, con calma como si lo unico que quisiera fuera tenerte ahi, disfrutando..

-..Wow..En pocas palabras, es todo un experto..

-..Como quisiera que alguien me besara asi..

-..Que envidia..

Se escuchaba de las demas..

Harry estaba que no podia creerlo, Ginny ya no salia con Dean, y lo mejor era que sin darse cuenta este le probocaba lo mejor a la chica, cuando la besaba..

-..Pero cuando te vi besandolo aun salias con Dean, no sientes algo raro, por a verle echo eso..-Dijo Lavander..

-...Pues si, pero bueno no puedo evitar que me besera, ¿O si?..

-..Si, si podias..-Dijo Cho de la nada..

-..Claro tu lo dices, por que tienes envidia de Ginny, todas sabemos que quieres a Harry, pero para el estas muerta..-Dijo Luna..

Minutos despues Cho salio llorando de la Sala de los Menesteres..

-..Sera mejor irnos, antes de que le diga a Filch que estamos aqui..-Dijo Luna..

Todas comenzaron a irse a sus casas, Hermione (Harry) y Ginny iban hasta atras, el chico habia sacado el mapa del Merodeador, para ver si alguien los seguia.. Y sin duda se dio cuenta de que Cho estaba junto a Filch... De seguro ya estaba contandole que habia chicas afuera de su habitacion..

-..¿Desde cuando Harry, te presto su mapa?..-Dijo Ginny sin comprender por que Hermione traia el mapa de Harry..

-..Es que, se lo pedi prestado, no confiaba en Cho..-Dijo el..

-..¡Oh!..-Dijo esta y siguieron caminando..

Cuando llegaron a la sala comun sus compañeras subieron de inmediato a sus habitaciones.. Harry y Ginny se quedaron a abajo un rato mas..

-..Ginny..¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?..-Dijo Harry.. Aun como Hermione..

-..Claro..-Dijo Ginny, sin sospechar que Harry era el que estaba ahi..

-..¿Que sientes por Harry?..-Dijo Harry..

-...Hermione, crei que ya te habia aburrido ese tema..

-..A mi, bueno, tal vez, pero solo por esta noche, cuentame..

-..Bueno, pues, veraz, tu sabes que desde niños me gusta, y no por que sea el "niño que sobrevivio", ni nada de eso, es solo que, bueno, el es..-Dijo Ginny y de la nada se quedo callada mientras observaba a la chica enfrente de el..

-..¿Es, que, el es que?..-Dijo Harry y noto que su voz se escuchaba como la de el, (es que habia tomado algo, para que su voz se escuchara como la de Hermione)..

-..Hermione ¿Cuando te cambio la voz?..-Dijo Ginny acercandose mas a Harry..

-..Creo que me quede ronca..-Dijo el..

-..Si tal vez..¿Pero, desde cuando tienes los ojos verdes?..-Dijo Ginny de nuevo..

Harry notaba que la Posion ya comenzaba, a desacerce.. Pues comenzaba a sentir sus partes intimas (cosas que habia desaparecido por la Posion)..

-..No te gustan..Es un hechizo sensillo..

-..¿Sabes?..Tenia entendido que solo una persona tenia la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente..-Dijo Ginny quien comenzaba a enojarse..

Harry buscaba como desesperado la oscuridad para que Ginny no lo viera..

-..Potter, no puedo creerlo..-Dijo Ginny justo cuando Harry ya no tenia escapatoria, el ya se habia vuelto el, de nuevo..

-..Ginny dejame explicarte..-Dijo este tratando de detener a Ginny, quien subia a toda prisa a su habitacion..

-...¿Que vas a decirme?..-Dijo esta molesta y regreso de nuevo hacia la chimenea..

-..Se que estubo mal, es solo que, te vi besandote con Dean y senti que jugabas conmigo..-Acercandose mas a Ginny..

-..Harry, te dije que lo terminaria..-Ginny estaba a punto de llorar..

-..Si, pero estabas huyendo de mi, crei que..-Dijo Harry tratando de explicar su motivo por el cual habia desconfiado de Ginny..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo esta mirandolo a los ojos, la chica ya tenia los ojos rojos y ya habia comenzado a llorar..-No confiaste en mi..-Dijo esta y comenzo a llorar.. Harry en cambio quizo abrazarla pero esta lo alejo..

Estaba demaciado dolida como para dejar que Harry la tocara, pues sabia que con una sola caricia seria capaz de olvidar todo y besarlo sin preocupacion.. Para colmo el sabia lo que le probocaban sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras..Practicamente ella era su exclava y el su dueño.. Aun que la realidad era otra.. El exclavo era Harry y Ginny era su dueña.. Dueña de su corazon, de su mente, de todo.. Y la chica se daria cuenta de eso, y se "vengaria de Harry"... Pero no aun..

-..Ginny.. ¡Perdoname, no volvere a hacer!..-Dijo Harry tratando de que Ginny lo mirara a los ojos por lo menos..

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Ustedes que creen, que Ginny lo perdonara.. Iran juntos a la fiesta de Slughron.. Ron los descubrira.. Cho se desquitara por que Ginny es ahora el nuevo amor de Harry.. Hermione saldra de la habitacion de los chicos sin problemas antes de que se den cuenta de que es ella y no Harry.. Slughron, se saldra con la suya, y tendra a Harry dentro de su club?.. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.. PUES AHORA TODOS HACEN LO QUE SEA POR CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIEREN...JAJAJAJA..-**Risa macabra.. ¿Segun?..


	9. La venganza es dulce 7tmo capi 1ra parte

_**Capitulo 7 **_

**La venganza es dulce 1ra parte**

Mientras que Harry estaba en la sala comun, tratando con toda su alma que Ginny lo perdonara, (Ya hasta comenzaba a llorar), Ron y los chicos junto con Hermione, (Convertida en Harry), parecian aburridos en los dormitorios, asi que comenzaron a sacar temas de la nada.. Sobre el Quidditch lo cual le parecia aburrido a Hermione, pero cuando comenzaron a hablar de las chicas, cambio de idea.. Pues ella estaba dentro del tema..

Dean que aun estaba dolido por que Ginny lo habia dejado, ya se habia dormido desde hacia mas de 2 horas, tenia las cortinas de la cama corridas, no tenia animos de ver a nadie, y menos a su ex-cuñado, y al chico que Ginny aun amaba, pues cuando lo habia besaba a el, habia dicho el nombre de Harry, y eso significaba que aun sentia algo por Potter... Dean sabia que Ginny habia estado enamorada de el durante su primer año en Hogwarts, ¿Aun sentia algo por el, despues de todos estos años?.. ¿Despues de que ni siquiera le decia hola?..

"¿Que tiene ese Potter que les gustaba a todas las chicas?".. Dean no lo entendia, pero tenia que vengarze, pues estaba seguro de que Harry tenia algo que ver con su rompimiento con Ginny.. Estaba seguro que Harry nunca le sonreia a Ginny en la cena.. "¿Desde cuando te ven la cara?".. Se decia Dean.. Y aun peor, "¿Desde cuando le ven la cara a Ron?".. El sentia que debia decirle a su "amigo", aun que solo fuera para desquitarse de Harry y de Ginny..

-..Oye, Ron..¿Que tal besa Lavander?..-Dijo de la nada Seamus..

-..No quiero hablar del tema..-Dijo Ron parecia molesto, por el echo de que le recordaran a su novia actual..

Hermione solo lo miraba de reojo, pues el chico parecia molesto por que todos le recordaran salir con Lavander.. Parecia que no era muy feliz con esa relacion..

-..Bueno, Neville...¿Te gusta Hermione?..-Dijo despues de unos minutos Seamus..-Lo digo por que, la invitaste al baile del 4to año, pero mi pregunta es.. ¿Por que la invitaste, de verdad te gustaba o te gusta?..

Ron y Hermione observaron a Neville, quien parecia divertido con la pregunta..

-..¿Hermione?..¿Te refieres a Hermione?..¡La Hermione de Ron!.. Nooo..-Dijo Neville con una sonrisa, Ron se levanto nervioso, molesto y rojo de verguenza..

-...No es mi Hermione..-Dijo este apenado, y golpeo a Neville con una almohada..

-..Aun..-Dijo Neville..El chico sabia perfectamente que la chica estaba ahi..-Di la verdad, de todos modos ella no esta aqui..No puede escucharte, y nosotros no diremos nada...-Dijo el chico mirando a Harry (Hermione), quien tragaba contantemente saliba, pues estaban hablando de ella..

Hermione estaba mas atenta que nunca, a lo que podia decir el pelirrojo.. Habia planeado, con mucho cuidado en averiguar que pasaba con los sentimientos del chico.. Quien horas atras la habia besado..

**Flash Back**

Hermione estaba en la Bibloteca estudiando, (Como siempre), cuando una persona conocida se le acerco parecia uir de alguien..

Ron se sento a su lado, y se oculto tras una fila de libros que tenia la chica..

-..Ron..¿Que haces?..-Dijo Hermione en un susurro, pues no queria que la sacaran de la Bibloteca, era el unico lugar en donde lograba consentrarse..

-..Me escondo..-Dijo el chico..-¿Tu que haces?..-Dijo despues de unos minutos, el lugar estaba a solas, no habia nadie, solo ellos dos, ademas de la biblotecaria y Neville quien estaba eligiendo un libro sobre plantas, pero como estaba muy escondido nadie lo veia..

-..Solo estudio..Deberias hacer lo mismo..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y continuo leyendo..

Ron por su parte la observaba de reojo, y tenia una mirada de amor, hacia la chica, cosa que normalmente hacia, solo cuando nadie lo miraba, y el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que nadie los observaba..

Se humedecio los labios y se acerco mas a la chica, segun el para leer lo que la chica leia, ya que se veia interesante..

-..Ron, me estas poniendo nerviosa..-Dijo la chica minutos despues, de que el chico estaba "leyendo", pues en realidad le olia el cabello, y la chica se daba cuenta... Y lo que era peor es que le hacia una extraña pero conocida sensacion, pues respiraba justo detras de su nuca..

La castalla se ponia nerviosa, se le erizaba la piel, ya ni siquiera leia solo cerraba los ojos y se humedecia los labios, por la sencacion, su respiracion era entrecortada, estaba segura de que, de haber estado de pie ya se habria desmayado, pues sus rodillas se quebraban, sus manos le temblaban.. Hasta su voz parecia diferente, hablaba con lentitud y al parecer al compaz de la respiracion del pelirrojo..

La castalla parecia estar en un sueño, con los ojos entre cerrados, observo al pelirrojo quien tenia los ojos cerrados, y al no persivir el aroma de la chica, se acerco mas, que sin darse cuenta se besaron..

Se alejaron al sentir los labios del otro con los suyos, tenian los ojos abiertos del susto, ambos al mismo tiempo miraron a los dos lados y no habia nadie, nadie los habia visto..

El pelirrojo sonrio y la chica igual, despues se acercaron mas y mas, hasta volverse a besar lentamente, duraron asi unos segundos, cuando un ruido que hace un libro al caerse los hizo separarse por completo era Neville el chico los habia visto besarse..

Tenia los ojos abiertos, sonreia como nunca en su vida..Ron y Hermione estaban rojos de la verguenza, la chica fue la primera en irse del lugar, Ron trataba de seguirla pero Neville lo detubo..

-..Lo sabia, te gusta Hermione..-Dijo Neville con una sonrisa.. Ya estaban afuera de la Bibloteca.. Unos niños de 1re año los observaban con miedo.. Pues el pelirrojo estaba rojo de la verguenza pero estaba molesto, por que los habian visto.. Y Neville molestaba al chico a cada minuto..

-..Si dices algo, te rompo la cara..-Dijo Ron con las manos echas puños..

-..Tranquilo...-Dijo Neville..-¿Dime, supongo que dejaras a Lavander?..

-..Si..¿Tienes alguna idea, de como?..-Dijo Ron...

-..No, pero, si me entero de algo, te lo hago saber..-Dijo Neville..

-..¿En serio no diras nada?..-Dijo Ron nervioso..

-..Ya te dije que te tranquilizes...-Dijo Neville y se fue dejando al pelirrojo nervioso..

Despues de eso, Neville alcanzo a Hermione..

-..¿Oye, te gusta Ron?..-Dijo Neville

-..¿Por que?..-Dijo esta nerviosa..

-..Bueno, por que, me dijo que tu le gustabas..

-..En serio, dijo eso..-Con una sonrisa..

-..Bueno, no con esas palabras, pero, insinuo que dejeria a Lavander por ti..

-..En serio..

-..¿Te gusta si, o no?..

-..Pues, pues.. Pues si..

-..Lo sabia.. Puedo ayudarte con el, sabes..

-..¿Como?..

-..Tu lo solo dejamelo a mi..-Dijo Neville, horas despues de eso, le comento a Harry, lo que habia averiguado..

**Fin Flash Back**

-..Bueno eso es cierto..Ella no esta aqui.. ¿Ustedes no diran nada?..-Dijo Ron, parecia que confesaria..

-..Lo juramos..Ya dilo..-Dijo Seamus..

-..Bueno, la verdad es que, pues, si me gusta, un poco..-Haciendose el modesto..

-..POCO..Jajaja..Yo diria que, quieres que sea tu esposa..

-..¿Por que?..-Dijo Seamus y Hermione..

-...Por que lo he escuchado por las noches, dice.. Ejem..Ejem..-Afinadoce la garganta..-"Hermione, Hermione, deja a Krum ven conmigo, te lo suplico, soy tuyo, no me dejes, no te vayas, olvida a Krum".. Te lo juro, hasta lo tengo grabado.. ¿Quieres oirlo?..-Dijo Neville sacando su varita..

-..Esta bien, esta bien, te creo..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿Y por que sales con Lavander?..-Dijo Harry.. (Hermione)...

-..Al principio era para molestar a Hermione, ella salio con Krum..-Dijo Ron..

-..Idiota..-Dijo Hermione y su voz comenzo a cambiar, pero al darse cuenta, tosio asi que no se escucho muy bien lo que dijo..

-..¿Como me has llamado?..-Dijo Ron.. Seamus por su parte, mejor corrio las cortinas y no tenia ganas de verlos pelear..

-..Quize decir que..-Pero demaciado tarde la voz de Hermione ya era la de ella, Neville por su parte se dio cuenta de eso, y ayudo a que Ron no se diera cuenta..

-..EL PUENTE DE LONDRES SE VA A CAER..CANTA CONMIGO...-Comenzo a cantar mientras la chica salia a toda prisa a la sala comun.. Para escapar..

Ron comenzo a seguir a la chica y con Neville detras de el, quien seguia cantando a todo pulmon..

Ginny y Harry ya estaban mas tranquilos...

-..Ginny hare lo que sea, me tiro de la torre de Astronimia, me como unos gusanos, hasta me transformo en huron, no espera eso es de Draco, pero me paso un mes entero junto a Snape, pero por favor hablame..-Decia Harry..-Aun que sea, insultame..

-..¿Harias lo que fuera?..-Dijo Ginny.. Despues de unos minutos, ya sabia como vengarze de Harry, por no tenerle confianza..

-..Si, lo que sea, incluso decirle a Ron, lo nuestro..-Dijo Harry estaba tan desesperado, por que Ginny lo perdonara que no le importaba lo que pasara..

-..Bueno, no es necesario eso, no aun..-Dijo Ginny y sonrio..

-..¿Entonces estoy perdonado?..-Dijo Harry acercandose a la chica..

-..Digamos que estas aprueba..-Dijo ella y Harry se le acerco mas, estaban a punto de besarse cuando..

-..HARRY, GINNY...-Dijo Ron, el cual parecia que le salia espuma de la boca, su mejor amigo y su hermana estaban muy juntos, ademas como podia estar ahi su amigo con su hermana y en ese mismo instante junto a el.. No entendia, Harry no tenia hermanos, ni menos un gemelo..

-..RON..-Contestaron Ginny y Harry al mismo tiempo, mientras se alejaban por lo menos un metro de distancia..

-..Neville se supone que deberias mantenerlo ocupado..-Dijo Harry cuando Neville corrio fuera del alcanze de Ron..

-..Lo intente, pero es mas rapido que yo..Ademas ya no me sirve de nada el amenazarlo con Hermione, por que ya todos saben..-Dijo Neville quien ya estaba junto a Harry y Ginny, en ese momento Hermione ya era ella..

-..¿Espera ya saben, osea que, espera, Hermione?..-Dijo Ron cuando campto todo lo que pasaba..-¿Me escuchaste?..-Dijo Ron y salio corriendo con la varita en alto, para lastimar a Neville como a Harry...-No, ahora si los mato..

-.Espera no serias capaz de lastimar a tu cuñado, ¿O si?..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.. Ron se paro en seco y con una sonrisa lo abrazo como celebrando..

-..¡Hasta que, crei que jamas lograria que tu salieras con mi hermana!..¿Pero por que no me habias dicho nada?..-Decia Ron..Parecia mas contento que molesto..

-..Tal vez, por que te pusiste como loco cuando Dean beso a Ginny..-Dijo Neville, tratando de uir de la vista de Ron, pero fue inutil pues el pelirrojo, ya le habia mandado un hechizo..

-..¿Y a esta que le pasa?..-Dijo Ron al darse cuenta de que su hermana ya se iba..

-..¿Y quien le dijo a Harry que ya soy su novia?..-Dijo Ginny molesta y se fue a su habitacion junto con Hermione..

Ya habian pasadon los dias y Ginny no le hablaba a Harry.. El chico le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Slughron.. Esa misma noche era la fiesta de Halloween..

-..Bueno Harry hay una manera de que ella sea tu acompañante..-Decia el hombre estaban solos ellos dos, en la oficina del profesor..

-..¿Como?..Ya se lo dije.. ¡Ella no quiere verme!..-Decia el chico..-Ademas, la fiesta es esta noche..-Harry, daba vueltas por todo el lugar, el hombre solo lo observaba de reojo, mientras parecia anotar y leer algo..

-..Tu solo dejamelo a mi..¿Traes tu capa como te lo pedi?..-Dijo Slughron, mientras observaba su reloj..

-..Si..-Dijo Harry, parecia molesto, el hombre no parecia ayudarlo mucho, como habia prometido..

-..Pontela...-Dijo el hombre, en cuanto Harry se la coloco, y desaparecio.. Alguien parecia tocar la puerta del despacho de Slughron, era Ginny..

_-...Wow, se ve hermosa..-_Se decia Harry mientras veia como la chica pasaba junto a el..

-..¿Queria verme?..-Dijo la chica mientras entraba al lugar..

-..Claro, sientate..-Dijo el hombre..

El lugar se quedo en silencio unos segundos, la chica se sentia incomoda, pues el hombre parecia mas atento en otras cosas..

-..¿Si quiere regreso despues?..-Dijo la chica, levantandose de su asiento, pero el hombre hablo por fin..

-..Escuche por ahi, que no vendras a mi fiesta...

-..Bueno, es que, no tengo acompañante..

-..Oh, ya veo..

-..Usted fue especifico, no puedo ir si no tengo acompañante..

-..Si, lo se, y bueno, parece que no eres la unica que no encontro pareja...

-..¿Asi?..

-..Si, hay un chico, que tampoco logro encontrar a nadie que lo acompañara...¿Puedo pedirte un favor?..

-..Bueno, depende..

-..Mira, tu y el son muy importantes en esta fiesta, y no me gustaria que ninguno de los dos, se perdiera esta gran oportunidad de conocer a grandes magos, asi que, pense, que podrian ir juntos...

-..No lo se..¿Lo conosco?..

-..De echo lo conoces..

-..¿En serio?..

-..Si, su nombre es.. ¡Oh!..Vaya mira la hora que es..Tengo que irme, ¿Vendras a la fiesta, cierto?..

-..Si, pero como se llama..

-..Tengo que irme de verdad, llega a las 7:30, para presentarte a tu acompañante..-El hombre apresuro a Ginny en que se fuera de su despacho..

-..Esta bien...-Y la chica salio del lugar..

Segundos despues de que la chica salio del lugar, Harry se quito la capa..

-..¿Espere ese es su plan?..-Dijo Harry pues no tenia sentido, eso no le ayudaba en que Ginny le hablara, tal vez irian juntos, pero solo por compromiso..

-..Mira, Harry, se lo que estas pensando, ella no te hablara por que de verdad quiera hacerlo, pero esta en ti, que ella te vuelva a hablar, yo solo te hago el trabajo mas dificil, que vayan juntos.. Y ahora vete, por que de verdad si estoy apurado...-Dijo este y salio de la oficina, para despues desaparecer..

Minutos antes de que Harry se encontrara cara a cara con Ginny, el chico estaba charlando con Ron y Neville, encontraban la mejor manera de que Ginny le hablara, por lo menos para insultarlo, cosa que ya no hacia, siempre le mandaba decir con alguien..

-..Mira, solo dile que todo es tu culpa...-Dijo Neville.. Los chicos trataban de ayudar a Harry..

-..Ya se lo dije, como 5 veces..

-..Bueno dile que eres un idiota..-Dijo Ron, quien se arreglaba y se ponia colonia..

-..Ron, ella me dice cosas peores que idiota..-Dijo Harry..

-..Ya se, dale flores..-Dijo Neville minutos despues..

-..Si claro y que me las meta por.. Te lo juro cada vez que iba al baño, me salian flores..

-..Bien, bien, bien..Entonces, una serenata..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..

-..Si, y que me deje caer una maseta con una planta carnivora como la ultima vez.. Y NO DIGAS QUE ERA SU INSTINTO..-Dijo Harry mirando a Neville pues, el chico le habia dicho eso, cuando este tenia la planta atorada en la pierna..

-..Bueno, pues...¿Que mas nos queda?...-Dijo Neville..

-..No lo se, ya hemos intentado de todo..-Dijo Ron..

-..Si...-Dijo Harry, parecia un leon en selo, caminaba por toda la habitacion..

-..¿A que hora es tu cita?..-Dijo Ron..

-..A las 7:30, me quedan menos de 15 minutos, para hacer que ella me perdone..-Dijo Harry..

-..Potter me pidieron que te diera esto..-Dijo un chico de 3er año..

-..Es la letra de Ginny..¡Cuidado, podria ser peligroso!...-Dijo Ron..

-..Crees que no lo se..-Dijo Harry, recordando el ultimo paquete de la chica, era una caja de galletas normales hasta que el chico comenzo a ponerse verde y a encogerse hasta quedar de 3 centimetros, cosa que solo le duro 2 horas, "Era divertido jugar con el" decian Ron y Neville cuando le contaron la historia a Hermione y a Luna..

_**CONTINUARA..**_


	10. La venganza es dulce 2da parte

_**Capitulo 7**_

**La venganza es dulce 2da parte.**

Harry tenia el paquete en la cama, ¿Quien sabe que podria ser?, Ginny le mandaba cosas desde 4 dias atras y eran "Bromas de mal gusto" como decia Hermione, pero el chico estaba seguro que su amiga tenia algo que ver, pues una vez predijo lo que podria ocurrirle, pero como este no la escucho, se le inflaron los cachetes por 3 horas, el pobre no podia ni hablar.. "Lo mas gracioso era verlo en la practica de Quidditch, tratando de darle instrucciones a los demas jugadores que no dejaban de verle las dos bolas que tenia a lado de la boca"... Eso comento Neville cuando el y un sin fin de chicos de toda la escuela le preguntaban sobre por que Potter tenia los cachetes inflados...

-..Harry lo decimos en serio..No lo abras..Mejor tiralo..-Comento Neville..

-..O quemalo..-Dijo Seamus, pues el chico le habia tocado ver cuando se comia unos bombones, y le salian burbujas de la boca cada vez que hablaba..

-..Y si no es nada malo..-Mientras miraba el paquete este era pequeño.. ¿Podria ser?..

-.Harry lo mismo comentaste de la almohada que te dejo calvo por un dia..-Dijo Ron..

-..Pero, es que..-Decia una y otra vez Harry..

-..Pero es que nada..Mejor quemalo...-Dijo Ron...

-..Esta bien..-Dijo el chico y lo levanto con la varita, mientras lo llevaba a la chimenea de la sala comun, la cual estaba vasia..

-..¡Vaya!, si me hubiera enterado que los ibas a quemar, no habria pensado por un segundo en darte unos chocolates, por la mala jugada del otro dia..-Dijo una voz, que venia de la espalda de Harry, una gran cabellera de color rojo fuego aparecio ante sus ojos, era Ginny, la chica parecia molesta..

-..Ya vez te dije que no era nada malo..-Dijo Harry, gritandole a Ron, quien parecia divertido por la situacion, pues Harry estaba quemando la caja con una amplia sonrisa...-¡Ginny espera!..Puedo explicarlo..-Dijo Harry, y corrio tras la chica, la cual ya habia salido del retrato de la Dama Gorda..

Ginny lo observo con cara de enfado..-¿Que vas a decir, ahora Potter?..

-..Bueno, es que, ultimamente tus "regalitos", son algo raros..-Dijo Harry..-Uno llego a pensar lo peor..

-..Si, y lo siento, pero estaba molesta, necesitaba descargar mi furia con alguien, y donde quiera que estaba yo, estabas tu, asi que, en fin.. Queria disculparme por lo del otro dia se que fue de mal gusto..-Dijo la chica, mientras recordaba la ropa del chico llena de pica pica..-Toma, espero que esto lo diga todo, tengo que irme..-Dijo despues y le dio una targeta, "normal", y comenzo a caminar hacia la oficina del profesor Slughron..

Harry confiando abrio la tarjeta, y habia una conocida cancion dentro y unas palabras de perdon y arrempentimiento, comenzo a caminar hacia la Sala Comun, cuando una gran mano salio de la targeta y le dio un puñetazo en la cara..

-...¡Si claro esta muy arrepentida!..-Dijo Harry, cuando ya estaba en la Sala Comun..

-..Te dijo, que no habrieras, pero me hiciste caso..Noooo..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿Por que te arreglas tanto?..-Dijo Harry despues de un rato, Ron estaba muy arreglado, parecia que me arreglaba para alguien, y el chico no se equiboca, asi era, se arreglaba para..

-..Hermione..-Dijo Neville distraidamente esquibanco un libro de parte de Ron..

-..¿Asi?..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

-..Si..Creo que ahora que por fin, sabemos cosas, pues...Dijo Ron..-Decidimos intentarlo..-Dijo el pelirrojo caminando hacia los dormitorios..

-..La verdad es que, Krum viene a la fiesta de Slughron, y Ron quiere dejarle claro a Krum, que Hermione es su chica, o algo asi..-Dijo Neville justo cuando Ron entraba de nuevo a cambiarse la camisa..

-..Bueno, mejor me voy, tengo que verme con mi cita..Ahora si me voy a desquitar de ella..-Dijo Harry..

-..Suerte..-Dijo Neville y Ron desde las escaleras y preguntando.. "Se me ve bien esta camisa..Mejor me cambio".. El pelirrojo llevaba asi 10 minutos..

Minutos despues de eso, Harry aparecio en el despacho de Slughron, donde estaba Ginny, la cual al verlo..

-..No, me niego, no puede hacer que vaya con el..-Decia Ginny, una y otra vez cuando vio quien era su acompañante, era Harry..

-..Señorita Weasley, usted dijo que me ayudaria, cumpla su palabra..-Decia el profesor

-..Pero es que...

-..Lo prometio..

-..Si, pero, yo no sabia que el, era el..-Dijo ella, señalando a Harry..

-..Por favor, solo son unas horas...Despues podra ignorarlo todo lo que quiera..

-..¡Oiga! Estoy aqui...-Dijo Harry..

-..Si, si, si..Le decia, de verdad es importante que una bruja como usted, conozca a los mejores magos.. Tal vez, encuentra el amor de su vida..

-..¡Oiga!..-Grito de nuevo Harry, el hombre de verdad lo estaba ayudando ¿O no?..

-..¡Señor Potter por favor guarde silencio!..-Dijo el hombre..-Bien, le decia, imaginese usted casada con uno de los mejores aurores, o futuros aurores, o con un jugador de Quidditch.. O el mejor de todos los magos de todos los tiempos..¿No le gusta la idea?..-El hombre hablaba de Harry..

-..Bueno si pero..Noo, yo, quiero decir, que, mire solo acepto..QUE QUEDE CLARO..-Mirando a Harry, quien sonreia..-Que lo hago solo por que usted me lo pide, ademas, tiene razon, podria conseguir nuevo novio..-Dijo despues con una sonrisa..

-..Bien, no se diga mas..¡Ah!, se me olvidaba, tendran que bailar juntos una cancion..

-..¿QUEEEE?..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Siii..-Dijo Harry..

-..Despues de eso, usted es libre de la compañia del Señor Potter..

-..¿QUEEE?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Preparate por que, en cuento den la primera cancion, adios..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Se me olvidaba, sera la cancion que yo elija..-Dijo el profesor..

-..¿Quien es la que sonrie ahora?..-Dijo Harry, al ver que Ginny ya no sonreia..

Ginny se le acerco mas, estaban a punto de besarse pero entonces, Ginny levanto la pierna y su rodilla golpeo algo..

-..¡Auch!..Oye no arruines la mercancia..-Dijo Harry con dolor y con voz de niña, despues de que Ginny lo habia golpeado en una zona delicada..

Horas despues como habia dicho Neville Krum estaba ahi, y Ron no dejaba sola ni un minuto a Hermione.. Neville por su parte habia ido con Luna, "No queremos perdernos la oportunidad de ver las locuras de Ginny, y las de Ron".. Decian ambos, aun que estos dos estaban muy raros, tanto que llegabas a pensar que de verdad tenian un romance...

Ginny se mantenia alejada de Harry.. Solo se le acercaba cuando Slughron los presentaba con grandes magos.. Hasta dejaba que el chico le tocara la cintura, pero despues de eso, salia corriendo..

La fiesta estaba a la mitad, y la mayoria de los chicos ya habia desaparecido, la realidad era que ya se habian ido a besar con sus acompañantes, hasta "Neville y Luna salieron del lugar agarrados de la mano".. Eso le dijo Hermione a Harry, mientras evitaba que Ron comenzara a pelear a Krum, por pedirle bailar una cancion con ella..

Slughron aparecio en el momento exacto, cuando Krum le daba un golpe a Ron en la boca, y este sacaba su varita para defenderse, el profesor esquibo la vista de Harry este no vio que paso..

-..Bien Harry, ve por Ginny, por que, ya quiero verlos bailar..-Dijo el profesor..

-..Si, solo debo encontrarla, espere..-Dijo Harry..

El chico ya estaba fuera de la fiesta, (pues no encontro a Ginny dentro de ella), comenzo a caminar hasta llegar junto al lago, para encontrarse con una pequeña figura, era Ginny quien estaba sentado debajo del arbol..

El chico se acerca sigilosamente, justo cuando esta por tocarle el hombro a la chica, ella se voltea con la varita en alto..

-..Tranquila..-Dijo Harry levantando las manos..

-..Debes creer que estoy loca..-Dijo la chica mientras se guardaba la varita..

-..No, solo algo paranoica..Pero solo un poco ni, se te nota..-La chica sonrie..-..¿Esperabas a que alguien llegara y te atacara?..

-..Bueno, no te vas a burlar..-Dijo la chica..

-..No..

-..Es que me siento observaba..

-..¿Observada?..

-..Es que hace unos dias, mientras estaba en mi habitacion, puedo jurar que vio unos ojos en la puerta..

-..¿La puerta?..-

-..Si la puerta..-

-..Sabes yo le veo una cabeza a esa piedra..Ah!! es una tortuga..-Dijo el chico, mientras veia una piedra que estaba cerca del lago, despues vio que esta al toca el agua, comenzo a moverse y pudo ver por unos instantes la cabeza que salia de la piedra, que era una tortuga..

La chica comenzo a sonrier..Despues un frio (normal era Octubre) llego, y Harry vio que la chica comenzaba a abrazarse asi misma, Harry se quito el saco y se lo puso delicadamente, por ensima de los hombros..

-..Hace mucho frio..-Dijo Harry, ahora era el, quien tenia frio..-¿Ginny, que haces aqui, afuera?..

-..¿De verdad quieres saber?..

-..Si..

-..La verdad es que, no puedo estar en la misma habitacion, que tu..

-..¿Por que?..

-..No lo se, es que,

-..Ginny.. Dime que tengo que hacer, para que me perdones.. Ya toda la escuela sabe que me gustas, no te das cuenta de que le pide ayuda a Slughron, para venir contigo a la fiesta..

-..Lo se, es solo que..

-..¿Que?...

-..No lo se, es que..-Dijo la chica..

Asi continuaron unos minutos mas, cada vez que hablaban se acercaban mas.. La chica abrio un poco los labios, y Harry se ladio...Se besaron...O lo habrian seguido haciendo ¿Si no hubiera sido por?

-..Estoy...Perdonado..O..Aprueba..-Decia Harry entre beso y beso..

-..Estas..Per..-Pero la chica no termino la frase por que, alguien los interrumpio.. Se separaron bruscamente..

-..50 Puntos menos para Gryffindor.. ¿Se puede saber que hacian ustedes dos aqui?..-Dijo Snape..-A estas horas de la noche, se supone que deberian estar dormidos..

-..Estamos en una fiesta..-Dijo Harry..

-..Fiesta, pues yo no veo nada..

-..Es por que es, dentro del castillo..

-..¡Oh!, dentro del castillo, claro, y ustedes estan, mm, afuera ¿No?..

-..Si, pero salimos a tomar aire..

-..Si, ya veo su "tomar aire"..

-..¿Cual es su problema?..-Dijo Harry estaba molesto..

-..Baje el tono Señor Potter, no por que en el Profeta se diga que es usted el Elejido, le da derecho a hablarle asi a los demas..

-..¡Oh!, aqui estan, se siente mejor Señorita Weasley, se veia palida hace unos minutos, Harry tenias razon el tomar aire le vendria de maravilla.-Dijo una voz mas era el Profesor Dumbledore..-Regresen a la fiesta no querran, que Slughron, piense que, lo dejaron plantado..¿Sucede algo Severus?..-

-..No Señor..-Dijo Harry..

-..No, no sucede nada..-Dijo Snape, y desaparecio..

-..¿Que hacen aqui afuera?..-Dijo Dumbledore..-Si, no paso por aqui, se habrian metido en un lio..-Dijo el hombre..-Regresen..

-..¿Quien le habra dicho a Snape donde estabamos?..-Decian Ginny y Harry, minutos despues de que los dos ya estaban en la fiesta, junto con todos los demas.. Krum no dejaba de escupir babosas de la boca y Ron solo tenia el ojo morado.. Hermione estaba ayudando a los dos chicos junto con Slughron.. Neville y Luna parecian divertidos, pues no podian entender como es que Krum no se dio cuenta de la varita de Ron al momento de golpearlo..


	11. Olvida a Gin besa a Luna vuelve con Cho

_**Capitulo 8**_

**"Olvida a Weasley, besa a Lovegood, y vuelve con Chan"**

_-..¿Quien le habra dicho a Snape donde estabamos?..-_Volvia a pregunarse una y otra vez Harry, durante la fiesta..

Estaba seguro de que alguien habia, abierto la boca pues nadie sabia donde estaban, ¿Entonces como los habian encontrado?.. De algo estaba seguro, de que Snape le habia arruinado la reconciliacion con Ginny..

Pero otra pregunta aun mas grande se le vino a la mente..¿Desde cuando Cho y Dean, se hablaban?.. Pues el chico los acaba de ver a los dos, muy juntos y parecian celebrar algo.. ¿Seria a caso que ellos tenian algo que ver, con el echo de que Snape apareciera en el lugar, en el momento exacto cuando estaba por besar a Ginny?... Bueno sin duda lo habran visto salir del lugar.. Ademas seria normal, que los se desquitaran de Harry, Dean por que le habia bajado a la novia, y Cho por que simplemente ahora la ignoraba..

Harry estaba junto a la mesa donde estaba todo el banquete, incluida la bebida.. Ron tenia el ojo de color negro causado por el golpe que le habia dado Krum, el cual ya no escupia babosas.. Pero aun asi miraba con rencor al pelirrojo.. Neville estaba junto a Ron, a quien no dejaba de molestar por el golpe..

-..¿Como se te ocurre?...Krum es mas grande que tu..¡Suerte que tenias la varita a la mano!..-Decia Neville, mientras hacia que Ron perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba pues Hermione se habia molestado con el pelirrojo, ¿Como se ponia celoso, cuando ya no salia con Krum ademas de que ya eran novios el pelirrojo y ella?.. ¿Que era lo que le pasaba a Ron por la cabeza?..

-..¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE?!..-Grito Ron mientras dejaba a la vista el ojo de color negro.. Pues es que tenia una mezcla rara sobre el ojos, (Que segun Slughron se le quitaria el moreton)...-¿Me duele la cabeza?..

-..Noo..No, me voy a callar, ¿Es que en serio que no entiendo?..Hermione y tu, ya son novios, cual era el problema en que bailara con Krum, ¿He?..-Neville con una sonrisa..

-..Mira, estoy seguro de que Krum, ¿Queria besarla?..-Dijo Ron, como si eso fuera una escusa para pelear..-Yo lo haria..

-..Si pero a diferencia de Krum, el no espero 4 años, para decirle a Hermione lo que sentia..

-..Neville no estas ayudando en nada.. Solo haces que me enoje mas..

-..Eso es lo que quiero...-Dijo Neville al momento de tomar con la mano una botana con picante..

Habia una botana que tenia un poco de picante, (el cual te picaba hasta los ojos, si no sabias comerlo), Neville tomo un puño de esos, y se los echo a la boca, en ese mismo instante la bedida de Harry, parecia ser cambiada por otra persona, por debajo de la mesa la cual tenia una gran mantel que cubria todo, y si alguien estaba escondido abajo de la mesa nadie lo notaria..

Una mano se asomo por el otro lado de la mesa donde nadie miraba, y la bebida de Harry desaparecio, segundos despues otra bebida aparecio, con un color extraño.. Harry tomo el vaso sin darse cuenta pues en ese momento tenia la mirada fija en Slughron que no dejaba de presentarle chicos muy guapos a Ginny.. Estaba molesto como podia el profesor ayudarlo y despues presentarle chicos a Ginny.. Estaba por tomar el contenido del vaso, pero entonces Neville solto un grito de dolor (se habia enchilado con la botana), y le arranco el vaso de las manos a Harry, se lo acabo de un solo trago..

Harry en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su bebida ya estaba en el estomago de Neville decidio servirse de nuevo, en un nuevo vaso..

Neville miro a todos lados como si buscara algo valiso, despues camino con rapidez por todo el lugar.. En ese momento Ginny aparecio junto con Slughron..

-..Harry, Ginny, ¿Listos para el baile?..-Dijo Slughron, apareciendo de la nada y con una sonrisa en los labios, como si el ver a esa pareja fuera un espectaculo que todo el mundo quiera ver.. (Claro que, toda la escuela queria saber sobre esa pareja)..

-¿Ba-ba..Ba-ba..Baile?-Dijo Harry dejando de tomar ponche y de comer las botanas con picante (Que aun que le picaban la lengua, no dejaba de comerlas)

-..Si, baile..-Dijo el profesor..

La pista de baile estaba llena, no habia muchas luces, debido a que ese ambiente era mejor para las parejas (O eso decia Slughron).. La musica comenzo a sonar, y Harry tomo de la cintura a Ginny, la cual lo rodeo por el cuello.. Ese año, los dos estaban de la misma estatura, salvo por 3 centimentos..

-..¿Oye...Que ibas a decir, antes de que..Snape nos interrumpiera?..-Pregunto Harry cuando la musica comenzo a sonar..

-..¿Yo?...-Dijo Ginny nerviosa..

-..Si tu, creo que entendi.."PER"..¿Sera a caso perdonado?...-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa seductora..

-..¿Estas seguro de que dije eso?.. ¿Por que no lo recuerdo?...-Como queriendo confundir al chico..

-..Ahora resulta que yo estaba alucinando..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

-..Si, creo que el ponche tiene un poco de alcohol, y te imaginas cosas..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Si, claro y no sera que la que tomo el poche fuiste tu..-Dijo Harry divertido mientras tomaba a la fuerza a Ginny y se la acercaba mas, hasta que sus labios chocaran..

-..Yo..No, he tomado..Nada..-Dijo Ginny tratando de hablar y que sus labios no rozaran con los de Harry, pues sabia que si eso llegaba a pasar, lo besaria.. Mientras giraba la cabeza a todos lados, evitando ver a los ojos a Harry.-..¿Ves lo mismo que yo?..

-..No cambies el tema..-Dijo Harry mientras evitaba que Ginny mirara a otro lado..

-..Es en serio..

-..Yo tambien lo digo en serio..

-..¡¿Quieres por favor, poner atencion a lo que digo?!..Observa..-Dijo Ginny mientras pisaba a Harry, y lo golpeaba (de nuevo en la zona delicada)..

Harry solto a Ginny por el dolor, despues desvio su mirada hacia.. Del otro lado de la pista estaban Neville y Luna.. ¡BESANDOSE!..Al parecer no eran los unicos que se habian dado cuenta pues hasta los musicos estaban mirando a la pareja..

Pasaron al rededor de 1 minuto besandose, Luna parecia poner resistecia pero al fin de cuentas le gustaba Neville.. Exactamente cuando todos en la fiesta se dieron cuenta, estos dos se dejaron de besar.. Y Neville apendo sin entender nada salio corriendo, Luna lo siguio, pero esta se fue a su sala comun, mientras Neville al baño de chicos..

Justo como le habia dicho Slughron a Ginny, "Que podia ignorar a Harry despues del baile", la chica hizo eso, lo ignoro..Harry sentia una especie de rencor contra el maestro pues este, no dejaba de insinuarle a Ginny que podia conseguirle un buen novio, pero lo que el chico no sabia era que el profesor lo estaba ayudando, a su manera, pero lo hacia..

La fiesta se acabo y todos se fueron a dormir, Ron y Hermione se quedaron a abajo, en la sala comun, la chica seguia molesta pues despues de que Ron le habia pedido disculpas a Krum, (Segun el ya todo habia quedado olvidado), pero al momento de que Krum se despidio de Hermione este le dio un beso en las manos y en la mejilla, (Cosa normal entre amigos, bueno el beso en las manos no, pero eso es de caballeros), Ron se puso como loco y se fue a los golpes con Krum, quien en esta ocacion si, se dio cuenta de la varita del pelirrojo y fue mas rapido que el..Neville aparecio minutos despues de que Ron regresara con la marca de la mano de Hermione en la cara.. Y con nuevos golpes en el cuerpo, causados por Krum..

Ya habian pasado los dias desde la fiesta y la noticia ademas de que Luna y Neville terminaron besandose en medio de la piesta de baile, (Lo cual no sabian si era por que los efectos de la cerveza de mantequilla, o por otra razon ¿amor?) era que Ron Weasley salia con Hermione Grenger, (Al chico le consto mucho trabajo que Hermione lo perdonara) aun que, para nadie fue novedad que estos dos estubieran enamorados, solo la noticia de que, por fin despues de 4 años, ya habian admitido lo que sentian..

-..Bueno, ahora si.. ¿Como terminaron besandose?...-Volvio a preguntar Ginny, se dirigia a Neville y Luna, quienes estaban apenados y juraban que no recordaban como habia pasado.. Y cada vez que la chica preguntaba estos dos, ignoraban la pregunta..

-..¿En serio no recuerdan?..-Dijo Hermione, preocupada..

-..¡No!..-Comentaron al mismo tiempo..

-..Solo recuerdo que estabamos charlando y cuando me di cuenta el, ya me estaba besando..-Dijo Luna..

-..Yo, solo se, que tenia una voz en mi cabeza, era como si alguien que no era yo, me decia que la besara..-Dijo Neville..

-..Neville a eso se le llama conciencia..-Dijo Ron, divertido..-Y sabes que es lo curioso que cuando tu conciencia te dice que hagas algo, es por que en el fondo lo deseas de corazon, osea que querias besar a Luna..

-..No.. En serio, yo se cuando es mi conciencia, lo mas curioso fue, que me decia.. "Olvida a Weasley, besa a Lovegood, y vuelve con Chan".. Fue raro, que yo recuerde nunca sali con Cho, no me gusta Ginny ademas..¿Por que querria besar a Luna?..-Aun que en realidad no le era indiferente la rubia..

-..Espera..Un momento, "Olvida a Weasley, besa a Lovegood, y vuelve con Chan"..¿Quien de ustedes salio con Cho, y pretende salir con Ginny?..-Pregunto Hermione..

-..YO..-Dijo Harry escondiendose detras de su Mapa del Merodeador..

Ginny se puso roja al escuchar eso..

-..Exacto la bebida no era para Nevielle si no para Harry..-Dijo Ron..-Vaya, no me imagino a Harry besando a Luna.. ¿Te hubieras puesto celoso Neville?..

-..Callate..-Dijo Neville con odio, mientras se levantaba del lugar y se iba.. La verdad era que Ron estaba dispuesto en molestar a su amigo como el lo habia echo con su beso con Hermione.. A Neville si le gustaba Luna, pero no sabia si era amor, o solo admiracion, por decir siempre la verdad..

-..Y es mas claro que Cho, lo hizo..Por eso de "Vuelve con Chan"..-Dijo Hermione..-..¿Por que lo haria..Ademas besa a Lovegood..Por que querria huzar a Luna, bueno es amiga de Ginny?...¿Supongo que es para arruinarles la amistad?..

-..¿Recuerdan en la Pijamada, cuando Ginny nos conto, bueno, cosas de Harry?..-Dijo Luna..

-..No..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Si..-Contestaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny..

-..¿Que cosas contaste?..-Dijo Ron, pero todos lo ignoraron..

-..Bueno, pues, yo le dije a Cho que para Harry ella estaba muerta..Creo que me huzo solo para desquitarse..-Dijo Luna..

Luna no sabia que Harry se habia convertido en Hermione en esa fiesta, todos los demas lo sabian..

Los siguientes 15 dias, fueron una tortura para Harry y Ginny, pues las fans de Harry no lo dejaban solo y muchas veces lo dejaban como un mujeriego, ademas de que cada oportunidad que tenia Harry para besar a Ginny o que esta le diera una oportunidad, alguna chica de primer año mandada por Cho, les arruinaba el momento, con eso de "¿Eres Harry Potter, el famoso Harry Potter, me das un autografo?"..

Para segundos despues tirarlo a la basura.. Claro sin que Harry se diera cuenta.. Pero ya no solo era Cho quien estaba implicada en eso, si no Romilda Vena, quien tambien estaba perdidamente enamorada de Harry..

Pero no solo las chicas querian arruinar la relacion, si no Dean y Michael Corner el ex- ex- de Ginny, ademas de muchos otros mas del ultimo año.. Parecia que todos se querian quedar con Ginny y Harry, ademas tenian ese dichoso lema... "SI NO ERES PARA MI, NO SERAS PARA NADIE!"..

Asi que ya se imaginaran las cosas que les hacian y las bromas de mal gusto, de mas, mal gusto que las que le hacia Ginny a Harry..

Eran capaces de todo, hasta de lastimarse entre ellos mismos..Pero incluso algunas veces querian lastimar ya fuera a Ginny por parte de las chicas o a Harry por parte de los chicos.. Y era por eso que algunas veces se lastimaban entre ellos..

Pues cuando Ginny o Harry quedaban fuera la jugaba, uno de los "Fans", iba a hablar y entonces el otro "Fan" lastimaba a su propio miembros del club..

-..No, no, no, hubieras visto, era muy gracioso ver que en cuanto una niña saludaba a Harry esta salia volando..-Decia Ron tratando de aguantar la risa, mientras le contaba a Luna y Neville..-..Pero lo que en serio fue mas divertido.. ¿Recuerdan al calamar gigante que hay en el lago?..Pues este les soltaba una especie de pintura como si fuera un pulpo a algo asi, a cada chico que veia a Ginny..

-..¿Por eso es que, tienes esa mancha negra en la cara?..-Pregunto Luna a Ron..

-..Si, le hable a Ginny y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el suelo con la mancha en la cara..-Decia Ron quitando la sonrisa..


	12. ¿Quien, hechizo a quien? capi 9

**Perdon por no poner los agradecimientos, pero se me fue la onda, en fin, gracias a todos por los comentarios.. **

**Zafiro Potter: Gracias de verdad gracias por leer mis fic, jeje, aun que no sean buenos:P, pero gracias.. Dumbledore es tu hereo, tambien el mio, lastima que esta muerto, pero bueno.. **

**Jennifer Weasley: Me encanta tu Fic Todo por un beso, a ver cuando le sigues, que quiero saber como termina, en serio.. Y claro tiene que aparecer una frase al estilo Los Simpson, hee.. Jejeje.. **

**Fatima Gallardo: Bueno ya te agregue al messenger, pero tu no apareces en fin, he tomado una idea tuya, espero no te moleste.. Aun que ya tenia la idea de unir a los ex de H y G, para arruinar la relacion, pero tu idea de unir a todos, es perfecta, jaja.. He estado como loca, planeando... Espero que de frutos.. Jejeje. Si no, pues tendre que pedirte ayuda, ¿Puedo?.. Jajaja..**

**hermioneyron: Como siempre aqui estas con una palabra de que te gusta el Fic.. **

**SIN DUDA GRACIAS A TODOS, POR EL COMENTARIO ME DAN INSPIRACION.. Y ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO HOT.. ASI QUE SI NO LO QUIEREN LEER, PUES NO LO HAGAN POR QUE EN SERIO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ES ALGO HOT, PERO SI LES GUSTA LA IDEA (COMO SE QUE SI), ENTONCES LEEAN.. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Capitulo 9**_

**¿Quien, hechizo a quien?.. **

Ya habian pasado meses, y los intentos por acabar con toda posibilidad de relacion entre Ginny y Harry cada vez eran mas y mas constantes, y cada vez mas peligrosos.. Tanto que dañarian a alguien.. Y era el cumpleaños de Ron y estaban "celebrandolo"..

Los chicos estaban en Hogsmeade de paseo, Ginny parecia coquetear con un chico en Las Tres Escobas, solo para poner celoso a Harry, y Harry estaba con sus amigos Ron y Hermione, (Quienes necesitaban privacidad pues salian), pero ahi estaban, aguantado los ataques de celos de Harry..

-..¿Harry, dime que hacemos aqui?..-Decia Ron molesto, pues tenian mas de una hora ahi, y Harry solo miraba a Ginny con ojos entrecerrados, hablaba de ella pero no se atrevia a ir por ella..

-...¡Que ahora no te interesa lo que haga tu hermana!..-Dijo Harry con odio, pues antes le habia dado un sermon cuando la vio besarse con Dean pero ahora no.. No podia creer que el hermano celoso fuera el, aun que en realidad el era como el novio celoso..

-..No es eso, es solo que, ella sabe cuidarse sola..-Dijo Ron molesto, ya estaba harto desde hacia menos de 2 semanas, que a Harry le habia dado por espiar a Ginny.. La seguia a las clases, (Se colaba a las de Posiones con la escusa de que queria hablar con el profesor y como el maestro queria a Harry dentro de su Club Slug, pues lo aceptaba sin molestias), al baño de niñas, (Cuando no podia, entonces le pedia ayuda a Hermione, o simplemente a Mirttley la Llorona), cuando entrenaban no la dejaba sola, si fuera por Harry la seguia hasta su dormitorio, pero por suerte las escaleras no lo dejaban..

-..Ademas ese chico no le interesa..-Dijo Hemione, por quinta vez en todo el dia.. La chica ya estaba cansada de decir eso, pero lo que mas le molestaba eran las siguientes preguntas despues de su comentario..

-..¿Como lo sabes, ella te dijo algo, es para ponerme celoso, verdad?..-Decia Harry con cara de maniatico, si antes estaba loco con los celos, ahora estaba..

-..Maniatico diria yo..-Murmuro por lo bajo Ron..

-..Harry, no se por que no sale contigo, pero de algo estoy segura, tu le gustas..-Dijo Hermione, queria ayudar a Harry, pero Ginny la odiaria de por vida pues no solo era su amiga si no su cuñada.. No podia decirle a Harry que todo era para molestar a Harry..

-..Pues no parece...-Mientras Harry observaba como el tipo le decia cosas al oido a Ginny y ella solo sonreia y miraba a Harry, mientras este hacia pedasitos una servilleta..

Minutos despues Harry parecia un padre celoso.. Hacia ruidos raros con las manos, llamaba la atencion de mas, tanto que sus amigos se preguntaban que tan importante era estar ahi con Harry, en lugar de disfrutar la tarde ellos dos solos..

-..Sabes que, ya me harte Ron vamonos..-Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba de la mano a Ron a la fuerza y se lo llevaba..

-..Van a dejarme solo..-Comento Harry con cara de perrito regañado, al ver que sus amigos se iban..

-..No te has dado cuenta Hermione y yo, queremos estar solos, y tu, no pareces cooperar..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..

-..Esta bien, vayanse, no los necesito..Malos amigos..-Dijo Harry con lagrimas.. En realidad fingia llorar..

-..El chantaje no te va a funcionar..-Dijo Ron..-Mira si con Ginny te funciona, bien, pero nosotros sabemos cuando lloras..

-..Esta bien, esta bien, adios..Pero nos vamos juntos de regreso a la escuela..-Sonriendo..

-..Si..-Dijo Ron.. Y salieron del lugar.. Harry aun veia a Ginny como con odio, no podia creerlo, la chica no le hacia caso, pero bien que estaba poniendolo celoso.. Sin duda era por una razon, aun le interesaba Harry, pero por que no le daba una oportunidad...

Ginny aun seguia coqueteando con el chico, la verdad es que si era lindo, pero era mayor para ella, demaciado digamos que era de la edad de su hermano Bill, y eso que el era el mayor..

Pero las cosas parecian salirse de control pues el tipo queria otra cosa de Ginny, y no presisamente su telefono..

-...¡Vamos preciosa, se que quieres!..-Decia el tipo..

-..Dejame en paz, te lo advierto..-Decia Ginny mientras trataba de quitarse las manos de ensima del tipo.. Pues este ya comenzaba a tocarle en zonas prohibidas, zonas que solo Harry habia tocado, por error, cuando se besaban.. (Y que solo el tenia derecho a ellas.. Segun Harry)...

-..¿Quieres..Dejarla..En..Paz?..-Dijo Harry primero con valor, despues al ver que el tipo era mayor que el, y sobre todo mas fuerte.. -¡Por favor!..-Dijo con una sonrisa..

-..¿Y tu me lo vas a impedir?..-Dijo el tipo con una sonrisa al ver el tamaño de Harry, y la edad, pues el tipo sin duda le doblaba la edad, sin mensionar la fuerza..

Harry saco su varita tan rapido que no se vio, Ginny solo lo observaba pues sin duda el tipo lo iba a dejar peor que como Krum habia dejado a su hermano..

Por alguna razon a Harry se le movio el cabello, y se le vio la cicatriz..

-..¡Benny, vamonos ese es Potter!..-Dijo uno de los amigos del tipo y despues salieron corriendo, asustados como si Harry fuera Voldemort o algo asi..

-..No necesitaba tu ayuda..-Dijo Ginny tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar..-Pero..¡Gracias!..-Dijo la chica despues con una sonrisa..

-..De nada..-Dijo Harry no entendia, lo estaba regañando o no..

-..Vienes o te quedas..-Dijo ella y este no lo penso dos veces y comenzo a caminar junto con la chica..

Iban camino a Honeydukes todo el lugar parecia tranquilo, la gente compraba, cuando por alguna razon todo iba a cambiar a destruccion.. (Si querrian destruir a Ginny, JAJAJAJA.. Risa maniatica..)

Harry miraba de reojo a Ginny y Ginny a Harry, algunas veces se miraban ambos al mismo tiempo y se apenaba, se ponia rojos, ¿Por que?.. En serio ¿Por que?.. Los chicos se querian, por que se hacian eso, ya se habian besado, pero aun asi, no salian..

Tal vez en cierta parte Ginny queria hacer sufrir a Harry, pues le encantaba como la seducia para despues besarla, pero el chico pretendia que fueran novios sin antes haberle propuesto ser novios.. Era un poco extraño..

Repito caminaban tranquilamente cuando, un olor muy raro comenzo a llegarle a Harry (Era el perfume de Cho, a Zorrillo es que el ultimo intento de arruinar a Ginny, le habia causado el aroma).. despues del olor extraño, comenzo a ver una melena de color amarillo canario.. (El cabello de Dean, quien queria que Harry se callera de la escoba un dia que estaban placticando, pero entonces Ron se desquito de Dean por, los dulces que le causaron Dearrea a el, a Neville y a Harry).. Y por alguna razon una luz entre morada y naranja, comenzo a acercarse a Ginny, cuando Harry se dio cuenta Ginny le decia algo..

-..Gra..cia..s..por..defe...nder...me...¡Auch!..-Todo paso como en camara lenta o eso penso Harry, pues mientras Ginny le decia "gracias" este avento a Ginny contra el suelo y el rayo le dio a el..-Harry estas bien..-Dijo despues de unos segundos Ginny, Harry estaba en el suelo inconciente y solo escucho la voz de Ron y Hermione que gritaban, mientras Dean y Cho se disculpaba, con un... "Lo siento, no creimos que fuera a ser daño"..

Horas despues Harry desperto en su habitacion.. Con vendas por todos lados, le dolia todo el cuerpo.. MaGonagall lo deja descansar en su propia cama, en la Sala Comun, todo por peticion de Dumbledore.. El chico llevaba ahi, por lo menos dos dias, y Ginny solo lo habia visitado cuando alguien mas estaba ahi, la chica no queria quedarse sola con el, pero por alguna razon, eso iba a cambiar por completo..Cho y Dean tenian castigos todas las noches, pues el hechizo les salio mal, ademas que por suerte de Harry, Snape estaba presente cuando paso todo, asi que para ellos fue peor que este profesor los viera.. Pues no solo tenian castigos si no que tenian mas tareas..

-..Ginny deberias, llevarle la comida a Harry..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..-Pero si hacen algo mas que comer, los mato..-Los hermanos estaban en el Gran Comedor.. Mientras Harry, que no tenia nada que hacer, los observaba por el Mapa del Merodeador..

-..Oh, aqui estan todos, bueno es la hora de la cena.. Hermione debe de estar peleando con Ron, como siempre..-Al ver que los dos nombres estaban muy juntos..-O se estan besando, aun que no creo, pues nunca lo hacen en publico..-Despues de unos minutos..Ginny aparecio en el Mapa, la chica parecia salir de Bibloteca y se encontraba ahora en el Comedor, despues vio que Ron se le acerco para despues la chica salir del Comedor y e ir rumbo a la Sala Comun..

-..Entiendo..-Dijo la chica, con una bandeja para dos, comida para ella y para Harry.. Que Ron ya tenia preparada, tal vez minutos antes de la cena..

-..Diviertete..-Dijo Ron, mientras miraba como Ginny se iba..

-..¡Eso fue muy dulce!..-Dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ron..

-..Bueno, lo que sea por Harry y Ginny..Excepto que duerman juntos..-Dijo Ron mientras parecia serio y era de nuevo el hermano celoso..

Harry estaba como loco, pues Ginny caminaba hacia la Sala Comun, en la cual solo se encontraba el..-¿Por que viene para aca?. Bueno sin duda debe de traer sus libros, estubo en Bibloteca..-Despues de unos minutos la chica parecia a ver pasado el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero no fue directo a la habitacion de las chicas si no a la de Harry..-¡Hay no, viene para aca!.. Y yo asi, ¿Por que?..-Decia Harry mientras se arreglaba lo mejor posible, pues traia la pijama mas arrugada y sucia que jamas se hubira visto, el chico olia mal, se cambio tan rapido como pudo ignorando por completo el dolor en su cuerpo, y en cuento este se acosto sobre la cama con cara de dolor, la puerta se abrio, y era Ginny, quien por alguna razon, se habia puesto brillo labial, y llevaba el cabello suelto.. Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de esos detalles que lo volvian loco el cabello rojo fuego era su locura y el brillo con sabor a cerezas era su perdision..

Ginny observo y el lugar estaba a oscuras, la ventana estaba abierta y la luz de la luna daba una iluminacion perfecta para visualizar el lugar, el cual minutos antes de que la chica entrara tenia velas ensendias que Harry apago con todo el movimiento que hizo al cambiarse de ropa..

Harry se porto indeferente aun que por dentro queria que Ginny se quedara ahi, aun sentia odio por que no, lo visitaba mas de dos minutos y nunca lo hacia sola.. ¿Esa era la forma de agradecerle, el echo de salvarle la vida?.. Ni siquiera un beso le habia dado, aun que eso estaba por cambiar..

-..¡Oh!, eres tu..¿Que vienes a burlarte como lo hizo Dean?..-Dijo Harry, con el odio que le hervia la sangre pues horas antes Dean le habia dicho que Ginny pensaba darle una segunda oportunidad aun que en el caso del chico era una tercera.. Pero solo era mentira del chico, pues Ginny odiaba a Dean por el intento de matarla a ella y despues de querer matar a Harry..

-..Yo solo te trage algo de comer, ya me voy..-Dijo la chica al darse cuenta de que Harry no queria verla, dejo la bandeja de comida justo arriba de la cama del chico, y despues comenzo a alejarse de la cama del chico con su bandeja de comida rumbo a la Sala Comun, pues no podia regresar al Comedor, se veria como una cobarde..

Ademas de que no queria que nadie la viera llorar, pues Harry le hablaba como si no fuera nada, le hablaba como le hablaba a Cho, muy pronto dejaria de verla incluso para el solo seria de nuevo la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo.. Cuando iba hacia afuera de la puerta, Harry se dio cuenta de su error, pues se sentia culpable pudo ver en la cara de Ginny tristeza por la forma en la que le habia hablado, el chico se paro de inmedianto, sintio que su cuerpo le dolia, pero no le importo, tomo a Ginny por el brazo y le hablo con ternura..

-..No te vayas, por que, mejor no te quedas, y me haces compañia..-Tratando de ser lo mas dulce posible..

-..¿-Se..Seguro?..-Dijo la chica dudando de que de verdad quisiera la compañia..

-..Si...-Dijo el chico, asiendo un gesto de dolor, con la cara..

-..No quieres algo, para el dolor..-Dice la chica, mientras caminan hacia la cama..

-..No, ya tome algo de enfermeria pero, no hara efecto hasta que, me duerma..Y por el dolor a veces contesto mal.. ¿Sabes?..-Dijo Harry tratando de tener escusa por su amargura de un momento atras..

-..¿Y donde te duele?..

-..Aqui, en realidad, en todo el cuerpo, jamas crei que el salvarte la vida me probocara esto...-Dice el chico, primero tocando su frente, pues tenia un dolor de cabeza..La chica, con una sonrisa, beso su frente...

-..Y ahora, aun te duele..-Dice la chica

-..No ya no..-Con una sonrisa pues esta parecia ser su oportunidad para conquistar a Ginny..

-..¿Algun otro lugar?..-Con la misma sonrisa picara..

-..El cu-cu.. Cu-cu-cuello..-Dijo el chico..

Ginny beso su cuello, y Harry sintio que su piel se erizaba..

-..Sabes ahora me duele el labio..-Dijo Harry la beso.. La chica no puso resistecia era lo menos que merecia Harry por salvarle la vida..

Harry se acosto en sima de Ginny, no muy lejos de la bandeja, despues las dos manos, del chico tomaron las manos de la chica, y las puso justo arriba de sus cabezas, como haciendo una flecha.. Se besaban apasionados, y no solo en los labios..

-..Ginn..¿Ahora si, vas a hacerme caso, o tendre que pasar toda mi vida enfermo?..-Dijo Harry mientras sentia que el cuerpo de Ginny se estremecia con sus besos..

La chica no contesto solo continuo besandolo, para despues darle paso a Harry de besarle los hombros, la chica tenia la blusa del colegio "algo" abierta para que el chico no tubiera problemas de besar sus hombros.. Pero los besos, se fueron prolongando y las manos de Harry ya no permanecian quitas en un solo lugar comenzaron a bajar por la cintura de la chica..

-..Harry..-Dice la chica, quitandose a Harry, de en sima..

-..Que?..-Dice el, sin comprender, mientras sus manos las muestra en el aire.. Pues aun no habia tocado ninguna zona prohibida..

-..¿Estamos solos, cierto?..-Dice la chica..

-..Si, bueno a menos de que, Hedwing, hable, pero no creo que diga nada..-Dice el chico, con una sonrisa, probocando que

la chica sonria, y despues continuen besandose..

Harry ya no tenia camisa, y la blusa de la chica ya tenia los botones abiertos (solo los del abdomen), para que el chico pudiera tocar su cintura sin ningun problema.. La falda de Ginny comenzaba a subir mas y mas, y Harry comenzaba a tocar mas y mas adentro de la falda.. Claro con la aprobacion de la chica, pues no queria asustarla..

-..Ejem..Ejem..-Dijo una voz que los dos chicos creyeron que era Ron, y si era el, estaba muertos.. Pero no, solo era el Profesor Dumbledore.. ¡ERA EL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE!.. Que estaba de visita y queria saber como seguia Harry.. Aun que en realidad queria saber si el chico podia acompañarlo a una mision..

Los dos enamorados se alejaron nerviosos, y vieron al profesor..

-..Profesor que sorpresa..-Dijo Harry mientras Ginny se arreglaba la ropa..

-..Solo vine para saber como estabas, tenemos mision recuerdas..-Dijo el profesor..

Ginny no entendia eso de "Mision"..

-..Sip..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Crees poder acompañarme?..-Dijo el maestro..

-..Si, si, ya, lo alcanzo..-Dijo este... Mientras Dumbledore salia del lugar...-Ginn, tengo que irme, no se si regrese rapido, pero nos vemos despues..-Dijo mientras tomaba ropa limpia y se ponia los zapatos..

-...Harry..-Dijo Ginny antes de que Harry saliera..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo este sin esperar en lo absoluto... Un.. Beso..

-..¡Suerte!..-Dijo la chica despues del beso que le habia dado a Harry..-Creo que la necesitaras..

**¿QUIEREN MAS?.. PUES YO QUIERO MAS REVIEWS.. Jajajajajaja.. AHORA SI DESPUES DE 8 CAPITULOS HARRY Y GINNY YA SON NOVIOS.. SIII, PERO LA HISTORIA NO TERMINA AUN.. NO, AUN HAY MAS.. **

**Me van a linchar por el final del capitulo que sigue, ademas del ¿Final? de la historia.. Ya sabran por que.. "¿Final?".. **


	13. Revelaciones capi 10

Bueno por causas mayores he decidido hacer un capitulo mas antes del final, aun que el final esta en planes de cambiar, dado que no es igual al final del libro, no, este es un final mas emocionante,** (POR LO MENOS ESO CREO YO) **pero por hacerlo asi me vere "obligada" a hacer una continuacion del ¿final?... **OJO NO ES EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA..SOLO DEL CAPITULO.. **

Hasta que no leean el capitulo 11, sabran el por que les explico esto, y ::OJO:: solo ustedes son los que deciden si continuo o no.. Pero mientras tanto aqui les dejo el capitulo 10.. Espero lo disfruten..

**Por ultimo: **

La continuacion despues del Capitulo con ¿FIN?, se trata basicamente del 7tmo año.. :OJO: ya hice un Fic del libro 7, pero esta version es totalmente diferente, nuevas toerias, nuevos romances, nuevas peleas..

**Capitulo 10 **

**Revelaciones**

Harry sonreia como nunca, no solo por el beso de "suerte" de Ginny, si no por que ya tenian mas informacion acerca de como matar a Voldemort.. Ademas de que cada cosa aun que fuera pequeña, le ayudaba, eso le decia Dumbledore a cada momento, pero siempre que comentaba algo asi, el hombre tenia la mirada triste como si, esperara que dentro de poco todo fuera a cambiar por completo..

-..Ginny..¿Que haces despierta a esta hora?..-Comento Ron, minutos despues de que Harry ya habia abandonado la escuela junto con el profesor Dumbledore..

-..Harry, tenia una "Mision" con Dumbledore, y me pidio que lo esperara, que teniamos que hablar..-Dijo Ginny mientras sacaba un libro y se disponia a estudiar..-¿Ustedes tienen idea de que se trata esa mision?..

-..Los Horrocruex..-Comentaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione, mientras Ginny los observaba, ¿Que eran esas cosas, y por que ellos sabian y ella no?.. Bueno ya tendria tiempo de sobra para sacarle la informacion a Harry..-No..-Comentaron despues de unos segundos..

-..No no sabemos, ha estado algo misterioso..-Comento Ron..

-..No seria la primera vez..-Dijo Hermione..

Mientras se sentaban justo aun lado de Ginny.. Neville llego al lugar minutos despues, Hermione ya estaba leyendo al igual que Ginny, mientras Ron le ganaba a Neville en el Ajedrez Magico..

-..¿Y, ya tengo cuñado nuevo, o no?..-Dijo Ron despues de unos minutos.. Hermione solo lo golpeo con un libro, pues no era momento de preguntas de ese tipo..

-..Bueno, por eso, es que tenemos que hablar, veraz, nos besamos hace un rato, asi que, supongo, que..-Dijo Ginny, pero su sonrisa era reveladora, pues no solo se habian besado, estaban a punto de hacer otra cosa, y la verdad era que a la chica le gusto eso, y bueno sin duda querria volver a hacerlo con Harry, solo con el..

-..¿Pero aun no es oficial?..-Dijo Neville, quien ya le habia ganado la torre a Ron..

-..No, no es..-Dijo Ginny..

Todos esperaban ansionsos, pues querian enterarse que habia pasado, sin duda Ron y Hermione tenian idea, pero no era lo mismo, que Neviile y Ginny, que no tenian idea de que pasaba.. Harry estaria en problemas por eso.. Como haria para contarles a sus dos mejores amigos, mientras a su otro amigo y a su casi-novia no..

Despues de unas horas, el chico habia llegado ya pasada la madrigada, cuando entro a la Sala Comun, sus amigos los esperaban, pero todo estaban dormidos.. Pero antes de llegar a la Sala Comun, se encontro a una mujer que caminaba como zonambula por el castillo..

-..¿Profesora Trelawney?..-Dijo Harry, pues la maestra de adivinacion, estaba algo rara, tenia los ojos en blanco, y hablaba en otra lengua..

-.._La muerte, la destruccion, la revelacion, y las mentiras llegaran tan pronto como la noche llega a su fin.._

_-.._¿QUEE?..-Dijo Harry pues no entendia en absoluto las palabras, cuando se dio cuenta la maestra de perdio de su vista, y aun seguia murmurando esas raras palabras..

El chico no sabia si debia preocuparle las palabras de la vidente, pues algunas veces eran mentiras, pero no siempre, pues ella habia dicho la Profecia.. El chico entro a la Sala Comun y el lugar estaba a oscuras..

-..Ron..Hermione, hey, despierte..-Dijo Harry muy cerca del oido de sus dos amigos.. Despues de unos 2 minutos de intentos por despertarlos, lo logro..

-..Harry..¿Que horas son estas de llegar?..-Dijo Hermione, mirando el reloj, pues en menos de 3 horas tendrian clases..

-..Lo siento, es que Dumbledore tenia cosas que decirme, en fin, dentro de unos dias, espero, iremos en busca del primer Horrocruex..

-..Bien..-Dijo Ron boztezando y volviendo a caer en el suelo..

-..Bueno, les cuento todos despues, hay que despertar a los demas..-Dijo Harry, despues de darse cuenta de la hora que era..

Los siguientes dias, Neville se la paso interrogando a Harry, al igual que Luna, los dos querian saber que pasaba, Ginny por su parte no pregunto y eso lo agradecio Harry, pero se sentia culpable por el echo de ocultarle cosas..

Las semanas habian pasado, Harry estaba mas contento que nunca pues Ginny ya casi estaba por darle el "SI", definitivo para ser novios, pero aun le faltaba mucho para eso, el chico tenia un plan para quedarse con Ginny.. Ademas como decia Ginny, habia cosas mas importantes que el romance en ese momento, pues estaban por ganar la copa..

Y Harry en cierta parte estaba deacuerdo en eso, ademas Ginny le habia prometido que despues del partido, tendrian la tan esperada charla que, no habian podido tener, por las clases de la chica, las constantes "misiones" de Harry con el profesor Dumbledore.. Si apenas tenia tiempo de ver a sus amigos y contarles como iba con la destruccion de los Horrocruex, menos tendria tiempo para el romance..

-..En serio, que Ginny es diferente..-Comento una tarde Harry cuando los tres amigos estaban descansando bajo el arbol, junto al lago..

-..¿Que significa diferente, que no se te olvide que es mi hermana he?..-Comento algo molesto Ron, pues no entendia en absoluto el comentario..

-..Me refiero a que, ella no me ha interrogado con los Horrocruex, en serio..-Dijo Harry..

-..Bueno, debe creer que se lo contaras tu, o simplemente, no le interesa mucho el tema..-Comento Hermione sin prestar atencion..

-..¿Que no le interesa?..¡Por favor!..Yo digo que te va a obligar a que le cuentes..-Dijo Ron con diversion..

-..Bueno debe de estar muy ocupada con el partido, pero despues de que termine, tal vez me interrogue ¿no?..-Dijo Harry despues de pensarlo claramente, tal vez esa era la razon por la cual la chica no le hacia preguntas, pero la razon era que Ginny tenia claro que el, no le iba a contar cosas si ella estaba molestando con eso, antes debia demostrarle a Harry que era digna de confianza..

Harry casi nunca estaba en la escuela.. Ron y Hermione pasaban mas tiempo solos, y siempre se escapan de la vista de del chico, una noche los encontro a ambos muy nerviosos y acalorados en su habitacion, Harry creia que estos dos ya habian pasado a otro nivel.. Y estaba en lo correcto..

-..Hermione..¿Estas segura, segura?..-Decia Ron, quien no tenia camisa.. Estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres..-Por que he de confesar que soy pesimo en esto, bueno no lo se, por que nunca lo he echo, y pues tal vez querras hacerlo con alguien que ya tenga idea...

-..Ron Callate..-Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a el chico, despues.. Una musica comenzo a sonar y comenzaron a bailar..

Hermione solo le enseñaba a bailar no sean mal pensados.. Bueno, seremos mal pensados solo por hoy..

Despues de el baile, los chicos estaban algo raros, (Estimulados por la cerveza de mantequilla, ademas del baile y del ambiente del lugar, con velas y la chimenea ensendida), los chicos se empesaron a, a locar..

Hermione comenzo a apoñar su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras bailan, y Ron solo queria tener el aroma de la chica grabado para toda su vida, mientras le tocaba el cabello..

No se dieron cuenta cuando paso, pero ya estaban besandose y estaban a un lado de la chimenea, ya no tenian ropa, y solo se cubrian con una manta, la musica aun sonaba.. Cuando la chimenea se apago por completo, estos dos estaban completamente dormidos.. Nadie se habia enterado de eso, y no querian decir nada..

Despues de un arduo entrenamiento de Quidditch, (Pues el dia siguiente tendrian partido contra Rewenclaw), debian entrenar bien, pues como Ginny decia.. "No solo es nuestra oportunidad de ganar la copa, si no de vengarme de todo lo que me hizo Cho".. Harry siempre sonreia con ese comentario..

Todo parecia facil pues, estaba a tan solo un dia de ganar la copa, de tener novia por fin, (Formal, es que salian, pero no era formal), y por supuesto de acabar el año sin un castigo mas de Snape, pero que tan equibocado estaba..

-..Bueno, ya sabes se la llevas y le dices que es de parte de Potter...-Decia Harry para un niño de segundo año, que le hacia de su mandadero, pues Ginny estaba en clase de Herbologia, y el niño solo debia dejarle una flor roja a Ginny..-Lo haria personalmente pero, la profesora, dijo que ya no queria verme..-Dijo Harry al chico, mientras este lo miraba con una especia de odio, pues ya iban 10 flores que le tocaba llevar a la chica, en ese mes..

-..Pero y si no me deja..-Comento el niño..

-..Tu solo dile que es una emergencia..-Dijo Harry, mientras le daba una suma de dinero muy grande al chico..-¿Crees poder convencerla con esto?..-Dijo de nuevo Harry, mientras el niño miraba la gran bolsa y contaba los Galeones..

-..Por esto, le canto una cancion..-Dijo el niño, mientras se alejaba..

-..¡Vaya, vaya!..Asi que te sientes mal Potter...-Dijo Snape con una sonrisa..

Es que el chico se habia salido de clase de Defensa, pues segun se sentia aun mal por el hechizo que el habian causado Dean y Cho, pero solo era una escusa para poder ver a Ginny..

-..Oh, es que ya me siento mejor, de echo, ya iba en camino..-Dijo Harry tan rapido y comenzo a caminar..

-..No, Potter, te vez muy enfermo, mejor no vayas a clase, pero mañana, vienes...-Dijo Snape, mientras le daba una hoja con una autorizacion de "faltar" a todos sus eventos.. Incluido el partido de Quiddicth..

-..Pero mañana es el partido de Quidditch..Vamos a ganar la copa..-Dijo Harry, no entendia por que el profesor se portaba asi, antes lo trataba como a un rey, y ahora como un Gryffiindor, y aun peor era un Potter, su archi-enemigo, llebaba ese apellido, aun que el ya habia muerto, pero sin duda Harry era parecido a James..

-..Lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de salir de clases..-Con una sonrisa de alegria pues parecia contento de hacer sufrir a Harry..

Horas despues en la sala comun..

-..No puedes, tienes que ir al partido..-Se comentaba una y otra vez, en todo el lugar, los del equipo estaban molestos y no con Harry, si no con Snape...

-..Ese tipo me las va a pagar, solo deja que termine el año..-Decia Ron..

-..No vas a hacer nada Ron..-Dijo Hermione tomando a su novio del brazo antes de que hiciera una locura..

-..Pero, es que sin Harry, vamos a perder..-Dijo Ron, tratando de defenderse..

-..Pero solo a ti se te ocurre salir de clases, para mandarle regalisto a Ginny..-Dijo Neville..

Ginny solo sonrio pues llevaba la flor roja con ella a todas partes, ya hasta la huzaba como separador en sus libros de estudio, pues siempre queria tenerla con ella, y mas cuando estudiaba.. Pues era en un unico lugar donde no veia a Harry, ademas dentro de su cuarto ya tenia 2 docenas de flores, que Harry le daba desde hacia menos de 3 semanas..

-..Bueno, tendremos que pensar quien te sustituye..-Dijo Ginny con tristeza, mientras Harry parecia molesto pues no solo no estaria presente en el partido si no que, no veria a Ginny jugar..

-..Tu podrias..-Dijo Neville de la nada, dirigiendose a Ginny..

-..Yo..-Dijo Ginny, dudando si era buena idea.. Era buena buscadora pero no tanto como Harry..

-..Si tu, lo hiciste el año pasado..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Si, pero no soy tan buena buscadora..Ademas Cho es la buscadora, voy a perder..

-..No que quieres vengarte de ella..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa pues, siempre decia eso la chica..

-..Bueno si, pero, esta bien..Yo lo hare..-Dijo la chica algo nerviosa..

Toda esa noche, Harry le dio consejos a Ginny de como evitar perder, sin duda debia tener sus ojos puestos en esa pelota dorada con alas, pero el deseo de venganza de Ginny hacia Cho, era mayor que la chica queria desquitarse.. Que tal vez, no le pondria atencion al juego..

Al dia siguiente... Los pasillos estaban solos en cuanto Slytherin se entero que Harry no jugaria, estos no querian perder la oportunidad de ver como vencian a Gryffindor.. Pues seria la primera vez en todo la historia del Quidditch en la escuela..

Ginny caminaba por la escuela estaba nerviosa ademas Harry ni siquiera le habia deseado suerte, ni nada.. Lo que era peor es que, Harry no estaria ahi, para apoyarla..

-..Suerte para el partido..-Dijo una voz a las espaldas de Ginny, Harry se la encontraba de "casualidad" por el pasillo, en realidad habia estado esperando como tonto todo el dia, en esa esquina y en otras mas, junto con el mapa del mereodeador, para ver a Ginny..

-..¡Gracias!. Pero la unica que necesitara suerte es Cho..-Le dijo con una sonrisa, pues por lo menos le habia deseado suerte, tarde pero lo hacia, despues se acerco mas al chico..-¿No tienes castigo con Snape?..-Pues ahora que lo pensaba el chico estaba muy tranquilo..

-..Si, pero se supone que estoy en el baño, ademas aun no inica el castigo..-Le dijo mirando a todos lados, para darse cuenta de que Snape no estaba ahi..

-..¿Y por que tan nervioso?..-Le dijo la chica..

-..Yooooo..Nooo..Solo estoy, bueno, sera mejor que me vaya antes de que Snape me encuentre..-Le dijo y comenzo a caminar, pero entonces un loco impulso lo hizo volver y seguir charlando con Ginny, de todos modos ya tenia castigo con Snape, que mas le daba si llegaba tarde..-..¿Que te parece si hacemos una apuesta?..-Le dijo este, y la chica lo observo con miedo..

-.¿Como que?..-Le dijo, parecia asustada, no era para menos, pues el chico siempre le salia con algo, en donde los dos estubieran solos besandose a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, y con poca ropa.. La chica llegaba asustarse, por que eso podria llevarlo a la cama.. Ademas ella siempre accedia a esas raras, propuestas de Harry..

-..Pues, mira si ganamos, es mas que claro que toda la casa celebrara, asi que, que te parece celebrar tu y yo, solos..-Le dijo de inmedianto..-Claro que si no quieres, pues entonces no..

-..Si, por que no..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y mirando a todos lados..-Sera mejor que me vaya..-Dijo de la nada..

Fue entonces cuando el chico no pudo mas y creyo que habia cometido un error, pues su garganta parecia estar conectada con esa vocesita que se escuchaba a menudo en su cabeza, mas no con su mente.. Solo habia pensado en voz alta, pero demaciada alta, tanto que sono como un grito de suplica..

-..SI GANAS SERAS MIA..-Grito y se quedo mudo al comprender lo que habia dicho, eso solo lo habia pensado, ¿No sabia por que, lo habia dicho, ni mucho menos por que lo habia gritado?.. Lo unico que le habia gustado fue que sentia que se quitaba un peso de en sima, tenia deseos de que la chica y el fueran novios, pero nunca lograba eso pues la chica siempre lo rechazaba y le decia..

"Ya veremos"..O "Ahora no, estoy estudiando, despues hablamos"..Ella se quedo en seco y volteo lentamente y observo al chico, quien tenia una mirada de terror y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos..


	14. Solo un, ultimo beso capi 11

Bueno antes que nada, este capitulo ha sido el mas dificil de todos, (Lo digo en serio) y es por la forma en la que termina y la forma en la que deberia continuarlo, (Solo ustedes deciden si la historia debe seguir o parar).. Asi que dejen su comentario para saber..

**-..Espero lo disfruten ya que esto es creado solo para ustedes..-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Capitulo 11**_

**Solo un, ultimo beso..**

-..¿Que acabas de decir?..-Decia Ginny, mientras se acercaba a Harry, la chica no sabia, si habia escuchado bien, pues la propuesta de Harry era algo extraña, que significaba "MIA".. El chico por su parte se quieto las manos de la boca, sonrio un poco, para despues respirar profundo y seguir hablando..

-..Dije, que si, ganas seras..-Comenzo a decir Harry, no estaba seguro si decir las palabras, pues eso de "Si ganas", era como decir, "Si no ganas, olvidate de mi", y eso seria problematico..Asi que se quedo callado, mientras se acercaba a Ginny con lentitud, y murmuraba las palabras correctas.. Pero el chico daba el aspecto de hablar solo, pues Ginny no escuchaba muy bien lo que Harry decia..

-..Harry, el partido ya esta por comenzar, asi que lo que tengas que decir, dilo ahora..-Comento Ginny, pues Harry de verdad caminaba con lentitud los gritos del partido ya comenzaba a escucharse, el partido comenzaria en cualquier momento..

-..Dije que si, olvida lo del ganas ¿Quieres?..-Comento Harry mientras arrinconaba a Ginny contra la pared, la chica contesto con la cabeza..-Lo que yo queria decir es que..-Ginny ya no escuchaba muy bien lo que Harry le decia, solo miraba sus ojos, y Harry por su parte solo miraba los labios de Ginny, que se abrian ligeramente, probocandole un deseo a Harry por besarla..-..Ademas de la cena para los dos, tu y yo, pues, ser..-La siguiente palabra de Harry era.. "Novios"..Pero fue interrumpida por el deseo de besar a Ginny, se acerco mas y mas a la chica, hasta toparse con sus labios que estaban cerrados..

La chica por impulso abrio los labios..-¿Tu y yo ser que, Harry?..-Dijo la chica..

-..Novios..-Dijo el chico, mientras sentia los labios de Ginny rozar con los suyos..-¿Aceptas la propuesta?..-Dijo de nuevo..

-..Si..-Dijo Ginny, casi como un susurro.. Estaban por besarse cuando una voz los hizo volver a la cruda realidad..

-..Señor Potter..Señorita Weasley, usted tiene un partido, si pretenden ganar sera mejor que se vaya.. Y usted Señor Potter, tiene un castigo que cumplir..-Dijo Snape, el maldito de Snape..

-..Si, pero no es hasta dentro de dos minutos..-Le Harry molesto, no era para menos, estaba a punto de besarse con Ginny, con su novia formalmente, cuando este llego de la nada, y les arruino el momento.. "Que ese tipo nunca tuvo vida amorosa, como para saber cuando no interrumpir la de los demas"..Pensaba Harry..

-..Bueno pues tiene exactamente 1 minuto con 57 segundos, para estar en mi oficina.. Si llega tarde, se ira tarde..-Mirando primero a Ginny de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa y despues Harry con desprecio, para despues desaparecer..

-..Hay si, si llega tarde se ira tarde..-Dijo Harry molesto, parecia imitar a Snape..-Que mas da, de todo modos saldre hasta tarde..¿A donde vas?..-Despues se dio cuenta de que Ginny se iba...

-..Tengo que irme, tengo un partido, recuerdas..Adios..-Dijo esta mandandole un beso..-Creo que el que necesita suerte eres tu.. Te queda 1 minuto con 45 segundos..-Dijo y salio a toda prisa del lugar..

-..TE AMO...-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa estaba feliz, pues Ginny y el ahora eran novios, y tendrian una cena romantica ellos dos solos, la chica por su parte seguia mandandole besos, entonces observo su reloj, y al darse cuenta de que ya le quedaba menos tiempo, salio corriendo a toda prisa hasta llegar a la oficina de Snape..

_-..Solo llegue tarde 2 segundos¿A quien le importan 2 segundos?.. Tranquilizate Harry.. Repira, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en.. Ginny, si eso, la cena, los dos solos..-_Pensaba el chico_..-De seguro sabe que Ginny y yo, tenemos algo, por que, que casualidad que pase por ahi justo cuando nos ibamos a besar..-_Decia el chico mientras miraba de reojo al hombre que estaba muy tranquilo leyendo..-_Todavia insinua que es un lindo dia, y que este fue el mejor partido de Quidditch en la escuela.. Que cualquiera que se lo haya perdido, es por tonto.. ¿Y que hice?.. ¡Si me quede callado!.. Lo que menos necesito, es otro castigo, para que despues pase toda una semana sin salir de aqui, solo acomodando unos tontos castigos, por orden alfabetico, o por el dia en que se inicio y se acabo el castigo..¡Oh!, mi padre, Sirius y Lupin juntos en esta.. Jeje.. ¿A quien se le ocurre poner a bailar a un niño de 2do, con pica pica..?.. Ah Sirius...-_Pensaba el chico..

Las horas pasaron, y cuando Harry salio de la Oficina Snape ya era muy tarde, de seguro todos ya estaban dormidos, pero no, una chica de cabello rojo fuego lo esperaba con una sonrisa en la Sala Comun, junto a la chimenea..

-..Ginny..¿Que haces, aqui, es muy tarde?..-Dijo Harry, tratando de enteder, bueno sin duda la chica querria cobrarse la apuesta, pues habian ganado, la copa estaba aun lado de la chica..

-..Bueno, Ron me dijo que debia mostrarte la copa..-Dijo ella con algo de nervios..

-..¡Oh!..-Dijo Harry..

-...Bueno sera mejor que me vaya a dormir..-Dijo esta de inmedianto, pero Harry fue mas rapido que ella, y la tomo del brazo, para despues dejarse caer al sofa, en donde comenzaron a besarse..

-..Ginn..¿Entonces, si aceptas, la apuesta?..-Pregunto Harry despues de unos besos..

-..SI..-Susurro esta muy cerca del oido del chico.. Y continuaron besandose, para cuando Harry ya comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa de Ginny..

-..Ejem, ejem..-Se escucho una voz y era Neville quien los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...-Ron me mando, dijo que.."QUITA TU SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA"..Si eso..-Dijo Neville emitando la voz de Ron..

-..Lo imitas muy bien..-Dijo Harry asustado pues la voz habia sonado por todo la Sala Comun, con eco, y parecia que Ron estaba ahi..

-..Si lo se..-Dijo Neville mientras tomaba a Harry del brazo y se lo llevaba a los dormitorios de los chicos..-Listo aqui esta..-Dijo despues, Ron estaba leyendo, (Es que ahora le daba por leer, para tener algo de que charlar con Hermione, aun que en realidad ya no charlaban, ya todo el amor se lo explesaban por otro medio)..

-..¿Entonces ya oficial, o no?..-Pregunto Ron despues de unos segundos..

-..Si, Ron, ya es oficial..-Decia una y otra vez Harry con una sonrisa..

-..Execelente por que, los gemelos se enteraron..-Dijo tan rapido que Harry creyo haber escuchado mal, pero no fue asi..

-..¿Como que se enteraron?..-Pues si Ron se habia puesto asi de maniatico con el beso de Dean y Ginny, como se pondrian los gemelos al enterarse de que Potter salia con su hermanita menor, sin duda el chico se estaba cobrando el dinero que les habia prestado para abrir Sortilegios Weasley, o eso pensaba Harry que dirian los gemelos.. Pero despues de pensarlo, muy bien, tal vez, reaccionarian igual que Ron, solo lo abrazarian, y se portarian protectores con Ginny..

-..Si, veraz, Luna no pudo mantenerse callada, ademas es que, bueno, ellos vinieron el dia del partido, y pues fue ahi, cuando Luna comento por el microfono, el por que de tu ausencia, y dijo lo de faltar a clases y eso, por Ginny..-Comento dias despues Ron, pues el chico no estaba seguro de decirle eso a su amigo, pero tarde o temprano alguien lo haria..

-..¡LUNA!..¿HAN VISTO A LUNA LOVEGOOD!..-Grito Harry por toda la escuela, mas tarde..

-..¿QUE, QUE, QUIERES?..-Se escucho un grito que provenia de Luna, parecia salir del baño de mujeres acompañada de Ginny, y Hermione.. Quienes miraban a Harry con una especie de miedo, pues el chico, parecia un loco, solo le faltaba la sogita en las manos para orcar a Luna..

-..¡Adios!..-Dijo Ron saliendo a toda prisa de la vista de Harry quien parecia estar a punto de estallar..

Los dias pasaron, y con ello la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry no tenia idea de por que el profesor Dumbledore pudo ser tan tonto, y creer las palabras de Snape, cuando el tipo habia vendido a los Potter a Voldemort, si el chico le tenia odio a Snape ahora queria matarlo, no solo por el echo de a ver sido el, el causante de la muerte de sus padres, si no por el echo de matar al Profesor Dumbledore, ahora el chico se sentia solo¿Quien iba a ayudarlo con los Horrocruex?.. No tenia idea, de como encontrarlos, sabia que podian ser objetos valiosos, pero y si no los encontraba nunca, y si su vida era tan corta como para no poder acabar con el poder de Voldemort.. Debia empezar los mas rapido posible.. Y con ello debia hacer algo, que le destrozaba el alma, terminar con Ginny.. Cuando por fin, ya eran novios, debia dejarla.. ¿Por que la vida era asi de cruel con el?..¿Por que?... ¿Por que no podia ser como cualquier otro chico?.. No, no podia por que el era el Elegido para destruir a Voldemort.. Y no exactamente por lo que la profecia decia, si no, por que el queria acabar con Voldemort, para siempre..

-..Ginny, hay algo que debes saber..-Dijo Harry no tenia idea de como decirle a Ginny, pero tenia que ser claro..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo ella mientras lo observaba a los ojos..

-..Vas a querer, asesinarme despues de que te diga esto..-Agachando la mirada, pues no tenia el valor de mirarla a los ojos.. ¿Como le iba a decir, que debian dejar de verse, si apenas unos dias antes ya le habia pedido ser novios formal?..

-..¿Por que deberia hacerlo?..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y buscando la mirada de Harry..

-..Bueno, veraz..No podemos seguir juntos, mira se que, soy un idiota por decir esto, pero, no quiero que Voldemort te haga daño..-Al chico comenzaban a salirsele las lagrimas.. El a verse enamorado de Ginny, habia sido lo mejor hasta el momento para el chico, y ahora despues de tanto esfuerzo debia dejarla..

-..¿Por que deberia?..Harry¿Que pasa?..-Con un tono de preocupacion, pues Harry parecia nervioso y asustado..

-..Mira, recuerdas la Profecia..-Comento Harry, en susurros, pues no queria que nadie los escuchara..

-..Si..¿Pero que tiene que ver?..-Dijo la chica sin entender nada..

-.Shh, lo del Profeta¿Lo recuerdas?..Lo el Elegido y eso..-Dijo este mirando a todos lados, la gente ya comenzaba a irse del entierro..

-..Si..-Dijo ella mirando a los ojos a Harry..

-..Es verdad..-Dijo Harry despues de unos minutos de silencio..

-..¿Pero?..-La chica creia que se trataba de una broma..

-..Mira, no puedo decir mucho, podrian escucharnos, pero, debo destruir a Voldemort y si estoy contigo, entonces el, mira, el asesino a mis padres, y solo por que querian protejerme, Sirius, era mi padrino, era lo mas cercano a un padre, Dumbledore el, bueno el, esta ahora muerto..-Dijo mirando a hacia la tumba del profesor..

-..Insinuas que si, me acerco a ti, podria correr la misma suerte..-Dijo Ginny tomando de la mano a Harry..

-...Algo asi..¿Espero que lo entiendas?..-Comento Harry, sintiendo por ultima vez la mano de Ginny..

-..Bueno, supongo que, esto siempre va a ser asi..Siempre detras de Voldemort, siendo el heroe, salvando al mundo de la destruccion y la maldad..-Con una sonrisa..

-..Si..-Dijo este con una sonrisa, pues en realidad asi eran las cosas desde el momento en que se entero de la Profecia..

-.¿Entonces, es un adios?.-Pregunto Ginny con un tono de tristeza en su voz..

-..Espero que un..Hasta pronto..-Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del asiento..

Sentia que una parte de su alma, se quedaba ahi con Ginny, una parte de su corazon parecia romperse en dos...Esa vocesita que siempre estaba en su cabeza, le pedia a gritos volver y quedarse con Ginny.. Pero no podia, debia ser fuerte, no solo por el, si no por todos.. Ahora debia serlo por todos..

Mientras caminaba y trataba de que Ginny saliera de su mente, mas no de su corazon, (Pues si la chica no estaba en su mente, Voldemort no se daria cuenta de lo que sentia por Ginny) escucho que alguien lo llamaba..

-..Harry..Se que no es el momento, pero, quisiera charlar contigo, solo unas palabras..-Dijo el Primer Ministro..

-..¿Digame?..-Comento Harry, tenia los ojos algo inchados, queria llorar, pero sabia que eso solo demostraria su debilidad..

-..Para todos fue una perdida, de verdad lamento, se que tu y Dumbledore, eran unidos, casi como amigos..-Dijo el hombre demostrando todo su apoyo ante la situacion..-Pero, todos tenemos algunas dudas y, por lo visto eres el unico que estubo con el, la noche en la que, el fue..Bueno tu sabes..Harry, es muy importante para todos saber que sucedio..

-..¿Que le hace pensar que se lo dire?..

-..Mira, olvida el odio, solo piensa en la comunidad magica, ellos quieren un heroe, en estos tiempos dificiles, la gente se siente con la esperanza de vivir, con el echo de saber que, hay alguien ahi afuera que, los proteje..

Las palabras en cierta parte eran ciertas, despues de la muerte de Dumbledore mucha gente estaria asustada, podria a ver muertes, y no precisamente causadas por Mortifagos, si no por ellos mismos, "Suicidios"..Penso Harry, y en ese instante la imagen de Ginny con una navaja en las muñecas se le vino a la mente.. ¿Ginny seria capaz? No queria averiguarlo..

-..¿Que es lo que gano si le cuento?..Y..¿Y usted que gana?..-Comento Harry..

-..Pide lo que quiras, proteccion a tus amigos, a ti mismo, eso sera lo primero en mi lista.. Y en cuento a lo que yo gano, solo el que la comunidad magica se sienta segura..

-..¿La verdadera ganancia, señor?..

-..Bien, la verdad es, que el Ministerio se ha visto algo flojo, y algo asi nos ayuda a ambos..En estos tiempos dificiles debemos estar unidos..

Harry estaba a punto de decir "SI", pero entonces, se imagino a todos los aurores muertos tratando de protejer a sus amigos.. No queria ser causante de una muerte.. La unica muerte que tenia en mente era Snape, Bellatrix, y Voldemort, nisiquiera Malfoy estaba en sus planes, pues el chico solo habia estado bajo presion.. Harry se preguntaba, que hubiera echo el, en su lugar, salvar a sus amigos o matar a un gran mago.. La respuesta no la sabia, el chico sentia miedo, con solo pensarlo.. En ese mismo instante se sentia raro, pues si decia "SI" estaba traicionaba a Dumbledore, pero por otra parte sus amigos tendrian proteccion, y con ello la imagen de Ginny, una tarde los dos charlando en la Madriguera mientras 3 aurores vigilaban el lugar, y nadie se les acercaba, era perfecta, era.. "Mentira".. Penso Harry, sabia que despues de esa imagen la muerte era la siguiente..

Asi que por su bien, y el de los demas dijo..-..NO..-Comenzo a caminar y el primer Ministro se alejo lentamente, parecia mas enojado que nada..

Ron y Hermione caminaban rapidamente tomados de la mano hacia la direccion de Harry, ambos parecian preocupados, pero solidarios con la mirada..

-..¿Que, era lo que; queria?..-Pregunto Ron..

-..Que le contara lo que hize con Dumbledore la noche, de su.. Muerte..-Contesto Harry, mientras se sentaban bajo la sombra de un arbol..-Le dije que no..-Contesto de inmediato, ante la mirada de Ron y Hermione..

-..¡Oh!..-Contestaron al mismo tiempo los dos amigos, e intercambiaron miradas..

-..¿Y que, haras ahora?..-Pregunto Ron despues de unos minutos de silecio, la brisa del aire comenzo a sentirse..

-..Destruir los Horrocruex, y despues a Voldemort..¿Por que?..-Dijo Harry, mirando hacia el castillo y despues a sus amigos.. Los cuales estaban nerviosos..

-..Pues..-Comenzo a decir Hermione..

-..Por que lo haremos juntos, los tres, por eso..-Termino de decir Ron, con cara desidida..

Harry se sentia feliz, en una parte sus amigos, lo apoyaban, en las buenas o en las malas.. Mejores amigos, no podia a ver tenido..

-..¿Saben el riesgo que corren..?...-Comento Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpio..

-..Harry, desde que te conocemos, siempre ha sido asi, riesgo, aventura.. La verdad es que sin eso, nuestras vidas serian aburridas..-Con una sonrisa de complicidad con Ron..

-..Si..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, eso era verdad..

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban aun charlando bajo la sombra del aquel arbol, que no se dieron cuenta cuando una chica de cabello rojo fuego parecia correr tan rapido, hacia ellos..

-..Chicos, tienen que venir a ver esto..-Dijo una voz a lo lejos, Ginny corria desesperada..

-..Respira..Tranquila, no es el fin del mundo...-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sentia que aun salia con ella, que aun bromeaba como antes.. Ron y Hermione solo sonrieron con el comentario pues Ginny de verdad se veia algo cansada..

-..No es gracioso, en serio, La Orden esta peleando con el Ministrio, parece que te dejaran sin proteccion, Harry..-Dijo Ginny tan rapido como su respiracion agitada la dejo..

-..¿QUEE?..No pueden..-Comentaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione, mientras corrian a toda prisa para enterarse del chisme..

-..Ginny..-Dijo Harry, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione ya estaban muy lejos..Tomo el brazo de la chica de forma delicada justo antes de que comenzara a correr..

-..¿Que?..-Comento esta, mirando a los ojos del chico..

-..Puedo..Bueno..Yo..Quero decir, que..-Comentaba Harry, no tenia idea de por que, queria besar a Ginny, pero sentia que tal vez esa era la ultima vez que lo haria..-¿Puedo darte, solo un ultimo beso?..-Dijo Harry por fin..

La chica lo observo a los ojos, despues se humedecio los labios, Harry miraba a los ojos de Ginny, no le importaba si alguien los veia, solo queria su ultimo beso.. Para por lo menos recordar a Ginny para toda su vida tener un dia feliz, un momento feliz..

-..¡Claro!..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Harry la tomo de la cintura, le toco el rostro mientras la chica cerraba los ojos, despues lentamente se acercaron mas y mas, el chico cerro los ojos, cuando por fin sintio los labios de Ginny junto a los suyos.. Ese beso fue diferente a todos los demas, pues este no era el primero, si no el ultimo, el chico no tenia idea si despues de buscar los Horrocruex, volveria con vida.. Queria llevarse un recuerdo, aun que solo fuera un beso, algo tan simple para el era el mayor tesoro de toda su vida.. El beso fue lento, apasionado.. La brisa del aire los rodeo.. Y el canto del Fenix se volvio a escuchar.. Harry se, sentia de nuevo feliz, pero temia que ese beso se acabara, pues con eso, se acabaria su felicidad..

-..¡Gracias!..-Dijo Harry mientras tomaba aire, pues llevaban por lo menos 2 minutos besandose... Fue entonces cuando una voz, los hizo salir del encanto del hermoso beso de despedida que se daban hasta ese momento..

-..Podrian sonreir para la camara.. ¿Chicos?..-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Rita Skeeter con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba fotos de los chicos besandose..

Harry y Ginny estaban nerviosos, asustados, asombrados, lo que menos necesitaban era que esa mujer los viera ademas, por la sonrisa que tenia, de seguro no podria quedarse callada, por lo tanto todo el mundo lo sabria.. Y eso significaba VOLDEMORT..

_**¿FIN?**_ _**¡Yo creo que no!.. Esperen el siguiente capitulo, bueno solo si lo quieren de verdad.. **_

_**Bueno despues de pensarlo mucho, me dije a mi misma.. **_

_**-..¿Por alguna razon esta Rita Skeeter ahi, no?.. Por alguna razon, Harry se le ocurre hablar con Ginny de romper justo cuando la gente se esta marchando del entierro de Dumbledore, este cree que nadie se va a enterar pero que sucede si, esta mujer los ve o los escucha..- Aqui sabran que sucede.. **_


	15. La noticia del siglo capi 12

-...¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios!...Ha sido un placer escribirles esta version paralela del libro 6.. J.K. Rowling, no es que tenga nada encontra de tu romance en el 6to libro, es solo que, eso no se vio mucho..- Aun que ahora que lo pienso si no lo hubieras echo asi, yo no tendria Fic, que publicar.. Jajaja.

**Bueno, algunas preguntas sin resolver..** ¿Rita Skeete, mantendra su bocota cerrada?.. ¿Harry no tendra mas proteccion?.. ¿Quien es Meredith?.. ¿La Orden dejara que Harry, logre el encargo que le dejo Dumbledore?.. ¿Otro doble espia dentro de La Orden?.. ¿Ron sera padre?.. ¿Ginny tiene nuevo novio?.. ¿La boda de Bill y Fleur, de verdad sera tranquila, como todos esperan?.. ¿Encontraran los demas Horocruex?.. ¿Harry volvera a ver a Sirius?.. **Estas y muchas mas preguntas, las encontraran aqui.. ::Ojo:: Dije preguntas, no respuestas, jaja.. **

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Capitulo 12**_

**La noticia del siglo.**

Harry y Ginny estaban helados, paralizados, no sabian que hacer, una persona los habia visto besarse, y lo peor les tomaba fotos, ¿Pero esa persona no era cualquiera, no?.. Era Rita Steeker, esa mujer que siempre le encanta habla mal de las personas, y siempre se esforzaba en hablar pestes de Harry..

-..EL AMOR, EL AMOR...-Decia la mujer con una sonrisa mientras, una pluma y un cuaderno comenzaban a notar cosas, Harry trataba de ver que era lo que anotaba, pero no lograba ver nada...-..Siempre creí que eras algo raro, debo admitirlo, pero bueno, me alegra saber que tienes novia..¿Cuentame como sucedio?...-Acercandose a los "enamorados", con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..

Harry solo observo a la mujer, con una especie de odio..-_Solo esto te falta Harry, que Rita se lo cuente a todo el mundo, y de que sirve el haberla dejado...-_Pensaba Harry, mientras miraba a todos lados, no habia nadie, solo el, Ginny, y Rita, ¿Que iba hacer?..

-..¿Y quien dice que, soy novia de Harry?..-Comento Ginny, tan rapido como logro pensarlo, pues tal vez ese comentario, los sacaria del problema, en el que se habian metido por el beso de despedida..

-..Miren chicos, yo se que, ustedes dos tienen un romance, o lo tenian hasta hace apenas unos minutos, por que no crean que no escuche su platica...-Dijo Rita con una sonrisa, que hizo que Harry se congelara y Ginny se pusiera roja...

Si Rita habia escuchado todo, seria su fin, esa mujer nunca se quedaba callada, a menos que, le ofrecieran algo.. ¿Pero que, dinero tal vez?..

-..¿Cuanto quiere por quedarse callada?..-Comento una Ginny desafiante, Harry sonreia pues parecia que Ginny, le habia leeido el pensamiento, pues eso lo estaba pensando en ese instante..

-..¿Van a sobornarme?..-Dijo Rita, mirando a Ginny y despues a Harry, el cual contesto con la cabeza mientras Ginny se cruzaba de brazos.. Los dos querian parecer rudos, temerarios, pero la verdad era que solo parecian asustados..-No creo que tengan el dinero suficiente, para eso..-Dijo la mujer, imaginandose todo el oro que podia sacar de eso..

-..¿Cuanto quieres?..-Dijo Harry, esta vez...Y la mirada de la mujer, cambio por completo.. Al notar de inmediato, la "extraña" obsecion, por que nadie se enterara de un simple romance de adolecentes..

-..No, creo que no es justo que el mundo no se entere, de esto...-Dijo Rita, con una sonrisa...-Tienen derecho, como reportera tengo la etica de no ocultar cosas como estas al publico..-Harry y Ginny se pusieron mas nerviosos de lo que ya estaban, esa mujer los delataria..

-..Si lo hace, tendre que decirle al ministerio que es un animago, no registrado..-Dijo Harry, imaginando que en ese momento la mujer se callaria y se iria, pero no, no fue asi, la mujer parecia divertida con el comentario..

-..Hazlo, el propio Scrimgeour, lo sabe ya, ¿Si no por que crees, que me atreveria a hablar contigo, Potter?...-Dijo la mujer, Harry veia como en el aire, la pluma magica de Rita comenzaba a escribir..

-..Mire, le pagare lo que quiera, de verdad, pero no lo diga..-Comento Harry en tono de suplica..

-..Lo siento Potter, pero esto es algo demaciado bueno, si, ya me imagino el encabezado, "AUN EN LA DESGRACIA DE LA MUERTE, EL AMOR SALE VENCEDOR"..Y abajo como con letras mas grandes.. "POTTER ENCUENTRA EL AMOR"...Seria una buena historia debes admitirlo...-Dijo ella, mientras en el aire se imagina lo que podria decir, su gran historia..-O no, aun mejor, "EL MISTERIO POR LA PROFECIA, HACE QUE EL AMOR APARESCA...-Eso ultimo lo dijo mientras se alejaba de los dos, chicos...

-..¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?..-Dijo Ginny, preocupada..

-..¿No lo se?..-Dijo Harry, tragando saliba..Pues no tenia ni idea, de como, iba a safarse de esa...

Minutos mas tarde los chicos ya estaban junto a la Orden, la cual parecia mas "tranquila", pues despues de un alboroto, el Primer Ministro, le habia quitado los aurores, la proteccion que gozaba la familia Weasley, en la Madriguera, todo, pero todos esos privilegios con los que contaban, solo por que Harry se quedaba unos dias con ellos, se habia perdido..

-..¿No entiendo por que, te quitaron la proteccion?..-Decia Fred, junto con George, los gemelos, estaban cerca de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, y Harry.. Mientras los de la Orden, parecian charlar, y planear que harian ahora..

-..¿Que hizo que cambiara de parecer, la muerte de Dumbledore?..-Pregunto George..

-..No, fue por que, yo no quize cooperar con el Ministerio..-Dijo Harry..

-..En pocas palabras es tu culpa..-Dijo Fred, divertido..

Fred, George y Ginny se alejaron, parecian charlar con Fleur, sobre la boda..

-..¿Por que tardaron tanto en venir tu y Ginny, comenzabamos a preocuparnos?..-Comento Hermione, hacia Harry, pues por lo minimo, unos 10 minutos se habian "perdido"..

-..Es que..-Comenzo a decir Harry, pero no termino la frase cuando la Profesora MaGonagall, aparecio en el lugar..

-..Potter, Dumbledore, bueno, su retrato quiere hablar contigo, antes de que te vayas..-Dijo la profesora MaGonagall..

-..Los vere en el Tren..-Dijo Harry antes de seguir a la profesora..

-..Profesora MaGonagall, hay un asunto que resolver sobre, ya sabe que..-Se escucho una voz, y era Hagrid que corria a toda prisa para alcanzar a la mujer..

-..Potter, entra..-Dijo la mujer antes de irse..

Harry dijo la contraseña, y la escalera movil aparecio..

-..¿POR QUE NO LO HACE OTRO DE LA ORDEN?...-Decia una voz de mujer que provenia de adentro del despacho del Director, despues se escucho la voz, del Profesor Dumbledore..

-..Por que, ellos no saben, te lo he confiado a ti, por que se que lo haras..¿Lo haras verdad?..-El tono de la voz Dumbledore parecia en suplica..

-..No se por que deberia confiar en ti..-Comento la mujer, con una especie de odio y reproche..

-..No lo hagas por mi, si no por el chico..-De verdad parecia procupado, pero temeroso de que la mujer no lo ayudara..

-..¡CLARO SIEMPRE EL CHICO!..Lo hubieras pensado bien, antes de tener aqui, a.. Ese hombre, no puedo creer que aun.. Despues de lo que te hizo, sigas confiando en el..-Decia la mujer, por el tono de su voz, parecia no entender el comportamiento de Dumbledore, pues sabia que lo asesinaron, pero aun asi confiaba en el.. ¿Que le sucedia al señor?..

-..Lo hago por que se que, Severus hizo lo correcto al..Matarme..-Lo dijo con un tono de temor en su garganta..

Harry aparecio en el lugar y la discuision se calmo.. La mujer que parecia "pelear" con el retrato del Dumbledore, no era muy alta, tenia el cabello color chocolate, tenia un ojo azul y el otro verde, (Lo cual es extraño, pues no muchas personas, tienen los ojos asi, yo solo he visto los de los gatos), su varita era blanca y corta, (Debia tener el tamaño de un lapiz), y miraba a Harry a los ojos, y no la cicatriz..

-..Harry, me alegra verte.. Dime que tal el entierro, ¿Cuanta gente vino, verdad?..-Comento el retrato como si hablara del entierro de otra persona, Harry no podia creer que el hombre estubiera tan feliz, lo habian matado.. No habia sido de causas naturales..No tenia sentido el por que, estaba asi de contento..

-..Pues..-Harry no sabia que decir..

-..¿Potter?..No eres como te imaginaba..-Dijo la mujer que estaba aun lado del retrato del Profesor Dumbledore.. Se acerco mas a Harry..

-..¿Y como me imaginaba?..-Pregunto Harry mirando a la mujer a los ojos..

-..Pues, mas alto, mas apuesto, pero bueno, no todos son perfectos..-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa..-Soy Meredith..-Extendiendo su mano, para que Harry la tomara..

-..Mucho gusto..-Dijo Harry, por alguna razon la mujer le recordaba en algo a Dumbledore, los dos tenian esa facilidad para agradarle a la gente.. Pero aun asi, no sabia quien era, pues solo Meredith, ¿Quien era, y por que ocultaba su apellido?..

-...Bien, bueno, ¿Que, es lo que hare?..-Dijo la mujer despues de unos segundos, y mirando al retrato..

-..¿Entonces si aceptas?..-Comento Dumbledore con una sonrisa, como si hubiera ganado su objetivo..

-..Lo voy a considerar, si el puesto es mas peligroso de que lo que pienso, entoces lo dejo..

-..Sera mas facil que domar a un Dragon..

-..¿Jajaja?..¡¿Si claro?!..-Dijo la mujer dudando de eso, pues eso no podia ser cierto..

-..Bueno Harry, recuerdas la mision..-Comento Dumbledore..

-..Si..-Dijo Harry dudando si era seguro charlar con la mujer ahi..

-..Bueno, ella te ayudara, cualquier duda, sobre hechizos o contra-hechizos, preguntale..-Comento el retrato, con toda tranquilidad, como si esa mujer fuera de toda su confianza..

-..Pero...-Comento de inmediato el chico, pues el retrato, hablaba con suma tranquilidad..

-..Se lo que estas pensando, descuida ella no sabe nada de la mision, solo te ayudara con la magia..

-..Si Potter, es que ahora ya no confia en nadie, solo en su Seve..-Dijo la chica divertida.. Harry no entendia como Meredith, podia hablar asi, pues el chico jamas vio que alguien le hablara asi a Dumbledore..

-..Meredith..-Dijo Dumbledore con un tono algo enojado..-No es el momento de discutir eso, ya te dije que las cosas pasan por algo..

Meredith, observo el retrato con ojos entrecortados..-Si claro, tu muy campante, mientras yo, me llevo todo el trabajo.. ¿Me pregunto que dirian los de La Orden?..-Con una sonrisa mientras miraba como el retrato comenzaba a ponerse nervioso..

-..Te prohibo que lo comentes..-Dijo Dumbledore, el tipo comenzaba a enojarse..

-..¿Me prohibes?..-Dijo la mujer con especie de burla..

La puerta volvio a sonar y era MaGonagall..

-..Potter, el tren casi se va..Andando.. ¿Meredith, aun estas aqui?..

-..Bueno, tenia asuntos que discutir en persona con, cierta persona..-Mirando el retrato que saluda amablemente...-¿Que tal todo en la Orden?..

-..Nos las arreglaremos sin..Bueno..-Despues observo que Harry estaba ahi..-..Potter..¿Que haces aun aqui, vete, el tren te dejara?..

-..Si, ya me voy..-Dijo el chico..Harry estaba ahi tratando de escuchar todo.. Pero fue descubierto..

Horas despues en el tren..

-..¿Entonces ella, te ayudara?..-Comentaron horas despues Ron y Hermione..

-..Si, lo que no entiendo, es por que, ella, y no otro de La Orden..-Harry.

-..Tal vez no confia mucho en La Orden, tal vez haya otro espia dentro..-Ron..

-..Pero ella podria ser espia.. ¿No?..¿Quien es ella?.. Solo, Meredith..-Harry..-Ni siquiera su apellido se..

-..Bueno tal vez es como tu...-Hermione.

-..¿Que tiene que ver eso, Hermione?..-Ron

-..Pues, mira algunas veces, te presentas como Harry, no dices Potter..-Hermione

-..Si por que si digo Potter, puede pasar que..Me maten, les doy miedo, o simplemente me hacen preguntas tontas, sobre la profecia..-Harry.

-..Y hablando de la profecia, ¿Le contaste a Ginny?..-Hermione.

-..Algo..-Harry

-..¿Algo, cuanto?..-Ron y Hermione

-..Solo le explico lo basico, que tengo que destruir a Voldemort..-Harry..

-..Aun no entiendo esa idea de dejarla para que no le pase nada, Harry, ella esta dentro de esto tanto como nosotros, incluso tu.. Estubo en el Ministerio el año pasado, nos ayudo en la batalla de la Escuela, y por si fuera poco ella es una Weasley, y para ellos no somos muy bien vistos, ademas por su "culpa", el diario de Tom Riddle, fue destruido por ti.. ¿Recuerdas?.. Creeme si quisieran matarla, el que sea tu novia solo sera una escusa mas..-Comento Ron..

-..Prefiero no arriesgarme..-Dijo Harry mientras miraba por la ventana..

Ron y Hermione parecian tener toda la paciencia hacia Harry, pues por mas que Ron le comento que no le importaba lo que sucediera solo queria ver feliz a su amigo y a su hermana, este no cambiaba de parecer..

**¿Que les parece?.. Aun estoy afinando detalles, es que en serio no es facil hacer otra version del libro 7, cuando ya hize una, jeje.. **


	16. El Profeta capi 13

**Capitulo doble.. Bueno antes que nada: **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!.. Este capitulo me ha costado mucho trabajo, ¿Por que siempre digo eso?.. Jajaja.. La verdad es que, me costo trabajo por el echo de que, tenia las ideas pero no sabia como acomodarlas.. De verdad yo creo, si mi memoria no me falla, lo he modificado por lo menos 6 veces.. Bueno espero lo disfruten...

Fatima Gallardo y Lolis, gracias por su comentarios, por soportarme ante mis ataques de "histeria", por no saber que hacer con el fic, y por leer las ideas del capitulo.. Jijiji... El que me digan que va bien, es un alivio para mi.. Ya que a veces siento, que no es muy buena idea, poner eso, pero bueno..

**::Ustedes se preguntaran por que agradesco a gente que no conocen..**

**Bueno, por que la historia la estoy publicando en y en un Foro La Web de Harry.. Por eso.. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capitulo 13**_

**El Profeta**

Harry Potter ya se encontraba en la oscuridad de su habitacion, en el 4 de Privet Drive, el chico no tenia menos de dos horas que habia regresado de la estacion del tren, junto con sus tios y primo, y desde que dicho tren habia llegado a la estacion de Kings Cross, todo habia sido un completo desastre..

**---Flash Back---**

-..¡Llegamos, despierta Harry!...-Dijo Ron mientras despertaba a Harry, pues el chico se habia quedado dormido en el pasillo, despues de una discucion con sus amigos..

Despues de que el carrito de la comida pasara por el compartimiento del trio, Ginny, Luna y Neville, se habian incorporado con ellos, Ginny se encontraba completamente tranquila, ayudando a Neville a que su rana no se escapara, dado que el chico no podia moverse mucho, pero Luna intentaba sacarle informacion a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pues la chica estaba segura, de que tramaban algo, y no pensaban incluir al resto del ED..

-..¿Y que haran, si la escuela no abre?..-Comentaba Luna, por lo menos era la 6ta vez en menos de 2 minutos..

-..No lo se..-Contestaban constantemente los tres, mientras pensaban en algo, para callar a Luna..

-..¿En serio no lo saben, o no quieren decir?..-Pregunto la rubia despues de unos minutos..

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre si.. Mientras Neville y Ginny parecian mirar la reaccion del resto..

-..¡Lo sabia, no quieren decir, pero solo recuerda una cosa Potter, nosotros tres tambien te ayudamos, merecemos por lo menos, una explicacion!..-Grito de la nada Luna, provocando que Harry se pusiera rojo de verguenza pues en cierta parte era cierto, las dos chicas y el chico que en ese momento lo observaban, lo habia ayudado sin ningun problema, sin ninguna pregunta, y el no queria decirle ni siquiera un poco..

-...Es peligroso..-Susurro Ron, mientras miraba a todos lados, para verificar que no hubiera nadie escuchando..

-..¿Que tan peligroso?...-Dijo Neville con los ojos completamente abiertos.. Y no por miedo, si no por interes..

-..Oye, Ronald, ya le preguntaste ¿o no?..-Dijo Luna enojada.. (Recuerden que ella le dice Ronald)..

-..¿Preguntarme que Ron?..-Dijo Harry divertido mirando a Ron, quien estaba nervioso..

-..Es..Que..-Dijo Ron, con una sonrisa, despues observo a Luna con reproche..-No un no, apenas se lo iba a decir..-Regreso la mirada a Harry, respiro profundo y dijo agachando la mirada..-Es que el ED, o los pocos que, quedamos, pues..

-..Queremos entrar dentro, Harry..-Dijo Luna bruscamente..

-..¿Queremos..Todos, los tres?..-Dijo Harry mirando a uno por uno..-..Olvidenlo..Ron tiene razon es peligroso..

-..Pues en realidad, yo, opino que seria bueno tener mas gente..-Dijo Ron, haciendo enfurecer a Harry..¿Como que mas gente?..

-..Tu opinas igual..-Pregunto despues mirando a Hermione que no habia dicho nada..

-..Pues, la verdad Harry, es que, si..Opino que somos muy pocos, ademas bueno se supone que hicimos el ED, para..

-..Para aprender lo que Dolores Umbridge, no queria mostrarnos..-Dijo Harry..

-..Si, y no...-Dijo Ginny..

-..¿Que, tu tambien?..-Dijo Harry de la nada, lo que menos necesitaba era que Ginny estubiera en su contra..

-..Bueno es que no eres el unico, que quiere vengarse de Voldemort o los Mortifagos, Harry..-Comento Ginny..

-..No pienso discutir esto ahora..-Dijo Harry y salio del compartimiento, se quedo justo afuera, para minutos despues quedarse dormido en el pasillo..

Ron ya habia logrado despertarlo, cuando..-..Genial lo que me faltaba, mis tios puntuales..-Dijo Harry con una especie de burla, pues si no era Rita la que lo molestaba, eran sus tios.. Sus tios estaban ahi, parados, algo aburridos, pero puntuales, pues tenian cosas que hacer, y que Harry regresara justo ese dia, era un problema..

-..Potter no tengo todo el dia, asi que apurate..-Dijo el Tio Vernon, mirando su reloj, sin duda, sus tios tanto como su primo, estaban muy arreglados, mas de lo normal.. Tal vez tendrian planes de salir..

-..Dursley, tenemos que hablar..-Dijo Moody, ocultando su ojo magico (Como lo habia echo en el 5to libro).. Tio Vernon, nunca se imagino que volveria a ver a esas personas, que lo habian amenazado el año pasado..

-...No le he echo, nada..Lo juro..-Dijo de inmediato Dudley, con miedo...

-..Tranquilo..-Dijo Tonks, mientras se acercaba a la charla..

-..Despues del cumpleaños de Harry, iremos por el, ¿Espero que no haya molestia alguna?..-Comento Lupin..

-..Molestia, si quieren pueden llevarselo ahora..-Comento Vernon en forma de burla y suplica..

-..Vernon, recuerda lo que dijo el tipo que vino por Harry...-Dijo Tia Petunia, mientras ayudaba a su hijo a ponerse de pie, pues le daba miedo estar rodeado de magos, que en ese momento estaba por desmayarse...-Debe quedarse hasta su cumpleaños.. Aun que a ninguno de nosotros nos agrade la idea, debemos hacerlo..

-..Cierto querida..¿No hay forma de que el se vaya antes?..-Dijo Vernon, cuando su esposa no lo miraba..

-..Lo siento, pero no podemos, sera hasta su cumpleaños..-Dijo el Señor Weasley..

-..¿Espere, dice que Dumbledore, les pidio que Harry pasara las vacaciones con ustedes, no les dijo el por que?..-Comento otra voz, era Meredith, quien bajaba del tren, la mujer se acercaba a ellos..

-..¿Quien es usted?..-Dijo Petunia..

-..Soy, cercana a Dumbledore, ¿Solo quiero saber?..

-..Bueno, yo recuerdo que dijo, que el tenia proteccion, y que se le acabaria el dia de su cumpleaños, que por eso debia estar con nosotros..-Dijo Dudley..

-...Eso no me lo dijo..Es un maldi.. ¡Disculpen!..-Dijo la chica, mientras parecia maldecir en voz baja, todos la observaron, despues un poco apenada, se oculto detras de Moody..

-..Bien...Potter, andando...-Grito su tio, mientras Harry se despedia de sus amigos, y de la Señora Weasley..

-..Bueno, Harry, despues de tu cumpleaños, estaras con nosotros hasta la boda, sabes que eres bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros...-Decia la Señora Weasley mientras abrazaba a Harry..

-..Gracias Señora Weasley..-Dijo Harry sin aliento por el abrazo..La mujer se alejo un momento, mientras parecia charlar con Fleur.

-..Harry, yo, bueno nos vemos...-Dijo Ron cuando se despedia de su amigo, pues no sabia si el chico estaba enojado con el, o no..

-..Claro Ron..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa que Ron entendio que su rencor se habia borrado..

-..Bien, nos vemos hasta tu cumpleaños..-Dijo Hermione que se encontraba de la misma manera que Ron, apenada..

-..Si, hasta ese dia..-Dijo Harry, mientras abrazaba a Hermione..

-..Adios, Harry..-Dijo Ginny algo nerviosa, y es que Harry estaba por abrazarla y darle un beso, pero se detubo, pues recordo que ya no salian, despues le dio la mano a la chica y esta algo nerviosa y con una sonrisa contesto..

-..Adios..-Dijo Harry, a los demas, cuando se dio cuenta de que su tio ya lo estaba llamando a gritos..

-..Supongo que eso es un no, a nuestra propuesta de ayudarle, ¿Verdad?..-Dijo Luna, cuando Harry ya se alejaba con sus tios y primo de la estacion del Tren..

-..Hay que darle un tiempo, para que lo piense..-Dijo Ginny quien se encontraba muy tranquila..

-..Bueno, si se enteran de algo, saben como encontrarnos..-Dijo Neville para Hermione..

-..Si, descuida, lo haremos..-Dijo Hermione, sacando la moneda del ED..

**---Fin Flash Back---**

Harry Potter, estaba boca arriba sobre su cama, su habitacion estaba a oscuras ni se habia tomado la molestia en ensender la luz, no tenia animos, se quedo observando como la luz de los autos entraba por la ventana y esta se reflejaba sobre el techo de su habitacion..

De repente la imagen de Ginny se le dibujo en el techo, con su cabello rojo fuego, con ese aroma que le encantaba de la chica, Harry se sentia como un tonto, no se habia despedido como queria de Ginny, bueno ya lo habia echo en la escuela a su modo, con un beso, pero lo que le habia costado ese beso, Rita los habia visto, la mujer de seguro estaba pensando como publicar su noticia..

Pues quisiera o no, eso era una gran nota, "HARRY POTTER ENAMORADO", seria lo que se escucharia por todos lados, y lo peor es que con eso, la persona en todo el mundo que el chico mas odiaba, temia y deseaba ver muerta, lo sabria.. Voldemort tendria la mejor carnada para el chico, Ginny Wealsey.. El chico no entendia como habia sido tan estupido al besar a Ginny, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los veia, y aun peor segun el nadie los escuchaba cuando charlaban en el entierro..

Sentia que esos errores le costarian la vida a Ginny.. Lo que menos deseaba en todo su vida era ser culpable de una muerte, y mas ser causante de la persona que lo amaba, y el amaba.. Pero sin darse cuenta ese miedo por protejer a Ginny, le salvaria la vida a ambos.. (No me adelanto a echos por que eso es hasta el final).. Sin prestarle atencion, sus ojos comenzaron a cansarle, despues de un boztezo se quedo completamente dormido..

En cuanto los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara a Harry, el chico desperto, se planto justo enfrente de la ventana en busca de la lechuza que le trairia El Profeta, cuando por fin una mancha a lo lejos se visualizo, el periodico aparecio..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

UNA GRAN PERDIDA PARA EL MUNDO MAGICO..

Ayer por la mañana en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria, se llebo a cabo el entierro de Albus Dumbledore, que habia sido Director de Hogwarts hasta unos dias atras.. Un sin fin de alumnos, como padres de familia, politicos, aurores, magos conocidos, y todas aquellas personas y seres magicos que conocian al hombre estubieron prensentes.. Y en particular un Ave Fenix que canto durante el emotivo momento, sin dudas el canto nos relajo a todos.. Algunos magos nos dieron unas pocas palabras antes de irse a sus casas, pues el temor de que algo pasara era muy fuerte, que no se detenian ni a saludar..

-..Albus y yo, no fuimos muy unidos, pero sin duda era una gran mago, un gran director de la escuela Hogwarts, (La cual aun no sabemos si estara abierta a los alunmos, como es de esperar, la gente querra estar unida), pero retomando el tema de Albus, es una gran perdida para todo el mundo magico.. Dudo mucho que otra persona con el talento suficiente, llegue a ocupar su lugar, pues son de esos hombres que siempre estaran presentes pero nunca se podran igualar...-La foto de una bruja aparecia aun lado del comentario, la mujer lloraba mientras miraba el entierro..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry observaba el periodico.. Pues sin dudas, el romance de Harry Potter con Ginny Weasley, se veria tarde o templano, en el periodico, que el chico queria saber que mentiras pondria Rita, pues era capaz de inventar lo peor..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El entierro fue muy emotivo, la gente que conocia a Albus estubo presente, al igual que los alumnos y los padres de algunos de ellos.. Sin duda un alumno que no es la primera vez que esta involucrado en algo como esto es.. Harry Potter, el chico como podran recordar estubo dentro del Ministerio el año pasado, junto con otros niños mas.. Y no solo estaba vez estubo dentro parece, que oculta algo, el Primer Ministro quien parecia firme en su comentario, solo dijo unas pocas palabras, antes de irse del lugar enojado.. Esta reportera noto que, el señor Rufus Scrimgeour, se le vio acaloradamente charlando con el niño Potter.. Minutos antes de esta entrevista..

-..No dire nada, por que, no lo se, el chico simplemente no quiere hablar del tema y se le respeta..-Habia un hombre a lado del comentario era la foto de Rufus Scrimgeour, el tipo aparecia con una sonrisa aun que en su mirada parecia mostrar el rencor hacia Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-..Si claro, si de verdad respeta mi decision, no me hubiera quitado los aurores..-Comento Harry con odio, mientras daba vuelta a la pagina.. El chico no podia creer que el tipo le quitara los aurores, bueno, el no habia cooperado con el, ¿Por que debia Scrimgeour, ayudarlo, cuando el chico no lo hacia?.. Sonaba logico..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin duda alguna, la noticia que nos dejo helados fue.. La persona causante de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.. Severus Snape, quien podran recordar, estubo implicado con Mortifagos años atras, y parece a ver vuelto a las andadas, es quien asecino a sangre fria al hombre.. Lo mas triste de todo, es saber que quien por años lo defendio este muerte por su culpa.. Algunos que conocian la relacion entre ambos profesores, solo comentaron esto..

-..No sabemos, el por que lo hizo, Albus simpre lo ayudo..

-..Yo sabia que no se podia confiar en el, por mas que se lo comentamos a Dumbledore el, solo decia.."Confio en el".. Y como nosotros siempre confiamos en el juicio de Dumbledore, creimos que era cierto..

-..Yo le enseñe a Snape, es increible como cambio de un dia para otro..

Rumores no confirmados parecen tener la respuesta a esta "extraña razon" por la cual, Snape asesino al Dumbledore.. Viejas riñas de la infancia, o simplemente por que ya no confiaba Dumbledore en Snape, algunos alumnos comentan que vieron a los dos profesores en algunos momentos, "pelear", por algo, mas nunca se enteraron del por que de la pelea.. Aun nos quedara la duda, de el por que lo hizo..

Algunos profesores de la escuela Hogwarts, estan consternados, con la noticia, dado que sin razon aparente no saben el motivo por el cual, Severus Snape, huzo su doble personalidad, pero lo que mas miedo da es que no sabemos si para su veneficio, o el de otros..

Como podran recordar Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucios Malfoy, quien se encuentra en Azacaban, dado que estubo dentro de la riña que hubo hace mas de un año, dentro de Ministerio, solo comento estas pocas palabras...

-..No dire que no me sorprende la muerte de Dumbledore, el tipo ya estaba muy viejo..

Cuando le preguntamos la relacion que mantenian su hijo, su esposa y Snape, simplemente se nego a contestar y con una sonrisa engañosa, se alejo de nosotros..

Recuerden que Draco Malfoy huyo junto a Snape la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore.. Lo cual nos deja a pensar que tal vez si haya relacion entre ellos, y por lo tanto todos esten trabajando bajo las ordenes de Quien-Ustedes-Saben..

La señora Malfoy, aquien no logramos entrevistar, dado que no se encontro en su domicilio, algunas vecinos o personas que la conocen de vista, afirmaron que la mujer, salio de su casa sospechosamente y de noche, justo una hora antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, lo cual nos da a pensar que de verdad haya relacion entre estos..

Aun no se sabe que pasara con el mundo magico, pues algunos confirman que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, le temia a Dumbledore, y ahora el muerto, podria suceder lo peor, no es de esperar que la gente se comporte como la ultima vez.. Las parejas escapandose, y simplemente matandose entre si, para no vivir en un mundo el cual, este lleno de sombras, eligiendo entre el bien y el mal, y cual bando no te matara, francamente una servidora espera que afuera, se encuentre una persona que se apiade de nosotros, y nos proteja, aun que, ahora sin Dumbledore las cosas seran distintas.. Este podria ser el fin..

Tal vez despues de su primer intento, en esta ocacion, no haya "niño" que sobreviva a la maldicion imperdonable como le ocurrio a Harry Potter, (Aun que yo sinceramente, dudo mucho que eso pase), por mas que logre tener una entrevista con el chico, los allegados a el, simplemente lo ocultaban.. Jamas sabremos si estamos salvados, o perdidos, hasta el dia que todo suceda..

-..Si de verdad es "El Elejido", por que no lo muestra..-Un chico que Harry reconocio de inmediato era Dean Thomas..

Sin duda, algunos ex-compañeros del chico Potter, parecen molestos por todo este tema.. Y la verdad es que, algunos de nosotros nos hacemos esa pregunta.. ¿De verdad sera el, "El Elejido"?.. ¿De verdad nos salvara de la destruccion, y la maldad?.. ¿De verdad podra salvarnos del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, como lo hizo la ultima vez, claro si es que lo hizo el?..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-..Solo eso..-Dijo Harry, no habia nada, no decian nada de Ginny y el.. Era extraño.. La mujer de verdad se habia apiadado de el.. De echo no habia nada publicado de Rita, "Bueno tal vez, ya nadie le cree"..Penso Harry..

Todo el periodico trataba sobre lo mismo, teorias de el por que la muerte de Dumbledore, el como eso afectaria al mundo magico, o si de verdad Harry era el salvador de todos, o solo era un sobrenombre que al chico le encantaba llevar.. El chico lo leeyo de arriba a bajo, pero no habia nada interesante, asi que decidio bajar a desayunar..

Harry estaba afuera, de la casa de sus tios, se encontraba sentado justo en la escalera que habia junto a la puerta, mientras los autos pasaban, ya era mas de medio dia, y el ambiente que hasta apenas unas horas antes era calido, se habia vuelto en cuestion de segundos, en algo tenembroso.. Tanto que a su Tia Petunia le daba miedo observar por la ventana..

La neblina aparecio de inmediato, lo cual no era bueno, pues Harry no lograba visualizar a las personas de lejos, solo veia la sombra entre la neblina blanca.. Habia frio, demaciado que no parecia normal, cada vez que el chico respiraba o hablaba se veia el baho de su aliento flotar sobre el aire.. Harry tanto como su primo estaban afuera, eran vacaciones, y como era de esperar su primo estaba charlando con sus amigos.. Se escucho el ruido de latas de comida para gato, al igual que la imagen de la Señora Figg, que se acercaba al moreno..

-..Harry, sabia que te encontraria aqui..¿Te encuentras bien, deberias pasar a tomar una taza de te?..-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, el chico no se sentia con animos de charlar con alguien, pero si no lo hacia se volveria loco, asi que decicio aceptar la invitacion..

-..Ya vieron, Potter, y su novia la Señora Figg..-Comento en tono de burla, uno de los amigos de Dudley.. Todos los demas se rieron, exepto como era de esperar Harry, la Señora Figg, y.. ¿Dudley?.. Harry solo alcanzo a ver que su primo, parecia molesto por el comentario.. Harry no entendia por que, su primo estaba asi, normalmente el, siempre lo molestaba..

-..Pasa, Harry, no hagas caso de esos comentarios..La verdad es que, no eres mi tipo..-Dijo la Señora Figg, mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa, de inmediato cuando la puerta se cerro un sin fin de gatos aparecio dandole en los talones al chico como a la mujer..

-..Es bueno saberlo..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba y acariciaba a un gato, que se habia sentado justo en su piernas..

..-¡¿Me extrañaron?!..-Dijo la mujer mimando a los gatos, despues mirando distraidamente a Harry..-¡Sientate Harry!..-Mientras un sin fin de gatos la seguian..

La mujer regreso al cabo de unos minutos con tazas y un te de hiervas, que al chico parecia a verle relajado..

-..¿Dime Harry, tienes novia?..-Dijo la mujer de la nada, cuando tomaban el te, el chico sentia que se ahogaba..

-..¿Que?..-Con un poco tos, y con una mirada de terror.. ¿La Señora Figg, sabia que Harry tenia novia, o por que la pregunta?.. ¿En que periodico que el chico no sabia, se habia publicado la historia?..

-..Es normal a tu edad sentir que estas enamorado, recuerdo cuando yo me enamore, tenia al rededor de 9 años, si, fue mi primer beso...-Decia la mujer recordando su niñez..-Fue como de pelicula, claro sin las campanas, y los fuegos artificiales, pero fue muy lindo..

Harry solo sonreia, con la historia, aun no se reponia de la pregunta y del susto, el chico se puso completamente serio, pues ya comenzaba a extrañar a Ginny, sobre todo su voz, su sonrisa, sus labios, su aroma, sus ojos, y su cabello rojo..

-..Harry, se como te sientes, Dumbledore, era muy cercano a ti, pero descuida el no te va a dejar sin ayuda, si no lo sabre yo, sabes que dos dias antes de su..Muerte, el vino aqui, y me pidio que te vigilara..Supongo que presentia lo que le pasaria..-Dijo la mujer, dejando helado a Harry..¿Como que presentia?..¿Sabia que Snape lo mataria?.. ¿Como podia saber una persona que alguien en particular seria la causante de su muerte y no hacer nada?..

-..¿De que habla?..-Harry no entendia en nada ese comentario, que lo unico que le hacia al chico era volverlo mas loco, de lo que ya estaba..

-..El, tenia dias extraño, su comportamiento no era el de siempre, de verdad, le pidio a la Orden del Fenix, vigilar y sin dudas el sabia que algo pasaria..-Mientras tomaba mas te..

-..Si eso ya lo habia pensado, ¿Pero usted dice que el presentia?...¿A que se refiere, el le dijo algo?.

-..Bueno, charlamos, y bromeamos sobre el futuro, si a eso es a lo que te refieres, dijo que el ya estaba viejo, que ya no era el de antes, que ya no estaba echo para seguir la aventura..Que iba a tirar la toalla, tarde o templano.. Mas templano que tarde, bromeando con su edad, pero no se, siempre parecia serio ante los comentarios del futuro..-Dijo la Señora Figg, sin prestar atencion en si Harry la estaba escuchando o no..

Harry ya no escuchaba, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de entender esas palabras.. ¿Dumbledore sabia que Snape lo mataria, ademas esa charla con Meredith?.. "Severus hizo bien al..Matarme"... ¿Eso que significaba?.. ¿De verdad seria como habia dicho Hagrid, que Dumbledore le ordenaba algo a Snape y este se negaba a hacerlo?.. ¿Pero este lo habia matado sin poner resistencia, ademas las suplicas de parte del hombre antes de que Snape lo matara, no eran normales?.. ¿A no ser que, el le suplicara matarlo?..

-..¿Le comento algo mas?..-Pregunto Harry despues de unos minutos de silencio..

-..No, solo eso, la verdad creo que el winski de fuego, tubo algo que ver, con sus palabras..-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa timida..-El mundo magico no sera el de siempre, sin el..

-..Si..-Dijo Harry, mientras su cerebro volvia a trabajar..El chico tenia muchas dudas.. ¿Como podia seguir confiando en la palabra de alguien que confiaba en su asesino?..¿No entendia nada?.. ¿Y si Dumbledore de verdad queria que lo mataran para no enfrentarse al mundo oscuro, que de seguro Voldemort, se apoderaria?.. ¿Y lo peor es que el tenia que arreglar?.. Sin duda lo habia dejado solo, con problemas y mas dudas..

-..Oh, mira la hora que es, tu Tia debe estar preocupada..-Dijo la mujer al darse cuenta de que Harry habia pasado mas de 5 horas dentro de su casa.. Que ya comenzaba a oscurecer..

Harry salio de la casa de la Señora Figg, ante el panorama de una oscura y solitaria calle llena de neblina blanca, acompañada de una fresca brisa helada que calaba hasta los huesos... El chico se subio el cierre de la chamarra hasta el cuello, y se adentro a la oscuridad de la noche..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, me he tardado en publicar este capitulo.. Dado que mi computadora se encuentra infectada de Virius.. Y ni a internet puedo entrar... Asi que si no publico es por eso, no por falta de puntualidad.. Nos leemos la proxima semana dado que el Sabado 16 de Junio, es mi cumple, siiii.. 18 Años.. ¿Y ahora que hago?, jajaja.. Y bueno, hay que celebrar asi que, dudo mucho que tenga tiempo para escribir.. Espero que para ese entonces mi compu ya este bien.. **


	17. Adios Privet Drive Hola Madriguera 14

_¡Gracias pero muchas gracias, por seguir este Fic, aun que no sea de los mejores!.. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Zafiro Potter: **Bueno antes que nada, si, yo soy de las que cree que Snape en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo es bueno, pero eso es otra historia, Jajaja.. Si, mi Fic de "Harry Potter y El Libro 7", pero en esta version el, es malo.. JAJAJA.. (Risa macabra).. Retomando tu comentario.. ¡Gracias por la felicitacion!.. Y bueno mi problema de los virus aun sigue, en realidad tendre que formatear mi computadora dado que el virus me daño unos programas y datos para entrar a Internet.. (PERO NO LES INMPORTA QUE PASA CON MI VIDA, SI NO CON LA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC).. Si lo mismo dice mi conciencia la cual, por el momento no la dejara opinar.. Jijiji.. ¡Si estoy loca!.. ¿Y que?.. Jejeje..

**EternalWing: ** ¡Gracias por la felicitacion!.. Por cierto quiero saber todo el misterio que encierra Dumbledore y John Malfoy.. Espero que publiques pronto.. Y bueno, Rita se portara bien solo por unos dias, pero despues de que Harry y compañia desaparescan de la Madriguera y todos los busquen creyendo que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, los haya secuestrado o algo asi, ella les hara saber la verdad.. ¡Oh-oh!..Me estoy adelantando a echos.. No hagan caso de mis arrebatos.. Jejeje.. Por cierto me gustaria que te unieras a mis contactos del Messenger mi correo esta en mi perfil..

**Jennifer Weasley: ** ¡Gracias por leer este fic!..Por cierto, continua con el tuyo que me encanta.. Jajaja.. Retomando el comentario, Dumbledore, digamos que estaba algo sencible por la edad y eso, y bueno el cree que Snape hizo lo correcto al matarlo, por que de esa manera todos se dieron cuenta de que bando esta, pero eso no lo sabra Harry hasta despues.. ¡Oh-oh!..La inoportuna de mi, de nuevo habla de cosas que no deberia.. Jajaja.. Por cierto me gustaria que te unieras a mis contactos del Messenger mi correo esta en mi perfil es inutil que continue tratando de dartelo por aqui, pues nunca se pone completo.. De verdad me gustaria discuitir posibles ideas para tu Fic, Jejeje..

**Fatima Gallardo: ** ¡Gracias por la felicitacion!.. -..Y si, un año mas vieja, tenias que recordarmelo, mala..-Disque llorando.. Jajaja.. Y bueno paresco de 15, por lo bien conservada que estoy, NOOO, no es cierto, es solo que no huzo mucho maquillaje, y duermo mas de lo que deberia, ademas, en mi familia todas las mujeres somos traga-años.. Jaja.. Y bueno, lo de un posible embarazo de Hermione, no se vera hasta los proximos capitulos, pero ya me arruinaste mi sorpresa, jajaja, Harry y Ginny les espera una noche romantica.. Uhhh..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bueno mas preguntas..

¿Sirius esta vivo?.. ¿ Harry lograra recuperar a su padrino y con ello las esperanzas de vivir una nueva vida?.. ¿Harry aceptara la ayuda del ED?.. ¿Harry deside darle una oportunidad al amor?.. ¿Rita de verdad mantendra su boca cerrada?.. ¿Por que no hablo, cuando pudo, sera a caso que guarda la noticia para despues?.. ¿Y de verdad Ginny, estara a salvo lejos de Harry?.. ¿Harry sera capaz de no besar de nuevo a Ginny, pero sobre todo podra soportar los celos de ver a la chica con otro, aun que sea hablando?.. ¿Que le haran los gemelos a Harry, por salir y despues dejar a su linda hermanita menor?..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capitulo 14**

**Adios Privet Drive.. Hola, Madriguera..**

Harry Potter estaba arreglando sus cosas para salir de Privet Drive, esa misma noche La Orden iria por el, para despues llevarlo a un lugar seguro, La Madriguera, el lugar mas calido y lleno de amor, que el chico jamas habia conocido se volveria ahora su hogar por unos dias, pues despues de la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, el chico acompañado de Hermione y Ron, partirian para ir en busca de los Horrocruex y terminar con Voldemort, pero antes de eso, iria a casa de sus padres en Valle de Godric, pues Harry queria visitar la tumba de sus padres..

Era el cumpleaños numero 17 de Harry, sus tios no le habian celebrado como de costumbre, y el chico no esperaba una felicitacion de su parte, los años le habian enseñado a no esperar amor de parte de ellos, ese era el dia en que Harry, podia hacer magia fuera de la escuela sin miedo de ser reprendido por ello, asi que por lo tanto con su varita hacia que sus cosas se arreglaran por si solas dentro de su baul.. Mientras leeia una y otra vez, las cartas de felicitacion que le habian mandado sus amigos..

_Querido Harry:_

_Antes que nada, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!.. Espero verte pronto, con un abrazo Ron.. _

Harry sabia que su amigo habia escrito la carta, tratando de no revelar nada, pues como el Ministerio ya no cuidaba de el, cualquiera podia leer lo que decia esa carta, y no era bueno, revelar informacion, por eso sonreia cada vez que llegaba a la parte de "_Espero verte pronto_", pues el chico sabia que, ese pronto, seria un cualquier momento, todo dependia de cuanto pudiera tardar La Orden en llegar por el..

_Harry:_

_Te mando este folleto con las fechas para hacer el examen de aparicion, ya le dije a Ron que no deben confiarse, asi que estudia.. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!.. Un beso Hermione.. _

Harry le daba mas risa la carta de Hermione pues solo se preocupaba por el examen de aparicion, aun que en cierta parte, era logico pues sin este, no podrian salir sin problemas de la Madriguera..

_Harry: _

_Espero, que las vacaciones te hayan echo pensar y ahora logremos charlar sobre el tema que te molesta mucho.. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!.. Luna.. _

Harry debia admitir, que por un momento en su cabeza, le habia pasado la idea de tener al ED dentro, pero eso seria riesgoso para todos.. Debia reconocer que Luna, no mencionaba nada hacerca de la charla, pero si era algo obvio..

_Amigo: _

_Mi abuela te desea un ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!.. Y yo igual.. Solo quiero que sepas que, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.. Neville.._

La carta de Neville no revelaba mucha informacion, como la Luna, lo cual para el chico fue un alivio.. Pero la carta que mas le encantaba leer era la de Ginny.. Y no presisamente por la lectura, si no por, la letra de la chica que era lo unico que le quedaba para poder recordarla..

_Harry:_

_Bueno, antes que nada, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!..Espero te hayas dado cuenta de que El Profeta, no publico nada llamativo.. ¡Por cierto, me debes una apuesta!.. Aun que no creo que sea buena idea seguir con eso.. Ginny.._

Esta carta la habia leeido una y otra vez, ¿La apuesta?..El chico recordaba la apuesta, una cena romantica para Ginn y el.. La cual no se cumplirira..

La mayoria de las vacaciones las habia pasado en casa de la Señora Figg, mientras el solo recordaba a Ginny.. Deseaba tener una oportunidad, un dia, una noche para compartir con ella.. Era capaz de dar su vida por ser feliz aun que solo fueran unas pocas horas, a lado de su amada, sobre todo si nadie se enteraba.. Y su unica alternativa era la apuesta, pero ella le pedia no seguir con eso.. Tal vez para ella seria demaciado, el tener al chico frente a ella, y no poder darle un beso..

La Orden por fin habia llegado por el, y ahora se encontraban de camino a la Madriguera.. Sus tios y primo solo se habian despedido con un adios y suerte..

Cuando llego a la Madriguera, todo estaba a oscuro, pero en cuanto este toco el piso del lugar, las luces se ensendieron y salieron todos los Weasley asi como Luna, Neville y Hermione, para desearle un ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!.. Al grito de.. ¡SORPRESA!..

Una rica cena que la Señora Weasley habia preparado, fue perfecta para el chico, ademas de un pastel que Fleur y Gabrielle habian preparado, para el..

-..Haggy, recuegdas a mi hegmana, Gabrielle..-Dijo Fleur al momento de darle un abrazo al chico..

Una linda chica rubia se acerco a el, la chica era hermosa, pero nada comparado con Ginny, o eso era lo que pensaba Harry..

-..Haggy Potteg, me recugdas..-Comento la chica con una sonrisa mientras le estiraba la mano al chico..

-..¡Claro!..-Dijo Harry mientras le tomaba la mano sin darle importancia, pero justo cuando lo hizo, vio una cabellera roja, que aparecia a lo lejos, y este por instinto sonrio, mientras Gabrielle creia que le sonreia a ella..

-..¿No hacen una linda pageja?..-Dijo Fleur con un suspiro, mientras todos los presentes se ahogaban con cerbeza de mantequilla.. Sobre todo los gemelos, Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione, incluso el propio Harry horrorisado, solto de un golpe la mano de la chica, observo a Fleur con terror, pues esta pensaba que Harry le gustaba su hermana..

Ginny por su parte, casi choca contra Lupin al escuchar eso y al ver la reaccion de todos.. Algunos sonrientes, otros con caras de maniaticos en especial, Ron y los gemelos, mientras Harry tenia la tipica cara de incocente confunido, como si, se no supiera que pasaba, cuando todo habia sido su culpa..

-..La cena esta lista...-Dijo por fin la Señora Weasley, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba ahi..

Harry fue el primero en correr hacia la mesa, segundos despues los demas lo siguieron, el chico se encontraba centado muy lejos de Ginny, Fleur, y Gabrielle lo cual lo agradecia.. Pero aun asi, no se salvo de los gemelos, quienes tenian a Harry justo en medio de ellos dos, asustado y temeroso por su vida..

-..Harry, Harry..-Decia Fred en voz baja..

-..Potter, Potter..-Continuaba George mientras vigilaba que nadie los escuchara, Harry por su parte estaba comiendo, cuando sintio la punta de una varita en su estomago, echo una mirada y eran las varitas de los gemelos con una mirada de terror, observo a todos los presentes que comian como si nada..

-..¿Quieres explicar, por que te gusta mi hermana?..-Dijo Fred, mientras Harry trataba de no sudar por los nervios..

-..Nuestra hermana, Fred..-Dijo el otro hermano, mientras le hacia señas a Hermione de que Harry estaba bien, pues el chico ya estaba palido por los nervios de lo que le hicieran los gemelos..-El esta bien, creo que la cerbeza de mantequilla lo mareo un poco, verdad Harry..-Dandole una palmada en la espalda, probocando que la comida que el moreno tenia en el tenedor, se callera por completo junto con el cubierto..

Harry estaba apunto de decir algo, pero Fred continuo hablando..

-..Pero no solo eso te basta, si no que ahora, intentas conquistar a Gabrielle, que no te basta una sola chica..-Decia Fred, mientras George seguia hablando y trataba de que Hermione y los demas presentes no se dieran cuenta de lo que le hacian al chico..

-..El pobre esta mareado, creo que lo mejor es que salga a tomar aire, vamos Fred, ayudemos a Potter..-Decia George, y los dos sacaron a Harry de la Madriguera cuando los tres ya se encontraban afuera, Harry comenzo a tratar de defenserse..

-..Miren no es que lo que piensan.. Es..que..-Decia Harry en su defensa..

-..Pero es que nada.. Debes saber lo que pasa cuando sales con una Weasley..-Le decia Fred..

-..Cuidado Fred..-Dijo George, y su madre aparecio justo aun lado..

-..Todo bien chicos, Harry querido, si de verdad te sientes mal, puedes irte a dormir..

-..Shhh..-Comento Fred, enterrando su varita en el estogamo de Harry, despues con una sonrisa de maniatico mirando a su madre, continuo hablando..-En un momento entramos madre, solo estamos charlando..-Justo cuando su madre habia desaparecido..-¿Se puede saber por que, ya no sales con nuestra hermanita?..-Mirando a Harry con odio..

-..Por que sinceramente, eres el unico chico desente, que nos agrada para ella..-Dijo el otro hermano con una sonrisa mientras le quitaban la varita del estomago..

-..¡Gracias!...Pero, es que, son asuntos personales, que, ya he discuitido con ella..-Comento Harry aliviado de que los gemelos no le hicieran daño... Bueno eso si, un buen susto ya le habian sacado..

-..Si, pero dejame decir que no son tan personales, todos creen saber que haras si la escuela cierra..-Comento Fred, confirmando de que nadie los escuchara..

-..¿De que hablan?..-Pregunto Harry, pues esperaba que nadie se enterara, o por lo menos que Meredith, no le arruinara el plan, aun que ahora que lo pensaba ella ni siquiera sabia nada..

-..La Orden, incluidos nuestros padres, creen que, tu iras en busca de Snape.. Y sinceramente nosotros tambien, lo creemos..-George..

-..¿Por que creen que, yo haria algo asi?..-Harry tratando de confundir mas a los gemelos..

-..Por que eres muy predecible, eres igual que, tus padres, Sirius, y Dumbledore...-Comento Fred..

-..Ellos hubieran echo eso..-Termino de decir George, mientras Harry se quedaba callado..

Eso era cierto, sus padres, padrino lo hubieran echo, en especial Sirius, pero Dumbledore, creia que Snape habia echo lo correcto al matarlo, tal vez con eso todos habian descubierto el verdadero bando del tipo, y en cierta forma Albus lo agradecia, pues asi, todos sabian en quien confiar y en quien no.. Tal vez por eso, es que estaba agradecido, por a verle abierto los ojos a todos incluido el mismo..

-..¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que Ginny y yo?..-Harry sin entender, como es que ellos pensaban que su "asunto personal", tubiera que ver, con lo muy parecido que era con sus padres, padrino y Dumbledore..

-..Por que es mas claro que el agua, tu vas en busca de Snape y con ello Quien-ya-sabes..Y temes que a ella le pase algo..-Fred con una sonrisa como si con esas palabras fuera a sacarle la informacion al chico..

-..¿Quee?..-Harry tenia miedo, de que los gemelos supieran la verdad pues si era cierto, ademas si todo el mundo magico que sabia que Harry y Ginny tenian un romance, comenzarian a sacar sus propias teorias del por que.. Y ahora que lo pensaba con claridad Snape siempre le arruinaba los momentos felices con Ginny, ¿Y si este sabia algo?.. ¿Eso significaba Voldemort?.. Harry ya no tenia miedo de que Rita los delatara, si no de Snape..

-..Segun Lupin, tus padres hicieron algo parecido..-George que se encontraba igual que su hermano..

-..¿De que hablan?..-Harry no entendia de lo que los gemelos hablaban.. ¿Eso que tenia que ver?..

-..El dijo que ellos, habian desidido dejar de verse, por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarles..-Fred..

-..Espera..Dicen que Lupin dijo, que ellos, se alejaron..¿Pero entonces como naci yo?..-Harry..

-..En serio quieres que te lo diga..Jajaja..-Dijo Fred con una sonrisa..

-..No me refiero a eso, si no a, como es que despues se casaron..-Harry sin entender en absoluto.. Sus padres habian dudado en estar juntos.. Bueno el que su madre odiara a su padre por las bromas tontas que hacia, era una cosa, pero de ahi a despues separarse por miedo.. Era una tonteria.. ¿Pero el estaba haciendo lo mismo?..

-..Ah!!.. Pues, eso no lo sabemos, solo el lo sabe, y no lo quizo decir..-George justo antes de entrar a la casa..

El tema no volvio a salir durante la cena..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno es inutil que continue guardando este capitulo, asi que aqui esta.. Quiero mas Reviews, y lo digo en serio.. Jajaja, que exigente soy, ¿no?.. **

**Mi problema de virus sigue... **


	18. Una promesa, es una promesa 1ra parte

**EternalWing: **¡Hola!.. Lo siento, lo siento, me equiboque de apellido.. Es que no tenia tu fic a la mano, cuando escribi el comentario, y bueno creo que me confundi por eso de Draco, ¿Cualquira lo haria no?, en fin.. ¡Me perdonas!.. ESPERO QUE SI.. ¿COMO QUE EL CAPITULO ESTUBO CORTO?..Oye no es facil, escribirlo, en serio.. Jajaja.. Y bueno H & G, si regresaran, pero no por el momento.. Y bueno Voldy, (Me encanta ese nombre, jaja), pues si se va a enterar pero no por la forma en la que piensan si no por, que.. No deberia decirlo, eso es hasta el final.. Solo dire que Voldy estara a punto de lastimar a Ginny, (La cual tal vez, pero solo tal vez, aun no se, puede que este embarazada, YA ME ADELANTE A ECHOS, jiji), y Harry por instinto la salvara, y de ahi Voldy se dara cuenta.. Y bueno mi "pequeña" relacion con los Virius, ya se acabo, jejeje..

**Jennifer Weasley: **¡Hola!.. ¿Otra que me dice que esta corto?.. jajaja.. ¡Por cieto, gracias por lo de, "Tu amiga", jeje!.. Bueno solo dire que este capitulo sera mas romantico que nada.. Bla, bla, bla..CURSI.. Jajaja.. Esa es la verdad, sera cursi.. Ya sabran por que.. Pero bueno te dire algo.. "Bart mata a Rodolfo"... A no perdon.. "Uhh pasteles eroticos".. A no, tampoco, tampoco.. ¡Gracias por leer el fic!.. Si esa, esa.. Jajaja..

**MitziBlack: **¡Bienvenida, y gracias por la felicitacion!.. ¿Se nota que puse todo eso de mi cumple, para que me felicitaran? JEJEJE..Bueno volviendo a tu comentario.. Sirius, pronto aparece, un capitulo mas, si las cosas salen como espero, jeje, lo tendremos de vuelta.. Y bueno eso de que tengo mas sabiduria ¡ME GUSTO!.. No lo habia pensado asi, aun que debo admitir que sigo igual de mensa que antes, jajaja.. Eso si, el sentido del humor no lo pierdo.. Y bueno para ti tambien, me gustaria conocerte, mi correo esta en mi perfil date una vuelta, y visita mis demas Fics..

**(Paloma) Zafiro Potter: **Bueno, si no eres tu, es Fatima, las que siempre me sorprenden, parece que estan dentro de mi cabeza, y saben que pienso, pues si, me atrapaste.. Si, todo el rollo de los padres de Harry, es gancho para que este regrese con Ginny.. ¿Soy demaciado obvia?..Jajaja.. Y bueno lo prometido es deuda, Harry y Ginny tendran su noche romantica..

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, pero en realidad son 2 partes, lo pongo asi por que el capitulo es muy largo y luego no me daje subirlo por lo largo que es asi que lo pongo en dos parte.. En este como ya se me esta haciendo costumbre, la acompaña una cancion.. **_**You an me -- LifeHouse**_**.. ¿Quieren capitulos mas largos, aun que me tarde mas tiempo en hacerlos?.. Ustedes deciden.. Ojo esto solo aplica para los de Fan Fiction Ya que segun sus palabras, el anterior era muy corto.. **

¿Harry y Ginny lograran su cena romantica?.. ¿Meredith es nieta de quien?.. ¿El trio se escapa?.. ¿Por que Tonks le tiene miedo a Meredith?.. ¿Ron le propone matrimonio a Hermione?.. ¿Sirius esta en Grimmauld Place?..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capitulo 15**

**Una promesa, es una promesa..**

**1ra parte **

**---Flash Back---**

Todos habian salido de la Madriguera para admirar las estrellas, justo despues de la cena, todos comian pastel, mientras charlaban sobre si la escuela cerraria o no, pero mientras los adultos hacian eso, el ED, aseguraba su futuro como los nuevos, "cazadores de Voldemort".. Trataban de convencer a Harry, de que con ellos, este tendria mas ayuda..

-..¿Quieras o no, Harry, nosotros te hemos ayudado mucho?..-Decia una Luna al punto de querer golpearlo..-Y siempre, hemos salido vencedores, bueno por lo menos te hemos salvado el pellejo..-Despues de refleccionarlo mucho, no salian muy vencedores, pero por lo menos, no los mataban..

-..Lo se, pero, es peligroso..-Decia una y otra vez Harry, el chico trataba por todos los medios de evitar que estos, continuaran pensando que era de lo mejor enfrentarse a una "persona", (si es que aun lo era), sin prejuicios de matar a quien se le pusiera enfrente..

-..¿Que es lo peor que podria pasarnos?..-Pregunto Neville, despues de unos minutos..

-...Morir, por ejemplo..-Comento Harry, pensando en que ese comentario haria que ellos se alejaran..

-..¿Harry de verdad crees que, ellos no quieren eliminarnos ya?.. Les hemos arruinado sus planes en mas de dos ocaciones..-Dijo Hermione..-Si somos tus amigos solo es una piedra mas en nuetra valanza.. Ellos, no se van a detener a averiguar si somos o no amigos aun, ellos solo recuerdan a los traidores..

-..Si, pero..-Dijo Harry, era cierto, ahora que lo pensaba, ellos podian estar en problemas por el siemple echo de ser sus amigos.. Pero, de todas formas lo estaban, pues era cierto, para ellos, los del ED, eran traidores, en especial, Hermione por ser hija de Muggles, y Ron, por que se relacionaba con Muggles y sangres meztizas, cosa que el era.. Y bueno Neville, era hijo de los aurores que Bellatrix habia torturado a la locura, tal vez este, deseaba entrar en la pelea, tal vez queria venganza.. Ahora todos, querian venganza.. Pero Luna, ¿que queria?.. Tal vez, el echo de apoyar a un amigo.. Ginny, ¿estaba ahi, por la misma razon, apoyar a un amigo, o a su ex-novio?..

-...Es lo mismo que con Ginn, crees que por dejarla, ella estara a salvo..-Dijo Ron..

Ginny y Harry se pusieron rojos, por el comentario.. Pues por mas que Ron trataba de que estos dos regresaran, no lograba hacerlo..

-..Neville, vamonos, ya es muy tarde..-Grito la abuela del chico..

-..Nos vemos, y piensalo..-Dijo Neville antes de marcharse del la Madriguera..

Minutos despues de que el chico se fuera, Luna lo hizo tambien, y comento lo mismo que Neville.. Ginny se sentia algo incomoda con todo el ambiente, Harry molesto, Ron y Hermione tratando de sacarle informacion y de hacerlo cambiar de idea, algo que era imposible, asi que la chica los dejo solos..

-..Harry, hasta donde entendemos, el amor es lo que te ayudara, ¿No?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Si..-Molesto de que le recordara el "don", que no podia huzar por miedo..

-..Entonces no crees que podrias perder si te alejas del amor..-Dijo Ron..-Eso significa mi hermana..

Harry estaba dolido por ese comentario, el chico creyo que sus amigos lo entenderian, pero no, no era si.. Nadie lo entendia solo Ginny parecia hacerlo, la chica no habia dicho nada durante la charla, ademas ella no lo habia interrogado con cosas, y habia aceptado la idea de no volver a verse.. ¿Harry seria tan fuerte como ella?.. ¿Seria capaz de no extrañarla mas, incluso de besarla?.. ¿Por que si antes lo habia echo, cuando ella tenia novio?.. ¿Por que las cosas, ahora serian diferente?.. Ahora que ella le pertenecia, bueno no completamente, pero si se amaban..

-..Escuchame..-Grito Hermione, al darse cuenta de que Harry, no le hacia caso..-Quieras o no, ahora es asunto de todos...

-..Hermione si continuan con eso, olviden que me ayudan.-Dijo un Harry molesto mientras se daba la vuelta..

-..Pues vas a escucharnos quieras o no, debes entender que tu unico poder es el amor, y si te alejas de el, no tendras aportunidad de vivir..-Susurro Hermione..-¿Si tus padres hubieran echo lo mismo que tu, no estarias aqui?..

-..NO METAS A MIS PADRES EN ESTO..-Harry estaba que no aguantaba mas, sentia que estallaria..

-..Solo queremos que tengas un ejemplo, piensalo a Dumbledore le hubiera gustado que tu, te alejaras de tu vida, a Sirius le hubiera gustado..-Comento Ron..

Harry solo trataba de soportar todo lo posible antes de explotar..

-..Ademas crees que Ginny, te va a esperar, toda la vida..-Dijo Hermione despues, para Harry esa fue la gota de derramo el vaso.. Lo peor no era el comentario, si no lo siguiente que Ron contesto..

-..Durante las vacaciones ella ha ido al pueblo junto con mama, y segun sus palabras, ella tiene pretendientes..-Comento Ron, antes de que este entrara a su habitacion, sin decir una palabra.

¿Si eso era cierto?.. Harry estaba ya fuera de la vida de la chica.. ¿No podia permitir que ella lo olvidara?.. ¿Pero, si hacia eso, ella estaria en peligro?.. Debia decidir.. ¿El amor de Ginny, o la vida de la chica?..

**---Fin Flash Back---**

Harry ya estaba recostado boca abajo sobre el colchon de la cama de la Madriguera, no queria ver a nadie, por suerte para el, Ron no dormia en la misma habitacion.. El chico se sentia traicionado, sus amigos, simplemente no lo entendian, Ginny no habia dicho nada durante la discucion.. Lo cual agradecio.. Sin darse cuenta la imagen de la chica se dibujo en su almohada.. Trato de cerrar los ojos, pero era inutil, donde quiera que miraba ella estaba ahi, incluso en sus sueños..

Harry no podia evitar tener la imagen de Ginny en su cabeza, jamas creyo que algo asi le pasaria, estaba decidido a no amarla, a no pensar en ella, pero su recuerdo se empeñaba en aparecer en todo.. El chico tenia la teoria de que si, se alejaba lo mas rapido posible de la Madriguera seria mas facil no pensar en ella, ¿Pero y si se iba y era peor, y si solo pensaba en ella?.. Debia sacarla de su mente, de su corazon.. _"EL AMOR ES LO UNICO QUE TE AYUDARA".. _Las palabras de Hermione se escuchaban, una y otra vez dentro de los pensamientos del chico..

Segun su amiga, debia entender el amor, el chico lo entendia, lo habia conocido con Ginny, su unico problema era que, no queria poner en riesgo a la unica chica que lo entendia, que lo queria como era, ademas le daba todo su apoyo.. El sabia que Ginny era diferente a todas las chicas, y no por que ella fuera la hermana de su mejor amigo, no, no era eso, era por el echo de que ella, sabia a lo que se arriesgaba al ser la novia de Harry Potter, sabia que el chico tendria cosas que hacer antes de pensar en su felicidad, y la chica lo aceptaba sin ningun problema..

Despues de unos incomodos minutos de solo tener la imagen de Ginny en su mente, el chico creyo que saliendo de la habitacion y tomar un poco de agua le ayudaria, asi que bajo a la cocina de la Madriguera y al llegar ahi se encontro con la persona que deseaba sacar de su mente, Ginny se veia radiante, llenaba un vaso con agua fria, sin ninguna preocupacion, mientras tarariaba una cancion..

Harry escuchaba la cancioncita, y penso que seria Tonks, o alguien mas, el chico persivio el aroma de flores, por un momento deseo con toda su alma que fuera Gabrielle antes que..

-..Oh!..-Dijo Harry al darse cuenta de quien era la persona que estaba ahi..

-..¿Estas bien?..-Pregunto la chica, al ver a Harry, asustado..-Estas algo palido..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa..

-..Si, estoy bien..-Dijo este con una sonrisa fingida, justo cuando la chica se iba del lugar..-Ginn..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo esta regresando a la habitacion..

-..En serio crees que la apuesta, no deba cumplirse..-Deseando con toda su alma que la respuesta fuera.. "_Deberias cumplirla, una promesa, es una promesa".. _Pero no fue asi..

-..Bueno, veo inutil el, hacer una cena, cuando ya no salimos..-Ocultando su mirada..

-..Si eso pense..-Odiando esas palabras..

-..¡Buenas noches!..-Y se dio la vuelta..Para cuando Harry reacciono..

Tomo a Ginny por el brazo, despues con la otra mano libre la tomo de la cintura, le quito el vaso lleno de agua, y la acerco mas a el, sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, la beso con pasion..Beso que fue correspondido por parte de la chica..

-..Lo siento, no debi..-Despues de ese beso, la solto, y salio corriendo del lugar, pidiendole disculpas..

La chica se quedo abajo con una sonrisa ella sabia por que, todo el tema de la apuesta habia echo eso.. Harry por su parte, entro a su habitacion y se dejo caer sobre la cama..Lo unico que hacia era pensar en Ginny, ella era la chica perfecta, le encantaba el Quiddith, ademas jugaba muy bien, siempre hacia bromas de todo, provocando que los problemas del chico desaparecieran por momentos, siempre lo escuchaba, lo entendia, lo amaba.. Harry estaba decidido, si sobrevivia, Ginny seria su esposa en un futuro.. Pero por el momento debia pensar solo en como, desacerse de Voldemort..

¿Pero se habian besado?.. ¿Y si la chica creia que, ahora las cosas volverian hacer, como antes?.. _"¿Y si eso es lo que de verdad quieres, Harry?.. Que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes"..._ Se decia el chico, mientras se dormia..

De verdad Harry deseaba con toda el alma, volver con Ginny.. Con ella siempre se sentia fuerte, pero ahora lejos de ella, se sentia devil, torpe, incluso inutil..

Todo era culpa de Hermione, y su charla sobre _"el amor te ayudara y Ginny no te esperara".. _¿Tal vez por eso la habia besado, para no perderla?.. Ademas la apuesta, ya era oficial, no se haria, su oportunidad de tener unas horas a lado de ella, se habian destruido.. No tenia alternativa, debia olvidarla, pues si seguia asi, Voldemort se daria cuenta mas rapido de lo que creia..

Los dias pasaron y con ello la boda de Bill y Fleur se acerco.. Harry trataba a toda costa de evitar de nuevo la charla del ED, como la de la apuesta, e incluso de la incomoda charla con Fleur acerca de que si su hermana y el, hacian linda pareja..

Todos estaban ya sentados esperando en cualquier momento, que la novia apareciera.. Bill estaba alfrente del altar junto a sus padrinos que eran, Fred y George.. Los tres Weasleys, vestian muy elegantes.. Ron y Hermione se habian sentado al frente, Harry se habia alejado de ellos, pues no queria que lo interrogaran sobre las cosas del ED.. Asi que se habia sentado en la parte de atras.. Ademas eso le servia por que, asi estaria lejos de Gabrielle que a toda costa queria una charla a "solas", con el chico.. Percy, no se habia presentado, Harry pensaba que este tendria trabajo en el ministerio, ademas los ultimos dias o los pocos dias que lo habia visto, cuando fue a probar su examen de aparicion junto con Ron, y Neville, solo le habia sacado platica, como esperando de que pudiera revelar informacion util, para el ministerio.. Harry, Ron y Neville, ya tenian su licencia para aparecerse y antes de que Neville se fuera junto con su abuela del lugar, este le dijo unas pocas palabras..

_"Ahora si, debes pensarlo bien Harry, podriamos ser la diferencia entre que tu vivas o mueras".. _

Esas palabras hacia que Harry se le erizara la piel, si, era cierto, podrian ser la diferencia entre que el viviera o muriera, pero ¿Cual seria el precio?.. Que ellos murieran, tratando de cubrirlo.. No seria capaz de enviar a sus amigos a una muerta segura..

-..Harry..-Se escucho una voz, justo a la espalda del chico, haciendo que los pensamientos del chico, se esfumaran por completo..

-..¿Meredith, que haces aqui?..-Pregunto Harry, al encontrarse con la chica, que parecia sentarse atras de el..

-..Pues hoy es mi turno de cuidarte Potter...-Dijo ella distraidamente, mientras miraba su reloj..

-..¡Oh!..-Dijo Harry sin prestarle atencion.. Despues escucho la marcha nupcial y las damas de honor aparecieron.. Gabrielle con un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel, y el cabello suelto.. Seguida de Ginny con el vestido color oro, y el cabello risado.. Ambas tenian un pequeño ramo de flores del color blancas, que llevaban en las manos.. Ginny se veia hermosa, la chica sonreia mientras su madre, tomaba fotos..-"_Debes olvidarla Harry..Por tu bien y por el de ella"...-_Pensaba el chico, por un momento su rostro se mostro triste y serio, tanto como en el funeral de Dumbledore..

-..¿Te preocupa algo?..-Pregunto Meredith, mientras se sentaba a un lado del chico..

-..No..-Tratando de esquibar su mirada pues la chica lo observaba fijamente, como hacia Dumbledore cuando queria saber la verdad de las personas.. En cierta forma la chica le recordaba mucho a Dumbledore..

-..Pues tu rostro muestra otra cosa..-Dijo ella aun mas seria..

-..Son mis asuntos..-Contesto este con tono serio, lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien mas se preocupara y tratara de ayudarlo y confundirlo mas..

-..Claro, pero si necesitas ayuda, puedes decirme..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras observaba como Harry miraba a Ginny..

-..Nadie puede ayudarme..-Contemplando a Ginny, la chica sonreia, se veia feliz, y como el lugar estaba lleno, y Harry estaba hasta atras, no se daba cuenta de que este la observaba..

-..Si todos decimos eso, hasta que otra persona tiene la solucion.. Creeme dos cabezas piensan mejor que una..-Despues susurrando por lo bajo...-O por lo menos eso decia mi abuelo, aun que ahora no opina asi..-De tal forma que Harry no lo escucho pues la novia comenzaba aparecer..

-..Si, pero mi problema no tiene solucion..-Dijo Harry al momento de levantarse, juntos con todos los invitados, para resivir a la novia..

-..¿No creo que sea tan grave?..-Dijo ella, al ver pasar a Fleur con el vestido, y esta le sonreia a todos los invitados..

-..Dime, ¿Tu que harias, si encontraras el amor y tubieras que alejarte?..-Susurro el chico mientras Fleur caminaba hacia el altar..

-..Asi que todo es por el amor..-Dijo la chica en tono de burla..

-..Yo no se para que te lo dije..-Aun mas serio y molesto pues, lo unico que le faltaba que alguien se burlara de sus desiciones..

-..Pero yo no le veo lo malo, es decir.. ¿Por que te alejas del amor, cuando lo encuentras?..-Sin complender nada..

-..Te lo pondre de esta forma, ella podria estar en pelligro..-Fleur ya estaba por llegar al altar..

-..Oh!, ya veo.. ¿Ni siquiera un beso de despedida, se han dado?..-Pregunto a la chica, despues cuando la novia ya habia llegado al altar y la ceremonia ya habia comenzado..

-..Ya lo hize, y me meti en problemas..-Comento Harry mientras el padre estaba dando la bienvenida a los invitados..

-..NOS HEMOS REUNIDO HOY PARA CELEBRAR..

-..Oh!..-Agachando la mirada, como apenada..

-..Mi unica alternativa era una tonta apuesta, pero ahora, ya no se hara..-Con una especie de odio.

-..¿APUESTA?..

-..Si, le prometi que, tendriamos una cena romantica..-Sin entender por que se lo habia confesado..

-..Tu dejamelo a mi..

-..¿QUEE?..-Dijo Harry, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Meredith ya se habia alejado..

La boda ya se habia acabado y antes de que todos los invitados salieran, Harry trato de alcanzar a Meredith, necesitaba hablar con ella, queria saber que era, exactamente eso de "Tu dejamelo a mi"...

-..Meredith, ¿Que vas a hacer?..-Pregunto el chico, justo cuando los invitados pasaban por un lado..

-..¿Quieres mas que nada en el mundo esa oportunidad?..-Pregunto ella, alejandose de los invitados, no era bueno que los escucharan..

-..Si..-Dijo despues de unos minutos, y justo cuando ya no habia nadie a su alrededor.. Lo deseaba mas que nada, de verdad queria esa oportunidad de estar con Ginny..

-..Pues tu solo encargate de disfrutarla, y yo de que se haga..-Comento ella, mirando a todos lados, verificando que nadie lograba escucharlos..

-..¿Pero ni siquiera sabes, que chica es?..-Comento Harry, era cierto, ella trataba de ayudar, pero no sabia que chica era..

-..Harry, creeme yo se mucho de tu vida.. Tu solo diviertete, nadie se va a dar cuenta, ni siquiera tu.. Creeme, yo se lo que hago..-Con una sonrisa, despues esa sonrisa se mostro en una especie de mirada de asombro, y se oculto detras de Harry..-Escondeme..

-..¿Meredith? ¿Que haces aqui?..-Se escucho una voz, y era Charlie Weasley.. El hombre parecia hacercarse a ella y a Harry..

-..¡Hola!..Charls..-Dijo ella moviendo la mano, sonriendo y saliendo detras de Harry..

-..¿Charls?..-Pregunto Harry en burla..

-..Callate..-Le advirtio la chica..-Pues, estaba de..Yo pues.. ¿Que haces aqui?..

-..Es la boda de mi hermano..¿Recuerdas?..

-..Cierto..Bueno, has visto a Lupin..

-..Si, esta por alla..

-..Junto a la chica del cabello azul..

-..Si..

Mientras ella y Charlie se alejaban..

-..Harry, vamos antes de que, los gemelos se acaban las bebidas..-Dijo Ron.. Despues este caminaba sin prestar mucha antencion a lo que hacia, hasta que..

Harry se detubo en seco, tanto que Ron estubo apunto de chocar contra el, el moreno observaba a Ginny, la chica llevaba un hermoso vestido color oro, el cabello risado, los labios le brillaban y la sonrisa que tenia era perfecta, todo en Ginny ese dia era perfecto..

-..Harry, se que te mueres por hablar con ella, por que no vas..-Dijo Hermione guiñandole un ojo y con una sonrisa complice..

-..Si, ve.. Es la ultima noche, debes aprovecharla..-Dijo Ron que al igual que Hermione querian que Harry disfrutara esa noche..

-..Bien, ahora vuelvo..-Dijo Harry..

-..No, no vuelvas, estaremos bien, tu diviertete..-Le dijo Ron guiñandole un ojo, Harry tomo aire, estaba decidio, charlaria con ella..Se lo debia, ademas era su ultima noche, debia aprovecharla lo mejor posible..

Harry se acercaba lentamente a Ginny, mientras los invitados lo saludaba, despues de le toco ligeramente el hombro, la chica se giro lentamente mientras lo observa y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa..

-..¡Ho--Hola!..-Dice Harry, mirandole los ojos..

-..¡Hola!..-Dice ella, con una sonrisa...

-..¿Como has estado?..-Dice Harry, apenado, pues hablaba con ella, como si no la conociera..

-..¡Bien!..Harry me hablas como si, tubieramos dias sin vernos...-Dice la chica, tomando un poco de ponche..

-..Lo se..-Dijo Harry.. Mientras se acerca mas a Ginny, tratando de tocarle el cabello, pero antes de que lo logre se aleja..

El silencio se apodero de ellos por unos segundos..

-..Nos comportamos como dos extraños..-Dice Ginny, rompiendo el frio hielo, que comenzaba a reinar en el lugar, por el silencio..

-..Si..-Dice el chico una sonrisa..

En ese momento la musica comenzo a sonar pues era el momento del primer baile de los recien casados...

-..¿Quieres bailar?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Ah-ha-ah..Si..-Dijo la chica, dudandolo pues Harry le pedia bailar..

_You and Me - LifeHouse _

_what day is it, and it what month_

_this clock never seemed to alive_

_i cant keep up_

_and i cant back down _

_ive been losing so much time_

Los chicos estaban bailando.. La cancion era suave y lenta, justo para bailarse con el ser amado..

Harry tenia las manos puestas en la cintura de Ginny, y las manos de la chica estaban en su cuello, la chica apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, y por alguna razon, el chico cerro los ojos, y la chica igual.. La musica se escuchaba mas y mas fuerte, despues los dos comenzaron a sentir que volaban..

_chorus:_

_cause its you and me and all of the people _

_with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_and its you and me and all of the people _

_and i dont know why,_

_i cant kepp my eyes off of you_

_all of the thing , that i want to say_

_just arent coming out rigth_

_im tripping inwards_

_you got my head spinning_

_i dont know where to go from here_

Meredith, por su parte los habia visto desde un principio Harry charlaba con Ginny, despues se acercaban a bailar, para segundos despues cerrar sus ojos, en ese momento nadie miraba asi que, en un descuido los hizo desaparecer...

_chorus:_

_cause its you and me _

_and all of the people _

_with nothing to do , nothing to prove_

_and its you and me and all of the people_

_and i dont know why _

_i cant kepp my eyes off of you_

_there something about you know_

_i cant quite figure out_

_everything she does its beautiful,_

_everything she does is rigth_

Con todo el festejo de la boda, nadie se entero de que ellos no habian pasado la noche en la Madriguera, menos la noche hermosa para los dos solos, en una lejana casa.. Solo Meredith se entero, dado que los vigilaba atravez de una bola de Cristal, mas pequeña que una recordadora..

_chorus:_

_cause its you and me _

_and all of the people _

_with nothing to do,nothing to lose_

_and its you and me _

_and all of the people _

_and i dont know why_

_i cant kepp my eyes off of you..._

_you and me_

_and all of the people _

_with nothig to do , nothing to prove _

_and its you and me and all of the people _

_and i dont know why _

_i cant kepp my eyes off of you_

_what day is it, and it what month ,_

_this clock never seemed to alive._

Harry y Ginny aun escuchaban la musica, y sentian como dejaban de volar, para cuando la cancion parecia a verse acabado, abrieron los ojos, y se dieron cuenta de donde estaban...

-..¿Harry, que hiciste?..-Dijo la chica asustada.. Mientras miraba a todos lados.. ¿Pues no sabia donde estaban?...Parecia un bosque..

-..¿Yo?..-Pregunto el chico, como si todo fuera su culpa..

-..Bueno, eres el unico que puede aparecerse..-Contesto la chica, tratando de sacar una respuesta logica..

-..Si, pero creeme, si lo hubiera echo, habriamos sentido el translado..-Harry preocupado..

-..¿Entonces?..-Asustada.

Una nota comenzo a caer de la nada y la letra de Meredith aparecio..

_Harry: _

_Mi regalo de cumpleaños.. Pense que tu deuda con Weasley debia ser cumplida, se lo prometiste, y un hombre debe cumplir su palabra, disfruten la cena..Ire por ustedes despues, entren a la casa ahi, encontrara todo lo necesario para, pasar la mejor noche de sus vidas.. _

_Meredith_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, la 2da parte aun no esta terminada, solo me falta el final del capitulo, pero espero tenerlo en esta semana, por que mi cabeza ya no da para mas, por cierto, MI COMPU YA ESTA MEJOR, siiiii.. Jejeje.. **


	19. Una promesa, es una promesa 2da parte

**hermioneyron: **¡Gracias, por seguir este fic!.. Y bueno, Ginny le hara algo a Harry, pero no presicamente ahorcarlo..Jejeje.. Me gustaria que te unieras a mis contactos, mi e-mail, esta en mi perfil, date una vuelta..

**Ma Kii Ta PoTTer: **¡Bievenida!.. Tienes un nombre muy raro, jaja, bueno, me gustaria conocerte, mi e-mail, esta en mi perfil, date una vuelta.. Regresando a tu comentario.. Dejame mas comentarios, mas seguido, no.. jejeje, bueno lo mas seguro es que, tu computadora, tenia las ventanas emergentes bloqueadas, a mi tambien me paso, jejeje.

**(Paloma) Zafiro Potter: **Pues, bueno, para comenzar, a Meredith, si le gusta Charlie, de echo estos tienen un pasado, jaja.. ¿Draco que tiene que ver?.. A este ni lo conocen, Jejeje.. Por cierto, no entendi el ultimo comentario.. Que significaba.. ????.. jeje..

**EternalWing: **Me descubriste, si van al siguiente nivel, pero regresaran.. Jejeje.. No te preocupes, por lo del nombre, a cualquiera le pasa, ¿no?.. Bueno por lo menos a mi.. Y bueno, el capitulo pues para mi fue igual que los demas, lo que tenian los otros es que te enterabas de mas cosas, ¿Tal vez por eso decias que era corto?..

**Jennifer Weasley: **Bueno, gracias por leerlo, jeje, y si estubo largo, y este es aun mas romantico, y hot, jeje, en cuanto a mis puntos suspensivos, a mi me encantan, Jajaja..

**Bueno aqui esta la 2da parte.. Espero les guste.. **

¿Harry y Ginny lograran su cena romantica?.. ¿Meredith es nieta de quien?.. ¿El trio se escapa?.. ¿Por que Tonks le tiene miedo a Meredith?.. ¿Ron le propone matrimonio a Hermione?.. ¿Sirius esta en Grimmauld Place?.. ¿Ginny y Harry regresan?.. ¿Meredith y Charlie eran pareja?..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 15 **

**Una promesa, es una promesa **

**2da parte**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry y Ginny estaban aun en lo que parecia ser un bosque, no tenian idea de donde estaban, ni mucho menos como era que iban a tener esa cena romantica, si no habia lugar para hacerlo, no habia comida, ni nada..

-..Wow..-Dijo Ginny, algo asustada, pues el lugar estaba solo, no sabia si era buena señal o mala..

-..Aqui dice Casa, pero no hay ninguna...-Dijo Harry mirando a todos lados, era un bosque realmente hermoso, era de noche, y las estrellas estaban en el mejor punto, brillaban como nunca antes..Despues de la nada una hermosa casa de un piso, aparecio..-Casa..-Termino de decir Harry al ver la casa.. Despues intercambio sonrisas y miradas con Ginny..

Sin palabras Harry y Ginny entraron a la casa la cual estaba decorada hermosamente, una chimenea, la cual estaba ensendida e iluminaba toda la sala de la casa.. A unos pasos de distancia una deliciosa cena, con velas ensendidas, y musica de violines se escuchaba (Lo cuales volaban encantados, para tocar solos), acompañados de un piano.. La musica era muy romantica.. Junto a la chimenea habia copas y un licor, al igual que donde se encontraba la cena..

-..Ella espera que nos emborachemos..-Dijo Ginny entre sonrisas, provocando que Harry sonriera tambien..

Habia flores rojas, (Como las que Harry le daba a Ginny, durante la escuela), velas aromaticas por todas partes.. Y nos muy lejos de la chimenea unas almohadas y una manta..

-..¿Espera que, pasemos la noche aqui?..-Dijo Ginny, algo nerviosa, de lo que pudiera pasar..

-..Eso no estaba en mis planes, lo juro..-Dijo Harry de inmediato pues todo era justo como el lo habia soñado, pero la verdad era que esperaba pasar esa noche con Ginny, y no presisamente charlando y cenando..

-..Tal vez, crea que tenemos frio..¿No?..-Comento Ginny tratando de enteder para que eran las almohadas y la manta.. Aun que en la realidad la chica deseaba que fuera pasar la noche junto Harry..

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban cenando..No tenian idea de que hablar.. Y cualquier tema era bueno..

-..¿Sabes si Hogwarts, va a abrir?..-Pregunto Harry, pues era lo unico que se le ocurria, preguntar..

-..Pues, parece ser que, si..O eso dijo Lupin, antes de la ceremonia...-Dijo Ginny, mientras se sentaba..

-..¡Oh!..-Dijo Harry.. Mientras observaba como su copa y la Ginny se llenaba magicamente por la botella que flotaba en el aire..

-..Rita no ha publicado nada..¿No es extraño?..-Dijo Ginny, mientras tomaba su copa..

-..Si, es raro..-Dijo Harry, mientras se acaba todo el contenido de su copa de un solo trago..

Cada minuto que pasaba, o estaban comiendo o sonreian, o simplemente tomaban..Despues de unas horas, los dos estaban sentados sobre la alfombra junto a la chimenea ya se habian acabado la bebida cuando cenaban y ahora pretendian terminar con la que estaba junto a ellos en ese momento..

-..Por, la copa de Gryffindor..-Dijo Ginny, burlonamente..Pues gracias a eso, se estaba ganando su cena romantica con Harry..

-..Por, Hogwarts..-Comento Harry, mientras alzaba la copa de vino al igual que Ginny, y daba un trago..

-..Por los novios..-Dijo Ginny, estaba alegre por el licor.. Que cualquier cosa le causaba gracia.. Y lo peor es que Harry se encontraba igual.. Todo les causaba gracia, hasta se reian por que la llama de la vela que estaba aun lado se hacia chiquita y luego mas grande.. _**Aguas el alcohol hace daño.. **_

-..Por el amor..-Dijo Harry mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Ginny, mientras esta lo observaba tambien..

-..Por el amor..-Dijo Ginny, despues los dos se acabaron la bebida de un solo trago..

-..Te amo, Ginn...-Comento Harry despues de unos segundos..

La piel de Ginny se erizo, sentia como si una corriente electrica le diera en todo el cuerpo y sobre todo en el pecho.. La mirada de Harry parecia llenarse de lagrimas, despues se dejo caer sobre Ginny mientras la chica lo abrazaba, y le tocaba el cabello..

-..No quiero hacerlo, Ginn, no quiero, ¿Por que debo hacerlo yo, por que?.. No quiero morir a manos de Voldemort..-Harry lloraba como nunca antes, tenia miedo.. Ginny por su parte lo abrazaba y le daba todo su apoyo con ese simple abrazo, le tocaba el cabello, mientras le hablaba con dulce voz..

-..Harry, todo va a estar bien..-Haciendo que el chico creyera por un momento que eso era cierto.. Pero despues reacciono..

-..¿Por que todos dicen eso?..No tienen idea de lo que es, estar ahi, frente a el, sentir odio, y despues..-El chico de verdad parecia tener miedo, a Ginny se le partia el alma en dos, al ver a Harry asi.. Nunca lo habia visto asi, solo cuando Dumbledore habia muerto y esta habia ido por el para llevarlo a enfermeria..

-..Harry, si no quieres matarlo, deja que otro lo haga..-Mientras le levantaba la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraban..

-...Es que si no lo hago, el me matara.. Y entonces..-Mientras Ginny le quitaba las lagrimas del rostro..Mientras la chica le hacia ese gesto de amor, Harry la abrazo como nunca lo habia echo.. -Nadie tiene idea de lo que es amar, y no poder amar, por miedo..-Mientras le susurraba esa ultimas palabras al oido a la chica..-Ginn, te amo, y no quiero perderte, eres lo mejor que me haya pasado en esta vida..

-..Harry, debes ser fuerte...-Dijo Ginny muy cerca del oido de Harry..-Te amo y siempre voy a hacerlo, pase lo que pase..

-..Pase, lo que, pase..-Dijo Harry, el chico parecia un niño, indefendo, lloraba mientras se sentia seguro en los brazos de Ginny..

Se alejaron lentamente, se miraron a los ojos, se acercaron mas y mas, mientras Ginny le sonreia al chico, y le decia..

-..Pase lo que pase..Estaremos juntos..-Sus labios rozaban y cuando se dieron cuenta ya se estaban besando con pasion, para cuando Harry se percato, Ginny ya tenia sus manos en su cuello, y trataba de quitarle el saco del traje..

Harry se dio cuenta de eso, y se lo quito el mismo, mientras seguia besandola.. Se acerco mas a ella, y comenzo a tocarle la cintura con una mano y con la otra el rostro, la chica puso sus manos en el cuello de Harry.. Mientras ambos se besaban y dejaban salir un especie de gemido..

Los dos de verdad estaban muy apasionados, parecia que ambos deseaban lo mismo para esa noche..

Mientras tanto Meredith, estaba observando la boda de cristal y cuando vio que Harry ya estaba bajando uno de los tirante del vestido de Ginny, decidio dejar de observar..

Para cuando Harry estaba besando los hombros de Ginny, comenzaba a bajar con delicadesa el tirante, pero entonces sintio que la chica temblaba, y en ese instante se detubo..

-...No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres..-Dijo Harry, mirandola a los ojos.. El chico tenia los ojos rojos, por el llanto..

-..Harry, no hables, solo siente...-Dijo Ginny mientras le tocaba el rostro, Harry cerro los ojos al sentir la mano de la chica en su rostro y sus labios junto a los suyos, la piel se le erizo con las palabras y las caricias, abrio de nuevo los ojos y se encontro con una Ginny diferente, esa noche ella ya no seria mas una niña, ella se comvertiria en la mujer de Harry, para toda la vida.. Algo que Voldemort ni, ningura persona o maldicion lograria destruir..

Continuaron besandose y abrazandose, a cada oportunidad que tenia el chico, le susurraba al oido a Ginny, un "Te amo".. Harry ya no tenia camisa, y los tirates del vestido de la chica ya estaban muy abajo, mientras Harry le besaba el cuello, y bajaba peligrosamente por su hombros.. Aun estaban sentados, en la alfombra, junto a la chimenea..Ginny parecia otra persona, no le importaba el futuro, solo el presente, ese momento que compartia con el chico era algo unico, algo que jamas se volveria a repetir, si no sabia como apreciarlo, tal vez, nunca lograria experimentarlo..

Harry poso su mano sobre la cintura de Ginny, y la atrajo mas hacia el, mientras la besaba, despues con un movimiento, se deslizaron hacia abajo, para quedar en sima de la alfombra, poco a poco se quedaron sin ropa..

El chico la besaba como si con sus besos lograran detener el tiempo, y evitar que ese momento se acabara, no queria que ella se fuera nunca de su lado, la abrazaba como si, de eso dependiera que ella se quedara junto a el toda su vida, la tocaba como nunca antes habia tocado a alguien, la amaba como jamas creyo amar a nadie.. De ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarian para ambos, el amor se volveria mas fuerte que nada en el mundo..

Al momento de hacer a Ginny su mujer, se detubo mientras la miraba a los ojos, y le tocaba el rosto, y la beso justo en el momento de entrar en ella, la chica abrazo a Harry mas de lo normal, le enterraba las uñas tanto que le dejaria una marca en la espalda, la chica temblaba, y Harry tenia un deseo por gritar pues Ginny le hacia daño en la espalda, pero si dejaba de besarla sentia que le hacia mas daño.. Cada movimiento de Harry, probocaba que Ginny se aferrara mas a el, pero despues de unos segundos, el dolor se volvio placer.. Y ya no era necesario seguir besandola.. La chimenea ardia mas y mas, mientras el aire se volvia mas fresco.. Minutos despues Harry y Ginny ya estaban mas tranquilos..

-..¿Sabes que no puedo ver sin ellos?..-Dijo Harry bromeando horas despues cuando los dos estaban abrazados desnudos junto a la chimenea, Ginny tenia la camisa de Harry puesta mientras con la manta se cubria las piernas, Harry por su parte se habia puesto el boxer de nuevo.. Ginny comenzaba a quitarle los lentes y los ponia en otro lado mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello al chico..-Ginny..-Comento Harry al sentir que la chica le besaba el cuello, pero el nombre de la chica solo era algo para ocultar lo que despues de unos segundos su boca le ordenaba sacar de su garganta, un gemido de placer..

La chica sonria, mientras le besaba muy cerca de los labios, como el chico no veia nada, ademas estaba oscuro y la chimenea y las velas aun estaban ensendidas, no se distingua muy bien lo que pasaba, placticamente era como si Harry estubiera ciego.. El chico sentia mas placer de lo que pensaba con una sola caricia de Ginny, el chico se volvia loco.. Era por que no tenia idea de lo siguiente que le haria Ginny, pues podria besarlo con locura o simplemente tocarlo..

La chica le devolvio los lentes y dejo de besarlo minutos despues, sin duda Harry preferia quedarse sin lentes, para continuar siendo extrañamente besado por Ginny.. **(Digo extrañamente, por que lo besaba en lugares muy extraños, lo dejo a su imaginacion) **

-..¿Entonces, te vas mañana?..-Pregunto Ginny despues de unos minutos..

-..Si..La primera parada es Egipto, Hermione cree que ahi, puede estar la..-Estaba por confesar lo de la Copa de Hufflepuff..-Bueno, encontraremos pistas para acabar con Voldemort..-Dijo Harry, se sentia mal, por mentirle a Ginny, pero mientras menos se enterara, la chica menos, peligro corria..

-..Oh!..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, no queria presionar a Harry, de verdad queria saber que harian, pero si lo obligaba a hablar, este no le contaria nada, como la chica ya habia pensado, si Harry queria contarle, lo haria.. Y ella estaria ahi, para escucharlo y darle su apoyo..-..Asi que Egipto, no olvides entrar en las piramides, y cuidado con Ron, por que compra cada cosa de Muggles..

-..Ginn.. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!..-Mientras la tomaba de la mano..-Pero tal vez esta sea la ultima noche en mucho, pero mucho tiempo y yo...

-..Harry, yo entiendo, que es peligroso, en serio..-Mientras lo callaba con un beso..

-..No, es que, no entiendes.. Yo tengo un poder que, el no.. Y el no lo sabe..-Se levanto, mientras caminaba por toda la sala..

-..Eso es mucho, sabes como vencerlo..-Decia Ginny, desde el piso..

-..Si, pero no me sirve de nada, si no se como huzarlo..¿Dime como huzo el amor, para vencerlo?..-Decia Harry..

-..Harry el amor, puede hacer muchas cosas..-Comento ella mientras se acercaba al chico..

-..¿Asi cuales?..-En tono de burla..

-..El que estemos aqui, en este momento..-Le dijo ella mientras le tocaba el rostro y el cerraba los ojos.. Cuando estubieron a punto de besarse, se escucho un ruido..

-..Ejem, ejem..-Se esucho por toda la casa..

Harry por instinto tomo su varita, mientras cubria a Ginny..La chimenea se apago, y despues se esucho un ruido raro, mientras se volvia a ensender..

-..Chicos, espero no interrumpir, asi que, listos para regresar..-Se escucho y en la chimenea la cara de Meredith aparecio..

-..Si, ya vamos..-Dijo Harry..

-..Bien, entonces estare ahi en 2 minutos..Necesito un momento de distraccion, para ir por ustedes y regresar..-Dijo ella y desaparecio de la chimenea..

-..Esta bien..-Dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny, mientras esta le sonreia..

Cuando Meredith aparecio en la casa, los chicos ya estaban vestidos.. Segundos despues de que ellos salieran de la casa, esta desaparecio, seguida de ellos.. Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera esta ya se encontraba a oscuras, lo cual significaba que ya la fiesta habia terminado.. ¿Pero se habran dado cuenta de que ellos no estaban?..

Entraron con sumo cuidado a la casa, y parecia que todo estaba tranquilo, Meredith, subio primero las escaleras, para verificar que nadie estubiera pasando por ahi en ese momento, mientras tanto abajo en la sala de la Madriguera, Ginny y Harry se quedaron a charlar..

-..Ginn.. Yo.. Bueno..-Harry no tenia idea de como iba a decirlo, queria volver con ella, pero ¿Como decirle que seria en secreto, que nadie debia saberlo, por el bien de los dos... Como lo haria, ademas ella como lo tomaria?..

Ginny por su parte lo observaba muy atenta, el chico se veia tan tierno, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas, de una charla que ella personalmente no esperaba en lo absoluto, por un momento a la chica le ganaron las ganar de reir, pero debia mantenerse seria, no era buena idea poner a al chico mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba..

-..Mira.. Se que, esta noche, paso algo, que no debia pasar, pero debo decir que; fue la mejor de toda la mi vida.. Y creo que seria una tonteria, si seguimos alejados..-De la nada, las palabras aparecieron en la cabeza del chico..

Ginny lo miraba atenta, Harry le pedia volver, simplemente no tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentia en ese momento solo, se le ocurrio besar a Harry..

-..Eso es un "Si"..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa..

-...Ejem..Vamos, antes de que alguien se de cuenta..-Dijo Meredith desde las escaleras...-Ginny, tu primero..

La chica acompaño a la pelirroja a su habitacion mientras, Harry se quedaba abajo, esperando a que Meredith, le diera instrucciones para subir.. Despues de unos minutos escucho ruidos, y desidio esconderse detras del sofa..

-..Pero por que tanta amabilidad, ¿No te entiendo?..-Decia una voz, que bajaba, la voz era de hombre y Harry pudo darse cuenta de que era Charlie, acompañado de Meredith, que evitaba a toda costa que este bajara..

-..Es que, bueno, yo tambien voy por agua y sinceramente veo perdida de tiempo en que los dos bajemos, por lo mismo, ¿No crees?..-Decia la chica, mientras miraba a todos lados, como verificando que Harry se hubiera escondido..

-..Cada dia que pasa, no logro entenderte..-Decia Charlie al ver que Meredith, se habia sentado en el sofa..

-..Si eso dicen todos..-Dijo ella, con una sonrisa, mientras distraidamente miraba por toda la casa..

-..¿Dime, lo extrañas?..-Dijo el hombre que se sentaba a un lado de ella..

Harry por su parte estaba escondido justo atras de ese sofa.. Le parecio algo extraña la charla, ademas el no sabia mucho de Meredith, tal vez con Charlie esta lograria hablar con tranquilidad..

-..¿De que hablas?..-Dijo ella, extrañada con el comentario, ademas aun estaba buscando a Harry, que ni cuenta se habia dado de que Charlie ya estaba frente a ella..

-..Sabes, perfectamente a que me refiero..-Dijo este dejando el vaso por un lado, y mirando a los ojos a la chica que en ese momento ya no buscaba a Harry..

-..Oye, podemos hablar despues..-Comento ella, preocupada de que Harry estubiera aun ahi, y los escuchara..

-..No, eso mismo comentaste hace 5 meses con respecto a nosotros, y despues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estabas..-Dijo el hombre, su voz comenzo a tornarse algo extraña, parecio dolido por algo que le habia echo la mujer en el pasado..

-..En serio, no es un buen momento, para hablar de esto, ademas tu y yo sabiamos que no iba a quedarme mucho tiempo en Rumania, tenia cosas que hacer..

-..Si, cambiar de domicilio.. Solo dime.. ¿Por que esa noche, justo cuando?..-Pero el hombre se quedo callado..

-..¿Cuando que?..

-..Iba a proponerte matrimonio..

Harry se encontraba en una especie de shock, Charlie y Meredith eran pareja.. Y esta al parecer se habia ido la noche en la que el hombre le pediria matrimonio.. _"¿A donde habia ido, y por que se habia ido?".. _Eran las siguientes preguntas dentro de la cabeza del chico..

-..Sabes que es lo peor de todo, que aun guardo el anillo..

Meredith estaba helada, miraba al hombre con una especie de amor.. Mientras Charlie parecia al punto de las lagrimas..

-..Solo dime, ¿Por que te fuiste, adonde, que era mas importante que yo?..-El hombre retenia el llanto, pero aun asi su voz, parecia quebrarse..

-..Dumbledore, me habia pedido abandonar el lugar, queria hablar conmigo respecto a la mision que tenia con "Potter"..-A la mujer ya se le habia olvidado que Harry estaba ahi..

-..¿Entonces tu sabes que paso?..

-..No, solo se que, debia cuidar del chico si algo llegaba a pasarle..

-..Crees que presentia algo, por que con todos estubo asi, a la Orden le pidio vigilar..-Al hombre ya se le habia olvidado el odio..

-..Tenia dias raro.. Sabes que es lo peor de todo, segun el, Snape nos hizo un favor al matarlo, por que asi, todos nos enteramos de la verdad..-Despues con la mirada agachada..-Y bueno, yo de verdad quize regresar, es solo que, no me atravia a verte a los ojos.. ¿En serio ibas a proponerme matrimonio?..-Como si no hubiera escuchado bien y todo eso fuera un sueño..

El hombre movio la cabeza en señal de aceptacion, y despues de su pantalon saco un anillo de oro, que le mostro a la mujer.. La mujer lo observo por un momento, despues Charlie se levanto del sofa y se encamino hacia las escaleras pero antes subir..

-..¡Buenas noches!..-Dijo este, con un poco de cansancio y con los ojos inchado, el pobre tenia los ojos asi, pues retenia el llanto..

-..Charls..-Dijo la mujer, ya se le habia olvidado que tenia a su cargo a Harry, corrio a los brazos de Charlie, y lo beso..-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?..No quiero volver a casa, esta algo solitario ahi, sabes...-Con ojos de suplica lo observaba..

Despues de unos segundos, los dos subieron las escaleras tomados de las manos, para despues entrar en la misma habitacion, la de Charlie..

Harry por su parte, aun estaba en shock, pues estos dos mantenian un romance, o mas que eso.. Subio a su habitacion sin problemas, para despues quedarse dormido como un bebe, recordando los besos y caricias con Ginny.. Lo mejor de todo es que nadie se habia dado cuentas..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno ahora si, en el siguiente capitulo, los chicos se van de la Madriguera o intenta salir de ella.. Ademas Ginny sabra mas cosas de Meredith.. Sirius aparecera, y Ron le propone matrimonio a Hermione.. **


	20. ¿A donde creen que van? capi 16

**EternalWing: **Bueno gracias, por perdonarme con lo del nombre.. Jeje.. ¡Por fin, se me hizo conocerte por Messenger, pero ya es algo!.. ¿No?.. Pero regresando a tu comentario, si pasaron al siguiente nivel, y lo que les falta.. Jajaja..

**hermioneyron: **¡Hasta que logre charlar contigo!..Jejeje.. Y bueno Ron si sera torpe, pero en esta ocacion sera muy romantico para pedirle a su linda castalla matrimonio, siii.. Jejeje.. Y bueno como es de esperarse Harry se sentira algo celoso por estos dos, ya que, Ginny no podra acompañarlos a la busqueda de los Horrocruex.. Por cierto, aun no tengo idea de cuanto tarde el fic para acabarse.. ¿Ustedes quieren que se acabe?.. Yo personalmente siii, jejeje.. No, no es cierto.. ¿Pero ya quieren que se acabe?..

**(Paloma) Zafiro Potter: **Bueno me alegra saber que te guste el fic, y bueno lo de H&G, pues si era demaciado obvio, ¿Verdad?.. Y lo prometido es deuda Sirius por fin, siii.. Bueno en el otro capitulo es que son dos partes..

**Domenica: **¡Gracias por leerme y bienvenida!.. Jajaja.. Por cierto me gustaria conocerte aun que sea por Messenger, entra a mi perfil ahi esta mi direccion, y bueno, Meredith no esta loca, en realidad ellos estubieron a unos cuantos pasos de la Madriguera pero les hizo un hechizo para que nadie se acercara, eso lo iba a poner en el capitulo anterior pero se me olvido, jeje..

**Jennifer Weasley: **Pues si, Meredith es nieta de Dumbledore, ya me atrapaste, jeje.. Bueno Ron y Hermione pues, digamos que Ron sabe lo que quiere en su vida y eso es la chica, (O bueno eso pienso yo, por que es mi Fic, jeje), y bueno mis puntos suspensivos pues si, seran algo raros, pero pues es la unica manera de consentrarme, si suena loco, pero es la verdad.. Y bueno..¿Cuando te veo en Msn, he?.. Jejeje..

**mitziblack: **¡Me alegra saber que te gusto el Fic!.. Y bueno, Sirius ya apareceen el otro capitulo, pero lo hara..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Este capitulo es mas cursi que el anterior y eso ya es mucho, jejeje.. Adema de estar dedicado a Ron & Hermione ya que no les he puesto la debida antencion, (Me siento como maestra de primaria, jaja), continuando con el comentario antes del capitulo, esta pareja son unas de mis favoritas, ;P y bueno, por lo tanto debo dedicarles un capitulo o dos, ¿No?.. Hay que admitirlo, los he avandonado un poco ya que solo hablo de Harry & Ginny.. Pero este Fic es de Harry & Ginny, ¿No?..Jajaja.. _**Espero les guste..**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Capitulo 16 **_

**¿A donde creen que van?..**

_---__**Flash Back---**_

Justo cuando Harry caminaba lentamente para charlar con Ginny, minutos antes de que Meredith los desapareciera a ambos, Ron parecia mejorar el plan para convencer a su amigo de que volviera con su hermana..

-..¡Ron quieres dejar de moverte, me estas mareando!..-Decia Hermione, mientras Ron daba vueltas por todo el lugar, la chica estaba sentada y justo de pie aun lado de ella Ron parecia nervioso pues debia planear la mejor manera para juntar a su hermana con su amigo y debia hacerlo antes de que se acabara el dia...

-..¿Y si, los encerramos en la misma habitacion por dos dias.. Deben hacer algo no?..-Decia Ron esperanzado, de que ese _"encierro_", los hiciera recapacitar a ambos, lo que no habia pensado es que estos dos podrian terminar durmiendo juntos, hasta que a su novia lo comento..

-..Si, dormir en la misma cama desnudos, por ejemplo..-Comento Hermione con suma tranquilidad, mientras observaba como Ron se ponia mas nervioso..

-..Mala idea..-Comento Ron dejandose caer sobre la silla que estaba aun lado de la castalla.. Ya no se le ocurria nada, ya lo habia intentado todo, insinuarle a su amigo que su hermana ya tenia novio habia sido solo una mala idea, pues su hermana termino por golpearlo por ese falso rumor..

Ademas todos sus intentos de que su amigo recapacitara eran fallos, nada le salia bien, el ED contaba con el para que Harry tomara la desicion de que ellos debian unirse a la causa de matar a Voldemort, (Pues por mas que Harry trataba de ocultar la verdadera razon de su, _"No regresare a la escuela asi llegue a abrir de nuevo", _no era solo por que ya no le interesaran las clases, si no por que de verdad queria eliminar a Voldemort), pero por mas que trataba de hacerlo cambiar de idea, este se negaba mas y mas al punto de eliminarlo de la mision de los Horrocruex, para siempre..

-..Mira, ellos, tendran sus motivos..-Dijo Hermione tranquilizando a Ron pues el chico parecia triste, pues lo mas que deseaba en el mundo, (Ademas de Hermione), era que su mejor amigo y hermana estubieran juntos, que volvieran hacer los de antes, pues debia reconocer que desde que estos dos dejaron de salir ya no eran los mismo, pues Harry siempre estaba molesto y su hermana siempre terminaba por golpearlo, cada vez que decia Harr.. Por accidente frente a ella..

-..Supongo..-Dijo Ron al momento de ver a Harry que bailaba con Ginny, sonrio como nunca pues eso significaba que tal vez, estos volvian por si solos...-¿Crees que, pase algo?..-Señalandolos con una sonrisa, tenia la esperanza de que se besaran, o por lo menos pensaran durante en baile lo bien que se la pasaban juntos..

-..Tal vez..-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras los dos observaban a sus amigos, en tan solo un segundo, en cuestucion de un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieran, ambos giraron la cabeza y Meredith tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mantenia su varita en alto, mientras abria los labios para decir algo parecido como... _"Suerte".. _

-..No lo puedo creer se robo nuestra idea...-Comento Fred, y George mientras se acercaba a Hermione y a Ron..Quienes estaban sorprendidos..¿Estos se habian dado cuenta, alguien mas lo habra notado?..

-..¿De que hablan?..-Pregunto Ron, sin complender el comentario..¿Pues como era eso de, _"Ella se nos adelanto", _que ellos, tambien pensaban hacer lo mismo, desaparecerlos?..

-..Pues que ella se adelanto, nosotros teniamos el plan de encerrarlos en Sortilegio Weasley la proxima semana, pero bueno, espero que las cosas se arreglen..-Dijo George con una sonrisa complice con Fred.. Ya ninguno se habia dado cuenta de que Meredith ya no estaba, donde un segundos antes se encontraba..

-..¿Entonces no somos los unicos que, queremos ver a Harry con Ginn?..-Pregunto Ron..

-..No, no eres el unico...-Dijo una voz femenina, y Meredith aparecio a un lado de ellos.. Todos se sorprendieron pues la chica habia llegado de la nada, y solo su madre hacia eso..

-..¿Por que tanto interes en ellos?..-Dijo Fred mirando a la mujer seriamente..

-..Pues, si ellos estan de humor, es mejor para mi y ustedes ¿no?..-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, recordando cuando a Ginny le

habia tocado hacer la comida y esta estaba de mal humor gracias a los constantes, coqueteos de Gabrielle con Harry, que les dio diarrea por tres dias seguidos a todos, incluso a Gabrielle y Harry..

-..Pues si..-Dijo Ron junto a sus hermanos.. Recordando lo desagradable que era entrar despues de que alguien ya habia pasado mas de dos horas en el baño..

-..¿Y adonde los llebaste?..-Pregunto Hermione al acto..

-..Es un secreto..-Dijo Meredith con una sonrisa..

-..¿Que es un secreto?..-Pregunto otra voz, y Charlie aparecio en el lugar..

Todos se pusieron nerviosos, y se alejaron de inmedianto, comentando, algo sobre.. _"Me voy.. Vamos a bailar.. Ya me dio hambre".. _Fred se fue de inmedianto a la mesa llena de comida, aun que no comio nada, mientras George habia corrido hacia los invitados para esconderse, Ron y Hermione se fueron a _"bailar", _mientras Meredith sin darse cuenta se habia quedado ahi frente al hombre que la mirada atentamente..

-..¿Como es que los Muggles les encanta ver la Television?..-Dijo la mujer evitando mirarlo a los ojos..-Es un misterio, hay que admitirlo..-Dijo despues con una sonrisa..

Charlie la observo con los ojos entreabiertos, para despues de unos segundos dejarla sola e ir a la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres, que miraban orgullosos a su hijos Bill con su ahora esposa Fleur que bailaban..

-..Ufff, de la que me salve..-Comento en voz baja Meredith, al darse cuenta de que Charlie ya se habia ido, se fue aun rincon donde nadie la observara, saco la esfera para observar a Harry y Ginny, que en ese momento estaban charlando y comenzaban a cenar..

_**---Fin Flash Back----**_

-..¿Hermione, que crees que haya pasado?..-Pregunto Ron cuando Hermione terminaba de leer en la habitacion del chico.. Ya era muy tarde y ni Harry, ni Ginny habia aparecido.. Ademas Meredith seguia abajo en la sala, segun ella leyendo y haciendo guardia, aun que en realidad esperaba que estos dos se tranquilizaran un poco para ir por ellos..

-..No lo se Ron, pero si lo que pretendes es, esperarlos despierto..No lo vas a lograr..-Dijo ella mirando como Ron boztezaba y dejaba caer su cabeza en las piernas de la chica, que estaba recostada sobre la cama del chico..

-..Solo espero, que, ellos, regresen..-Dijo Ron mientras se quedaba dormido, la chica comenzo a tocarle el cabello mientras con la varita hacia que el libro se moviera en el aire y cambiara de pagina por si sola, para no dejar de hacerle cariñitos a Ron.. Quien como un bebe dormia tranquilamente siendo mimado por la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.._** Cursi, cursi, pero, esos son los capitulos que les gustan ¿no?.. Jejeje.. Continuo con la historia..**_

Los horas pasaron y cuando Ron desperto ya estaba abrazando a Hermione quien dormia tranquilamente y reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico.. La castalla se veia tan frajil durmiendo, aun que debia admitir que cuando se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos, ella era mas feroz que una leona, (Y no presisamente por la cabellera), si no por que ella era fuerte, inteligente, rapida.. Era todo lo que habia soñado en una mujer, y lo mejor es que ella era su mujer..

Tenia la loca idea desde hacia mas de 3 meses en que ella fuera su esposa, queria pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, incluso ya habia visto anillos de compromiso dias antes en el pueblo, pero no tenia el dinero suficiente para comprar uno desente para Hermione pues ella debia tener lo mejor, o eso pensaba el chico con respecto a esas cosas..

Los pocos trabajos que habia echo para Fred y George, solo pagaban la mitad del anillo que deseaba darle a Hermione.. Debia conseguir mas, y al paso que iba, lograria comprarlo en 3 meses, pero el deseaba comprarlo antes de que se fueran de la Madriguera.. Ya hasta habia echo planes de los hijos que podria tener, incluso las cosas que tendria en su casa, que seria ahora la casa de ambos, deseaba comprar una linda casa en el bosque, donde nadie pudiera molestarlos mientras se divertian..

Despues de imaginarse la vida que le esperaba junto a su linda castalla, la desperto con un dulce beso, (Como lo hace el principe en la bella durmiente), y esta con una sonrisa en los labios comenzo a despertar..

-..Me encantaria que me despertaras asi todos los dias..-Dijo la castalla mientras salia de la habitacion del chico y caminaba hacia la de Ginny, (Donde compartia habitacion con ella), para cambiarse de ropa, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que esta habia pasado la noche con el chico, aun que solo habia dormido abrazados y no habian echo nada malo.. Ese comentario fue lo que hizo que Ron se desidiera.. ¡LE PROPONDRIA MATRIMONIO!..

Minutos despues cuando todos estaban abajo en el comedor de la Madriguera desayunando.. Fred y George les dolia la cabeza pues estos se habian emborrachado tanto que ahora tenian cruda.. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados junto a Harry y Ginny, que sonreian coquetamente.. La Señora Weasley terminaba de servir los desayunos cuando, Charlie bajo las escaleras con gran rapidez, tarariando una cancion de balz, mientras bailaba con su madre que llevaba el cucharon en la mano..

-..Charlie, ¿Que te pasa?..-Decia una y otra vez la Señora Weasley, mientras sonria pues su hijo estaba de muy buen humor, mientras los demas lo observaban extrañados y comenzaban a hacer bromas, pues parecia que se habia comido algo para volverse loco..

-..Solo, estoy feliz, Madre..-Contesto el hombre mientras seguia cantando la cancion y se sentaba en la mesa..

-..¿Y Meredith?..-Pregunto el Señor Weasley despues de unos segundos, al notar que Meredith no estaba pues la chica le habia tocado guardia, como logica debia haber sido la primera en sentarse a desayunar pero no fue asi..

-..Esta arriba bañandose..-Contesto Charlie distraidamente mientras comia..

Todos lo observaron pues sabia demaciados detalles sobre la chica, Harry pensaba que tal vez, este lo sabia por que habian pasado la noche juntos, como logica sabia cuando se habia apartado de la cama..

-..¡Buenos dias Molly, Arthur, Potter, Granger, Weasleys!..-Se escucho despues de unos minutos la voz de Meredith que baja muy contenta al igual que Charlie..

-..Hace mucho tiempo que no te veia asi de contenta..¿Paso algo?..-Pregunto el Señor Weasley mirando extrañadamente a la chica..

-..No, es solo que, es un lindo dia..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa... Despues al sentarse puso en la mesa una esfera (La que habia utilizado para vigilar a Harry y Ginny la noche anterior)..

-..¿Que es eso?..-Pregunto Harry al notar que Meredith ponia la esfera de cristal que no reflejaba nada.. No podia ser una Recordadora, pues era mas pequeña que eso.. Y una profecia menos, pues no tenia el aspecto de una..

-..Ah, esto, mi abuelo me lo dio cuando tenia 11 años.. Me previene del peligro..-Dijo ella tomando cafe..Mientras Chalie comia tranquilamente y disfrutaba de la comida, aun que en realidad disfrutaba su nueva vida.. No era para menos, pues ahora sabia por que la chica se habia ido de su lado 5 meses atras, en Rumania..

-..¿Del peligro?..-Pregunto Ron, pues esa esfera podria ayudarlos mucho cuando partieran de la Madriguera..

-..Si, veraz, tiene muchos huzos, yo personalmente la huzo para saber el clima de mañana, vigilar a algunas personas, ademas cuando hay dementores vibra..Es muy util cuando viajas..-Comento observando con una sonrisa a Charlie que le devolvio la sonrisa..

-..Wow..-Dijo Ron en definitiva necesitaban una como esa..

-..¿Dices que vigilas personas?..-Pregunto Harry pues en su cabeza aun pensaba en _"Vigilar a algunas personsas".._Si eso hacia esa esfera, tal vez podria saber donde estaba Voldemort..-¿Cualquier persona?..

-..Bueno, no cualquiera, en realidad, solo las personas que son cercanas a mi, ademas esas personas deben confiar en mi, sin eso, no es posible.. Como decia mi abuelo, _"Para lograr cuidar a la gente, hay que ser confiable para ellos".. _O algo asi..

-..¡Oh!..-Contesto Harry desanimado..

-..¿Quien es tu abuelo?..-Pregunto Ginny despues de unos segundos, pues la chica decia constantemente "_Mi abuelo".. _

_-.._Ginny, eso no se pregunta..-Dijo la Señora Weasley algo molesta..

-..No hay problema Molly, es mejor recordarlo como era, ¿Cierto?..Mi abuelo es Albus Dumbledore..-Comento Meredith con una sonrisa, mientras daba el primer bocado a la comida..

Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny estaban sorprendidos, casi se ahogan con la comida, Fred y George solo la observaron..

-..¿QUEEEE?..-Se escucho un grito justo aun lado de la ventana de la cocina, era Tonks, que miraba con terror a Meredith..

-..Shhh..-Contestaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos agarrandose la cabeza..

-..¿Te encuentras bien, querida?..-Pregunto la Señora Weasley al ver a Tonks mas palida que nunca..

-..Si, yo, ya me voy..-Dijo Tonks sin mirar a Meredith que la observaba atentamente..

-..¿Pero acabas de llegar?..-Comento el Señor Weasley, sin entender como es que acababa de llegar y ahora se iba..

-..Si, pero solo venia de paso...-Y desaparecio del lugar tan rapido que apenas se vio..

-..¿Ella es asi de rara?..-Pregunto Meredith, volviendo a tomar cafe..

-..Si..-Comento la Señora Weasley mientras se sentaba a desayunar..

-..Hay algo en ella que, no me agrada..-Comento Meredith minutos despues, cuando Fred, George, y el señor Weasley ya se habian ido, abajo en la sala estaban Harry y Ginny charlando mientras Ron y Hermione habian ido los dormitorios, para "arreglar" su equipaje para esa noche.. Pues esa noche, partirian de la Madriguera, para buscar los Horrocruex..

-..A ti, nadie te agrada..-Contesto Charlie con una sonrisa, que despues se convertiria en una mueca, pues Meredith ya lo habia golpeado por debajo de la mesa con el pie..El hombre observaba con odio a la chica, mientras esta sonreia campantemente y continuaba tomando cafe, como si nada hubiera pasado..

-..¿Por que dices que, no te agrada?..-Pregunto la Señora Weasley, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pues Charlie miraba con cara asesina a Meredith, mientras esta sonreia sin ninguna preocupacion..

-..Es que, cuando se entero de que soy una Dumbledore, ella se fue asustada, como si, me temiera..-Comento la chica ignorando que Charlie ya se habia levantado y se habia alejado demaciado, para continuar atacandola sin problemas..

-..Ahora resulta, que todos te tienen miedo..-Comento el Weasley con una sonrisa del otro lado de la cocina..

Meredith solo le hizo un seña con la mano, como diciendo.. "Estas muerto".. Mientras le hacia con mimica que le cortaria la cabeza.. El hombre solo consteto.. "Huy que miedo".. Igual con señas.. Despues con caras de odio se sonrieron.. _**El amor apache, es como el "Golpeame, pero no me dejes".. Jejeje..**_

-..¿A ustedes dos que les pasa?..-Pregunto la señora Weasley al ver a su hijo con la chica, casi, casi peleando, pero aun asi divertidos..

-..Nada..-Contestaron los dos, mientras Charlie subia a cambiarse, la chica se quedo abajo con Harry, que charlaba tranquilamente con Ginny..

-..¿Y la pasaron bien?..-Pregunto Meredith cuando se sento junto a la pareja.. Que parecian mas felices que nunca..

-..Si..-Contestaron ambos con una sonrisa y tomandose de la mano..

-..Hice bien, mi trabajo..-Contesto la chica con una sonrisa mientras iba a ayudar a la Señora Weasley con los platos..-Hacen linda pareja, ¿Cierto?..-Pregunto despues para la madre de la pelirroja que observaba con una sonrisa a los jovenes..

-..Si..En estos tiempos, hay que estar unidos..-Comento la madre..

Horas despues Ron y Harry querian ir al pueblo, como era de esperarse no podian ir solos, asi que Charlie los acompaño, mientras Meredith se quedo vigilando la Madriguera..

-..¿No entiendo por que, no podia ir con ellos?..-Comento Hermione, minutos despues en la habitacion de Ginny, pues su novio y amigo se habian ido por lo menos hacia mas de una hora.. Y lo peor es que le habian dicho que no querian compañia.. ¿Algo raro pasaba, debia saberlo?..

-..Son cosas de hombre..-Comento la pelirroja, mientras se arreglaba el cabello..-Mira, todos mis hermanos son asi, como logica Ron, y bueno Harry, placticamente es un Weasley, asi que, es igual..¿Deberias acostumbrarte?..¡Yo ya lo hice!..

-..¿Entonces seguro, de que este es el anillo que quieres comprarle?..-Pregunto Harry, cuando ya se encontraban en el pueblo..

-..Si, es ese..-Decia Ron, con una sonrisa mientras miraba el brillo del anillo..

-..¿Que te hace pensar que ella te va a decirte que si?..-Pregunto Charlie bromista mientras Ron se ponia verde del coraje..

-..Solo haces que se ponga mas nervioso..-Dijo Harry para el hermano mayor de su amigo, el pobre pelirrojo le temblaban las manos..

-..¿Y si me dice que no?..-Pregunto Ron triste, nunca habia pasado por su cabeza esa posibilidad, tal vez Hermione deseaba otro tipo de chico para casarse, alguien como Krum, debia admitir que el, tenia un futuro, era jugador profesional de Quidditch, y el, el solo era, un chico que aun no terminaba la escuela.. ¿Que podia ofrecerle a Hermione?..

-..Ron, solo era una broma..-Comento despues de unos minutos su hermano, al ver el problema que habia causado su chistesito..

Minutos despues ya regresaban a casa como si nada, la castalla aun deseaba que le contaran algo pero como era de esperarse ninguno comento nada, pues debian guardar el secreto pues, Ron debia dar la noticia en su debido tiempo.. Esa misma noche, Harry se estaba despidiendo de Ginny con un beso, mientras Ron y Hermione vigilaban que todos estubieran durmiendo, para lograr salir de la Madriguera sin problemas..

-..¡Vamos, Harry, no tenemos mucho tiempo!..-Dijo Ron en susurros mientras Harry aun seguia besando a Ginny..

-..Si, si, si, ya voy, ya voy.. Bueno, espero verte pronto..-Comentaba Harry mientras seguia besandola..

-..¡Harry, ya!..-Decia Hermione, la chica ya estaba mas nerviosa que nada pues Lupin habia entrado al baño, y podia salir en cualquier momento, era necesario salir en ese momento de la casa, y el moreno seguia besando a Ginny, como si nada..

-..Harry, ya, tienen que irse..-Decia la pelirroja entre risas, mientras Harry seguia besandola..

-..Deberias venir con nosotros..-Comento Harry mientras se apartaba de la chica, para observarla a los ojos..

-..No creo que sea buena idea..-Dijo la pelirroja, mientras Harry la abrazaba..-Necesitas estar concentrado y ambos sabemos que yo soy una distraccion..

-..Solo cuando estas cerca...Adios..-Comento Harry mientras este bajaba las escaleras, Ginny por su parte se quedo en su habitacion con una foto de Harry en sus manos mientras trataba de dormir..

-..Shhh..-Decia una y otra vez Hermione pues Harry suspiraba a cada paso que daba ademas este parecia estar caminando en un sueño que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia.. Se encontraban escondidos debajo de la capa de Harry..

Al llegar al final de las escaleras el lugar se encontraba a media luz, como logica Lupin tenia una vela ensendida mientras hacia guardia, los chicos caminaron hacia la puerta pero antes de tocar la perilla escucharon unas risas y besos..

-..Shhh, vas a despertarlos..-Decia una voz de mujer, (Era Meredith que estaba en plena sesion de besos con Charlie quienes rehelevaban a Lupin, quien ya se habia ido a dormir)..

Observaron como Charlie se quitaba la camisa para despues continuar besando a la chica que estaba en ese momento recostada sobre el sofa.. Despues como la chica dejaba salir un grito de placer mientras decia el nombre de Charlie entre besos..

-..Hay que irnos ahora, que estan ocupados...-Comento Harry con los labios, cuando por fin tocaron la perilla de la puerta el lugar se lleno de luces una red de pescar les callo en sima al trio mientras se, quedaban como paralizados junto a la puerta, ademas de una tonta sirena de alarma que se escuchaba por toda la casa, todos los que estaban en el hogar bajaron con varita en mano.. Ginny bajaba preocupada, pues eso significaba que los habian atrapado..

Por logica no vieron a nadie, ya que la capa de Harry los cubria, pero la red de pescar si la observaban y esta tenia el relieve de tres personas..

Minutos despues cuando el trio ya estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor de la casa siendo interrogados..

-..¿Se puede saber que, hacian, a donde iban?..-Preguntaba una y otra vez la Señora Weasley.. El trio no contestaba, solo agachaban la cabeza..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hasta aqui dejo este capitulo ya que, despues no logro subirlo por lo largo que es.. Pero lean el otro, si, subi dos el mismo dia.. Jajaja.. **


	21. ¿Sirius Black, aqui? capi 17

**Primera vez en mi vida, (Bueno en esta historia), que pongo dos capitulos continuos.. ¡¿Que no se les haga costumbre, hee, jeje?!.. **

_**Capitulo 17**_

**¿Sirius Black, aqui?.. **

-..CONTESTEN, ¿A DONDE IBAN A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE?..-Preguntaba una desesperada y enojada Molly Weasley, quien estaba al punto del llanto..

-..Molly, tranquila, ellos no van a contestar a gritos, yo no lo haria..-Comento Meredith quien sonreia por la situacion..

-..No me digas nada Meredith, que aun faltan ustedes dos, ¿Que hacian aqui abajo?..-Contesto rapidamente la Señora Weasley, mientras señalaba a su hijo Charlie y a la chica..-¡Y tu ponte la camisa!..-Le grito a su hijo pues este continuaba sin camisa, ademas de que la pijama de Meredith, estaba algo desarreglada..

Las horas pasaron y los gritos, como los regaños para el trio continuaron, pero estos no contestaron nada, ademas era una falta aun mayor el echo de que Charlie y Meredith estubieran abajo en la sala besandose y "desnudandose" en lugar de vigilar..

-..¿Que nos fallo, ellos estaban ocupados?..-Decia Hermione sin entender que habia salido mal..

-..Y si, se van por el dia..-Comento Ginny del otro lado de la habitacion de Harry..

-..El dia, Ginn, no creo que sea buena idea, todos estan aqui, y bueno es mas facil que nos vean...-Dijo Ron con tristeza..

-..No al contario, nadie espera que algo pase durante el dia, solo necesitan una distraccion.. Yo podria hacerlo..-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa..

-..¿En serio?..-Pregunto Harry extrañado, Ginny les ayudaria a salir de ahi..

-..Si..-Contesto la chica con una sonrisa mientras Harry sonriente la abrazaba y la besaba.. Sin duda la chica era perfecta para el..

Horas despues Ginny estaba afuera de la casa junto con su madre y los demas, que disfrutaban de lo que parecia una tarde soleada, pues en los ultimas semanas los dias habian sido oscuros llenos de neblina..

-..No, me siento bien..-Dijo Ginny de la nada mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, todos corrieron a ayudarla, mientras eso pasaba el trio salio del lugar para a unos pasos de ahi, desaparecer..

-..Harry, necesito que me traigas un vaso con agua..¿Harry?..-Dijo la Señora Weasley, al darse cuenta de que Ginny estaba asi por el sol, (Estaba acalorada), Harry se encontraba a unos pasos detras de ella, pero en cuestion de segundos, este al igual que su hijo y la castalla, desaparecieron..

Ginny por su parte decia unas pocas palabras algo extrañas, como si estubiera alucinando, mientras observaba como su novio, hermano y amiga salir del lugar sin ser visto..

-..Calor..No puedo, respirar..-Decia Ginny mientras su madre se daba cuenta de que el trio ya no estaba..

-..¿Donde estan?..Los secuestraron...-Se escuchaba horas despues cuando La Orden habia llamado al Ministerio, pues los chicos no aparecian, ademas el clima volvia a ser de nuevo frio, y en la esfera de Meredith el trio no aparecia, solo se visualizaba constantemente dementores.. Ginny sabia donde se habia escondido el trio, pero no pensaba decir nada..

-..¿Hogar, dulce, hogar?..-Decia Harry al encontrarse en las afuera de Grimmauld Place..

-..Bueno es el unico lugar donde no, nos encontraran ademas hay que pasar la noche en un sitio seguro..-Decia Hermione, pues habian pasado mas de todo el dia, escondiendose, pues habia un sin fin de Aurores que buscaban a Potter, ademas no podia creerlo en el noticiero Muggle, tambien se daba la noticia de tres chicos desaparecidos..

Ya se encontraban en la casa, la cual como era de esperarse estaba algo solitaria, oscura y sucia, Grimmauld Place era mas tenebrosa de lo que Harry recordaba, ademas de triste pues su padrino habia vivido ahi su ultimo año de vida, le daba algo de nostalgia entrar ahi, pero era el unico lugar que conocia para no ser encontrados, ademas a la mañana siguiente ellos partirian a Egipto, para despues encontrar la Copa de Hufflepuff, si tenia suerte lograria estar con Ginn de regreso en menos de 3 meses, lo que el chico no sabia es que esos 3 meses se convertirian en un año..

Despues de revisar la casa para verificar que nadie estubiera ahi, con ayuda de Dobby y Kreacher, quienes vigilaban mientras ellos lograban dormir.. Hermione habia entrado a darse un baño antes de dormir..

-..Necesito darselo esta noche..-Decia Ron mientras le mostraba el anillo que le habia comprado a su castalla a su amigo..-Por cierto, gracias por prestarme el dinero Harry, te lo pagare en cuanto pueda..

-..Descuida Ron, digamos que, es un prestamo de cuñados..-Decia el moreno con una sonrisa..

-..Por cierto, ¿Si regresaron cierto?..-Pregunto Ron..

-..Si..Debo admitir que, no podria vivir sin tu hermana..-Contesto el moreno mientras sacaba una foto pequeña de Ginn..

-..Chicos, deben ver esto..-Se escucho la voz de Hermione, Ron guardo rapidamente el anillo en su pantalon, mientras iba a toda prisa hasta donde estaba su novia, quien miraba fijamente un retrato..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo Ron acercandose a su novia..

-..Shh..Miren..-Dijo la castalla señalando el retrato ahi, dormia tranquilamente un hombre que a Harry se le hizo conocido..

-..Sirius..-Dijo Harry lentamente..

-..Creo que al ser el propietario, obtubo un lugar en los retratos, ¿No?..-Dijo Hermione mientras pensaba la razon por la cual el retrato estubiera ahi..

-..Supongo..-Dijo Harry al notar si era como los demas retraros, si este podia hablar moverse, o solo era una foto..

-..Muy alejado de su madre, como es de esperar..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..

-...Todo este tiempo y el siempre estubo aqui..-Dijo Harry sin complender por que nunca le habia pasado por la cabeza, que su padrino podria estar ahi.. Una oportunidad de hablar con el, de nuevo, aun que solo fuera una foto, pero era algo.. Sobre todo ahora que se sentia solo.. Mas solitario que nunca..

-..Sera mejor ir a dormir..-Dijo Hermione, mientras Ron la tomaba de la mano, Harry por su parte se quedo ahi, viendo como su padrino dormia tranquilamente..

-..Hermione..-Dijo Ron al momento de llegar a la puerta de la habitacion de la castalla..-Podriamos dormir juntos..-Dijo el pelirrojo poniendo ojos de gatito, que la castalla no pudo negar..

Horas despues Harry ya se habia ido a dormir a su habitacion, solo observaba constantemente la foto de Ginny, ni sueño tenia el chico, deseaba solo pasar el resto de la noche admirando a su novia, pues era lo unico que podia hacer ahora que se encontraban lejos..

Mientras tanto en otra habitacion, Ron y Hermione estaban desnudos abrazados, cubiertos por las sabanas.. Ron besaba los hombros de la castalla, siempre le habian vuelto loco, y ahora podia besarlos, era como saborear un delicioso helado..

Hermione por su parte, trataba de dormir, mientras Ron la seguia besando, jamas imagino que su vida fuera a ser asi, pues el chico a quien por años amo, en "secreto" estaba ahi, con ella.. Siempre que estaba con el pelirrojo se sentia segura, protegida, como si con el chico todo fuera a estar bien..

-..Herms..-Dijo Ron despues de unos minutos, dejando de besar los hombros de la chica..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo esta, mientras cerraba los ojos, pues el solo sentir de la respiracion ademas de la voz del chico en su oido y cuello, la volvia loca..

-..¿Has pensado, en nuestro futuro, y no me refiero a mañana?..-Dijo Ron lentamente, dejando a la chica helada con el comentario.. ¿Que significaba eso?..

-..¿Que es, lo que quieres decirme Ron?..-Pregunto la chica mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente al pelirrojo, que sonreia como nunca..

-..Espera..-Dijo este, mientras se levantaba buscaba en las bolsas de su pantalon, sacando un hermoso anillo de oro, mientras hacia eso, la castalla solo observaba al chico que buscaba algo entre su ropa..Despues regreso hacia la cama donde se inco..-..¿Me harias el hombre mas feliz del mundo, si aceptas ser mi esposa?..-Dijo este mostrando el anillo, mientras la chica esta paralizada, sorprendida, feliz, era demaciadas emociones para un minuto..

-..¿Es en serio Ron?..-Mirandolo a los ojos, mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas..

-..Jamas habia estado tan seguro de algo, en toda mi vida..-Dijo este poniendole el anillo a la chica en la mano..

Como era de esperar a la mañana siguiente estos estubieron muy romanticos, Harry los observaba estaba feliz por sus amigos, pero llegaban a un punto en que se volvian insoportables, ademas debia admitir que estaba celoso de estos dos, pues todas las noches dormian juntos, y pasaban horas charlando sobre su futuro como marido y mujer, algo que el moreno deseaba hacer con Ginny..

Ya habian pasado al rededor de 6 meses en Egipto y solo habian encontrado un Horrocruex, no podian regresar a Londres, pues ahi de seguro los encontrarian facilmente.. Lo que era aun peor es que debian regresar a su pais, pues ahi estaban los demas Horrocruex..

-..Harry, hay que hablar..-Dijo una mañana Ron, cuando estaban desayunando en un alejado pueblo de Egipto..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Pregunto el moreno..

-..Bueno, es que, tu sabes que, Hermione y yo, pues queremos casarnos, ¿Cierto?..-Comento su amigo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su novia..

-..Si..-Contesto Harry como si esas palabra le doliera, pues el deseaba hacer lo mismo con Ginny..

-..Pues, queremos que seas el padrino de la boda..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Wow..Debio costarles mucho trabajo decidir eso, no..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa ademas el chico era el unico que podia ser testigo en su boda, pues no conocian a nadie mas, por eos es que le causaba gracia..

-..No, la verdad no, ademas, pues Ginny..-Dijo Ron mirnado a su novia..

-..¿Ginny que?..-Pregunto Harry sin entender que tenia que ver la pelirroja en eso..

-..Pues queremos que este presente.-Dijo Hermione..

-..¿Presente?..-Dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos..

-..Si..-Contetaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione..

Harry esta nervioso pues eso significaba volver a verla, y el queria, pero el ir por ella era un problema, pues podrian encontrarlos, facilmente y no era buena idea..

-..Lo voy a pensar..-Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba del lugar para ir a su habitacion..

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo, y miren que es doble capitulo hee.. Nos leemos la proxima semana.. **


	22. ¿Quien esta ahi? capi 18

**hermioneyron: **Bueno, se que lo deje en suspenso pero con este te vas a comer las uñas, jaja.. Por cierto, Harry si, ira por Ginny, muy romantico por cierto..¡Gracias por leer todos mis fics!..¿No se como me soportas?.. jaja..

**maby-potter: **¡Bienvenida y gracias por leerlo!.. Me gustaria conocerte mi correo esta en mi perfil, dejame decir que hay ventajas en eso, por que te puedes enterar de cosas antes de que las publique sin mencionar que puedes leer el borrador del capitulo..En serio, jaja, bueno yo no dire que paso si no Harry, es que Ginny querra saber todo lo que les paso..Jaja..En fin espero que te guste este capitulo, tanto como la historia..

**EternalWing: **Se que va rapido, pero necesitaba hacerlo asi, por que ahora es cuando comienza la aventura.. Si tal vez el ED, los acompañe todo depende de Ginny, es que a ella le tocara la parte dificil de convencerlo, pero las mujeres tenemos un no se que, para eso..Jajaja..

**(Paloma), zafiro potter: **Bueno, pues si, el rencuentro con Ginny en definitiva traera problemas, y bueno Tonks mala, es una teoria que bueno despues de verlo en Harry Latino .com y de leer el libro 6, encontre algunas anomalias en cuanto a la conducta de la chica.. Pues aparece en lugares que no deberia, ademas se tocaba la manga de la tunica, ¿Sospechoso no?.. Incluso llora por algo que nadie sabe, y cuando Harry le pide disculpas pensando que es por la muerte de Sirius, esta parece no saber de que habla el chico..Necesitarian leer la teoria para saber de lo que hablo.. En fin..

**Jennifer Weasley: **Bueno en definitiva no he logrado conocerte.. Espero hacerlo pronto, jeje.. Bueno pues Harry no soportara las ganas de ver a Ginny, gracias a Sirius, siii..Jejeje.. Ademas el chico preparo todo un escenario para ver de nuevo a Ginny y.. No dire mas por que se me arruina la historia aun que, ya les conte a todos lo del capitulo, bueno solo a los que me tienen agregada en el Messenger, asi que si quieren un adelanto, ya saben hee..Jejeje..

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Quien, quiere una participacion dentro del Fic?..Bueno solo dire que si me agregan a su contactos, podrian ganarse un premio una participacion en la gran ballata, (Ya sea como buenos o malos jeje).. Asi que, para los de Fan Fiction mi correo esta en mi perfil y para los de La Web de Harry, mi correo es bolla27 es Hotmail Por cierto en el proximo capitulo Rita por fin habla del romance de Harry con Ginny.. Siii.. Ademas los encuentran, no dire quien.. Jajaja.. (Risa macabra).. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**[Capitulo 18**_

**¿Quien esta ahi?**

Harry ya se encontraba en su habitacion, mientras observaba el retrato de Ginny, que tenia aun lado de su cama.. Una voz conocida se escucho del otro lado, era su padrino que le hablaba.. Y como siempre lo hacia dudar con respecto en estar o no con la chica..

-..Sabes Harry, yo que tu, iria por ella, ambos sabemos que no puedes vivir sin que ella este aqui..-Decia el hombre dentro del retraro.. Harry se habia "robado" el retrato de su padrino de Grimmauld Place la misma mañana que habian salido de Londres, bueno, en realidad no lo habia robado dado que, Grimmauld Place ahora era su propiedad..

Sirius Black siempre hacia que Harry deseara estar con Ginny, pero despues por momentos una voz en su cabeza lo hacia pensar en las consecuencias y no salir en busca de ella, la cual se encontraba estudiando su sexto año en la escuela Hogwarts que al parecer habia abierto sus puertas una vez mas, pero solo con la condicion de que habria aurores por doquier, (Esa era la razon por la cual el chico no iba a buscarla pues, si se acercaba aun que fuera un metro del lugar, lo encontrarian facilmente y mas si hacia magia)...

-..¿Dime, tu que harias en mi lugar?..-Pregunto el chico por enesima vez en menos de 2 dias, siempre que estaba con el retrato de su padrino le hacia esa tonta pregunta, lo que era aun peor es que Sirius no se cansaba de decirle una y otra vez con una sonrisa en los labios..

-..Buscarla, besarla y quedarme junto a ella para siempre..-Decia el hombre, por alguna razon le recordaba mucho a James, el padre del chico, pues resultaba que cuando Harry aun no nacia y los Potter se habian dado cuenta de la Profecia, se comportaban igual que el chico, se alejaban o estaban molestos, pero por alguna razon siempre terminaban juntos, y eso justo significo la muerte para ambos, algo que Harry deseaba que no pasara, no queria correr la misma suerte que sus padres..

Deseaba estar con Ginny para siempre, pero la idea de la muerte simplemente lo alejaba mas, la amaba tanto como para dar su vida, pero no queria que ella diera su vida por el, se sentiria culpable de por vida si algo asi pasaba y lo peor es que el chico sabia que algo asi podria pasarle por la cabeza a la chica, sabia que era capaz de todo por ayudarlo..

-..Me siento como un idiota hablando de esto todos los dias..-Decia Harry dejandose caer sobre la cama, estaba harto de decir lo mismo todos los dias, que amaba a la chica, pero que no la queria serca por miedo..

-..Bueno el amor es algo que no puedes ocultar por mas que lo intentes.. Es como el aire que respiras, cuando lo encuentras no puedes dejar de vivir sin ello..-Comento el retrato con mucha tranquilidad.. Eran sabian palabras, pero, siempre habia un pero para el chico..

-..Tal vez ella, ya se olvido de mi..-Decia Harry con una mirada triste, pues ya habian pasado 6 meses y la chica sin novio 6 meses era imposible.. ¿O eso pensaba el chico?.. Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahi, una pelirroja intentaba consentrarse para su examen..

-..Ginny te lo digo en serio, mira un hombre sin sexo en 6 meses es imposible, de seguro Potter ya se consigio alguna novia por ahi.-Decia Luna mirando seriamente a la pelirroja mientras estaba en bibloteca estudiando..

-..Luna, no se quien te lo haya dicho pero, miente..-Dijo la pelirroja sin mirar a los ojos a su amiga, que solo trataba de hacerla entrar en razon, pues ella sabia algo, la rubia estaba segura de que Ginny sabia algo que no les queria decir, pues la chica siempre parecia tranquila ante los comentarios de que Potter podria estar muerto, o simplemente que ya se habia conseguido nueva novia..-Ahora si me permites, necesito aprenderme esto de memoria..-Dijo de nuevo la pelirroja cambiando de pagina y memorizando los ingredientes de una posion..

-..Como quieras, pero despues no digas que, que te lo dije..-Comento la rubia mientras salia del lugar dejando a la pelirroja completamente sola, la chica leeia con tranquilidad, debia admitir que en esos 6 meses si le habia entrado la duda, ¿Harry de verdad seria capaz de olvidarla, se buscaria nueva novia, o aun peor, de verdad era como Luna habia dicho un hombre si sexo en 6 meses no era normal?..

Mientras la chica dejaba de poner atencion a su tarea, tenia la mirada fija en un punto en la pared, de nuevo las dudas de que Harry la amaba le volvian a entrar, pero despues como siempre pasaba, volvia a creer que el chico regresaria por ella, o por lo menos volverian a verse con vida, algun dia.. ¿No sabia cuando, pero esperaba que fuera pronto?..

Minutos despues caminaba rumbo a su habitacion, pero antes de llegar a su sala comun, la voz de un chico la hizo ponerse mas nerviosa que estar frente a un Dementor..

-..Ginny, wow, te vez hermosa, ¿Dime ya tienes pareja para el baile de San Valentin de Slughron?..-Se escucho una voz de un Revenclaw del ultimo año que caminaba justo hacia ella, el chico era muy guapo, debia admitirlo, pero ella simplemente amaba a Harry..

-..No, y la verdad es que no pienso ir..-Contesto la pelirroja completamente seria..

-..¡Oh!..Mira Ginny, yo, simplemente trato de conocerte, no pienso hacer nada malo, en serio..-Despues se quedo callado al sentir algo en su cabeza la chica parecia sorprendia pues habia entrado una lechuza blanca y se habia parado justo en sima de la cabeza del chico..-..¿Tengo una lechuza arriba de mi cabeza, cierto?..

-..Si, no te muevas..Listo..-Dijo la pelirroja tratando de quitar la lechuza que ella estaba segura habia visto antes en algun lado..

-..Sabes, creo que he visto esta lechuza antes..-Mirando fijamente a la lechuza que ahora parecia contenta por que Ginny le hacia cariños..

-..¿En serio?..Oh, bueno debe ser que, me trae algunas noticas de mis padres..-Dijo la chica tratando por todos los medios de ocultar la lechuza..

-..¿Crei que era una gris?..-Pregunto el chico, el cual no parecia convencido..

-..Bueno, si, pero ha estado algo lastimada, asi que, estamos husando esta..-Nerviosa tenia miedo de que se dieran cuenta de que esa lechuza era de "El niño que vivo"..

-..¿Entonces vendras conmigo a la fiesta de Slughron?..-Al ver que Ginny estaba muy nerviosa..

-..Lo voy a pensar..-Dijo ella sin darle importancia..

-..Perfecto, nos vemos..-Dijo el mientras se iba tarariando una cancion..

-..Si, si adios..-Dijo ella, y salio corriendo del lugar..Cuando logro estar sola..-..Hedwing, no lo puedo creer..Ese amo tuyo irresponsable, cuando lo vea..-Fue entonces cuando vio que la lechuza tenia una nota en la pata..-¿Es de Harry?..-Con una sonrisa..

La lechuza movia la cabeza..Si era de Harry tenia su letra escrita, por fin despues de 6 meses noticias, pero ¿Era peligroso, que enviara noticias?.. ¿Y si le habia pasado algo?..

La nota:

_Ginn, necesito esconder a Hedwing, espero puedas ayudarme, con un beso Harry.. Por cierto, espero verte pronto.. Te amo.. _

En definitiva era peligroso eso de "un beso, te amo, y espero ver pronto".. La chica entro a la Sala Comun con la lechuza de un lado, como venia leyendo la carta de Harry, no se dio cuenta cuando llego a su habitacion la cual estaba a media luz con velas ensendidas por todo el lugar, y muy cerca de su cama pelatos de rosas rojas adornaban la cama.. Como nadie de su casa, y de su año habia vuelto a la escuela la chica tenia la habitacion para ella sola..Lo cual en un principio era bueno pero ahora le daba un poco de miedo, pues.. ¿Alguien habia entrado y habia adornado, romanticamente la habitacion?..

La chica estaba paralizada..¿Quien habia entrado, seria una trampa?..La puerta que estaba abierta se fue cerrando poco a poco, mientras Ginny sacaba su varita, la chica aun estaba en shock, que no se percato cuando la puerta se cerraba, ademas una sombra entre la oscuridad comenzo a caminar hacia ella, mientras la chica se dirijia a su cama con mirada de terror..

_**---Flas Back---**_

Harry aun estaba recostado sobre su cama con el retrato de su padrino por un lado y por el otro el de Ginny, la foto de la chica le mandaba constantemente besos que Harry trataba en vano de atrapar, su padrino solo lo observaba distraidamente pues le daba privacidad a su sobrino.. Pero el chico se veia triste, despues de todo lo que le habia pasado, por fin habia encontrado el amor, y se alejaba por una mision, era tonta la idea de que Voldemort no le haria nada a la niña, el lo sabia.. Sabia que tarde o templano Voldemort terminaria haciendole daño al chico, y eso podria significar Ginny..

Harry estaba harto de que sus amigos si estaban juntos, el queria lo mismo, deseaba dormir junto a Ginny, hacerle el amor, todas las noches si era posible, deseaba amarla, sentirla, besarla.. Deseaba mas que nada en el mundo una noche a solas con ella..

-..Harry, se que prometi no hablar mas del tema, pero..-Comenzo a decir Sirius, el hombre tenia un plan, hacer enojar a Harry para que este pensara lo peor, y con esa escusa lograr buscar a Ginny..

-..¿Entonces por que lo intentas de nuevo?..-Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa de triunfo, el chico no tenia idea del plan de su padrino..

-..Chico listo..-Dijo el hombre mirando seriamente a Harry, que aun sonreia como tonto..

-..Se hace lo que se puede..-Dijo el moreno con una tonta risita..

-..Si, si, pero no eres tan listo como para saber que, una chica linda que esta sola por mas de 6 meses, se consigue un nuevo novio..-Dijo hombre con una sonrisa, Harry ya no sonreia, esa duda siempre le entraba por las noches, sabia que Ginny era linda, muy linda, ademas ella podria conseguir novio con una sola sonrisa..

-..¿Insinuas que Ginny, ya se olvido de mi?..-Pregunto el chico triste..

-..Podria ser..-Le encanta hacer enojar al chico..

-..No, ella, no seria capaz..-Dijo el preocupado..

-..Harry, tu no estas presente, ¿Ademas son novios o no?..-Dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa.. Harry estaba a punto de perder el control..

-..Bueno, somos, algo..ES MI MUJER ME PERTENECE..-Dijo el chico, cuando se dio cuenta de su error, era demaciado tarde su padrino sonreia como nunca.. Ya tenia como hacer que el chico no pudiera mas, he ir en busca de la chica..

-..Y dime, ¿Se cuidaron?..-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa..

-..¿De que hablas?..-Dijo el chico tratando por todos los medios es cambiar de charla..

-..Sabes a que me refiero, mira, si no se cuidaron, ella podria estar, ahora, embarazada..-Dijo el hombre con tranquilidad mientras Harry se ponia mas nervioso.. ¿Si eso era cierto, el seria padre?..¡Seria padre!..

-..¿Tu crees?..-Dijo el chico mas contento que nada..

-..Ja, no creo estoy seguro..-Dijo el hombre mientras Harry daba vueltas por toda la habitacion..

-..Bueno, supongo que, si es asi, tengo derecho de que esten conmigo, ¿No?..-Dijo este como tratando de encontrar una escusa para estar con Ginny..

-..¡Claro!..Son tu mujer e hijo..-Decia el aun con una sonrisa.. Ahora ya nada podia evitar que Harry buscara a la chica..

-..Ron me va a matar..-Dijo el chico sentandose en la cama..

-..Tal vez..Pero no creo que se atreva a dejar a su sobrino sin padre..¿O si?..-Dijo este como ayudando a Harry a encontrar la escusa perfecta para que Ron no lo matara..

-..Cierto..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras salia despavorido del lugar..

-..En definitiva igual a James..-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa al recordar que su amigo habia echo algo similiar cuando se entero que seria padre, James Potter se habia ocultado durante 3 dias, estaba aterrado, seria padre, pero no tenia idea de como.. _**(Eso es otra historia).. **_

Harry habia llegado a Hogsmeade junto con Hedwing, (Sabia que necesitaba a la lechuza para que Ginny lo viera) se adentro en la tienda de Honeydukes con la capa invisible y llego hasta el tunel secreto que lo llevaria a Hogwarts, despues con el Mapa del Merodeador se fue hasta la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, y justo cuando quizo entrar a la habitacion de la chica, como era de esperarse no lo logro por las escaleras que no lo dejaban subir.. Asi que obto por buscar una escoba y subir hasta la ventana, para despues entrar por ahi..Minutos despues de a ver entrado comenzo decorar todo mientras con el Mapa buscaba a Ginny, para que Hedwing le diera la carta..

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

Ginny aun estaba helada con el escenario de su habitacion, era romantico demaciado, pero..¿Quien lo habia echo?..¿Harry, era imposible el estaba lejos de ahi, ademas esa carta y la lechuza?.. Algo no encajaba y eso le preocupaba mas, que tal vez era una trampa..¿Un mortifago?.. Pensaba ella.. Cuando sintio que alguien le toco el hombro, la chica dio vuelta tan rapido que apenas se noto, se encontro con una sombra que estaba detras de ella, y le apunto la varita justo en el corazon..

-..Ginn..¿Quieres quitarme eso de ahi, me estas poniendo nervioso?..-Dijo una voz, que a la chica se le hizo conocida era la misma voz de Harry..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-..¡Ahh!..-..Suspenso.. Jejeje.. Esperen el proximo capitulo.. Y ya saben si quieren salir en los capitulos busquenme.. Para ponerme de acuerdo con ustedes para tener detalles del personaje...**


	23. El rencuentro capi 19

**(Leonardo) EternalWing: **Bueno en definitiva, Sirius es mi heroe, la verdad es que no tenia idea de como iba a converse a Harry, pero entonces, se me ilumino el foco jeje.. Y bueno Ginny no esta embarzada¿aun?, jaja, pero mm, no digo por que se me arruina la historia.. Y bueno Ron y Hermione no saben que este esta en la escuela, pero lo sabran, ademas.. ¿Ahora si, alguien los encuentra?.. (Risa macabra), y bueno lo de la participacion en el fic aun no, eso es para despues.. ¡Por cierto gracias, por tu participacion en el fic!.. Y pues si, Ginny sera la unica que lograra convencer a Harry de que el ED debe ayudarlo, jeje.. ¡Ya sabes como!. Jaja..

**maby-potter: **Bueno aun no te conosco pero espero hacerlo pronto, y regresando a tu comentario, pues, dejame decir que no eres la unica traumada aqui con Harry & Ginny, jejeje, debo admitir que yo si lo soy.. jejeje..

**MMV: **Bueno gracias por el comentario y bueno pues, bienvenido(a) es que, no se si eres hombre o mujer, por el nick, en fin, como sea, gracias por leerme, y pues si, fue comica la manera de hacer enojar a Harry para que vaya en busca de Ginny..

**rosycarmen: **Gracias por leerme, la verdad es que pense que ya no lo hacias, pero bueno por favor dejame un comentario mas seguido ¿no?, jeje.. Y bueno Sirius en el retrato pues no se, era eso o volverlo a la vida, pero seria un problema, pero en fin, el caso es que, Rita pues si, es una vieja chismosa, pero bueno de algun modo se tiene que enterar todo el mundo del romance del "niño que vivo" ¿no?..

**(Fran)** **hermioneyron: **Bueno pues ya se que no te gusta que diga tu nombre, pero en fin tenia que ponerlo, jejeje, espero no me odies, jeje, en fin.. Pues la verdad si me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, pero a poco no, ESO HACE QUE LES ENCANTE LA HISTORIA..

**(Diana) estrellita: **Bueno, bueno ya se que soy tu idolo, jejeje.. Nooo, no es cierto, bueno, pues gracias por leer mis mensadas, la verdad es que, no esperaba que te gustara, con eso de que no eres fan de Harry, pero bueno, espero no sea la ultima vez que me leas, heee.. Y por cierto tu sigue con tu chocolate y tu crema chantillyn.. Jajaja..

**mitziblack: **Gracias, por leerme y bueno, espero tu participacion dentro del Fic, heee..Jeje

**(Chyntia) Jennifer Weasley: **Bueno Harry si sera padre, pero no aun, jeje, eso es hasta el final jeje, y bueno, hasta que logre charlar contigo, jejee.. Por cierto eres bienvenida a unirte al Fic..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**[Capitulo 19**_

**El rencuentro**

-..Ginn..¿Quieres quitarme eso de ahi, me estas poniendo nervioso?..-Dijo una voz, que a la chica se le hizo conocida era la misma voz de Harry..

La chica estaba helada¿Seria Harry o no?.. Podria ser un Mortifago.. Recordo cuando Harry se hizo pasar por Hermione, y la voz del chico sonaba igual a la de la castalla, ademas si Hermione habia logrado hacer esa posion, por que un Mortifago no lo haria..

-..Ginn¿Que te pasa, en serio me estas asustando?..-Repitio de nuevo la voz, mientras salia de la oscuridad, y la imagen de Harry un poco mas desgastado, (Dado que llevaba dias sin dormir), aparecio frente a los ojos de la chica.. Con una rosa roja (Como las que acostumbraba a darle), y con una sonrisa timida pero con una mirada de terror, causada por la pelirroja que simplemente no dejaba de apuntarle al corazon..

Parecia Harry, pero la duda de si era el o no, le volvio a entrar.. Despues cuando Hedwing volo por arriba de sus cabezas y se poso justo en el hombro del chico, la pelirroja bajo lentamente la varita mientras observaba al moreno con ojos entreabiertos..

-..Vez que soy yo..-Dijo el chico mientras Ginny trataba con todas sus ganas de no gritar, pues Harry estaba ahi..-Esto es para ti..-Despues el chico le dio la rosa, que la chica tomo con una sonrisa timida, Harry sonreia por fin, mientras miraba a Ginny, tratando de ver si ella tenia algun sintoma de embarazo pero no era si..-Te vez, algo, delgada..-Para la chica que estaba delgada para tener los supuestos 6 meses de embarazo, que Sirius le aseguro al chico horas atras..

-..Harry siemple he sido delgada..¿Que te pasa?..-Dijo la chica mientras miraba a Harry con una sonrisa..

-..Nada, es solo que crei que..Olvidado, y dime..¿Que ha pasado?..-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja..

-..Pues no mucho, aqui todos creen que Voldemort te tiene secuestrado..-Dijo la chica mientras se soltaba de Harry y caminaba hacia la cama con una sonrisa...-..¿Tu hiciste esto?..-Mirando a Harry quien venia atras de ella..

-..Si..-Dijo el con una sonrisa aun mas marcada, despues de 6 meses, por fin estaba frente a ella..-..Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que noten que estoy aqui..-Dijo Harry despues de unos segundos, mientras la chica aun miraba asombrada la habitacion.. Si el chico no se iba en ese momento era capaz de quedarse con ella para siempre, debia ponerse limites..

-..Harry..-Dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la mano del chico antes de que saliera por la ventana..-..Quedate..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y mirando a Harry a los ojos..-..Necesito..-Suspiro dandose valor para seguir hablando..-..Quedate por lo menos esta noche..-Dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Harry..

El chico simplemente no reaccionaba, por fin despues de 6 meses lo volvia a ver, volvia a sentir su cuerpo, volvia a persibir el aroma a flores de la chica, Harry se sentia deseado ahora era ella la frajil, la que le pedia quedarse con el.. Sin poner resistencia se besaron, para cuando el chico se dio cuenta ya estaba recostado sobre la cama junto con Ginny, mientras se besaban y se desnudaban, mientras las velas los iluminaban y Hedwing parecia observar todo el acto de amor..

La noche se acercaba lentamente al igual que la neblina causada por Dementores, (Los cuales sabian sobre la actual localizacion del chico), y Harry estaba mas feliz que nunca despues de 6 meses, volvia a ver a su pelirroja, se encontraban abrazados cubiertos por las sabanas, mientras la llama de la ultima vela ensendida aun iluminaba el lugar..

-..¿No puedo creer que pasaron 6 meses?..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras Harry la abrazaba, el chico estaba feliz tenia a la pelirroja para el solo.. Pero tendria que irse pues si Ron y Hermione no lo encontraban podrian preocuparse ademas habia pasado todo el dia en la escuela y parte de la noche con la chica..

Mientras tanto en Egipto..

Ron y Hermione estaban en su habitacion, estaban arreglando algunos detalles sobre la boda, la cual seria sencilla dado que no tenian demaciado dinero y el que tenian debian gastarlo en comida y techo mientras estubieran en Egipto.. Necesitaban regresar a Londres pues ya se estaban quedando sin recursos, ademas donde estaban era mas peligroso que los regaños de la Señora Weasley les daria por escapar ellos tres solos, y sin decir nada..

-..¿Si vamos a Grimmauld Place, Harry es el dueño, no tendremos problemas para entrar ahi, cierto?..-Dijo Ron mientras descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de la castalla que en ese momento parecia leer tranquilamente..Despues el pelirrojo observo el vientre de la chica..-Debimos decirle a Harry, todo..-Dijo el chico mientras tocaba el vientre de su novia.. ¿Por que le tocaba el vientre?..¿Sera a caso que esta?..

-..Lo se, pero se habria puesto mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba¿Viste la cara que puso cuando comentamos lo de Ginn?..-Djio la castalla mientras apartaba el libro y miraba a los ojos a Ron..

-..Si tienes razon.. ¿Crees que Harry acepte que Ginny venga?..-Mientras volvia a apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de la castalla..

-..No lo se.. Espero que si..-Dijo la chica mientras volvia a leer...-¿Por cierto, los has visto?..-Despues de unos minutos de silencio..

-..No..-Dijo el pelirrojo, ahora que lo pensaba no habia visto a su amigo desde la mañana, cuando habian hablado con el respecto a la boda..-De seguro esta con Sirius, ahora vuelvo..-Dijo el chico mientras salia de la habitacion..

Para cuando el pelirrojo llego a la habitacion de su amigo esta, se encontraba solitaria, un retrato con una sonrisa en los labios estaba tranquilamente mirando a todos lados..

-..¿Has visto a Harry?..-Dijo Ron para el padrino de su amigo..

-..Si, hace como 6 horas, dijo que iria por Ginny.. -Dijo este distraidamente mientras parecia divertido con el gato de Hermione, pues este cuidaba el retrato mas que su propia cola, ademas no dejaba que Ron lo tocara..

-..¿En serio?..-Pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa... ¿Eso significaba que su amigo estaba de buenas si, aceptaba ir por Ginny, entonces aceptaria lo del ED?..

-..¿No tu no, por favor, estoy harto de que Ron siempre me diga eso, lo menos que quiero es, hablar de eso contigo?..-Decia Harry en la habitacion de Ginny, en la escuela, lo que pasaba era que la chica le habia comentado sobre el ED.. Y como el chico comentaba, sus dos amigos siempre le rogaban por la ayuda del ED, dentro de la mision.. Y lo que menos deseaba el moreno era terminar molesto con la pelirroja antes de irse a Egipto..

-..¡Lo siento!.. Es solo que, aqui nos estamos aburriendo, ademas siento que hacemos mas alla que aqui..-Comento la pelirroja con una mirada de tristeza.. Era cierto, temian por sus vidas y por la de ellos..-Ademas una persona o tres personas podrian hacer la diferencia..-Comento la chica, ahora ella era la molesta..

-..Creeme lo he pensado..-Dijo el chico.. _**Parecian un viejo matrimonio.. **_

-..No Harry, no lo has pensado lo suficiente..-La pelirroja se quedo callada, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas y no estallar por el coraje que tenia..-Crees que estaremos a salvo de la muerte y la destruccion alejados de ti, pero la realidad es que, aun estando rodeados de Aurores, los Dementores y el riesgo nos alcanzan..

-..¿Es broma cierto?..-No podia creer eso, ella estaba en el castillo vigilada por Aurores ademas habia maestros por doquier..¿Como podia decir eso, cuando el no lograba dormir por las constantes pesadillas que tenia, ademas de que siempre debian hacer guardia entre ellos?..

-..¿Crees que esto es broma?..-Dijo la chica mientras recorria las cortinas de su habitacion y justo afuera habia un dementor que los observaba a los dos chicos..-Todas las noches estan aqui, la mayoria se ha ido del colegio, por esa razon estoy sola en esta habitacion..-Harry estaba aterrado, si era cierto lo que la chica le decia, se encontraba en mas peligro ella que el..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pues hasta aqui lo dejo, muchas gracias a todos por leerme, ademas de apuntarse a la participacion dentro del Fic.. Nos leemos la proxima.. **


	24. ¡Esta bien, que nos ayuden! Capi 20

**maby-potter: **¡Gracias por leerme!.. Y bueno, para comenzar ellos no estubieron en España, creo que te equibocaste de Fic.. Jeje.. Harry esta Howgarts por que quiere ver a Ginny, si es que leeiste bien los otros capitulos sabras el por que el moreno esta ahi, por que Sirius le mintio, le dijo que Ginny estaba embarazada.. Ron y Hermione estan en Egipto por que despues de encontrar un Horrocruex, ellos no podian regresar dado que todo el mundo magico los esta buscando.. En cuanto a las batallas eso es hasta el final.. Tranquila..

**EternalWing: **Leo, gracias por la idea del dormitorio me has sacado de un lio, en serio, jaja.. Aun que has metido en un lio a los enamorados..Jajaja.. Espero te guste este capitulo..

**Makitta Potter: **¡Gracias por leerme, hace un tiempo que no me dejabas review.. ¿O sera que yo publicaba muy rapido?..En fin espero te guste!..

**hermioneyron: **Bueno Harry se llevara a Ginn y a otras dos personas mas, jeje.. No digo por que se me arruina la historia.. Pero ya puedes darte una idea de quien..

**Master Potter: **¡Gracias por leerme, espero te guste!.. Hace mucho que no me dejabas review.. ¿Que paso?..

**Zafiro Potter: **Claro que Harry aceptara la ayuda del ED, pero se lo cobrar a Ginny en privado.. Jejeje.. ¿Pero que pervertidos somos?.. Jajaja..

**mitziblack: **Pues si, Hermione esta embarazada.. Claro que eso trae mas problemas.. Bueno mas problemas los traera Rita cuando publique su historia..

**rosycarmen: **Gracias por leerme, espero me dejes comentarios mas seguido.. ¡Creí que te habia perdido!.. Jajajaja..

**juliehtm2: **Gracias por leerme.. Espero te guste.. Que viva Mexico si, estamos en las 7 maravillas del mundo.. ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el Fic.. No lo se, pero me gusta decirlo?.. Jajaja..

**Jennifer Weasley: **Gracias por leerme.. Espero te guste.. Por cierto ya actualiza el fic de "Todo por un beso".. Jajaja..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¡Gracias Leo (EternalWing), por la idea del dormitorio entre otras cosas mas de este capitulo!..

_**Harry acepta la ayuda del ED, alguien parece ayudar a los chicos a escapar de la escuela, ademas el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, los encontrara.. ¿Sera el fin de Harry y sus amigos?.. O tendran mas aliados que se suman a la destruccion del lado oscuro de la magia.. **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**[Capitulo 20**_

**¡Esta bien, que nos ayuden!.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry temia por la vida de la chica, era cierto lo que Sirius, Ron y Hermione le decian todo el tiempo.._ "Ahora todo el mundo magico y Muggle esta en riesgo".._ Sentia que tanto ella como el debian abandonar la escuela lo mas rapido posible..

Ginny estaba templando con solo ver la imagen entre la oscuridad del Dementor, justo ahi afuera de su ventana, observandolos, el miedo se apodero de ella que en cuestion de segundos sin darse cuenta se dejo caer al suelo, mientras sentia que parte de ella abandonaba su cuerpo..

Harry observaba al Dementor, el cual parecia alimentarse de alguien, (Recuerden que se alimentan del miedo), pero el chico no sentia nada, escucho un ruido a su espalda y la pelirroja estaba con la mirada de terror fija en el vidrio mientras aterrada, sudaba y temblaba..

-..¡Ginn, reacciona!..-Decia el chico desesperado por la vida de su novia, la pelirroja se encontraba mas palida y fria que nunca..

Lo unico que a Harry se le ocurrio fue abrazarla, al hacerlo la chica parecia un poco mas tranquila pero aun asi, continuaba fria, lo siguiente que al chico se le vino a la mente era besarla, pues con algo feliz podria ayudar a la chica, la cual por instinto cerro los ojos, mientras se aferraba a los brazos del ojiverde.. Poco a poco el frio desparecio de su cuerpo al igual que el miedo..

-..Harry, ¿Donde esta?..-Fue lo unico que dijo la chica, justo cuando se separo del moreno, pues la pelirroja ahora tenia la mirada en el vidrio de la ventana la cual se encontraba solitaria, ¿El Dementor se habia ido, por que?..¿A donde?..

-..Creo que, le temen al amor..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa tonta mientras ayudaba a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie, la cual parecia divertida por el comentario..

Un simple beso ahuyentaba a los Dementores, si tan solo se hubiera enterado antes, el chico los habria alejado desde hace mucho tiempo atras en Egipto cuando los perseguian a el a sus amigos.. _**::OJO:: No tengo idea si eso se puede, pero en este Fic si se podra.. Jajaja.. **_

Minutos despues Harry y Ginny estaban abrazados arriba de la cama, mientras el chico parecia narrarle toda su aventura por Egipto a su amada..

-..Cuando por fin logramos pasar a las momias, encontramos la copa, todo habia sido facil hasta ese momento, pero entonces debiamos salir de la piramide antes de que se cerrara, fue emocionante..-Decia Harry mientras Ginny lo observaba con una sonrisa, toda esa aventura era magnifica para ella, pues deseaba estar ahi, ayudando pero, Harry no lo permitiria..

¿Y si lo seguia, no debia tener su aprobacion para algo?.. ¿Ademas era algo por la comunidad magica, era labor social?.. Pero eso podria causar que el chico dejara de confiar en ella.. Mientras la chica parecia sumergida en sus pensamiento, el chico noto algo de tristeza en sus ojos..

-..Ginn, ¿Hay algo que quiero preguntarte?..-Dijo el chico con cara de preocupacion, lo cual hizo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa, pues Harry solo ponia esa cara cuando algo no andaba bien..-Veraz, tu hermano y Hermione, se quieren casar..-Dijo el chico, mientras Ginny parecia sorprendida, su hermano y su mejor amiga, se casaban..Sabia que eso tarde o templano pasaria..-Y, pues quieren que seas la madrina..¿Que dices?..-.Dijo el chico esperando la respuesta.. Ahora mas que nunca, sobre todo por la esperiencia con el Dementor deseaba estar con Ginny, asi que se la "robaria del colegio".. _**Buajajaja.. (Risa macabra segun).. 8-)**_

-..¿Tu quieres que este presente?..-Dijo la chica, despues de unos minutos..

-..Si..-Dijo el con una sonrisa..

La chica estaba feliz, tendria una dia y una noche mas para ellos dos solos.. (Lo que no sabia es que Harry no pensaba regresarla al colegio, el deseaba tenerla junto el para siempre).. Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, hasta que los rayos del sol les dieron en la cara, para ese momento, los dos estaban desnudos abrazados entre si, cubiertos por las sabanas.. _**Debian reponer todo el tiempo perdido.. Lo dejo a su imaginacion.. **_

-..¡Buenas dias!..¿Dormiste bien?..-Pregunto Harry al despertar y encontrarse con la cabeza de la chica muy cerca de sus labios..

-..Si..¿Y tu?..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras abria los ojos, y miraba al chico que parecia estar contemplandola sin preocupacion alguna.

-..Mejor que nunca..-Dijo este mientras volvia a besarla y se montaba arriba de ella, para besarle el cuello..

Se encontraban en pleno acto sexual, cuando un ruido los hizo separarse por completo.. _**Y cuando me refiero completo, es completo.. Jejeje.. **_

-..Me alegra saber que la pasaron bien..Los quiero a los dos en mi oficina ahora..-Dijo una voz, a lado de la puerta, era la profesora MaGonagall, que los miraba a los dos con una sonrisa y despues con autoridad..-No se moleste en salir por la ventana Señor Potter, hay aurores por doquier, si logra salir de aqui sin que lo vean, sera suerte, la cual no tendra por que hay Dementores esperandolo..-Dijo esta despues mirando a Harry que ya tenia toda la intencion de escapar por la ventana..

Ya iban de salida, todos los de la Sala Comun estaban ahi, incluido Neville que no podia creer lo que observaba, su amigo Harry estaba con Ginny, quienes iban escoltados con Aurores.. ¿Por que?..

-..Harry..¿Que sucede, que haces aqui?..-Dijo el chico mirando a su amigo, quien solo hizo una seña de.._ "Ahora no, despues".. _Y continuo caminando con los Aurores y con Ginny de su lado..

Despues de salir del retrato de la Dama Gorda caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta la oficina de Direccion..

-..¿Como se dieron cuenta?..-Pregunto por lo bajo Harry para la pelirroja, ¿No entendia como, segun el, nadie se habia dado cuenta?.. La pelirroja se encontraba igual no entendia nada.. ¿Tal vez alguien vio al chico entrar, o algo asi, pero como?.. ¿Y quien?.. O simplemente por los Dementores la profesora habia entrado para verificar que todos estubieran bien, y fue ahi como los vio.. _**En realidad esa es la razon.. **_

Cuando pasaron por un lado del Gran Comedor, todos los observaron.. Solo se podia escuchar entre los alumnos mientras caminaban rumbo a Direccion..

_"¡Harry Potter estaba vivo, y en la escuela!..¿Por que lleban a Ginny?"._

-..Ginn, ¿Harry?..-Dijo Luna al momento de pasar por su lado, la rubia estaba sorprendida.. Pues eso significaba una oportunidad mas, para persuadir a Harry y que les permitiera a ella y a Neville (Su novio), ayudarlo..

Cuando por fin estubieron dentro de la oficina la Profesora MaGonagall, esta se encontraba sentada en la silla, mientras parecia discutir con alguien..

-..No quiero que nadie se entere, no aun..-Decia la mujer para un Auror.. -Oh, ya estan aqui, sientense..-Dijo despues para los chicos, estos obedecieron mientras el Auror los dejaba solos..

Los chicos estaban aterrados, el que ella los haya encontrado en esa situacion, era algo, que no sabian como safarse de esa, ademas Potter aparecia.. Sin duda el Profeta querria enterarse y al Auror queria informar de eso al Primer Ministro.. Lo cual, por lo visto la ahora Directora de la escuela no permitiria..

-..Primero lo primero, ¡¿Que hacia usted señor Potter, en la habitacion de la señorita Weasley, desnudo?!..-Dijo la mujer mirando seriamente a la pareja, quienes solo intercambiaban miradas y tragaban saliba constantemente..

Harry estaba por decir algo pero la mujer lo interrumpio..

-..¡No me lo diga.. Jamas crei que te encontraria asi, Harry.. Y usted señorita Weasley, tendre que notificar a sus padres!..-Mirando seriamente a los chicos..

-..¡NO!..-Dijo de inmediato la chica, sus padres no, ellos no.. No tenia cara para verlos, si se enteraban de lo que hacia con su novio..

-..¡Pues lo hubiera pensado bien antes, de hacer, lo que hicieron!..-MaGonagall..

-..Profesora, yo tengo la culpa, Ginn, solo..-Harry intentando arreglar las cosas.

-..No me interesa quien beso a quien.. Los dos estaban, en un acto que esta escuela no tiene permitido.. -Dijo la mujer mirando a los dos chicos..

-..¡Minerva son jovenes enamorados!..-Se escucho una voz entre los retratos, era Albus Dumbledore, quien sonreia como si nada antes la situacion..

-..Albus, no me ayudas en nada..-Dijo la mujer mirando al retrato seriamente el cual solo se quedo callado, y comenzo a cantar una cancion..

Tocaron la puerta y Hagrid entro al lugar..

-..Minerva hay unos niños de..¡Harry!..-Dijo el hombre al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba ahi, lo abrazo mientras la profesora los observaba seriamente..-Lo siento...Me deje llevar..-Dijo el hombre mientras bajaba a Harry..-Bueno, le decia que, hay unos niños de 2do año que, quieren su ayuda..

-..Si ya voy..-Dijo la mujer mientras dejaba el lugar junto con Hagrid..-Ustedes no se muevan..-Dijo la mujer regresando la mirada a los chicos..

Harry y Ginny estaban aterrados, la familia Weasley sabria el ¿Como y donde?.. Habian encontrado a Potter.. De esta el moreno y la pelirroja no se escapaban..

-..Mis padres van a matarme..-Decia una y otra vez Ginny mientras daba vueltas por el despacho..

-..Imagina lo que me haran ami..-Dijo Harry con mirada de terror.. A el lo colgaban, le cortaban miembro por miembro.. Pues habia pasado la noche junto a la pequeña Weasley..

-..Disculpen que me entrometa, pero, hubieran pensado en cerrar la puerta con llave..-Dijo una voz, el retrato del Profesor Dumbledore quien los miraba con una sonrisa, dando a entender que su acto de amor estaba bien, lo unico malo era la forma en la que los habian encontrado, y solo ellos tenian la culpa.. _**Aun que en realidad asi era.. **_

-..Profesor Dumbledore, no ayuda en nada..-Dijo Harry mirando seriamente al maestro..

-..Solo era una comentario..-Dijo el retrato mientras observaba a la pareja mas nerviosa que nunca..

-..Bueno primero me interrogan sobre el irme sin dar explicacion, y despues me asesinan por dormir contigo..-Dijo Harry con miedo..-Jamas crei que mi vida terminaria asi, siendo asesinado por tus padres y hermanos..-Con un nudo en la garganta, pues habia roto la confianza que la familia Weasley tenia en el chico..-RON..-Dijo de la nada, pues su amigo estaba en Egipto..-Ron va desenterrarme y despues me vuelve a matar, va creer que los deje con toda la mision..-Continuo hablando el chico.. Mentras Ginny lo observaba con ojos tristes y Dumbledore por fin en todo el dia, se mostraba preocupado..

_**Mientras tanto en Egipto..**_

-..¿No crees que Harry ya se tardo mucho, para disque ir por mi hermana?..-Decia Ron con algo de miedo.. ¿Y si le habia pasado algo a su amigo?..

-..¡Ron.. Sientate, me estas mareando!..-Decia Hermione mientras miraba el periodico Muggle.. (Es que como el mundo magico los seguia no podian comprar el Profeta, pues se darian cuenta de su localizacion)..-Supongo que se ponen al dia..-Dijo la chica sin esperar en lo absoluto lo que le pasaba a su amigo a kilometros de distancia..

_**De nuevo en la escuela..**_

-..Neville..Pss, ven..-Decia una voz cuando Neville iba camino a su clase de Herbologia, despues de la nada una mano pequeña y calida lo tomo por sorpresa hasta adentrarlo a una aula vasia..

-..¿Que haces, tengo que estar en clases..De echo tu tambien?..-Dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que Luna lo habia sacado del camino hacia los invernaderos..

-..Despues hablamos de eso, ¿Sabes que Harry esta aqui?..-Dijo la chica mirando a todos lados..

-..Si, lo vi salir junto con Ginny de la Sala Comun..¿Por que?..-Dijo este sentandose en una silla vasia..

-..Creo que estan en un lio..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.. Como si planeara algo..

-..¿Tu crees?..-Dijo el chico sarcasticamente..

_**Dentro de la oficina de Direccion..**_

-..No debi quedarme hasta tarde aqui..Debimos irnos en cuanto pudimos..-Decia Harry aun en la oficina del Director.. El chico daba vueltas por todo el lugar..

-..Si, pero de que habria servido, escuchaste a MaGonagall hay Aurores por doquier, ademas los Dementores..-Ginny mirandolo.

-..Si..Eso es cierto..-Harry mientras el chico se dejaba caer en la silla que habia aun lado..

-..Chicos hay una forma de salir de aqui..-Dumbledore, el hombre en el retrato parecia tener la solucion..

-..¿Como?..-Los dos chicos..

-..Que le cuentes a Minerva todo, Harry..-Dumbledore seriamente...

-..¿Todo, cuando dice todo, es todo?..-Harry mirando al hombre, en definitiva se habia vuelto loco.. ¿Como iba a contarle que queria desacerse del mago oscuro mas temido de todos los tiempos, un simple niño?..

-..Si..-Dumbledore con una sonrisa..

Harry y Ginny se miraron asustados..

_**En los pasillos de la escuela..**_

-..¿Estas segura de que funciona?..-Neville al estar ya muy cerca de la oficina de MaGonagall, afuera habia unos 3 Aurores que vigilaban que nadie entrara y nadie saliera..

-..Son de Sortilegios Weasley.. Creeme funcionan..-Luna con una sonrisa mientras mostraba unas bombas fetidas..

-..Vaya, vaya que tenemos aqui..-Dijo una voz detras de los chicos era MaGonagall..

_**De nuevo dentro de la oficina..**_

-..No creo que sea buena idea, no va a creernos..-Decia Harry para el profesor Dumbledore mientras la Profesora MaGonagall entraba a la oficina acompañada de Neville y Luna quienes tenian en las manos bombas fetidas y un sin fin de cosas de Sortilegios Weasley, que iban a huzar para ayudar a escapar a su amigo ojiverde..

-..Esta bromeando Potter..-Decia minutos despues la mujer, Harry ya le habia contado toda la mision..Luna y Neville estaban maravillados.. Ginny por su parte tomaba la mano de su novio constantemente para darle valor, mientras Dumbledore observaba la escena con una sonrisa..

-..No, no es broma Minerva..-Dijo Dumbledore..

-..Pero..Es que, eres un niño, son unos niños..-Decia una y otra vez la mujer.. Tenia una mirada de terror, no podia creer que el chico que estaba frente a ella fuera a salvarlos del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado..

-..Necesitamos su ayuda, para salir de aqui..-Dijo Ginny mirando a la profesora..

-..Ayuda..-Dijo ella mirando a todos, despues al retrato del ex-Director que contesto con la cabeza..

Minutos despues Harry tenia a la mujer con la varita en el pecho parecia amenzarla, nadie en la escuela se dio cuenta cuando paso iban rumbo al tren que los llevaria al Ministerio de Magia pero no fue asi, Harry habia tomado a la mujer en un descuido y ahora toda la escuela miraban aterrados la escena..

¿Harry Potter se habia vuelto loco?.. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los chicos se habian aparecido en un bosque lejos de la escuela y la civilizacion.. La mujer se fue y les deseo suerte.. Lo que los chicos no sabian es que esa zona era de Gigantes.. _**Los cuales notificarian a Voldemort de la visita del chico y sus acompañantes.. **_

-..Chicos gracias, pero ya pueden irse..-Dijo Harry tomando a Ginny por el brazo.. Ya estaba listo para desaparecer con Ginny cuando..

-..No, nos vamos juntos..-Dijo Luna tirando a Ginny hacia ella y Neville..

-..A menos que quieras que los Aurores te encuentren facil..-Dijo Neville con una sonrisa..

-..¿Me estan chantajeando?..-Dijo Harry asombrado, sus dos amigos le hacian eso..

-..Si..-Contestaron los tres..

-..Tic, tac, tic tac, el tiempo vuelta, Harry..-Dijo Luna terminando con la poca pasiencia que le quedaba al ojiverde..

-..Harry, por favor..-Dijo la pelirroja acercandose al chico..

-..¡Esta bien, que nos ayuden!...-Dijo el chico resignado, tomo a Ginny por el brazo..-Me debes una, que me cobrare en privado..-Dijo despues con una sonrisa.. Estaban por besarse cuando..

-..Oigan despues hacen sus marranadas, vamonos..-Dijo Luna interrumpiendo la escena.. Mientras Harry y Neville se adelantaba un poco para desaparecer en otro lugar..

-..No son marranadas..-Contestaron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Harry justo antes de, desaparecer juntos..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Que les parece?.. La verdad es que este capitulo no me gusta, siento que me quedo mal.. Pero bueno, espero que a ustedes les guste.. **_

_**Por cierto se cierran las participaciones dentro del Fic.. Muchas gracias a todos los que se inscribieron, en el siguiente capitulo podran leerse, jejeje.. Ademas para todos los que me han preguntado en el siguiente capitulo las batallas comienzan.. ¿El final? se acerca.. ¿Quien ganara el lado oscuro, o el bien?.. Ademas por fin, un integrante de la Orden demuestra su verdadera identidad.. **_

_**Nos leemos despues.. **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	25. Regresando al FUERTE capi 21

**Alejandra: **¡Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste este capitulo!..

**EternalWing: **¡Gracias por la ayuda con la noticia de Rita!..

**Brokenheart Roa: **¡Gracias por leerme, espero leer algo tuyo pronto, he!.. jeje..

**hermioneyron: **Bueno pues espero les guste su participacion en el Fic..

**mitziblack: **Espero que los que vengan sean mejores..

**maby-potter: **Descuida yo a veces me equiboco con los Fics, no eres la unica, jaja..

**Domenica: **Pues la boda no sera doble si no, triple.. Jejeje..

**Master Potter: **Pues si, se los cacharon en pleno acto sexual.. Me dan lastima siempre los ven cuando estan muy apacionados.. Primero Dumbledore y ahora MaGonagall..

**Jennifer Weasley: **Bueno, pues lo de Harry toma un rehen, pues era MaGonagall que los ayudo a salir..Por cierto solo pondre Jennifer en el Fic, por que eso de una Weasley mas, si me hes un poco problematico por que tendre que explicar mucho.. Jajaja, espero no te moleste..

**juliehtm2: **Pues bueno la verdad es que mi idea era otra, pero gracias a Leo (EternalWing), pues se me ilumino el cerebro, jeje..

**rosycarmen: **Bueno me alegra saber que lees mis demas fics, jeje.. Espero te guste este capitulo..

**ery malfoy: **Gracias por leerme y bienvenida.. Espero te guste..

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Antes de comenzar, en este capitulo podran leerse mis lectores.. Tanto de FanFiction y de La Web de Harry.. **

**-FanFiction-**

**Alejandra (Estrellita), Leo (EternalWing), Fran (hermioneyron), Jennifer (Jennifer Weasley).**

**-La Web de Harry-**

**Carolane (Bad Girl), Samantha ( Eva Merodeador).. **

_-_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**[Capitulo 21**_

**Regresando al FUERTE.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry y compañia se aperecieron en un pueblo de Egipto, como era de esperarse era una zona solitaria, y llena de arena.. Caminaron unos pasos y se encontraron con un pequeño pueblo, la poca gente que habia solo eran Muggles.. Muchos de ellos ancianos.. Despues de pasar por lo que parecia una zona de comprar y reventas, llegaron a una casa antigua, (Una posada en realidad), el moreno toco la puerta y un hombre corpulento los dejo entrar.. Parecia mas una fortaleza, lo cual para ellos fue lo mejor.. Pues asi nadie los encontria..

_**Mientras tanto a unos pasos de ahi.. **_

-..Bien Sirius no te lo preguntare de nuevo.. ¿Que hiciste para que Harry fuera por mi hermana?..-Decia Ron molesto, ya tenia mas de 1 hora intentando que el padrino de su amigo, le contestara esa sencilla pregunta..

-..No puedo, son cosas privadas entre ellos..¡HARRY!..-Dijo el hombre despues sonrio como nunca, la puerta detras del pelirrojo se abrio y su amigo entro solo..

-..¿Donde te habias metido..Y mi hermana?..-Dijo Ron mirando a todos lados, pues el moreno venia solo..

-..Esta abajo dandose un baño..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa timida..

-..Oh..¿No los vieron verdad?..-Pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado..

-..Bueno Ron de echo...Pues veraz..-Comenzo a decir Harry pero antes de que pudiera terminar..

-..Ronald Weasley..Cada dia mas pecoso..-Dijo una voz soñadora y Luna aparecio a un lado de la puerta..

-..Luna..¿Entonces, ellos tambien?..-Dijo Ron mirando a su amigo, despues de dio cuenta de que Neville tambien los acompañaba..

-..La verdad es que el no queria traernos pero no le quedo de otra..-Dijo Neville con una sonrisa..

-..Excelente, ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!..-Dijo Hermione minutos despues cuando parecian comer.. La boda seria esa misma noche..-..¿No, nos han han dicho como convencieron a Harry, de venir?..-Dijo la castalla..

-..Bueno, pues, no le quedo de otra..-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa..

-..¿No te quedo de otra?..-Pregunto Ron mirando a su amigo..

-..Lo que pasa es que nos perseguian..-Dijo Neville sin ninguna preocupacion..

-..¿Los perseguian, Harry habias dicho que nadie los vio?..-Ron molesto..

-..En realidad, yo no dije eso, lo que pasa es que bueno, nosotros estabamos en Direccion..-Harry..

-..¿Direccion?..-Preguntaron Ron y Hermione aterrados..

-..Si..-Dijo Ginny..

-..¿Pero que hacian ahi?..-Dijo Ron..

-..Me vieron entrar, y pues..-Harry..

-..Pero estabas en la Sala Comun y en las habitaciones de las chicas, Harry yo te vi salir de ahi, acompañado de Ginny..-Neville, la verdad era que Luna y Neville no sabian por que estos dos estaban en Direccion..

-..Ah, si, lo que pasa es que estabamos por irnos y MaGonagall nos vio..-Dijo Ginny..

-..¡Ah!..Bueno, eso lo explica todo..-Dijo Ron..

Por fin la noche llego a su fin.. Y con ello la boda.. Un boda sencilla, solo 7 personas ahi, los novios, los padrinos, 2 invitados mas y el padre que los casaria.. Hermione llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, sencillo, pero era lindo, un ramo de rosas blancas con violetas adornaban sus manos.. Ginny y Luna vestian casi igual, ropa blanca..

Mientras Ron, Harry y Neville llevaban puesto un pantalon negro de vestir y una camisa blanca con cortabata negra.. Parecian uniformados..

-..Yo, Ronald Weasley, acepto a Hermione Granger como mi esposa..-Se escuchaba mientras Harry tomaba la mano de Ginny constantemente, toda la escena era romantica, hasta al moreno ojiverde le daban ganas de estar ahi en el altar con Ginny casandose en lugar de sus dos amigos..

_**Mientras tanto.. **_

-..¿Dime que hacemos aqui?..-Preguntaba Charlie Weasley, estaba junto con Meredith, y una mujer mas, parecian buscar a Harry y compañia, es que la noticia de que el chico habia escapado ya se habia publicado..-..Creeme, no creo que se escondan aqui..

-..Debemos quedarnos en un sitio antes de seguir..-Dijo Meredith mientras llegaban al mismo fuerte donde se escondia Harry y compañia..

-..Hay una iglesia aqui..Vaya si que son, debotos..-Dijo la mujer que los acompañaba, al ver la iglesia con las puertas entre abiertas y con unas pocas personas dentro..

-..¿Alguien se casa?..-Pregunto Meredith al ver que habia alguien en el altar..

-..Unos niños..-Dijo una anciana que acompañaba a los viajeros a sus habitaciones..

_**De regreso en la iglesia.. **_

-..Espere..-Se escucho y Neville se movio hacia el padre para decirle algo al oido..

-..Bien, parese que esta boda sera doble..-Justo cuando Neville tomo a Luna por el brazo a se movieron justo aun lado de los novios..

A Harry le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza.. "¿Sera el momento o tal vez nunca pueda hacerlo?".. "La amo y ella ami".. ¿Si no es ahora, no sera nunca?".. Fue entonces cuando se dio el valor y..

-..En realidad triple..-Dijo Harry tomando a Ginny por el brazo..

-..¿Harry que haces?..-Dijo la pelirroja nerviosa pero sonriente.

-..Casandonos..-Dijo el moreno mientras los amigos lo observaban, fue entonces cuando Harry se inco aun lado de Ginny, y le hizo la tan anelada pregunta..-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?..

La chica simplemente lo abrazo, lo beso, para despues acercarse junto a los novios..Mientras Ron les decia "Felicidades".. Al igual que los demas..

Cuando por fin el padre dijo.. "Ya puede besar a la, bueno las novias"... El padre se fue dejandolos solos, a lo lejos se escucharon aprausos..

-..Bravo, felicidades..

Los ahora esposos, voltiaron la mirada y se encontraron a Meredith junto con Charlie quien parecia asombrado.. Despues un solloyo se escucho atras y Alejandra (estrellita), una mujer de 19 años, alta piel morena, ojos color miel y cabello castaño claro, su varita larga y color naranja, parecia volar sola justo aun lado de su cabeza, la mujer aparecio aun lado de Meredith, mientras parecia limpiarse las lagrimas..

-..¿Por que lloras?..-Pregunto Charlie mirando a la mujer dandole un pañuelo..

-..Es que las bodas, siempre me hacen llorar..-Dice ella..

-..¿Como nos encontraron?..-Pregunto Harry asombrado minutos despues cuando todos estaban en la posada, no tenia idea de como Meredith y Charlie habian dado con el paradero del ED.. Nadia sabia donde estaban.. ¿Como podian a verse enterado, como?..

Mientras esas preguntas aparecian en la cabeza del chico.. Meredith dejo caer un periodico, pero no cualquiera, era el Profeta.. Harry fue el primero en leer el primer parrafo.. Despues de el, le sigio Hermione, despues Neville.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**"JOVENES ENAMORADOS SE ESCAPAN" by Rita Stekeer..**_

Despues de enterarnos de que Harry Potter "El Elegido", habia desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, este parece volver por alguien importante en su vida, si, al chico le llego el amor.. ¿Quien iba a imaginar que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley seria la "Elegida" para el corazon del Señor Potter?.. _**Justo aun lado, la foto de Harry y Ginny besandose en el entierro..**_

Lo que es aun mas "facinante", es que parecen compartir un secreto.. Que esta astuta reportera logro conocer.. Pues mientras todos nos preguntamos si habra salvador ante la destruccion del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el chico Potter parece tener la respuesta.. Si, Harry Potter es El Elegido para matar a.. Quienes-ustedes-saben..

Pero la historia no termina aqui, pues secuestro a la directora Minerva MaGonagall, la cual insiste en que se encuentra bien.. No sabemos que brutal tortura le habra echo el chico a la pobre mujer.. Las familias de los chicos desaparecidos, se encuentran destrozados.. Harry Potter el chico inocente, se revela, amezaba, esperemos que no mate.. Parece ser que el chico ahora sin su protector Albus Dumbledore pierde la cabeza dia a dia.. Solo esperemos que nunca se una las fuerzas oscuras..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se fueron pasando el periodico entre ellos mientras leeian..

-..Esa mujer esta loca..-Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa, estaba furioso pues mientras intentaba que nadie se enterara de la mision, alguien en tan solo unos minutos ya habia contado todo lo que por meses ocultaba..

-..Lo bueno es que no sabe de la mision..-Dijo Neville con una sonrisa..

-..Aun hay mas..-Dijo Charlie dando la vuelta a la pagina..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo que es aun mas, (No se si llamarlo descabellado), lamentable es que sus amigos se mandan a una muerte segura con eso de, "Querer destruir al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.. Pues segun ellos la "amistad" es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer el mal"..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa parte la habia leeido Luna..

-..Esa mujer esta loca, ¿Como se entero de todo eso?..-Dijo Luna..

-..No lo se..-Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry a los ojos, quien se encontraba mas triste que nunca..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero las cosas no terminan aqui, pues no solo le basta al chico con llevarse a su novia, si no que la deja embarazada.. Tal vez esa sea la causa de su rapto..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Esto lo habia leeido Ron..

-..¿Estas embarzada?..-Pregunto Ron mirando a Harry que de inmedianto dijo con la cabeza y las manos un "NO"..

-..Solo son mentiras Ron, trata de dañar la imagen de Harry y ahora la de tu hermana..-Dijo Hermione mientras detenia a su ahora esposo..

-..Todo lo demas es asi, solo repite cosas, que si Harry a perdido la cabeza..-Dice Meredith..-Que si ustedes volveran con vida..

-..Sabia que esa mujer diria algo, pero jamas pense que, fuera con esas palabras..-Dijo Harry mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de Ginny..

-..Lo que es aun peor es que este periodoco se publico hace unos minutos, Rita, no se le volvio a ver despues de a verse publicado esta edicion..Creemos que Voldemort la encontro, para sacarle informacion..-Dijo Aljandra..

-..Por eso de, "esta astuta reportera sabe la razon"..-Dijo Ron..

-..Debemos salir de aqui, lo mas rapido posible..-Dijo Hermione mirando a todos..

Para cuando la noche habia comenzado, el ED y compañia ya iban de salida de Egipto e iban de regreso a Londres.. Habian llegado a una casa pequeña, pero por dentro era enorme.. Era mas un bar, como un segundo Caldero Chorreante, pero un poco mas escondido..

Cuando entraron Meredith comenzo a presentarles al ED, algunos de los que vivian ahi..

Habia un hombre de 25 años, con varita larga y color fuego, alto y de cabello corto cafe oscuro, los ojos color cafe claro se dejaban ver, mientras miraba de reojo al ED con cara misteriosa, su nombre era Leo (EternalWing). Este hombre era Sanador..

Muy cerca de este se encontraba una chica de 19 años, de nombre Carolane, tenia el cabello claro y ojos verdes, su varita de color negro y tamaño mediano, aun lado mientras parecia jugar ajedrez magico con otra mujer, de 16 años, de nombre Fran (hermioneyron), su varita de color rosa la tenia justo entre las piernas, la chica era delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro, rizado, los ojos eran cafe ocuro, la chica miraba al ED con ojos entrecortados, como si no confiara en ellos..

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahi, habia dos mujeres mas que charlaban con el cantinero, una de ellas de nombre Jennifer (Jennifer Weasley) de 18 años, de cabello negro, ojos verdes, la chica resultaba ser Metamorfago, pues cambiaba el cabello de color mientras charlaba con el cantinero, su varita de color negra y larga la mostraba constantemente, como intentando asustar al hombre que la miraba en ese momento con rabia..

La otra mujer de 20 años, y de nombre Samantha (Eva Merodeador), era un poco mas tranquila que la otra que estaba a su lado, esta mujer era morena, con ojos castaños, su varita de madera de sauce oscuro, la cargaba por un lado, mientras intentaba que su compañera se tranquilizara y no cometiera una locura..

-..Meredith, ¿Donde estamos?..-Pregunto Ron un poco miedoso..

-..En el Fuerte..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa mienrtras se iba a reunir a su "tropa"..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno pues hasta aqui, lo dejo, en el proximo capitulo, las batallas comienzan.. **


	26. ¿Aun quieren Fic? No es capitulo OJO

Hola!, se que los he dejado un poco olvidados, pero es que debo admitir estaba leyendo Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows, en fin.. Solo quiero saber si despues de que ya salio el final original, me van a seguir leyendo, ojo, el final es completamente distinto al de Rowling, ok..

Pero aun asi.. ¿Quiero saber si, van a seguir leyendome, por que si no es asi, entonces no tiene chiste que me parta la cabeza?.. O si.. Bueno, espero su respuesta..

Se los prometo el final es mas romantico, en fin.. Espero sus respuestas..

PD: Por favor necesito respuesta sinceras..


	27. De regreso en la Madriguera Capi 22

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME.. Y POR CONTINUAR CON ESTE FIC.. EL FINAL HE PREFERIDO NO HACERLO AUN.. JEJE.. **

**Zafiro Potter: **¡Lo se, lo se!.. Casarlos a los 6, fue una idea, (sinceramente desesperada), pero como dice la señora Weasley.. "TODOS HACEN COSAS DESESPERADAS EN ESTOS TIEMPOS" Ahi esta la muestra.. Y no te preocupes el final aun no se acerca..

**hermioneyron: **Bueno como podras notar, me tarde dos semanas, en subir el capitulo.. Espero te guste..

**killernoon: **Gracias, la verdad es que, antes de publicar un fic, intento tener toda la historia en mi cabeza, normalmente me adelanto a echos, que aun no pasan, y que despues tengo que hacer que pasen, en fin, espero que no sea la ultima vez que dejes comentario..

**Master Potter: **Bueno todo eso de los Horrocrux, pues si, es buena idea, pero yo solo me limito a escribir los romances..

**EternalWing: **Si, ya se, un Sanador, pero bueno creo que huzare el termino Len, se escucha mejor, jeje.. Y bueno descuida Charlie no le dijo nada a Harry de casarse con su hermanita, pero la Señora Weasley es otra cosa, ella si los va a querer matar, primero por "huir" y ahora por "casarse"..

**Jennifer Weasley: **Si lo se, "uno niños", yo tambien estaba que no encontraba la palabra adecuada, para decirlo, pero esa era la idea, que fuera tan desesperado que fuera tierno y romantico.. Descuida los fanfics tendran aun su aparicion..

**ery malfoy: **Bueno, bueno, es que creo que yo tengo la culpa, por escribir esas cosas, ¿no?, mira que a nadie se la ocurrido que se casaran, y muchas cosas mas.. COMIENZO A CREER QUE ESTE FIC ES, MAS UN FINAL QUE A MI, ME HUBIERA GUSTADO LEER DE LAS MANOS DE ROWLING.. Asi que por lo tanto, me partire la cabeza para que sea lo mejor posible..

**alejandra: **Bueno gracias por leerme, y espero leerte de nuevo en un review hee.. Jejeje..

**Brokenheart Roa: **Bueno, pues si agregue mas personajes, todos ellos lectores.. Creo que es una buena idea que los lectores se unan a la historia.. ¿No?.. Lastima que no todos pudieron hacerlo.. Aun que me hubiera encantado, pero despues que iba a hacer con tantos.. Iba a hacer algo al estilo Rowling, ¿MATARLOS?.. Nahh.. Jajaja..

**lalis: **Gracias por leerme, espero no sea la ultima vez, y bueno aqui esta el capitulo un poco tarde, por que estaba leyendo el final original, pero descuida este es completamente distinto, es mas romantico, dado que eso no se vio mucho en el de Rowling..

**mitziblack: **Si, si una boda triple, ¿TAL VEZ ESPERABA QUE ESO PASARA EN LA HISTORIA VERDADERA?.. Jejeje.. En fin, espero te guste..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**AGRADECIEMIENTOS A TODOS LOS QUE AUN QUIEREN FIC.. **

**paola: **¿A caray, no soy yo, o si?.. Noo, no soy yo, bueno, gracias por leerme, de verdad siempre me das animos, jeje.. Eres como mi conciencia, (aun que a veces la mia, me insulta, jaja)..

**lunatipola: **Gracias, de verdad gracias, y bueno jamas pense que tantas personas quisieran seguir conmigo, hasta el final del fic, la verdad es que tenia un poco de miedo, pense que, ya no me iban a leer, pero veo que me equiboque..

**EternalWing: **Pues claro que seguire con el fic, ahora mas que nunca que todos me lo piden, jejeje..

**MMW: **Gracias por el comentario, y tienes razon, no tiene nada que ver el final original con el Fic.. Jajaja..

**Expelliarmus: **Descuida, descuida, el final de este fic, si tiene que ver con el amor que tiene Harry por Ginny, jeje.. Creo que es lo unico malo del libro original, que no conto mucho de como volvieron.. En fin..

**Saiyury11: **Gracias de verdad gracias, por seguir en este fic..

**hermioneyron: **Tienes razon, los Fics, son las versiones alternativas del final.. Por algo se escriben, no.. Por alguna razon, comenze con este, de una version distinta del 6to libro, y mira ahora es una del 7tmo..

**Tatis: **Tienes razon, despues de todos los capitulos, ahora me echo para atras.. Jajajaja.. Espero que sigan leyendome..

**Jennifer Weasley: **"¡Los ojitos de perrito noo!", jejeje.. Has dado justo en el blanco, jejeje.. Lo continuare.. Siiii.. Wiiiii.. ¿No hagas caso a mis arrebatos de locura?..

**silvia elena: **Gracias, y si este podria ser un final alternativo.. Uno que a mi me hubiera gustado leer de la propia Rowling.. ¿No?..

**Nenika714: **Bueno, bueno ya somos dos, la verdad es que si, Salamandra se lo ha buscado, si tan solo hicieran lo que los Fans que traducieron este libro, ya podriamos leerle original, ¿no?.. Pero en fin, ahora que mencionas que te hubiera gustado saber como es que paso todo.. Esa es una pregunta que me echo yo.. Estoy pensando en hacer un Fic, dedicado a eso, que cuente la vida de los chicos, antes del 19 AÑOS DESPUES.. jeje.. Pero eso no sera hasta que termine este.. Por que si no, luego se me juntan..

**Brokenheart Roa:** Bueno no entendi nada, jaja.. No, no es cierto, como crees.. Jejeje.. Muy formal tu respuesta.. Jejeje.. En fin tienes razon, es mi final, no el final original.. Jajaja..

**maby-potter: **Nunca vi tantos "Si", juntos, hee.. Jejeje.. Y bueno espero que te guste este final alternativo..

**carla07: **Gracias la verdad es que, jamas pense que les gustaria tanto el fic..

**martu potter: **Gracias, espero que me sigan leyendo..

**Zury (Bad Girl): **Gracias, por lo de la gran escritora, jeje, y bueno espero, en serio gracias por tus constantes aplausos, yo no se que haria sin ti.. (Llorando de agradeciemiento) Ya que me pongo cursi.. Jejeje..

**seshomaru: **Gracias por leerme, y si tienes razon, los fics son otra cosa al original.. Jejee.. Por alguna razon comenze este no..

**sazv: **Gracias, de verdad gracias jamas pense que tanta gente deseara seguir leyendome.. Ese era mi miedo, que ya no me leyeran.. Pero veo que no.. Jejeje..

**felix: **De verdad gracias, por seguir leyendome..

**sara: **Tienes razon, los Fics, son para eso, para crear lo que nos quedo como duda, o cambiarle cosas, jeje.. En mi caso, ambas..jaja...

**Master Potter: **Tienes razon, para que la dejo a la mitad, es mi fic.. Jejeje..

**idoia.d.b: **Gracias de verdad gracias, espero que te guste, y que eso de estar entre tus favoritos no cambie, he. jeje.. (Estoy sonriendo)..

**alejandra: **No, pues con esa amenaza, hasta te escribo lo que quieras, jejee.. NO ME MATES, POR FAVOR.. Jijiji..

**MAGDA: **Muchas gracias.. ¿Por que no me dejas comentarios en mis demas Fics?..jejeje.. No te creas, bueno, la verdad es que la cosa era por si alguien me iba a seguir leyendo.. Pero ahora veo que no tengo que preocuparme por eso.

**JAMAS PENSE QUE LES GUSTARA TANTO:D ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[Capitulo 22 **

**De regreso en la Madriguera.. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos despues de a ver entrado al "Fuerte", Meredith y compañia se encontraban sentados en circulo, mientras intentaba cerrar una buena negociacion o eso parecia, llevaban mas de 1 hora intentando convencer a esa gente que al parecer solo Meredith conocia..

-..¿Por que deberiamos ayudarte, hace años que no te vemos por aqui?..-Decia Jennifer mientras jugaba con su varita asustando a los chicos del ED, pues constantemente los miraba con una especie de rabia..

-..Miren, se que, la ultima vez, nuestro encuentro no fue muy agradable, pero haganlo por mi abuelo..-Decia una y otra vez Meredith intentando tranquilizar a todos, despues con una sonrisa algo timida..-Si..-Termino por decir mientras hacia una mirada de suplica..

-..Seria llevarnos a una muerte segura, y lo sabes..-Dijo Alejandra, mientras esta tranquilizaba a Jennifer quien ya parecia dispuesta a hacerle algo a los chicos..

-..Que ganariamos..-Dijo Caronale con mirada ambiciosa..

-..Cierto, que ganamos..-Comento Fran mirando al ED con la misma mirada..

-..No tenemos dinero si es lo que insinuan..-Dijo Harry de inmediato..

-..Tranquilo, niño..-Dijo Samantha..-Nadie esta diciendo que nosotros querramos tu dinero..

-..¿Entonces?..-Pregunto Ron sin entender pues que otra ganancia podria a ver..

-..Es un asunto personal, que el Ministerio deje de perseguirnos..-Dijo Leo con una sonrisa engañosa, provocando que el ED desconfiara..

¿Que era eso de, "El Ministerio deje de perseguirnos"?.. ¿Seria que ellos eran fujitivos?.. Aun que el ED ahora lo era tambien.. ¿Pero si estas personas eran peligrosas?.. ¿No estarian en riesgo ellos tambien, por relacionarse con gente asi?.. ¿Que pasaba si toda la gente cercana al ED se enteraban de las personas con las que se relacionaban, pensarian que ellos se habian mudado al lado oscuro?.. Entonces las palabras de Rita tendrian sentido ahora.. ¿No?..

-..Meredith, queremos hablar contigo un momento..-Dijo Hermione antes de que la mujer y sus "acompañantes" cerraran el extraño trato de ayudar al ED..

-..Disculpen..-Dijo Meredith mientras se alejaba con el ED y Charlie por un lado..-¿Que pasa?..-Cuando por fin se encontraban a solas..

-..¿Quienes son esas personas, que esta pasando?..-Dijo Ron mirando seriamente a la mujer..

-..Miren, se que son raros, pero..-Comenzo a decir la chica pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por su novio..

-..¿Raros?, Meredith sabes perfectamente que no confio en esa gente..-Dijo Charlie.. ¿Si el novio de la chica no confiaba en ellos, en ese caso si eran peligrosos?..

-..Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que son los unicos que pueden ayudar, estan relacionados con..-Mirando a su novio con cara de molesta, parecia que siempre decia eso..

-..¿Con quien..No me digas que?..-Dijo Harry aterrorizado.. ¿Seria Voldemort tal vez?.. ¿Que otra razon habria para que el Ministerio los siguiera?.. Claro que al lo seguian y no estaba relacionado con el.. ¿Aun?..

-..Tranquilo, mira, mi abuelo confiaba en ellos, asi que son buenos..¿No?..-Dijo la mujer esperando que eso tranquilizara al chico pero no fue asi..

-..Meredith, has dicho que tu abuelo se equiboco con Snape, podria a verse equibocado con ellos igual..-Dijo Charlie mirando seriamente a su novia, la cual parecia molesta con el comentario..

-..Bien, parece que estan en mi contra..-Dijo la mujer mirando a su novio primero y despues al ED que la miraban con una especie de desconfianza.. ¿Seria que ahora ya no confiaban en la chica completamente?.. ¿Que clase de persona se relacionaria con delincuentes?.. La chica se alejo de ellos y no aparecio hasta dias despues.. Los raros acompañantes de Meredith se fueron al igual que la chica del lugar..

-..¿Vamos a quedarnos aqui?..-Pregunto Neville temiendo del lugar, pues ahora que lo observaba bien, este parecia estar lleno de delincuentes..

-..Si, solo esta noche, mañana volvemos a casa..-Dijo Charlie..

-..¿Y por que no volver ahora?..-Pregunto Luna..

-..No creo que sea buena idea..-Dijo Charlie mirando a su alrededor..-Para ellos seria peor que nos fueramos que traerles aqui al Ministerio completo.. Deben creer que estamos de "su parte", asi no, nos haran nada..-Termino por decir justo cuando entraron a la habitacion donde se quedarian a dormir, al fin de cuentas la noche casi llegaba a su fin..

-..¿Mama, sabe que estas aqui?..-Pregunta Ginny, mirando a su hermano Charlie, quien parece incomodo con la pregunta..

-..No..-Dijo el hombre con mirada de terror..-Duerman, yo vigilo..-Dijo despues cuando se sento justo enfrente de la puerta que en ese momento se encontraba cerrada con llave y otras cosas mas..

Harry cerro los ojos, tenia a Ginny por un lado, mientras la chica descansaba la cabeza en su pecho, el chico se fue quedando dormido.. Sintio que la cicatriz le ardia, y los rayos del sol le daban en la cara, abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que, ya no estaba en el fuerte, si no en lo que parecia una celda, lo primero que vio fue a Draco Malfoy en una igual a unos pasos de ahi.. El chico se encontraba muy demacrado y delgado, mas de lo que el recordaba a verlo visto la ultima vez, el chico tenia una mirada de temor, pues observaba constantemente a todos lados, mientras se valanciaba con las manos en las piernas.. (Tenia todo el aspecto de loco)..

Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que no era el unico ahi, a unos pasos Rita Stekeer lo miraba como si se tratara de una alucinacion, mientras en el aire su tan famosa pluma anotaba algo, despues ¿Meredith?.. ¿Que hacia la chica ahi?.. Ademas era la unica que estaba amarrada.. Segundos despues unas personas aparecieron y con ellos una mujer muy parecida a Meredith.. ¿Que estaba pasando, como podria a ver dos de ellas?.. ¿Quien era la buena y la mala?..

Harry desperto asustado, temblando y sudando, Ginny estaba a su lado mirandolo seriamente, mientras en la oscuridad el chico se levantaba y la abrazaba, poco a poco se calmo mientras la pelirroja le acariciaba el cabello constantemente,

-..No me sueltes quieres..-Dijo el chico, con dulce voz, mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazon de la chica, que en ese momento intentaba calmarlo..

-..¿Harry?..-Dijo Ginny, con ternura, mientras el chico la abrazaba..

-..Estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño, no fue nada..-Dijo el moreno ojiverde, mientras se disponia a dormir.. Estando en los brazos de Ginny el chico siempre lograba tranquilizarse, no sabia por que, pero ella tenia algo que le hacia olvidar lo malo..

La chica entendio en seguida que Harry no queria hablar de eso, fingio que se dormia mientras Harry cerraba los ojos.. Podia sentir como la respiracion del chico se volvia mas tranquila, despues de unos minutos Harry ya estaba completamente dormido.. La chica solo cerra los ojos cuando su ahora esposo lo hizo..

_**A la mañana siguiente.. Aun que en realidad solo fueron una horas.. **_

Ya se habian transladado a la Madriguera donde la Señora Weasley como de esperar, los abrazo, despues los regaño por escapar, y por un pequeñisimo detalle, SUS DOS HIJOS MENORES, CASADOS..

-..¡¿COMO, DIGANME, EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO, NOO, NO ESTABAN PENSANDO, ESO ES LO QUE PASO?!..-Decia una Molly Weasley, al punto de matar a alguien, estaba verde del coraje, sin mencionar que sostenia un cuchillo, pues preparaba el desayuno cuando el ED y Charlie llegaron a la casa.. Mientras estos ultimos miraban con ojos de miedo, a la mujer, que le apuntaba con el cuchillo, temiendo por sus vidas, Arthur Weaslye, aun estaba en shock, no reaccionaba, su hija, su unica hija, casada.. Tarde o templano el hombre reaccinaria y la que le esperaba al pobre de Harry..-¿ARTHUR?...REACCIONA.. ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DEL PROBLEMA?..

Arthur Weasley simplemente asistio con la cabeza, despues se levanto para tomar un poco de cafe, mientras el silencio se apoderaba del lugar la Señora Weasley aun los miraba con una clase de repoche..

-..SON UNOS NIÑOS.. ESTOS ES..-Dijo la Señora Weasley, pero antes de que lograra terminar la frase, un ruido parecido al que hace una taza al romperse se escucho por un lado, justo a las espaldas de Molly, Arthur Weasley ya habia reaccionado ante la noticia.. Y ahora se giraba lentamente hacia las 8 personas que lo miraban con preocupacion..

Harry temia por su vida, si el Señor Weasley ya habia reaccionado, estaba en serios problemas mas de los que podia imaginar.. Los gritos de la Señora Weasley, serian nada a comparacion de los que Arthur le haria al chico..

_**CONTINUARA.. **_


	28. El verdadero Traidor Capi 23

**Sumary: ¿De verdad Meredith Dumbledore, esta de parte de Harry?, los constantes sueños de Harry, podrian ser una pista sobre quien esta de su parte, ¿Que le dira el Señor Weasley a Harry?, ¿Hermione de verdad esta embarazada?, ¿El amor de verdad vencera a Voldemort?. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Pao: **En serio, debo agradecerte, sin ti este fic, no podria ser lo que es ahora, ¡Gracias! por confiar en mi, y seguir este Fic hasta el final.. Aun falta mucho para el final, hee..

**hermioneyron: **Bueno la verdad es que mi intencion era hacer sufrir a Harry, pero creo que el Señor Weasley, no es el adecuado, para el trabajo, en cuanto a Hermione, bueno, por el momento la dejare descansar, antes de que, se de cuenta de que hay otro Weasley en camino..

**lalis: **Bueno me encantaria decirte que no me tardare, pero no puedo, jeje.. En fin, la espera lo vale, creo yo, jeje, en fin, espero que te siga gustando, y que me sigas leyendo, nos leemos despues..

**zafiro potter: **Bueno gracias de verdad gracias por seguirme hasta el final, en serio, si no fuera por ti y otros mas, yo no se que haria, jaja.. Bueno Meredith, es otro caso diferente, ella siempre ha sido, ¿como decirlo?, un poco misteriosa...

**Len: **Bueno, el Señor Weasley si, es tranquilo, pero en este caso, no lo sera del todo, claro que se sentira en cierta forma identificado con su hija..

**lunitapola: **Hola, pues a mi tambien me alegra seguir este fic, la verdad es que ahora con mas calma, ya se como quiero llevar esta historia, y bueno me encanto el libro, solo que, no hubo mucho romance entre Harry y Ginny como yo esperaba, por eso es que, hare este fic, con mucho romance.. Por cierto, odio a Ron por interrumpir el "regalo" de cumpleaños que le dio Ginny a Harry en el libro.. ¿Tu no?..

**Chyntia: **Bueno, la verdad, es que si, Jennifer es muy, pero muy mala, pero no tanto como Meredith, jeje, en fin, espero te siga gustando este Fic, por cierto, que paso con el tuyo de "Todo por un beso", quiero saber que pasa, Harry y Ginny vuelven a hacer los de antes (en especial Harry).. Jejeje..

**Brokeanheart Roa: **Descuida si te entendi, jeje, no te preocupes, jeje, y bueno el Señor Weasley no les pegara, pero eso si, los chicos estaran muy asustados, y apenados, jejeje..

**[Capitulo 23**

**El verdadero traidor**

El Señor Weasley observaba con ojos demaciado diminutos a cada persona que se encontraba en ese momento en la Madriguera, se detubo varias veces en Harry mientras este tragaba saliva constantemente, comenzo a caminar por todo el lugar, despues de unos minutos de caminar en circulos por un costado de la mesa, (Donde ahora se encontraban los recien casados, asustados y temerosos por sus vidas en especial Harry), se detubo finalmente entre Harry y Ginny, hablo con voz grave y casi molesta hacia el chico..

-..¿Potter?..-Dijo el hombre, mientras su hija y Harry contestaban al mismo tiempo, (Pues ahora los dos eran Potter)..

-..Si..-Comentaron los dos chicos mientras se encogian de hombros, y cerraban los ojos al mismo tiempo de contestar..

-..Arthur respira..-Dijo la Señora Weasley al ver que su marido ya comenzaba a ponerse morado..

El Señor Weasley, parecia calmarse lentamente, mientras inalaba y exalaba el aire, despues de unos segundos de esa conducta comenzo a caminar hacia Ron y Hermione..

Ron mantenia su mirada fija y lejos de su madre, padre y hermano mayor, (El cual se encontraba mas divertido que molesto por la escena), Hermione tenia la mirada en el suelo, mientras su mano tocaba la de Ron, para darle valor, ante sus padres..

Luna y Neville parecian "tranquilos", claro, por que ellos no eran familia de los Weasley, pero en cuanto el padre de Luna y la abuella de Neville llegaran las cosas serian distintas, para ellos dos.. Digamos que serian casi iguales a lo que les pasaba ahora a sus amigos..

-..¿Que pretendian al casarse he?..-Dijo la Señora Weasley, un poco mas calmada y confiada, pues su esposo parecia poseido, y eso era bueno dado que los chicos ahora parecian temerle..

-..Es que..-Comenzo a decir Hermione mientras su voz parecia quebrarse, estaba muy asustada..

-..Fue un impulso..-Dijo Ron mientras intentaba mantener la calma..

-..Por todo lo que esta pasando..-Comento Harry sin entender en absoluto lo que habia dicho..

-..El miedo nos atrapo..-Dijo Ginny tan rapido que apenas se le entendio..

-..¡¿EL MIEDO?!..-Grito algo dentro de la mochila de Harry en tono de burla, la voz provenia del retrato de Sirius, la Señora Weasley ahora estaba asustada.. ¿Como podia, el padrino de Harry estar hablando, si estaba muerto?..Minutos despues Harry ya habia sacado el retrato de su padrino de la mochila..-..Como decia.. No fue el miedo lo que los orillo a hacer eso..-Dijo mientras con una sonrisa miraba a Ron y Hermione.. Que de inmediato se miraron asustados.. La Señora Weasley ahora los miraba con una seja hacia arriba.. ¿Que; querria decir ese comentario, y por que Sirius miraba a su hijo?.. ¿Habia pasado algo, para que, quisieran casarse asi de jovenes?..

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar Ron tomo el retrato tan rapido que casi se cae de la silla, y se rompe el cuello.. Todos los presentes miraron el extraño comportamiento del pelirrojo, mientras Hermione sacaba su varita y hacia un pequeño hechizo para que el retrato no lograba hablar mas, por unos minutos..

-..Es que, ultimamente solo dice tonterias..-Dijo Ron mientras intentaba explicar por que habia echo, lo que habia echo..

-..Yo solo quiero saber algo Harry, ¿Con que intencion fuiste por Ginny a la escuela?...-Dijo el Señor Weasley, intentando por todos los medios posibles no ahorcar a Harry.. Se notaba que tenia toda la intencion de estrangular a alguien y sobre todo que huzaba toda su fuerza y control para no hacerlo en el cuello del moreno ojiverde..

-..Bueno, es que yo.. Tenia miedo, de que, pudiera pasarle algo..-Dijo Harry intentando no decir nada estupido.. Pues la verdad solo habia ido en busca de la chica por la duda de que esta pudiera estar embarazada.. Pero era mejor decir eso, a decir la verdadera intencion..

-..¿Amenazaste a Minerva, Harry?..-Dijo la Señora Weasley..

-..Bueno no tenia otra opcion...-Dijo Harry intentando sonar coherente..

-..¿Opcion?..-Dijo la Señora Weasley intentando calmarse..-Todo el mundo magico y no magico los busca desde hace meses..¿Que pretendian al escapar?..

-..Hay cosas, que, bueno, nosotros..-Comentaron todos los recien casados, al mismo tiempo.. Nadie tenia la respuesta correcta, o por lo menos la que la que los Señores Weasley quisieran escuchar..

-..Chicos, entiendo que, esten encariñados..-Comentaba Molly, cuando fue de nuevo interrumpida por el retrato que miraba con una sonrisa a Harry y Ginny..

-..¿Encariñados?..-Dijo de nuevo la voz de Sirius pero antes de que pudiera terminar se volvio a quedar sin voz.. Y esta vez fue Harry quien lo hizo.. Aun estaba molesto por que su padrino le habia echo creer que Ginny estaba embarazada..

-..Decia, que.. Eso, no es motivo suficiente para casarse..-Termino de decir Molly, mientras miraba de nuevo a los chicos..

-..Amenos que..-Dijo Charlie mirando a su hermana y a Harry.. El chico ya no estaba para nada divertido, ahora le entraba la duda.. ¿Seria a caso que, su hermana y Harry serian padr..?..

-..Amenos que estemos nerviosos con el fin del mundo..-Interrumpio Luna tan rapido como logro pensar una "logica" respuesta, por lo menos ya no observaban a Harry y Ginny..

-..¿Fin del mundo?..-Comentaron los Señores Weasley y Charlie mientras la miraban a los ojos.. ¿No era una respuesta muy logica, de echo, no tenia sentido?..

-..Sii, bueno, no fin del mundo, pero si, de nuestras vidas..-Comento Neville mientras miraba a sus amigos y estos movian las cabezas en forma de aprovacion.. No tenian otra respuesta logica, era eso, o la verdad, y la verdad no era muy buena idea..

-..Son iguales a nosotros Molly..-Dijo Arthur Weasley despues de unos minutos, de mirar a los chicos atentamente..

-..¿Quee, Arthur, no es hora de que te pongas de su parte?..-Dijo Molly de inmedianto, mirando desconcertada a su esposo..

-..Molly, nosotros nos fugamos..-Con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hija.. La cual ahora podia sonreir timidamente.. No tenia el valor suficiente para hacerlo.. Pero si sentia un poco de alivio que su padre entendiera lo tan asustados que se encontraban para hacer, lo que habian echo...

-..Si, pero no teniamos su edad..-Dijo la mujer intentando que sus hijos no le hicieran un comentario sobre.. "¿Por que te enojas, cuando tu lo hiciste?"..

-..No.. Pero si temiamos, por nuestras vidas..-Dijo el hombre cerrando un ojo a los chicos, y despues les pidio subir..Los recien casados se sonrieron entre si y salieron del lugar..

-..¡¿De la que nos salvamos he?!..-Dijo Luna cuando ya estaban en la habitacion de Ron..

-..NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM..-Despues de unos minutos un grito proveniente de la sala de los Weasley, se habia escuchado con eco por todo el lugar, la abuela de Neville acaba de llegar..

-.Oops, estoy en problemas..-Dijo Neville con una sonrisa timida, mientras salia de la habitacion de su amigo junto con Luna de la mano..

Los dias pasaron y los recien casados parecian un poco mas tranquilos, al igual que sus padres, (Sobre todo estos ultimos, ya se habian acostumbrado a que estos estubieran casados), Neville y Luna vivian en casa de Luna, el padre de la chica habia reaccionado igual que el Señor Weasley y la abuela del chico como era de esperarse reacciono como la madre de Ron..

Hermione dormia en la misma habitacion de Ron, (Despues de que los padres de la chica, se enteraron, los dos prometieron que no harian una locura, como hacerse padres tan rapido) mientras Harry y Ginny dormian a unos pasos de ellos, en la habitacion de los gemelos que ahora era la de Harry..

El sueño raro de Harry sobre Meredith se repetia constantemente y algo nuevo pasaba, donde ella parecia ser, conocida de Voldemort.. Algunas veces el chico temia que ese sueño fuera realidad, por que si era asi, estaba en problemas.. Claro que siempre habia estado en problemas, en cuanto respecta Voldemort, pero jamas habia temido tanto, no solo de su vida si no, la de Ginny, pues ahora era oficial todo el mundo magico lo sabia, sabia que Ginny y el mantenian un romance, nadie sabia que estaban casados, pero era cosa de tiempo para que la noticia saliera a la luz..

Harry se preguntaba constantemente.. ¿Donde podia estar Rita, ademas era cierto que, ella sabia la verdadera razon por la cual estos dos se habian dejado, seria a caso que habia escuchado, no solo la charla con Ginny sobre romper, si no la del Ministro, y despues la de Ron con Hermione?.. Si eso era verdad, y Rita habia sido secuestrada por Voldemort, el propio Voldemort ya lo sabria ahora, sabria como queria destruirlo el chico Potter..

Esas dudas nadie las sabia, ni Ginny, era mejor mantenerla lo menos enterada de eso, pensaba Harry.. Pero la chica sabia que algo le pasaba al chico, pues casi todas las noches, despertaba asustado, y fingia que era solo una pesadilla, un tonto miedo.. A Ginny solo le quedaba abrazar a Harry fuertemente mientras este intentaba dormir en los brazos de la pelirroja... Se sentia a salvo cada vez que estaba con Ginny, lo sabia, pero esa felicidad se acabaria, y lo peor es que serian traicionados por alguien que ellos pensaban estaba de su lado..

Una mañana de Mayo, el ED se encontraba charlando sobre el siguiente paso que harian, pues necesitaban seguir con la mision, sin que (De nuevo), los Señores Weasley se dieran cuenta.. Se encontraban escondidos entre el bosque que habia a unos pasos de la casa de Ron..

-..Bueno, hay que planear bien, el pueblo es un buen lugar para escapar..-Dijo Luna pues ahora no iban solos a ningun lado, siempre estaban vigilados, por algunos de la Orden.. (Temian que algo les pasara, o volvieran a escapar)..

-..Si, una distraccion, sera lo mejor..-Dijo Neville mientras pensaba bien que hacer para que Ojo Loco, no los viera pues este era el que siempre los seguia cuando iban al pueblo, (Como el podia ver cosas que otros no, por esa razon los acompañaba a todos lados)..

Comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos a unos pasos de ahi.. Se acercaron lentamente escondidos entre los arboles, una pelea se escucho mas y mas cerca mientras los gritos se hacian cada vez mas fuertes.. Eran Charlie y Meredith que parecian discutir..

-..¿Donde estan tus amigos raros, he?..-Decia Charlie mas divertido que molesto, mientras se acercaba a la chica, que lo observaba desde el suelo con una mirada de odio..

-..¡No me molestes Weasley, no estoy de humor!..-Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo, donde minutos antes estaba sentada tranquilamente, camino unos pasos pero antes de que lograra salir de la vista del ED tanto como de Charlie, este la tomo por el brazo a la fuerza..

-..¡No estas de humor, tu nunca estas de humor!..-Decia este mientras corria a toda prisa y tomaba a la chica por el brazo..

-..¿Que quieres?..-Dijo ella con odio en su voz, parecia molesta por algo.. Observo al chico de arriba a abajo..

-..Dime la verdad, Meredith..-Dijo este soltandola y mirandola a los ojos..

-..¿La verdad, la verdad, de que demonios hablas?..-Grito la chica, al parecer no entendia de lo que el hombre le hablaba.. Aun que a la vez paracia molesta, de tener que decir eso siempre..

-..¡Esa marca en tu brazo, sabes a que me refiero!..-Dijo el chico mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica, y mostraba una cicatriz..-¿Como es que la tienes, acaso tu abuelo sabia que te relacionabas con Mortifagos?..-Solto un grito de furia mientras contestaba..

Todo el ED estaba aterrado, ¿Meredith una Mortifago?.. Ahora observaban la marca de su brazo gracias a Charlie que la habia tomado a la fuerza y le habia levantado la manga de la chamarra mientras dejaba a la vista una marca como la de los Mortifagos..

-..Lo que tenga en el brazo o no, no debe, interesarte..-Soltandose del chico, y volviendose la manga de la chamarra de nuevo en su lugar..-¿Si sabes lo que te conviene, Weasley?..-Termino de hablar con una mirada de arriba a abajo para Charlie como si fuera indesiable para ella..

Ah Harry le recordo mucho el comportamiento que habia tenido Draco Malfoy cuando alardeaba con sus amigos sobre ser Mortifago en el expresso de Hogwarts el año anterior..

Meredith ahora habia desaparecido, dejando atras un viento que movia los arboles, Charlie tenia una mirada de odio, y de tristeza, se sento donde la chica habia estado minutos antes y comenzo a escarbar tierra con su varita, se escucharon ruidos de hojas y ramas de arbol quebrarse por un lado, del chico mientras una cabellera rosa chicle se le unia con una mirada de comprencion, Tonks acaba de llegar al lugar, se sento por un lado del chico..

-..¿Aun no dice lo de la marca hee?..-Dijo la chica con voz tranquila mientras miraba a Charlie quien con la mirada perdida nego con la cabeza, dando su respuesta..-..Lastima, era buena chica..-Dijo despues de unos minutos Tonks, mientras sacaba su varita y hacia levitar unas pocas piedras que habia por ahi..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Capi 24

**Sumary: ¿Meredith de verdad es Mortifago?. ¿Alguien que no es Ron sera padre?. ¿Todos juntos para acabar con Voldemort?. ¿El amor de verdad vencera la oscuridad?. ¿De verdad Hermione esta embarazada?. EL REGRESO DE LOS FANFICS.. **

**RebcaNara: **Gracias por leerme y bueno, Meredith, y Ginny, pues en este capitulo lo sabras.. Jejeje.. Espero que te guste..

**ery malfoy: **Gracias por leerme.. Jejeje.. Y bueno a mi tambien me dio miedo la Señora Weasley.. Jejeje

**Paola: **Gracias por tu apoyo y darle el visto bueno al capitulo cuando aun era un borrador.. Jejee..

**Matias: **Pues bueno Dumbledore jeje, retorciendose en su tumba, es bueno, jejeje..

**hermioneyron: **Descuida, este capitulo es largo, de echo era mas largo pero como un me faltaban cosas, decidi concentrarme con unas pocas, para subir el capitulo, espero te guste..

**Jennifer Weasley: **Bueno, bueno, los FanFics, o mejor dicho el "Fuerte", si aparecen de nuevo, jeeje.. Ellos estan relacionados hasta en la batalla final..Jajaja..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**[Capitulo 24 **

**¿Y, ahora que hacemos?.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El ED estaba aterrado, ¿Meredith, nieta de Albus Dumbledore, se relacionaba con Mortifagos?.. _"Por eso sus amigos raros".. _Pensaba Harry, el chico temia por su vida, Dumbledore le habia dejado la ayuda de la chica a el, ¿Y si este no sabia que su nieta era "aliada" de Voldemort?.. ¿De verdad seria aliada o era doble espia?.. Aun que ahora los dobles espias de Dumbledore le habian salido mal, Snape por ejemplo..

-..¡Me siento como un idiota!..-Comento Charlie tomando unas piedras en su mano intentando controlar su ira.. El chico se veia mal, se sentia mal.. Sentia que la mujer a la que amaba jugaba con el..

-..Charlie, ¿No se que decir?..-Dijo Tonks, que ahora miraba al hombre con tristeza..

-...Ella es mi esposa, deberia contarme que trama..-Quitandose las lagrimas de los ojos, suspiro..-Lo peor es que Dumbledore parece no entender de que hablo..-Levantandose del suelo, se giro hacia la chica..-Dice que, Meredith no seria Mortifago.. Pero lo es..-Temino de decir el hombre mientras soltaba las piedras y la dejaba en el suelo..

-..Tal vez a el.. Tal ve le mintio.. No la ve desde que tenia 18 años, en esos años, ella, logro que.. Ella pudo hacer muchas, cosas...-Murmuro Tonks, tomando la mano del chico.. Charlie parecia no reaccionar, parecia traicionado, sentia que no tenia sentido su vida..

Mientras eso pasaba a unos kilomentros de distacian Meredith se aparecio en un bosque... Camino por unos minutos, se dejo caer junto a una roca, despues el ambiente comenzo a oscurecer y volverse fria.. (Todo el aspecto que tenia cuando habia Dementores cerca).. La chica por instinto saco su varita de inmediato esperando lo peor, las hojas de los arboles se movian, hacia mucho viento, pero nadie se aparecia..

-..Meredith..-Se escucho una voz entre los arboles y Snape aparecio, el hombre vestia de negro y se veia mas blanco y malvado que de costumbre..

-..Ohh..-Dijo la chica, parecia asustada..-¿Que haces aqui?..-Mirando a todos lados esperando, deseando que solo el estubiera ahi..

-..El Señor Tenebroso.. ¿Quiere saber por que tardas tanto, con Potter?..-Mientras se acercaba a la chica lentamente..

-..Dile que.. Lo tendre esta noche..-Dijo la chica evitando mirarlo a los ojos, pues sabia que el hombre podia saber si mentia o no..

-..Eso le has dicho las ultimas tres semanas..-Sujetandola del brazo con fuerza..

-..Bueno, no es facil La Orden lo sobreproteje...-Temblando de miedo..

-..¿Si deseas que no le pase nada a tu.. Esposo?.. Traelo..-Termino de decir Snape mientras desaparecia de nuevo..

Poco a poco el ambiente frio desaparecio y el sol volvio a salir.. Meredith estaba aterrada, la unica cosa por la que temia era la vida de Charlie no le importaba la suya, solo la del hombre que la habia esperado, se habia casado con ella, todo eso de la marca y "secuestrar" a Harry, era solo por la vida de la unica persona a quien amaba..

Se sentia como una basura por hacer eso, pero no habia otra forma de salvar a Charlie, lo que era aun peor es que con su actitud iba a perderlo tarde o templano, ya no le confiaba cosas, le hablaba como si fuera nada para ella.. Debia mantenerlo a salvo, aun que eso significara perderlo.. La chica se quedo ahi en ese bosque hasta que la noche aparecio, planeando como darle a Voldemort, lo que deseaba..

_**Mientras tanto en la Madriguera.. **_

-..¿No puedo creerlo, ella una Mortifago?..-Se escuchaba abajo en el comedor de la casa, el ED estaba arriba, escuchando la converzacion gracias a las orejeras de los gemelos, era Lupin quien hablaba asustado..

-..Hay de doblar la proteccion..-Dijo Tonks de inmediato..

-..Si ella esta relacioada con ellos, podra traerlos aqui..-Comento Ojo Loco..

-..Hay que irnos de inmediato..-Comento Molly Weasley con tono de procupacion..

-..Sin duda..-Dijo Charlie con un tono de tristeza en su voz.. Aun se sentia mal, su esposa era la traidora no tenia cara para ver a sus padres, y demas..

-..¿Creen que aun, sea seguro Grimmauld Place?..-Pregunto Arthur Weasley mirando a todos los presentes..

-..Si, ella no sabe donde esta..-Dijo Lupin..

La converzacion continuo asi, por uno minutos solo hablaban de lo mismo.. El ED mientras tanto intentaban sacar sus propias deducciones..

-..¿Que vamos hacer?..-Pregunto Hermione asustada..

-..No lo se..-Dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba..

-..Harry, tu eres dueño de Grimmauld Place, ¿Verdad?..-Pregunto Neville mirando a su amigo..

-..Si..-Contesto Harry con la mirada perdida..

-..¿Crees que sea seguro ir ahi?..-Pregunto Ginny mirandolo a los ojos mientras este la observaba fijamente..

-..Si..-Contesto perdiendose en la mirada de Ginny..

-..Shh..Escuchen..-Dijo Luna..

-..Bueno, hay que llamar al resto de la Orden, necesitmos ayuda..-Decia Lupin..

-..¿Harry es el propietario, verdad?..-Pregunto Arthur Weasley..

-..Sin duda..-Dijo una voz, la voz provenia de Sirius el retrato del hombre estaba ahi abajo..

-..Bueno, no sera ningun problema el entrar ahi..-Dijo Tonks..

-..La cena estara lista en 10 minutos, sera mejor hablar con los chicos ahi..-Dijo Molly..

-..¿Que va a pasar ahora?.. Ella sabe que estamos casados, y si su intencion es destruirte Harry, le va a contar a Ya-sabes-quien..-Comento la chica, por primera vez en esas semana la chica parecia preocupada..

Esas palabras dieron justo en el cerebro del chico, Harry jamas habia pensado en eso, la chica sabia ese pequeño detalle, si de verdad estaba junto con Voldemort, Ginny corria peligro, debia salir de ahi, lo mas rapido posible.. Ya no le importaba mucho lo que le habia jurado a Dumbledore, su vida y las de sus amigos, y esposa, estaba en peligro, por primera vez, desde que habia jurado no decir nada sobre la mision que le habia dejado el ex-director, ahora pensaba decir todo, tal vez Dumbledore no se lo perdonaria, pero debia salvar a las personas a las que amaba..

Dumbledore siempre le habia dicho que el amor, lo salvaria, si este lograba mantener el amor cerca de el, y sobre todo a las personas que le daban amor con vida este se salvaria, tal vez, Dumbledore lo perdonaba o no, pero debia contar todo, cada detalle, cada cosa que sabia..

_**En la cena.. **_

-..Harry, tenemos que hablar.. Mira, hay que irnos de aqui, hay un traidor dentro de la Orden y..-Comenzo a decir Lupin, pero fue interrumpido en su discurso por el chico..

-..Lo sabemos..-Dijo Harry dejando el tenedor por un lado..

-..Oh!.-Comentaron todos los presentes, mirando al ED..

-..Bueno, entonces..-Dijo Arthur mirando al chico..

-..Estoy de acuerdo Grimmauld Place, es mas seguro, ella no sabe donde esta..-Comento Harry despues de unos segundos de silencio..

-..Bien nos iremos mañana por la mañana.. -Dijo la Señora Weasley..-Comamos..-Mirando al resto que se encontraba en la mesa..

La cena ya se habia acabado, todos esa noche, o por lo menos el resto de la noche, empacaron todas sus pertenencias.. Harry ayudaba a Ginny ha empacar, la chica tenia un problema que no la dejaba terminar su baul..

-..Ginny, es la cuarta vez que vas al baño en una hora.. ¿Estas bien?..-Comento Harry mirando a Ginny mientras esta regresaba del baño despues de, devolver el estomago..

-..Pues...-Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama, intentando controlar su estomago pues aun sentia que daba vueltas..

-..De seguro fueron los dulces de Luna..-Dijo Harry pues recordaba que la rubia habia traido unos dulces raros, y justo despues de que la pelirroja los comiera esta habia comenzado con su ronda al baño..

-..Tal vez..-Murmuro Ginny con la mirada perdida..

-..Se me antojaron unas granjeas de moco, a ti no..-Dijo Harry saltando de la cama..

-..¿Moco?..-Horrorizada soportando no tener en su cabeza la imagen y el sabor a mocos..

-..Si es raro, ahora vuelvo..¿Quieres que?..-Dijo Harry antes de salir de la habitacion..

-..Noo..-Y corrio de inmediato al baño..

-..Bueno, mas para mi..-Dijo con una sonrisa timida observando como la chica salia corriendo al baño..

-..¿Harry, te estas comiendo las de Mocos?..-Ron horrorizado minutos despues cuando se encontro al chico en las escaleras comiendo las granjeas de moco, que nadie queria..

-..Si..-Con la boca llena de esa comida.. Ron intentaba no vomitar..

-..Ultimamente comes cosas raras..-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de llegar a su habitacion..

-..Mira quien lo dice..-Dijo Harry mirando como es que el pelirrojo ahora llevaba unas de sabor a tierra y cerilla en montones que comia durante la noche..

-..Bien, ¿Que dice Hermione?..-Pregunto la pelirroja cuando ella y su amiga estaban ahora en el su cuarto..

-..Ginny, es.. Positivo.. -Dijo la castaña volviendose con su amiga..

Ginny se deja caer a la cama con mirada perdida..

-..Hola!..-Dijo Harry al llegar con una sonrisa y una caja llena de granjeas...

-..Harry..Yo ya me voy..-Dijo Hermione a toda prisa mientras los deja solos..

-..Ella y Ron estan muy raros hoy.. ¿Estas bien?..-Mirando como su amiga salia a toda prisa, y Ginny estaba sentada en la cama con mirada perdida..

-..Si..-Dijo Ginny mientras volvia a la cama para dormir..

-..¿Ron?...-Dijo la castalla mirando a su esposo con un poco de asco al verlo comer..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo este con toda la comida en la boca..

-..¿Quieres dejar eso por un rato me esta dando asco?..

-..Oh, lo siento.. Es que, no puedo evitarlo, creo que es por el embarazo..-Susurro el pelirrojo dejando la comida debajo de la cama, y abrazando a su esposa, despues le beso el vientre mientras esta le tocaba el rostro con ternura..-Tenemos que decirlo.. Empezara a notarse..-Dijo Ron con ojos de suplica..

-..Lo haremos mañana, ahora no..Hay que dormir, sera una noche muy larga..-Dijo Hermiome acomodandose para dormir, en los brazos de Ron..

-..Sabes, quiero que todo esto termine, para..Bueno, comenzar nuestras vidas..No se dentro de 6 o 8 años tener hijos..-Decia Harry mientras Ginny lo abrazaba y este le besaba el cabello..

-..Si, verdad..-Dijo ella con una sonrisa timida...

-..Te imaginas a nuestro primer hijo, con tu sonrisa, y mis ojos.. Sera todo un galan..-Comento Harry imaginandose todas las nueras que podria tener..

-..Harry..-Dijo Ginny con un tono de preocupacion en su voz..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo Harry saliendo de su cabeza y su idea de que su hijo seria todo un galan..

-..Hay algo que, quiero decirte..-Dijo Ginny levantandose de la cama y mirando a Harry a los ojos..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Comento Harry con ternura..

-..Recuerdas la noche que fuiste por mi a Hogwarts..-Dijo ella mirando al chico desde la ventana de su habitacion..

-..Como olvidarla, esa noche ninguno de los dos logro dormir..¿Por que?..-Dijo el chico acercandose a ella con una sonrisa para despues abrazarla por detras..

-..Recuerdas que no, nos cuidamos..-Dijo ella con un poco de miedo en su voz..

-..¿A que viene tanta pregunta?..-Soltandola sin entender..

-..Hace un rato, me hice una prueba casera Muggle, de.. Veraz, tus "raros" antojos, y mis constantes nauseas, son, por.. Estoy embarazada..-Dijo ella mirando a los ojos a Harry..

Harry simplemente no reaccionaba..

-..Harry, dime algo, por favor, me estas asustando..

-..Voy a ser padre.. ¡Voy a ser padre!.. ¿Voy a ser padre?..-Dijo primero como si intentara controlar las cosas, despues salto, y abrazo a Ginny, despues la dejo en la cama, mientras tenia una mirada de terror..

-..¿Que vamos hacer?..-Pregunto la pelirroja despues de unos minutos de silencio..

-..Bueno, estamos casados, asi que es normal.. Tus padres nos van a matar.. Pero estamos juntos..-Comento Harry mientras miraba a su esposa..

Se sonrieron mutuamente, despues en unos segundos, comenzaron a reir imaginandose la escena que les esperaba, los gritos de la Señora Weasley, sobre ser irresponsables, y los demas Weasleys felicitandolos, algunos con bromas, como.. "Yo lo sabia, era cuestion de tiempo".. Despues se quedaron dormidos abrazados..

Harry tenia un sueño, muy raro.. Meredith parecia discutir con Snape..

-..¿Ese es tu plan?..Jajaja..-Con una sonrisa y risa macabra, la cual provenia de uno de los 4 Mortifagos que parecian acompañar a los dos..

-..No se lo esperan..-Dijo otro de los Mortifagos..

-..¿Cuando actuamos?...-Pregunto otro..

-..En unos minutos..-Dijo Snape..

Lo siguiente que Harry vio fue que ellos y Meredith se acercaban a un bosque, despues una casa, La Madriguera..

Harry desperto asustado, estababan ahi, a unos pasos, despues escucho un ruido raro y todos dentro de la casa despertaron, salieron de sus habitaciones con las varitas en alto..

-..Descuiden no podran entrar al menos que seas cercanos..-Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa al ver a todos los presentes con miedo..

-..Meredith esta con ellos..-Dijo Harry saliendo de entre la oscuridad acercandose a la puerta, que en ese momento parecia ser golpeada..

Las paredes, ventanas y otras cosas mas parecian hacerlo ahora, todos se abrazaron dentro de la casa, mientras otros sacan sus varitas, una voz que Harry y el resto de la casa reconocieron de inmedianto..

-..SI NOS ENTREGAN A POTTER, LOS DEJAREMOS..-La voz de Snape era inolvidable..

-..Ese tipo esta loco, entregarte Harry, nunca lo hariamos..-Comento Fred con una sonrisa..

-.REPITO, SI NOS ENTREGAN A POTTER, SERAN PERDONADOS..

-..¿Ahora nos perdona?..Ja..-Dijo Ojo Loco..

-.BUENO SI NO ES POR LAS BUENAS, SERAN POR LAS MALAS..

La casa temblo ligeramente, los vidrios se rompieron y la puerta se abrio de un golpe, todo dentro estaba a oscuras, la chimenea y las velas se habian apagado por el viento que se habia realizado para abrir la puerta, las puntas de las varitas estaban encendidas, tanto de la Orden, el ED y los Mortifagos que entraron por la puerta sin ningun problema..

-..Meredith..-Dijo Charlie al ver a la chica con capa negra, (tenia toda la vestimenta de Mortifago)..

La chica evito mirarlo a los ojos..

-..Bueno, ya tenemos lo que, queremos.. Buenas noches..-Dijo Snape al ver como es que ahora uno de los Mortifagos sostenia a Harry, y se lo llevaban mientras la Orden era amenazada.. Despues desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rasto, exepto tal vez por una esfera justo aun lado de Charlie con una nota..

Minutos despues Harry se encontraba en lo que parecia una mansion.. Meredith intentaba no mirar a Harry pero este parecia dolido con ella, habia confiado en sus palabras, habia pensado que ella era igual a Dumbledore pero ahora le quedaba claro que no era asi..De la nada, pararon.. Mientras intentaban verificar que nadie los siguiera..

-..Meredith, eres una traidora..-Grito Harry con rabia..

-..Yo, lo siento Potter, era tu vida o la de Charlie..-Dijo ella con las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro por primera vez en la noche la chica observaba a Harry a los ojos, y ahora el chico notaba que esta tenia los ojos rollos del llanto..

Harry no sabia que pensar, la chica lo habia entregado a Voldemort por miedo a que le pasara algo a su esposo.. En cierta parte el chico sentia lastima de ella..

-..Llevenlo, y a ella tambien..-Dijo Snape volviendo a donde estaban..

-..¿Que?..¿Pero, crei que?..-Dijo Meredith de inmediato..

-..El trato era salvar a tu esposo, nunca hablamos de ti..-Dijo el con una sonrisa..

Minutos despues Harry y ella estaban en lo que parecia una selda..

-..¿Asi que, si tu me entregabas, Charlie vive he?..-Dijo Harry tratando de entender la actitud de Meredith..

-..Si..-Dijo ella con lagrimas aun en el rostro..

-..Vaya..-Harry no sabia que pensar, ¿El haria lo mismo?..

-..Me siento mal Potter, le mentia a todos, ahora piensan que soy la traidora, si salgo viva de esta lo cual dudo, Charlie no me perdonara..-Levantandose y caminando un poco..

-..Debiste contarle..-Dijo Harry..

-..No sabia que hacer.. El miedo me atrapo.. Solo tengo una ultima esperanza, la cual dudo que pase..-Mirando al chico a los ojos..

-..¿De hablas?..-Sin entender..

-..Antes de irme, le deje.. ¿Recuerdas la esfera que huzo para ver a las personas?.. Bueno la deje cerca de Charlie espero que la vea, y se de cuenta de que yo.. Bueno.. De que todo era para salvarle la vida..-Dijo esta sentandose de nuevo en el piso..

Despues de unos minutos de silencio..

-..¿Tengo una pregunta?..¿Donde la conseguiste, y solo vez la imagen, o puedes escuchar?..-Esa pregunta le llego a la cabeza a Harry.. ¿Si eran facil de conseguir, tal vez le daria una a Ginny?.. Aun que ahora que estaba ahi, prisionero por los Mortifagos y eso significaba Voldemort, tal vez nunca lo volveria a ver, nunca veria a su hijo nacer.. Un sentimiento de culpa y miedo le llego al corazon, culpa por que dejaria a Ginny con todo el trabajo de un hijo, y miedo por que tal vez Voldemort la mataria a ella y a su hijo despues.. No habria quien los cuidara.

-..Mira, mi abuelo, la tenia, no se de donde la saco, pero me la dio, y bueno depende de lo que quieras ver, o escuchar.. Si solo quieres ver la imagen, eso hace, pero si deseas escuchar, escuchas..-Dijo la mujer despues de unos segundos de silencio..

-..Oye, tengo otra pregunta.. Tus amigos, mm..

-..Dilo, raros, si Charlie siempre me decia eso, "Son raros Meredith, realmente raros"..

-..Bueno, ellos, ¿De donde los conoces?..

-..Veraz Harry, La Orden no es la unica sociedad que intenta desacerse de.. Ya-sabes..

Harry no entendia..

-..Mira, se que tus amigos tienen un club, por decirlo asi, el ED, no, Ejercito de Dumbledore, muy bueno, pero ellos son el Fuerte, ellos bueno se auto-llamaron asi, por que despues de que sus familias fueran asesinadas por.. Ya-sabes.. Decian.. "No hay nada mas fuerte que magos molestos"..

-..Entonces estan juntos por que sus familias murieron..

-..Si..

Un ruido raro se escucho.. Estos dos se observaron asustados.. Ambos por costumbre intentaron sacar sus varitas pero no las tenian, antes de que los dejaran ahi Snape se las habia quitado.. Algo a lo lejos una luz se vio, alguien se acercaba..

-..Ustedes, vengan..-Dijo una voz de entre la oscuridad..

-..Bueno Potter, fue un placer conocerte..-Dijo ella antes de salir..

-..Lo mismo digo..-Dijo el con una sonrisa timida..

Caminaron por unos minutos, parecian ir en circulos..

-..¿A donde crees que vamos?..-Pregunto Harry al ver que solo caminaban en circulos por el bosque..

-..No lo se..-Dijo la chica..

-..Dejen de hablar..-Dijo la voz del lider..

-..¿Len?..-Dijo Meredith sorprendida.. Esa voz la conocia, lo sabia..

-..Creiste que te ibamos a dejar sola..-Dijo otra voz era Carolane.. Despues todo el "Fuerte" aparecio..

-..Pero crei que, ustedes, no querian..-Dijo Meredith sin entender pues ellos no querian ayudarla, pero ahora lo hacian..

-..Si, si, pero bueno, no podemos dejar a una amiga sola, y.. Charlie nos llamo..-Dijo Jennifer..

-..¿Cha-Charlie?..-Dijo Meredith con una sonrisa despues de todo si la habia visto..

-..Si, dijo que estabas en problemas.. Y bueno.. No fue dificil encontrarte..-Samantha

-..Pero por que ustedes y no la Orden..-Dijo Harry sin entender..

-..La Orden se esta preparando para atacar, y bueno era mas facil que nosotros llegaramos..-Dijo Fran..

-..A la Orden ya la tienen vigilada..-Dijo Alejandra..-Por cierto aqui estan sus varitas..

Despues de devolverles sus varitas, se aparecieron en un sitio Muggle, Harry reconocio de inmediato el lugar, Grimmauld Place..

-..¿Donde estamos?..-Pregunto Meredith..

-..Grimmauld Place..El lugar mas seguro, claro despues de Hogwarts..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..

Despues de aparecer la casa frente a sus ojos este corrio a la puerta, en cuanto entro una melena rojo fuego corrio hacia el..

-..HARRY..-Grito Ginny y abrazo al chico mientras los demas entraban a la casa.. Meredith se quedo ahi en seco observando como es que Charlie tenia la esfera en una mano.. Despues de ella los demas de la Orden y el ED lo abrazaron..

-..Yo..Es que..-Comento Meredith intentando no llorar.. Pues ahora Charlie la observaba a los ojos..

-..Podrias a verme dicho, lo iba a entender..-Dijo Charlie mientras abrazaba su esposa..

-..Bueno hay que irnos..-Dijo Ojo Loco..

Minutos despues Bill, los gemelos, Hagrid y mas, aparecieron ahi, Hagrid fue a la escuela para avisar a Minerva y demas maestros.. Los gemelos ayudaban con toda su linea de cosas para escapar.. Bill ya estaba charlando con Lupin sobre el plan..

-..Ginny.. Quiero que te quedes..-Tomando a Ginny y arrastrandola hasta la habitacion lejos de todos los presentes..

-..Pero..-Dijo ella..

-..Mira, no es solo tu vida la que esta en juego..-Dijo Harry tocandole los labios mientras esta cerraba los ojos..

-..Harry..-Se escucho que Lupin lo llamaba.. Hizo una señal con la cabeza dando a entender que ya iba..

-..Escuchame, si les pasa algo a ti, y a..-Bajando la voz..-Nuestro hijo, nunca me lo voy a perdonar..

-..Pero..-Dijo ella..

-..Si tu o el, si les pasa algo, mi vida no tendria sentido, no valdria la pena vivir.. ¿Me entiendes?..-Con ternura y mirandola a los ojos..

-..Si..-Dijo ella besandolo..

-..Meredith..-Dijo este apartandose de la chica..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo Meredith mientras charlaba con la Orden..

-..Podrias prestarme tu esfera, con la que vez a las personas..

-..Hemm.. Si... Charlie, podrias.. ¡Gracias!..-Mirando al chico quien le dio la esfera sin problemas despues se acerco a los esposos..

-..¿Como funciona?..-Pregunto Harry..

-..Sostenla con ambas manos, y piensa en la persona que quieres ver.. Has una prueba..-Dijo la chica dandosela a Ginny..

La pequeña esfera que en ese momento tenia las manos de Ginny entre reflejadas y atravezadas, comenzo a ponerse gris por dentro despues la imagen se hizo mas clara para dejar a la vista una muy clara imagen de Harry, Ginny y Meredith ahi parados, era como si los tomaran desde el techo..

-..Perfecto..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Algo mas?.. -Pregunto Meredith--

-..No solo eso..-Dijo Harry mientras la chica se iba..

-..Bien..-Alejandose de ellos..

-..Podras ver lo que pasa..-Harry.

-..No..-Dijo Ginny..

-..¿Noo?..

-..Por que eso significa ver cuando alguien muera..

-..Ginny, por favor..-Besandola, y alejandose de la chica..-Fred, George..-Grito cuando vio a los gemelos..

-..Si..-Contestaron ambos hermanos..

-..Necesito que se queden aqui, ella podria escapar..¡Por favor!..-Mirando a los gemelos con suplica..

-..Claro, no te preocupes los cuidaremos, mejor que nuestras vidas..-Dijo Fred..

-..¡Gracias!..-Sonriendo..-..¿Cuidaremos?..-Volviendo a mirarlos..

-..¿Creíste que no te habiamos escuchado, Potter, nosotros escuchamos todo?..-George..

-..Bueno, pues, entonces.. Ya saben que hacer..

-..Si, anda vete..-Dijo Fred..

Tan solo habian pasado una hora desde que la Orden se habia ido, Dobby y Kreacher estaban ahora ahi, ayudando..

-..Ginny me estas mareando, quieres dejar de hacer eso..-Dijo Fred pues Ginny no dejaba de caminar y observar la esfera..

-..No puedo, necesito verlo..-Dijo ella..

-..Acabas de verla hace unos 15 segundos.. No le va a pasar nada..-Dijo George..

-..Cierto, si no le ha pasado nada en estos 17 años, por que le pasaria algo ahora..-Dijo Fred..

-..Ya sientate le, hara mal al bebe.. -Dijo George..

-..Creo que lo mejor es que se vaya a dormir, Señora Potter..-Dijo Dobby..

-..Gracias Dobby, pero no podria cerrar los ojos..

-..Si ese es el problema, tengo un té que es muy bueno para eso, ahora lo traigo..-Dijo Kreacher..

Minutos despues Ginny ya estaba durmiendo como un bebe.. Ella estaba arriba en las habitaciones, mientras sus hermanos y los elfos estaban abajo jugando domino..

-..¿Tienes la mula de cuatros?..-Pregunto Fred..

-..No y tu?..-George..

-..No..-Dobby y observo al elfo que estaba a su lado..

-..Si..-Kreacher dijo con una sonrisa..

-..No es justo, es la 6ta vez que nos ganas Kreacher..-Dijo Fred..

-..¿Como lo haces?..-Dijo George..

-..Un elfo nunca revela sus secretos..-Dijo Kreacher con una sonrisa..

-..Completamente deacuerdo contigo..-Dijo Dobby.

-..Seran elfos los dos..-Dijo Fred con una sonrisa..

Las horas pasaron y la noche casi llegaba a su fin, Fred y George habia perdido todas las rondas de domino, y como castigo debian preparan el desayuno..

-..Oh-oh.. Dementores..-Dijo Dobby al asomarse por la ventana..

-..Rapido ve por Ginny..-Fred para George..

-..Ginny..-Toco la puerta George del baño pues la chica estaba terminando de darse un baño..

-.Si..-Dijo ella saliendo del baño..

-..Hem.. Sera mejor que veas esto..

Cuando bajaron, se dieron cuenta que Fed y los elfos ahora estaban pegados a las ventanas, las calles estaban llenas de Dementores y el clima ahora era muy frio tanto que el baho del aliento de Ginny se veia claramente en la ventana..

-..Saben que estamos aqui..-Dijo Ginny mirando aterrada la escena..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**¿Que pasara ahora, podran salir de ahi, o los Dementores entraran a la casa, que paso con Harry y compañia?.. **_

_**Nos leemos la proxima.. **_


	30. Dumbledore decepcionado capi 25

**¿La Orden y el Ministerio juntos para acabar con Voldemort?. ¿Harry confiesa todo?. ¿Dumbledore traicionado?. **

**hermioneyron: **¡Gracias por seguir leyendome!.. Bueno, pues si me quedo interesante, solo que ahora, ya no se como seguirlo, nooooooooo, mentira, jejeje.. Espero te guste..

**Len: **Pues si, otro Potter (Y los que faltan, jeje), en camino.. Y pues si, los tienen rodeados, pero solo sera por unos cuantos dias.. Jejeje...

**zafiro potter: **No te preocupes, en este capitulo te enteras de que paso con ellos.. Ademas de por que los Dementores estan ahi.. Y bueno pues lo de los bebes, pues por que Ron y Hermione, pues se lo merecen, jeje, bueno por lo menos los lectores de estos dos, ademas de que el bebe de Harry y Ginny, pues si, si hay un motivo para eso.. Sera muy importante para el final..

**maby-potter: **Se me hace que estas mas emocionada tu que, yo, o incluso los mismo padres, jeje.. Bueno, bueno, la verdad es que el nombre aun no se cual, y el sexo del bebe, menos.. Jejeje, pero tal vez sea bueno un niño que sea parecido a Harry o una linda niña que sea igualita a Ginny.. Ahhhhh!!! (Grito de desesperacion).. ¿Que sera bueno un niño o una niña?.. Mmmm¿?¿?¿?-- Jejeje..

**Paola: **Holaaaaaaa!!! Jejeje, bueno como siempre dandome tu apoyo incondicional, en serio, yo no se que pasaria si un dia digo.. "Saben que ya me canse de escribir" Aun que contigo eso nunca va a pasar, jeje, por que primero me matas, y despues me obligas a seguirlo, jeje.. Espero te guste, y gracias por leer mi historia de "El Espejo ¿Magico?. mi primer Historia fuera de Harry Potter.. Ahhhhhhhhh (Grito de alegria)..

**alejandra: **Gracias, y bueno, pues si Charlie tenia que perdonarla, oye, le estaba salvando la vida, jejee, pero el amor les durara poco, es que alguien del pasado de Meredith vendra a ponerla un poco nerviosa, jejeje.. Y pues Harry y Ginny, pues si seran padres.. wiiiiiiiiii..

**Matias Roa: **Pues bueno una trampa, ¿trampa?, pues no en realidad hay otro motivo por el cual hay Dementores ahi, y bueno eso si, Ginny lograra desacerse de ellos, pero no le haran nada, como le dice Sirius.. "Ellos solo huelen el miedo, pero no saben donde estan", jejeje, en fin, pues Dumbledore pues, descansar en su tumba, ¿?¿? jeje, pues, no por el momento, bueno claro que puede descansar de su nieta, pero de.. ¿?¿? No lo creo.. Jejeje..

**Nenika714: **Lo se, lo se, Dobby y Kreacher hablando asi, pues si, es raro, pero bueno era para darle un toque humoristico a la escena adema de demostrar que por fin, como en la primera parte, de este Fic (Osea en la version del 6to año), se llevaban mal, ahora se llevan bien..

**RosiBlack: **Bueno pues gracias por leerme, serio, y pues, espero tambien te guste este capitulo..

**Jennifer Weasley: **Bueno pues si fue demaciado interesante, que ahora ya no se como superlo, jeje, el fuerte pues si era bueno, jejeje, bueno esa era la idea ver a Meredith como mala, y despues sentir pena por lo que hizo, por salvar a Charlie:) Y bueno Harry y Ginny con su bebe, y sus antojos, jeje, y bueno pues si Fred y George muy inteligentes, bueno claro que siempre queda la opcion de escuchar por detras de la puerta, jajaja.. Espero te guste.. Y por cierto que paso con tu Fic.. Heeeee..

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**[Capitulo 25**

**Dumbledore decepcionado..**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los pocos que aun quedaban dentro de Grimmauld Place, miraban aterrados la calle, estaba oscura y solitaria, los Muggles corrian pensando que se acercaba una tormenta, pero los 3 magos y dos elfos que estaban dentro de la casa "invisible", sabian la verdad..

-..¿Y ahora que hacemos?..-Pregunto Ginny abrazandose asi misma pues el echo de los Dementores estubieran ahi afuera no evitaban que ella sintiera tristeza..

-..No se preocupen, ellos no pueden entrar, a menos que abran la puerta..-Se escucho una voz y la imagen de Sirius Black aparecio por un lado, justo en uno de los retratos que estaba por un lado de la ventana..

-..¿Quienes ellos, o nosotros?..-Pregunto George sin entender.. ¿Los Dementores podian abrir puertas?..

-..Ustedes, ellos no saben la localizacion exacta, pueden por decirlo asi, oler el miedo, pero la casa sigue siendo invisible para ellos..-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de triunfo..

Un ruido raro se escucho y la chimenea se encendio, para despues dar paso a dos personas que parecian discutir, una de ellas estaba herida y la otra parecia regañarlo..

-..Te lo digo en serio Potter, tienes que verte esa herida..-Decia Len quien intentaba que Harry no se desmayara, el chico tenia una herida en el adomen, su camisa tenia una mancha de sangre..

-..Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo, necesito saber si estan bien..-Comento Harry parecia molesto al decir esas palabras, parecia que las habia dicho ya varias veces..

-..¡HARRY!..-Grito Ginny quien corrio hacia el chico, los gemelos, los dos elfos y Sirius miraban preocupados la herida de Harry, mientras el moreno ojiverde besaba a Ginny..

-..¿Que paso?..-Pregunto Fred sin entender por que Harry estaba lastimado y por que regresaban por la chimenea..

Len se acerco lentamente hacia la ventana donde los dos elfos aun miraban de vez en cuando, como esperando atacar al primer acercamiento de Dementores..

-..Bueno, tuvimos un problema al reunir las tropas.. Wow, tambien aqui he..-Dijo Len justo cuando se acerco a la ventana, despues con una explesion de miedo y asombro se dio cuenta de que habia Dementores justo afuera de donde se encontraban.. Despues se en camino a la cocina..

-..¿Pero, como estan los demas?..-Pregunto George..

-..Estan bien, nada que San Mungo, no pueda arreglar..-Dijo Len regresando con un vaso de agua de la cocina.. Ahora Ginny intentaba ver la herida de Harry..-Potter tenemos que irnos ya..-Dijo este mirando su reloj..

Un segundo ruido se escucho y la chimenea se ensendio de nuevo, todos giraron la cabeza para mirar, Charlie y Meredith parecian discutir animadamente..

-..¡Ya te dije que lo conosco de la infancia!..-Decia la chica un poco cansado de decir eso una y otra vez..

-..¿Pero entonces, por que te causa nervios estar en la misma habitacion que el, por que no creas que no me di cuenta, el parece desnudarte con la mirada?..-Grito Charlie justo al salir de la chimenea despues, al terminar de hablar, se puso rojo del coraje.. Un sonido parecido al toser lo hizo volver a la realidad y se calmo lentamente pero observaba fijamente a su esposa, quien ahora parecia molesta y no le regresaba la mirada..

-..¿Harry, que haces aqui?...-Dijo Meredith despues de unos segundos de silencio, un tercer ruido se escucho y mas gente salia de la chimenea..

Ahora eran los Señores Weasley, Lupin, Ojo Loco, y Tonks, quienes parecian charlar sobre lo que pasaria ahora, pues discutian sobre algo de la profecia y Harry.. Saludaron a los chicos para despues comenzar con lo que parecia otra junta de la Orden..

Un cuatro y ultimo sonido, y ensendido de la chimenea, dejo a la vista al Primer Ministro, y a un auror que lo acompañaba de nombre Jonh Mattew, el cual era apuesto.. Este le sonrio a Meredith quien se acerco a la junta del La Orden, Charlie solo observo la escena mientras caminaba hacia su esposa y la abrazaba.. Jonh solo sonrio e hizo un gesto con la cara de "Tonto".. Mas para el mismo que para Charlie que lo miraba de vez en cuando, con odio..

-..Bueno Harry aqui estamos, tienes que verte esa herida Jonh escolta a Harry hasta San Mungo...-Dijo Rufus Scrimgeour quien saludo a todos dentro de la casa despues se dirigio a Harry quien intentaba controlar sus gritos de dolor pues lo que Dobby le ponia

algo en la herida que le quemaba..

El auror levanto a Harry pero antes de que pusieran un pie dentro de la Chimenea con rumbo a San Mungo, Ginny grito..-¡Yo quiero ir!..-Harry y todos dentro se miraron misteriosamente.. Ginny no entendia que pasaba..

-..Ginny, sera mejor que te sientes, yo te lo explico...-Dijo Meredith, llevando a la chica lejos de sus padres.. En ese momento Harry y Jonh desaparecieron para despues aparecer en San Mungo, donde Ron estaba ahora mas tranquilo despues de que Hermione se habia desmayado horas atras..

_**---Flash Back---**_

Justo despues de dejar Grimmauld Place, La Orden, El ED, y el Fuerte, habian llegado a Howgarts pues ahi se verian con MaGonagall para discutir el plan de batalla..

-..Bien, lo que vamos a hacer primero es, encontrar su localizacion..-Dijo Ojo Loco..

-..¿Harry aun tienes esa coneccion con Ya-sabes-quien?..-Pregunto el Señor Wealey..

-..No..-Comento Harry con un poco de pena, pues no deseaba volver a ver dentro de la cabeza de ese hombre, pero si eso los ayudaba un poco, tal vez valdria la pena el ardor en la cicatriz..

-..Lastima, eso nos ayudaria mucho..-Dijo Tonks..

-..Bueno hay que concentrarnos en lo que sabemos.. No esta en la ciudad, por lo menos no en los puntos importantes de toda Inglaterra..Debe estar escondido en alguna parte..-Dijo Lupin..

-..Cuando ustedes fueron por Harry y Meredith, ¿En que lugar los encontraron?..-Pregunto Charlie, para el Fuerte...

-..Bueno fue muy alejado de aqui, a las afueras de Inglaterra..-Comento Fran..

-..Dudo mucho que siga ahi, no despues de que se haya dado cuenta de que logramos encontrarlos..-Dijo Samantha..

-..Lo mas seguro es que, ahora esten lejos de ahi, tal vez en Asia...-Dijo Jennifer..

-...O tal vez no..-Susurro Alejandra..

Las minutos pasaron y la discucion seguia igual.. Un ruido raro se escucho seguido de un ligero temblor en toda la escuela, despues un grito extraño se escucho por el bosque prohibido, seguido de lo que parecia el movimiento de los arboles.. Hagrid llego corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo a la escuela.. La cual por el momento estaba solitaria.. Pues minutos antes todos los alumnos habian sido evacuados del lugar pues los Dementores habian logrado entrar a la escuela y habian echo de las suyas, claro que solo hubo heridos..

-..Gigantes, logre convencerlos..Ahi vienen..-Dijo el hombre fatigado la Orden parecia feliz..

Minutos despues de que los Gigantes habian llegado y ahora parecia que Grawp era el traductor, les daba las gracias a nombre de la Orden, el ED y el Fuerte a los Gigantes..

Un sonido extraño se escucho Harry parecia caer en un sueño o eso penso, pero justo despues de que Meredith iluminara el Lago que habia a unos pasos de ellos se dieron cuenta de que las Sirenas y otras criaturas habian salido de ahi para observar el escandalo..

-..Dicen que Snape viene para aca..-Dijo Meredith despues de unos minutos, pues ella parecia entender su idioma.. (Bueno que esperaban, es nieta de Dumbledore, debe saber todos sus trucos, jeje)..

-..¿Que?..-Preguntaron todos..

-..Esperen...-Dijo Meredith despues se acerco mas, para segundos despues, dar las gracias a las Sirenas..-Dicen que, vienen a buscar a Ginny..

-..¿Que, pero por que?..-Dijo Harry asustado..

-..Bueno Harry a estas alturas ya deben saber que ella es tu esposa..-Dijo Luna..

-..Deben creer que ella esta aqui, si no por que otra razon vendria aqui..-Dijo Hermione..

-..¿Como se enteraron que estamos aqui?..-Pregunto Ron..

-..No lo se..-Dijo Neville..

-..¿Pero, por que quiere a Ginny?..-Decia Harry sin entender nada..

-..No lo se Harry..-Dijo Lupin..

-..No hay que preocuparnos donde esta nadie podra entrar, esta a salvo..-Dijo Tonks..

-..Bueno eso es una ventaja..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿Pero si logran entrar?..-Dijo Harry aterrado antes la escena que su cerebro generaba ahora..

-..No van a entrar, Sirius dijo que nadie podia entrar a menos que tu lo deses..-Dijo Ojo Loco..

-..¿Y tu no quieres que Snape se de cuenta de donde esta, o si?..-Dijo Meredith

-..Pero el sabe donde esta el escodite.. Sabe como encontrarlo..

-..Ah, bueno..-Dijo Meredith un poco apenada..

-..No va entrar, si quieres puedes huzar la red flu para verla..-Dijo Minerva..

-..Pero creeme esta mas segura alla, que aqui..-Dijo El Señor Weasley..

-..POTTER, SE QUE ESTAS AQUI, ASI QUE ENTREGATE O TU ESPOSA CORRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS.. YA HAY DEMENTORES RUMBO A TODO INGLATERRA..-Se escucho una voz, era la voz de Snape..

-..Eso significa que no sabe donde esta..-Dijo Len con tono burlon..

-..SI DESEAS QUE ELLA ESTE A SALVO, ENTREGATE, Y MUERE.. TIENES 1 HORA PARA SALIR, SI NO, ATACAMOS..

-..No puede entrar..-Dijo Minerva, minutos despues al escuchar sonidos raros de golpes en las puertas..

-..¿Creen que venga solo?..-Pregunto Jennifer..

-..No lo creo, si sabe que Harry esta aqui, sabe que La Orden esta aqui..-Dijo Hermione..

-..No es tan tonto, como para venir solo..-Dijo Fran..

Un ruido raro se escucho como de pelea, para despues quedarse en completo silencio..

-..Se fue..-Dijo Alejandra..

-..Cuidado, podria ser una trampa..-Dijo Carolane

Minutos despues ya estaban en las afueras de la escuela, Meredith teminaba de darle las gracias a las Sirenas, a los Gigantes, y a los Centauros pues ellos habian alejado a Snape y compañia.. Minutos despues Minerva intentaba que los Centaruros aceptaran ayudarlos..

-..¿Que es lo que se mueve en el agua?..-Samantha cuando estubo muy cerca de ahi, habia algo raro moviendose no eran normales..

-..¿Que son esas cosas?..-Dijo aterrado Ron al ver lo que salia del agua cuerpos esqueleticos que parecian moverse solos y se dirigian hacia ellos..

-..Me recuerda a una pelicula Muggle, "El regreso de los muertos vivientes"..-Dijo el Señor Weasley un poco animado y miedoso..

-..¿Ah?..-Comentaron todos sin entender por que parecia feliz ante la escena..

-..¿Que, es una pelicula de terror?..-Dijo este defendiensode..

-..¿Conoces algo para Inferis?..-Harry dirigiendose a Meredith quien sostenia su varita e intentaba decir unas palabras, pero estaba helada..

-..No..-Dijo Meredith nerviosa mirando a todos lados..

-..¿NOO?..-Todos sorprendidos..

-..No..-Meredith apenada..-Oigan no soy un libro andante, ¿Esta bien?..

-..Ahi te hablan..-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa mirando a Hermione quien se limito a sonreir para despues abrazar a Ron..

Los Centauros ahora tenian sus flechas mientras las Sirenas intentaban por todos los medios que no salieran mas del lago, pero era inutil pues salian mas y mas, parecian multiplicarse..

-..Dumbledore te dejo para que me ayudaras con la mision, dijo.. "Ella te ayuda en la magia".. Y no sabes como desacerte de Inferis..-Dijo Harry sin prestar atencion a lo que decia estaba mas preocupado en su vida y la de sus amigos, ademas ¿Que pasaba si Snape ya habia encontrado la manera de entrar donde Ginny estaba?.

Todos lo observaron habia dicho algo, Dumbledore de verdad le habia dejado una mision y por lo visto la chica sabia de que se trataba.. Tal vez si seguian molestos confesarian mas..

-..Oye, el nunca me dijo sobre este pequeño detalle, de echo no me dio muchos detalles.. "Meredith, ayuda al chico en todo lo que te diga, no preguntes solo escuchalo".. Eso fue lo unico que dijo, asi que de haber sabido a que me enfrentaba, me habria puesto a leer..-Decia esta molesta..

-..Oigan no es el momento de pelear..-Dijo Neville al ver que ya se estaban acercando.. Ya estaban rodeados, cuando..

-..¿Que eso eso?..-Dijo Hagrid, al ver que los Inferis se iban al lago..

-..Es Fawkes..-Dijo Meredith y Harry al mismo tiempo, mientras sonreian, pues ahora el Ave Fenix parecia alejar a los Inferis.. _**(La verdad es que no se si le temen al fuego o no, pero como Rowling no dio muchos detalles de como desacerse de ellos, tengo que inventarmelo).. **_

Despues de unos minutos el lugar ya estaba solitario de nuevo, pero ahora habia otro problema el Primer Ministro aparecia a unos pocos metros de distancia, y parecia caminar rumbo a Hogwarts con un sin fin de Aurores..

-..MaGonagall tenemos que hablar..Me acabo de enterar que sus alumnos han sido evacuados, ¿Pero que demonios?.. Potter.. Creimos que estabas, pero el dijo que..-Dijo el hombre al llegar a un lado de la maestra despues vio como Harry salia de entre la multitud que intentaba ocultarlo..

-..¿Quien?..-Pregunto Harry.. ¿Pues si a el le habia llegado algo, tal vez a Ginny igual?..

-..Snape, vino hace unos minutos, bueno un Vociferador, dijo que Potter habia muerto, que ya no teniamos esperanzas..-Dijo uno de los Aurores..

Meredith que estaba cerca del Primer Ministro, se movio de inmediato, intentando ocultarse tras Charlie que no entendia que pasaba.. Un Auror, de la misma estatura de Charlie salio de entre la multitud para mirar a Meredith con una sonrisa.. La chica parecia nerviosa y se alejo demaciado.. Una especie de nota callo del cielo de la nada, y la letra de Snape aparecio..

_Potter, ya que pareces resistir, toda aquella persona cercana a ti, correra las consecuenicas.. Espero que te hayas despedido adecuadamente de tu esposa, por que no la volveras a ver.. _

Mientras Lupin parecia leer, el contenido de la nota, algo parecido a un temblor se sintio en toda la zona, el lago comenzo a moverse, burbujeaba freneticamente, el bosque prohibido se movia sin sesar, y el cielo parecia oscurecerse por completo las estrellas y la luz de la luna comenzo a desparecer lentamente..

-..¿Que esta pasando?..-Dijo Rufus Scrimgeour mientras sus aurores parecian cubrirlo, todos sacaron sus varitas, mientras los Centauros que aun estaban ahi, parecian demaciado temerosos de volver al bosque, sacaron sus flecas y arcos mientras apuntaban al bosque..

Mientras los magos apuntaban al cielo, al bosque y al lago, pues estaban seguros de que eran Dementores, tal vez gigantes, y de nuevo inferis.. ¿Donde estaba Fawkes cuando lo necesitaban?.. Ahora parecia que se lo habia tragado la tierra..

-..¿Que demonios es eso?..-Dijo Ron al ver que algo muy extraño parecia salir del lago, una especie de burbuja plateada salia del agua, una igual del bosque y ahora justo arriba de ellos aparecio segundos despues..

Por unos segundos, todo se quedo quieto, Harry podia sentir que sus pulmones se quedaban si aire, todo fue tan rapido, vio su vida pasar en un minuto, cuando Hagrid le decia que era un Mago, cuando conocio a Ron y los Weasley, cuando conocio a Hermione, Neville y a Malfoy, cuando salio ileso de Voldemort en el segundo año, cuando conocio a Sirius, cuando El ED le daba su apoyo, cuando beso a Ginny por primera vez, cuando ella le daba el si, para casarse, y ahora cuando le decia que era padre..

Algo en su interior parecia abandonarlo por completo, ahora se daba cuenta de que flotaba, giro la cabeza un poco, y se dio cuenta de que todos ahi estaban igual, al parecer las burbujas los habian atrapado, todos parecian torpes con sus movimientos intentaban sostener las varitas en las manos, pero parecian resbalar..

Estubieron asi por unos segundos pues, por algunas razon, la esfera parecia que habia explotado y todos habian caido al suelo, algunos heridos, otros con ningun rasguño..

Ron grito con desesperacion pues Hermione parecia que no respiraba, o lo hacia con dificultad, mientras todos se levantaban e intentaban tranquilizar a Ron, Harry observo a todos... La Orden le daba su apoyo, sin saber que pasaba, El ED igual, aun que algunos de sus integrantes sabian lo que pasaba, pero aun asi se arriesgaban y ahora se habian unido a ellos, el Fuerte, el Ministro, Hagrid, los Centauros y muchos mas, si eso habia pasado solo por que no se habian entregado, que pasaria despues..

El miedo le entro.. Tenia que protejer a su familia, ahora un bebe dependia de el.. Sin darse cuenta, grito, lo que jamas penso que haria..

-..YO SOY EL ELEJIDO..-Todos lo observaron mientras Ron aun intentaba que Hermione reaccionaba pues ya le habia encontrado el pulso..-ME BUSCAN POR ESO, QUIEREN DESACERSE DE MI, Y AHORA DE USTEDES, SOLO POR QUE ME AYUDAN, TENGO QUE PENSAR EN MI FAMILIA, EN GINNY, EN.. MI..HIJO..-Dijo este con un poco de miedo al ver la exprecion de los Señores Weasley, pues lo observaban con una especie de mirada de ternura pero a la vez de preocupacion..-..SE COMO DESACERME DE VOLDEMORT, Y EL NO PUEDE HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIR QUE LO HAGA.. PERO SI, CONTINUA CON ESTO..-Se quedo callado ya no tenian las agallas suficientes para continuar, ¿Que le diria Dumbledore, lo habia traicionado, lo habia decepcionado?. A la primer oportunidad de Voldemort y sus seguidores el chico se habia acovardado.. O tal vez, por que necesitaba ayuda, lo sabia, ahora la mision era de el solo, no de Dumbledore.. Su vida y de las personas a las que amaba estaban en juego.. Por esa razon habia hablado..-DUMBLEDORE, ME CONTO TODO..

-..Harry..¿Quieres decir que, Dumbledore lo sabia?..-Dijo Lupin mirando al chico a los ojos que ahora tenia rojos por el llanto..

-..Claro que lo sabia, asi que todo esto de "Ayuda al chico a vivir" era mas, una mision.. ¿Cuando pensabas decirme, hee?.. Pero que estoy haciendo, esto no deberia decirtelo a ti, si no a el..-Dijo Meredith molesta, respiraba rapidamente..

Minutos despues La Orden parecia discutir con el retrato de Dumbledore quien simplemente parecia, reponder a todas las preguntas y gritos que los miembros de la Orden y el propio Ministro de Magia le hacian al hombre, la sonrisa de Dumbledore se habia borrado por completo minutos antes cuando se dio cuenta de la intencion de la visita..

-..¿Cuando pensabas decirme, hee, cuando, claro no te importa lo que le pasa al chico, pero yo, soy tu nieta, o sera que no te importo?..-Decia Meredith una y otra vez, fue la primera en entrar a la Oficina seguida de ella, La Orden y Rufus Scrimgeour...

-..Meredith, te pedi un favor, si no hiciste las preguntas adecuadas, en su momento no es mi culpa..-Dijo Dumbledore ahora un poco mas serio y cansado de tener que decir eso una y otra vez..

-..No es tu culpa, hee, NO ES TU CULPA, claro nunca es tu culpa..-Grito Meredith..

-..Calmate..-Dijo Charlie mientras la abrazaba..

-..Albus, Es un niño, entiendo que no querias decir nada, pero, el no esta lo suficientemente entrenado para ganarle a Quien-ya-sabes..-Dijo Arthur Weasley..

-..El sabe lo, suficiente para ganarle..-Dijo este mirando a Harry quien no le devolvia la mirada.. Se sentia apenado, habia traicionado al hombre, pero despues de pensarlo mucho, el no sabia mucho de como ganarle, estaba de acuerdo, sabia cosas que nadia mas lo sabia, pero a comparacion de Dumbledore o de cualquiera mas dentro de la oficina, el era el que menos sabia sobre como defenderse de las artes oscuras, si sabia hacer un Patronus, pero eso no le ayudaria con Voldemort.. Necesitaba ayuda lo sabia ademas, no deseaba morir, queria estar con Ginny y su hijo, para siempre..

-..Dejemos de tonterias, quieren.. Yo no voy a ganarle solo, esa es la verdad, tengo que pensar en el bien de Ginny, de mi hijo.. En especial en el..-Dijo el chico de la nada, Dumbledore se quedo helado al verlo hablar asi, parecia un hombre mayor, mas para la edad que tenia..-..Esta es la verdad, hay unos objetos que Voldemort utilizo para manterse con vida, por eso es que nunca se fue, cuando yo tenia 1 año de edad, por eso es que no van a lograr matarlo, por que es inmortal, el.. Necesitamos desacernos de esos objetos, para despues desacernos de el..-Se quedo callado por unos minutos, el sol ya comenzaba aparecer a lo lejos.. ¿Ginny estaria bien?.. Ademas tenia una herida en el adomen, y le ardia.. La mayoria del Fuerte se habia transladado a San Mungo junto con Ron quien, habia confesado minutos atras, (Cuando se le pregunto por que le preocupaba tanto Hermione pues la chica ya habia despertado pero este insistia en que debia verla un Sanador, Len se habia ofrecido pero este se habia negado), que Hermione estaba embarazada, y Len como los demas estubieron de acuerdo en que era mejor San Mungo..

Rufus Scrimgeour y La Orden, lo miraron, Harry podia sentir la mirada de decepcion de Dumbledore justo en su nuca, habia contado sobre los Horocrux, sentia que Dumbledore estaba molesto, pero no le importaba, ahora lo unico que queria era ver a Ginny, saber que estaba bien, que no les habia pasado nada, ahora solo le importaba su vida, la de Ginny y su hijo.. No le importaba mas la promesa de no contarle nada a nadie sobre la mision, que le habia echo a Dumbledore un año atras.. La unica promesa que queria cumplir era la que le habia echo a Ginny, cuando se habia convertido en su mujer, (en la boda de Biil y Fleur) y el dia que se habian casado.. "Estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase"..

-..Bueno, en ese caso, hay que comenzar por buscar esas cosas que dices Potter..-Dijo Ojo Loco..

-..¿Tienes idea de donde pueden estar?..-Pregunto Lupin..

-..Se que podrian ser, pero su localizacion, no la se..

-..Bueno, por lo menos ya es algo..-Dijo Tonks.. Despues de darles una breve explicacion sobre ellos la Orden salia de la Oficina.. Meredith y Charlie aun estaban ahi con Harry, Scrimgeour, Jonh (El auror), y el retrato de Dumbledore, el cual ahora parecia abandonar el retrato con tristeza.. Tal vez no deseaba ver a Harry..

-..Si no te molesta me gustaria ayudar...-Scrimgeour..

-..Eso seria muy bueno..-Dijo Harry..

-..Pide lo que quieras..

-..Proteja a Ginny, y a mi hijo..

-..Echo..Jonh..-Dijo y el auror se acerco a ellos..-Necesito que vigiles, a..

-..Ginny Potter, esta embarazada.. Esta en el 12 de Grimmauld Place..

-..Bien..

-..Vamonos Harry, sera mejor que te veaz esa herida, Ginny es una Weasley y es igual a mi madre, si te ve llegar asi, se pondra histerica y le hara mal..-Dijo Charlie tomando a Harry por el brazo, y es que el chico tenia la mirada fija en el retrato de Dumbledore, este esperaba que el ex-director apareciera y le gritara, pero no pasaba nada..

-..No esperen, quiero saber si estan bien..-Dijo Harry por el pasillo..

-...Harry tienes que verte esa herida..-Dijo Len quien ayudaba a Harry a cominar y es que ya se habia desangrado mucho que el chico estaba muy devil..

-..Por favor..-Con ojos de suplica..

-..Esta bien, pero sera una parada rapida y despues nos vamos..

-..Echo..

-..Despues de ti.. Potter..-Dijo Jonh, mientras Len ayudaba a Harry a entrar en la Chimenea de la que era antes la Oficina de MaGonagall..

_**---Fin Flash Back--- **_

Harry ahora estaba siendo examinado por un Sanador de San Mungo, Jonh habia regresado a Grimmauld Place para vigilar a Ginny, Ron y Hermione, la cual estaba bien, y su bebe, estaban ahi aun lado de Harry, mientras el chico les contaba lo que habia pasado en la Oficina de MaGonagall..

-..Wow..¿Y no te dijo nada, ni te vio a los ojos?..-Dijo Ron cuando Harry termino de contarles todo con lujo de detalles en especial el echo de que Dumbledore evitaba mirarlo a los ojos..

-..No, pero aun si senti su mirada en mi nuca..-Dijo este con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

-..Bueno por lo menos, las cosas seran mas faciles ahora, ¿no?.. De seguro La Orden ya debe de haber encontrado los demas Horocrux..-Continuo hablando Hermione..

-..Tal vez.. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Ginny y mi hijo..-Dijo Harry justo cuando se levantaba de la cama, con rumbo a una Chimenea para aparecer en Grimmauld Place..

-..Te comprendo, yo la verdad, haria lo mismo..-Dijo Ron justo cuando el trio entro a la Chimenea.. Para segundos despues aparecer en la casa la cual estaba solitaria.. Jonh estaba sentado en el sofa mirando la ventana que daba hacia la calle.. Charlie estaba aun lado de Meredith quien parecia leer un viejo libro de hechizos, tal vez intentaba leer todo lo posible pues si volvian a enfrentarse con Inferis, esta vez queria saber como desacerse de ellos..

Los dos elfos Dobby y Kreacher parecian jugar entre si, para ver quien haria la cena.. Las horas habian pasado y la noche ya comenzaba a llegar, pero aun asi los Dementores seguian ahi afuera..

Cuando Harry llego a la casa, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Ginny, todos dentro de la casa, contestaron con una señal hacia las habitaciones de la casa, mientras Ron y Hermione se quedaban abajo y comian algo, Harry subio las escalera tan rapido que casi se cae y choca con Neville quien parecia un poco cansado, dio las buenas noches y abrio la puerta de la habitacion donde Ginny parecia dormir tranquilamente, chica se habia quedado dormida de lado con la esfera por un lado que ahora daba la vista de la habitacion, con el entrando, el chico se quito los zapatos y la abrazo, para minutos despues quedarse dormido, con una mano justo en ensima del vientre de Ginny.. (Como si quisiera abrazar a su hijo)..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que les parece mas curis no podria ser?. Jejeje.. Bueno nos leemos la proxima semana.. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	31. El hechizo final 1ra parte capi 26

**Paola: Hola bueno gracias y pues si estubo curis, la verdad,jeje, en fin, espero te guste este capitulo.. **

**lunitapola: Hola, bueno pues Harry ya maduro, siiiiiiiiii.. Jejeje.. **

**rosycarmen: Bueno, hasta que te apareces; jeje, en fin, espero que no sea la ultima vez que me dejas mensaje ok.. **

**alejandra: Bueno, pues si, romantico y bello.. Personalmente, creo que fue cursi, pero eso es lo que nos facina, no.. jeje.. **

**hermioneyron: Gracias por leerme, de verdad.. Espero que este capitulo te gusto tanto como el otro..**

**Jeniffer Weasley: Sii Harry en su roll de papa, que lindo:), en fin, espero te guste.. **

**Brokenheart Roa: Pues veraz Jonh es un viejo amigo de Meredith, es, un ex-novio.. **

**Capitulo 26 - El hechizo final 1ra parte**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los dias siguientes fueron casi iguales, nadie podia salir del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place sin compañia de uno o tres aurores, La Orden junto con el Fuerte salian constantemente de la casa para lograr encontrar los "objetos" que Harry les habia comentado la noche que habia soltado toda la informacion sobre la mision y el plan que mantenia con Albus Dumbledore, hasta el momento solo habian encontrado uno, el Primer Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour ayudaba bastanta en la busqueda de Voldemort, pues Harry sabia que aunque lograran encontrar y desacerse de los Horrocrux, aun asi necesitaban encontrar a Voldemort para terminar con el por completo, la neblina al igual que el frio se habia apoderado del ambiente de todo Londres, los Muggles creian que se trataba de un ciclon o un pequeño huracan que azotaba el pais, pero la causa eran los Dementores los cuales parecian aumentar dia a dia..

-..Harry, mi abuelo quiere hablar contigo..-Dijo Meredith, esa misma mañana; la chica acababa de regresar de Hogwarts, despues de casi un mes, Albus Dumbledore habia logrado aceptar que la Orden se enterara y ayudara con la mision..

-..¿Me veo bien?..-Pregunto Harry mientras se arreglaba el cabello..

-..Te vez bien..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, la chica se encontraba arriba de la cama leyendo mientras miraba a Harry de reojo, el chico se encontraba nervioso por el encuentro con Dumbledore.. ¿Quien sabe, que podria decirle?.. Harry dejo el cepillo por un lado mientras miraba a Ginny con tristeza..-..Harry, el quiere hablar contigo, todo va a estar bien...-Dijo la chica levantandose de la cama y mirando a Harry a los ojos mientras el chico la miraba..

Aun que Harry volvia a peinarse, habia algo de tristeza en sus ojos, la chica lo noto de inmediato, era preocupacion, nervios, miedo, tristeza.. En esas ultimas semanas siempre que Dumbledore o la mision salian a flote en una converzacion, el chico se ponia asi.. Ginny sinitio algo en su interior, como si su corazon le hablara, le ordenara hacer algo para tranquilizar al chico, hizo lo que su mente le ordeno hacer, lo unico que sabia que le dibujaria una sonrisa en los labios a Harry, la chica se acerco a el, y lo beso con ternura, mientras Harry la abrazaba y caminaba hacia la cama, despues se dejaron caer con delicadeza sobre ella mientras se besaban apasionadamente..

Cuando se separaron, Harry tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Ginny le decia al oido..

-..¿Mejor?..-Con dulce voz..

Despues Harry le besaba el cuello, indicando que se encontraba mucho mejor.. ¿Esa era su forma de arreglar sus problemas?.. Con un beso de la chica todo volvia a su lugar, era como si al tener a Ginny entre sus brazos le calmara la mente, el corazon, etc.. Lo que el chico no sabia era que no solo eso hacia el amor que le tenia a Ginny, si no que eso lo mantenia alejado de Voldemort..

-..Deberias venir conmigo..-Dijo Harry despues de unos minutos, mirandola a los ojos con suplica..

-..¿Yo?..-Dijo Ginny dudando.. Sus padres, La Orden, y demas, estaban de acuerdo en algo, Ginny no podia salir de Grimmauld Place, por nada del mundo, se suponia que ahora buscaban a la chica para llegar a Harry.. ¿Y el chico le pedia salir?..

-..Si..-Dijo Harry con la misma mirada de suplica..

-..Harry..-Suspiro mientras le tocaba el rostro, la chica abrio la boca con toda la intencion de comentar, "¿Sabes que es peligroso?".. Pero no termino por que Harry la estaba besando ahora..

-..¡Por favor!.. Cuando estoy contigo, soy mas fuerte..-Le comento el chico de una forma tan dulce, que la chica simplemente no pudo negarse, la chica sonrio, y dijo si.. Estaban por besarse, cuando..

-..Harry, ya es hora..-Dijo Meredith quien abrio la puerta de la habitacion..

-..Si, Meredith, se que es un poco arriesgado, pero..-Dijo Harry levantandose de la cama, y alcanzando a Meredith en el pasillo..

-..Por que presiento que me vas a pedir un favor..-Dijo la chica..

-..Quiero que Ginny venga..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Que venga a donde?..-Dijo la chica extrañada..

-..Conmigo, hoy..-Dijo este mirando a los ojos a la mujer..

Meredith lo miraba como si hubiera escuchado mal, se quedo mirandolo con los ojos abiertos intentando entender las palabras.. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que de verdad el chico habia dicho eso..

-..Potter, sabes que..-Dijo la chica cruzando los brazos, no entedia, era el chico el primero en decir que Ginny necesitaba proteccion, y la tenian dentro de la casa, pero ahora queria que ella saliera de ahi..

-..Se lo que estas pensando, es peligroso, lo se, pero no has sentido que cuando estas con alguien, eres invensible..-Dijo este con mirada de suplica..

-..Ahora intentas chantejearme..-Dijo esta divertida..

-..¿Crees que pueda?..-Dijo este con una sonrisa..

-..Tienen 10 minutos..-Dijo la mujer despues de unos segundo de silencio, despues le cerro un ojo mientras bajaba a la Sala Grimmauld Place, el chico estaba feliz, Ginny estaria con el para darle su apoyo.. Lo que no sabia es que esa salida, le causaria problemas a todos..

-..Haces trampa..-Decia Charlie mientras jugaba con Jonh, mientras estos dos jugaban Poker..

-..¡Claro que no!.. ¿Meredith algunas vez he echo trampa?..-Dijo Jonh defendiendose, justo cuando vio que la chica bajaba las escaleras..

-..Si..Todo el tiempo..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa..

-..Lo vez..-Dijo Charlie triunfante..

-..Oigan chicos, hay cambio de planes..-Dijo la chica despues de unos minutos..

-..Por que presiento que eso incluye mi dia de descanso..-Dijo Jonh con una sonrisa..

-..Deja de quejarte..-Le dijo Charlie..-¿Que pasa ahora?..

-..Harry, quiere que Ginny, lo acompañe hoy con mi abuelo.. Segun el, con ella es invensible..

-..Quiero ver que se enfrente a Inferis.. A ver si es invensible..-Dijo Jonh pues el chico se habia desecho de unos cuantos la noche anterior, y habia terminado algo herido, y ahora estaba descansando en Grimmauld Place..

-..Recuerdame por que, dejamos que te quedes aqui..-Dijo Charlie intentando no golpear a Jonh..

-..Por que tu madre es muy amable, y me ofrecio asilo..-Dijo Jonh triunfante..

-..Si, mi madre.. Olvidaba que le caes bien a mi madre..-Dijo Charlie..

-..Bueno ya, uno de ustedes tendra que venir..-Dijo Meredith..

-..Que lo haga el, yo estoy mal..-Poniendo cara de moribundo..

-..Covarde..-Comentaron Meredith y Charlie..

-..Bien estamos listo..-Dijo Harry justo a tiempo..

-..Bien..Si Molly pregunta, le dices que, salimos al Ministerio..-Dijo Meredith por 5ta vez en 2 minutos..

-..Si, si, vayanse..-Dijo Jonh, el hombre ya estaba algo molesto de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez..-Suerte Potter, la vas a necesitar..

Harry sonrio timidamente, si ya estaba nervioso, ahora se encontraba temeroso.. Justo cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, MaGonagall, los estaba esperando, Ginny le deseo suerte a Harry y este camino lentamente hacia la Oficina de Direccion.. No sabia que esperar de Dumbledore, tal vez lo trataria como a un covarde, o como a un traidor..

-..Bien, los dejo solos..-Dijo MaGonagall justo cuando la pequeña figura de Dumbledore asomo el rostro por el retrato, Harry se quedo ahi parado, no queria moverse de ahi, queria ver el rostro del hombre cuando lo viera..

Harry imagino que Dumbledore lo rechazaria, o simplemente le gritaria.. Pero no fue asi, el hombre al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba ahi, lo saludo, como se saluda a un viejo amigo que no hayas visto en años, con una sonrisa y un..

-..¿Como has estado?..-Dijo el hombre mirando a Harry a los ojos, atravez de sus lente de media luna..

Harry por instinto, contesto algo extrañado de la actitud tranquila de Dumbledore..-Bien, ¿Y usted?..

-..Bueno, no me puedo quejar..-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa le indico a Harry sentarse y mientras este tomaba asiento..-¿Como esta Ginny, y tu hijo?..

Harry se quedo casi helado, ahora venian los reclamos, pero no fue asi..

-..Bien, se encuentran bien..-Dijo el chico mirando al hombre a los ojos..

-..Me alegro..-Dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa, despues de unos segundos de no saber que decir, el silencio reino ahi..-Harry.. No sabia que la mision era demaciado para ti.. Pero una parte de la mision esta completa..

-..¿A que se refiere?..

-..Harry, esa noche demostraste que el amor es lo que te importa.. Y eso es un punto a nuestro favor, para ganar..

-..Dice que, esperaba que yo hiciera esto..

-..Si, creo que si.. Estoy orgulloso de ti..

-..Gracias..-Dijo Harry dudando de eso, despues sonrio al ver la sonrisa de Dumbledore..

..Dime, ademas de querer sobre-protejer a tu familia.. ¿Que otro sentimiento, has tenido?..

-..Pues..

-..Dime no sientes algo de poder cuando estas con Ginny..

-..Si..

-..¿Que poder exactamente?..

-..Como si, pudiera desacerme de miles de Dementores o como si, pudiera desacerme de Voldemort..

-..Excelente..

-..Pero eso que tiene que ver..

-.No entiendes..

-..Sinceramente no..

-..Mira, cuando la visitaste hace unos meses y Minerva los atrapo, habias dicho que lograste desacerte de ellos cuando la besaste.. ¿Lo recuerdas?..

Harry le habia comentado eso meses atras, jamas creyo que Dumbledore le pusiera tanta atencion..

-..Si, pero..

-..Tendra que estar contigo cuando, mates a Voldemort..

-..¿Por que?..

-..Si eres mas fuerte cuando estas con ella, y logras desacerte de unos Dementores, entonces lograras desacerte de Voldemort..

-..Pero es arriesgado..

-..Lo se, lo se, pero, como acabas de decir, eres mas fuerte cuando estas con ella, ¿No es asi?..

-..Si..

-..Entonces..

-..Esta embarazada, si le pasa algo..

-..Por la misma razon, por la que la protejes nadie puede hacerle daño..

La puerta se abrio y Meredith entro..

-..Harry es hora de irnos.. Molly no tarda en llegar, y no quiero que se de cuenta de que Ginny esta aqui, con los gritos de MaGonagall ya tuve suficiente..

-..Harry piensa en lo que te dije, podria ayudarte mucho..-Dijo Dumbledore justo cuando Harry salia de la habitacion..

-..¿De que hablaban?..-Pregunto Meredith rumbo a la Chimenea donde Charlie y Ginny los esperaban..

-..Una teoria, sobre como desacerme de Voldemort..-Dijo Harry..

Las horas habian pasado, y Harry ahora parecia charlar con La Orden, el Fuerte, el ED y el Ministerio completo..

-..Bien, entonces tu poder es el amor..-Dijo Jonh..

-..Si..-Dijo Harry..

-..Y Dumbledore piensa que si Ginny esta contigo, podras matar a Quien-tu-sabes..-Dijo Molly..

-..Si..-Harry solo contestaba si, a todo lo que le decian..

-..Es una teoria o esta confirmado..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Confirmado..-Dijo Harry..

-..Bien, haremos esto, ellos no van a ir a duelo a menos que no esten entrenados, asi que Jonh, encargate de como protejer a Ginny mientras pelea.. Meredith tu de Harry.. Y nosotros del resto..-Dijo Lupin..

Los siguientes dias fueron casi iguales, entrenaban y leeia sobre todo lo que podian sobre la magia oscura y como vencerla con el amor, aun que no habia mucho sobre ese tema en los libros, el echo de que los padres de Harry hubieran echo algo similar les ayudaba.. Todo iba bien, los Dementores habian desaparecido por fin.. Pero esa paz, no duraria mucho..

Una noche cuando todos dormian profundamente despues de un dia muy pesado, las cosas se salieron de lugar.. Un gran ruido se escucho por toda la casa, e hizo que las paredes temblaran..

-..Andando, no es un simulacro..-Dijo Meredith al abrir la puerta de la habitacion de Harry y Ginny, ambos chicos se miraron asustados..

-..¿Que esta pasando?..-Dijo Harry no entendia por que todos salian con varitas y parecian entrar a la chimenea para ir rumbo al Ministerio.. Y por que decia que no era un simulacro..

La casa temblo ligeramente, y los retratos comenzaron a despertar..

-..Intentan entrar.. No creo que soporte mucho, es.. Una casa antigua, y no esta acostumbrada a este trato, asi que, nos iremos al Ministerio, y despues a Hogwarts..

-..Por que no directamente..

-..Necesitamos, llegar a un lugar seguro, reunir tropas y despues irnos, asi que entren.. Ginny tu iras con Jonh y yo contigo Harry..

-..Meredith andando..-Dijo Charlie quien ya la tomaba del brazo para entrar a la chimenea..

-..Pero..

-..Lupin se ira con el..-Dijo Jonh..

-..Bueno.. Suerte..-Dijo Meredith justo antes de girar en las llamas verdes..

-..Ginny, vamos..-Dijo Jonh.. Ginny sonrio a Harry y justo cuando las llamas verdes comenzaban a verse, le dijo.. "Te amo"..

Las ventanas se rompieron, ahora unos Mortifagos y Dementores parecian entrar..

-..Harry andando..-Dijo Lupin..

Harry sentia que su corazon se partia en dos, en todos esos dias no se habia apartado de Ginny por nada del mundo, (Generalmente se bañaba con ella), y ahora, aun que solo eran unos segundos, se encontraba lejos de lo que lo mantenia fuerte..

Harry escoltado por Lupin, entro a la chimenea despues de que Ginny desapareciera, justo a tiempo cuando un Dementor se acercaba a ellos, pero antes de que uno de sus largos y huesudos dedos tocaran el rostro de Harry, este ya habia aparecido en el Ministerio dando vueltas en las llamas verdes, sentia que el peligro se habia apartado de ellos, pero su cicatriz comenzo a arder como nunca, y antes de que pudiera visualizar el lugar, estaba siendo sacado con brusquedad de la chimenea al igual que Lupin, y ahora veia los rostros de las personas que los sostenian..

Harry sintio que la luz de las varitas que en ese momento les iluminaban las caras, lo dejarian aturdido por unos minutos, escucho que alguien gritaba.. "Lo tenemos".. Justo cuando vieron su cicatriz en forma de rayo, todos los hombres que los rodeaban, tenian el aspecto que Harry reconocio de inmediato, Mortifagos, esas caras palidas y demacradas, solo podian ser de ellos, pero su teoria se confirmo cuando Severus Snape aparecio ante el..

Snape se acerco lentamente al chico, con una sonrisa triunfante mientras parecia mirar a los que acaban de atrapar de arriba, abajo, como si fueran basura..

-..Potter.. El Señor Tenebroso, estara feliz de verte..-Dijo este tocando su cicatriz con su varita, provocando le ardiara un poco mas..

-..Yo no..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y soportando el dolor..

-..Mocoso..-Dijo Snape tomo su varita la apunto hacia el, estaba a punto de hacerle algo cuando..

-..Severus...-Dijo una voz que provenia de la oscuridad.._"Es su voz".._Penso Harry, y su cicatriz ardio de nuevo, sentia que su cabeza podia estallar en cualquier momento, su corazon latio rapidamente.. Voldemort estaba ahi, al parecer deseando, esperando con ansias la llegada del chico.. Se acerco lentamente ha Harry que ahora miraba al hombre con rabia..-..Potter.. Vaya, no crei que fuera tan facil atraparte..

-..¿Quien dice que me ha atrapado?..-Dijo Harry con con una sonrisa.. Al parecer esa sonrisa de triunfo que el chico sontenia aun ante la desgracia era peor que nada para los Mortiagos y Voldemort propio..

-..Potter, Potter, siempre haciendote el heroe, por que no aprendes y te quedas callado por una vez en.. Lo que te queda de vida.. Llevenlo con los otros..-Dijo despues tocando el rostro de Harry el chico sintio las manos heladas de Voldemort, aparto su cabeza de el, mientras respiraba rapidamente, e intentaba pensar en Ginny, por alguna razon la mano de Voldemort parecia quemarle ahora cuando volvio a intentar tocar el rostro de Harry, se alejo de el y ordeno a sus sirvientes justo antes de que Nagini se paseara por el suelo justo aun lado de los pies del ojiverde, para llegar hasta los brazos de su amo..

Justo como Harry penso, antes de meterlos a una habitacion ha el como a Lupin les quitaron las varitas.. Cuando Harry entro sintio que alguien corrio abrazarlo el aroma a flores lo hizo sentirse seguro de nuevo, mientras besaba a Ginny, que lo abrazaba con fuerza..

-..¿Que fue lo que paso?..-Pregunto Lupin segundos despues..

-..Mataron a Rufus Scrimgeour..-Dijo el Señor Weasley con mirada triste..

-..¿Que..Pero?..-Dijo Harry cuando se aparto de Ginny, el chico estaba confundido.. Claro que eso explicaba como es que, ahora Voldemort y sus sirviente se sentian tan seguros en el Ministerio..

-..Llegamos y el, estaba en el suelo, uno a uno nos fueron atrapando.. Como fuiste el ultimo, no te diste cuenta..-Dijo Tonks con mirada triste.. Al parecer todos en la habitacion estaban asi.. Su plan de un lugar seguro se habia acabado, despues de Grimmauld Place, el Ministerio era buena opcion claro que siempre quedaba Hogwarts, pero como saldrian de ahi, si ya los tenian atrapados, algo en su cabeza comenzo a dar vueltas, sentia que Voldemort podia estar en su cabeza, asi que intento no pensar en nada del Plan..

Harry tenia la mirada perdida, intentando no pensar en nada, era mejor pensar en cual pata de las sillas que habia ahi, era mas corta, que otra cosa, sabia que tarde o templano esa actitud podria enfadar a Voldemort, apesar de que Ginny le tomaba la mano, como diciendole.. "_Todo esta bien".. _El chico simplemente ya no reaccionaba, intentaba no pensar en nada, ni en Ginny, ni en su hijo, era mejor por ahora, dejarlos aun lado..

Era el final de todos, Voldemort se habia adueñado del Ministerio, incluso tal vez del mundo magico ahora.. ¿Que iba a pasar?.. ¿Que iba a hacer?..

¿Que les parece?.. La segunda parte aun esta en proceso, asi que, tardare un tiempo mas, en publicar, creo que el final se acerca.. CLARO SOLO SI USTEDES LO QUIEREN.. :)


	32. El hechizo final 2da parte capi 26

**Capitulo 26 - El hechizo final 2da parte**

**¡Por fin sabran por que era importante el Fuerte en esta historia!.. "Fan-Fics, unidos, jamas seran vencidos".. Bueno, como estoy segura de que mi cerebro ya no da para mas, por lo menos, no este fin de semana, pues les pongo este capitulo.. Solo como una probadita de que lo viene.. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era el final de todos, Voldemort se habia adueñado del Ministerio, incluso tal vez del mundo magico.. ¿Que iba a pasar, que iban a hacer?.. _"Estando ahi como prisioneros nada".. _Pensaba Harry.. Pero hasta el momento nadie se habia dado cuenta de que no todos estaba ahi, por que el Fuerte no se encontraba esa noche en Grimmauld Place.. Tal vez ellos eran su salvacion, pero solo eran 6 contra 20 o tal vez mas.. ¿Seria el Fuerte lo suficientemente "fuerte" para ganarle a Voldemort, o por lo menos para sacarlos de ahi a la Orden como al ED?..

No pasaron dos minutos cuando, la puerta del lugar se abrio de nuevo y Draco Malfoy entraba al lugar junto con Rita Stekeer, los dos muy delgados y casi demacrados, parecia que nos los trataban muy bien..

-..¿Que hace Malfoy aqui, que no se supone que esta con ellos?..-Dijo Ron en voz baja, mientras miraba como es que trataban al rubio, pues lo trataban peor de como lo habian tratado a ellos..

-..Oigan, solo hay un guardia que cuida la puerta..-Dijo Hermione de la nada..

-..Si, pero tiene varita, Weasley..-Dijo Meredith, mirando a Hermione pues la castalla imaginaba que siendo ellos mas que el guardia, podrian salir de ahi...-¡Hay no!..-Dijo la chica de la nada, ahora se daba cuenta de quien era el que cuidaba la puerta, un.. ¿Amigo? de la chica..

-..¿Que?..-Pregunto Jonh, despues cuando observo lo que la chica miraba, entendio..

-..Jonhson..-Dijo Meredith con una sonrisa coqueta acercandose al lugar.. (La celda tenia barrotes)..-¿Pero que sorpresa?..Hace años que no te veia, mira que encontrarnos asi, en este momento..

-..¿Meredith, estas casada, que pretendes?..-Dijo el guardia mirando a la chica y despues a Charlie que estaba apunto de estallar, su esposa le coqueteaba a alguien..

-..Nada, solo recordar los buenos tiempos..-Dijo la chica mientras intentaba que el guardia no se diera cuenta de que ahora Hermione y Ron intentaban quitarle la varita..

-..¿Quien es ese idiota?..-Dijo Charlie sin prestar atencion a que su esposa los sacaria de ahi..

-..Un, mm¿casi ex-novio?..-Dijo Jonh dandose cuenta de que Charlie se pondria como loco.. ¿Otro ex-novio?.. ¿Cuantos ex-novios debia conocer el chico?..

-..Listo..-Dijo Ron justo cuando se sento aun lado de su hermano que ahora parecia tener toda la intencion de golpear al tipo que ahora le hacia ¿Cariñitos a su esposa?..

-..¿Lo tienes?..-Dijo Hermione sentandose aun lado de Ron, despues..-Ahora..-Dijo la chica y el chico apunto al guardia que en ese momento cayo al suelo hecho una barra de hielo humana..-Perfecto..-Dijo la chica dandole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo..

-..¿Que fue eso?..-Se escucho una voz entre la oscuridad..

-..Nada..-Dijo Nevielle imitando la voz del guardia que ahora estaba paralizado.. (Su habilidad para imitar voces habia mejorado desde la ultima vez)..-Se me callo el.. Zapato..-Comento despues..

-..¿Zapato?..-Se escucho la misma voz..

-..Si.. es que, tengo pies chicos y estos zapatos son grandes..-Comento despues Nevielle intentaba sonar coherente..

-..¡Ah!..-Susurro la voz y despues se escucharon pasos que se alejaban..

-..Nos salvamos hee..-Dijo Ron mirando a todos, despues la varita se la pasaron a Lupin..

-..¿Creen que se salvaron?..Dentro de diez minutos vendra otro a cambiar el turno..-Murmurro Draco quien tenia la mirada perdida..

-..¿Que es lo que te pasa Malfoy, por que, estas aqui?..-Pregunto Tonks..

-..Creen que soy un traidor, hace 5 meses intente salirme de esto, y.. Bueno, ahora me tratan como aun prisionero..-Dijo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos..

-..Vaya, asi que era cierto lo que pense, ustedes estan casados..-Dijo una, Rita ahora escribia en una hoja (Al estilo Muggle), una historia, con el titulo.. "La boda del Elegido"..-¿Diganme, como fue?..-Mirando a Harry y a Ginny, esperando la respuesta..

-..Deje eso, vieja loca..-Grito Draco..

-..Jovencito, esto saldra al aire.. Mas te vale ser amable conmigo..-Dijo Rita acercandose a Draco..

-..No se da cuenta de que moriremos aqui..Nadie saldra con vida.. Nadie, ni yo..-Dijo Draco ahora observaba a todos..-Voldemort juega con sus victimas antes de matarlas.. Y el tenernos aqui, es una divercion para el..-Mirando a todos los presentes que ahora lo observaban con miedo..

Si eso era cierto, no habia esperanzas, salvo..

_**----------oo----------**_

-..¿Debe ser una broma, para que meter la cabeza dentro de un Leon?..-Decia Samantha sin entender por que ha Len le gustaba la idea de ver aun Muggle que intentaba "jugar" con un Leon, sin que este le comiera la cabeza.. ¿Ademas por que le llamaban ha eso una divercion?..

-..Los Muggles lo hacen por divercion, estan locos lo se..-Decia Len..

-..¿Que paso aqui?..-Murmuro Alejandra al entrar a Grimmauld Place justo minutos despues de que La Orden como el ED fuera "Secuestrado" por Voldemort, los Dementores y Mortifagos habian desaparecido, pero la casa se encontraba casi destruida..

-..¿Hey, Black, que paso aqui?..-Pregunto Fran al ver que Sirius mostraba la cara en el retrato..

-..Bueno, lo que recuerdo fue que, todos parecian salir de aqui.. Entraron Dementores, y Mortifagos..-Dijo Sirius controlando el miedo, pues aun recordaba como es que los Dementores casi se trabagan el retrato..

-..¿Y La Orden, y los demas?..-Pregunto Jennifer...

-..Ellos, se fueron, comentaron que irian a Hogwarts..-Dijo Sirius..

-..Bueno, pues hay que ir para alla..-Dijo Carolane..

Minutos despues ya estaban en la escuela, donde MaGonagall y Hagrid, comentaban no saber nada.. ¿Harry y compañia, habian desaparecido?..

_**----------oo----------**_

Voldemort intentaba por todos los medios posibles entrar en la mente de Harry¿Que habia pasado, por que le habia quemado la mano, cuando lo habia tocado?.. No tenia sentido, se suponia que ya no tenia problemas con eso, no desde que tenia su cuerpo.. Tenia que saber que pasaba, _"Tal vez se proteje con un hechizo¿Pero cual?"_.. Se decia Voldemort..

Solo habia una forma debia averiguarlo, de la unica forma que sabia que funcionaria, torturando al chico..

-..Traigan a Potter..-Dijo Voldemort..Despues de unos minutos Harry era llevado con Voldemort casi arrastrando, cuando por fin llego hasta el lugar donde el tipo lo esperaba con una sonrisa lo dejaron caer al suelo.. Su varita cayo justo aun lado de su mano mientras Harry se levantaba y observaba todo a su alrededor..-Defiendete Potter..

"Voldemort juega con sus victimas antes de matarlas".. Las palabras de Draco Malfoy resonaban en su mente, el moriria en cualquier momento, lo sabia..

Comenzaron a caminar en circulos, ambos con las varitas en alto y listas para atacar en cualquier momento.. Voldemort sonreia ampliamente seria mas facil de lo que penso matar a Potter, aun que se encontraba muy equibocado.. El primer rayo verde le paso por un lado de la cabeza, fue un poco extraño el rayo iba directo hacia el pecho del chico pero por alguna razon, este se desvio de lugar y fue a parar muy lejos de el..

-..¿Con que clase de hechizo te pretejes Potter?..-Dijo Voldemort un poco extrañado intentando entender que pasaba, nunca antes sus hechizos se habian desviado, de echo no habia forma de que algo asi pasara..

-..Crees que voy a decirte..-Dijo este con una sonrisa era su turno de atacar.. Pero por alguna razon el hechizo que intento hacer a Voldemort solo le lastimo el brazo..

Tenia un plan, debia cumplirlo paso por paso, primero desavilitar a Voldemort y despues el hechizo final, el arma secreta que Harry guardaba dentro de si, el amor.. ¿Pero necesitaba a Ginny lo sabia?.. Sin ella, el hechizo no funcionaba..

El lugar temblo ligeramente, y tanto Voldemort como Harry parecian preocupados.. ¿Que habia pasado?..

-..Pero que tenemos aqui..-Dijo Voldemort al ver que La Orden, corria hacia ellos, ninguno con varita..-Intentan, ganarme, pero no tienen forma de denfenderse..

-..Señor, lo sentimos, es que..-Decia Snape quien corria a toda prisa, sin varita a la mano el tipo se tocaba la cabeza, al parecer lo habian golpeado..

-..No descuida, Severus, he sido un poco descuidado con ustedes, y nuestros invitados, dales sus varitas Severus..-Dijo Voldemort mirando a Harry, quien no entendia que pasaba..

-..Pero mi señor..-Dijo Bellatrix, sin entender.. La mujer acaba de llegar de la misma forma que Snape..

-..Tienen derecho a divertirse..-Dijo este hablando para sus sirvientes..

-..¡Harry!..-Grito Ginny mientras un dementor parecia hacercase a ella..

-..¡GINNY!..-Grito Harry y lanzo un patronus hacia el Dementor..

-..Asi que, ella es Ginny..-Dijo Voldemort mirando a la chica..-Tu me debes una..-Levantando su varita..

-..No espera..Matame, pero a ella no le hagas daño..-Dijo Harry interponiendose entre Ginny y Voldemort..

_"Eres patetico Potter, igual a tus padres".._Penso Voldemort.. Despues mirando a Harry y Ginny..

-..Lo siento Potter, pero no..-Dijo este apunto su varita hacia Ginny y el rayo verde que iba directo hacia la chica, se desvio, habia pasado lo mismo que con Harry.. ¿Con que clase de hechizo se protegian?..-Bien, parece que, no puedo matarte..-Dijo este mirando a Ginny, quien intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos..-Si no mueres, como mago, moriras como Muggle..-Dijo este tirando su varita por un lado, y haciendo una clase de burbuja que nadie podia pasar..-Naggini...-Dijo justo cuando su vibora se deslizaba por el suelo..-¡QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO!..

En eso momento la Orden parecia tenia sus varitas en las manos, y comenzo el duelo.. Mientras la Orden y los Mortifagos peleaban Jonh intentaba sacar a Ginny del lugar..

-..No quiero irme, debo estar con Harrry..-Dijo Ginny con suplica..

-..Ginny, si no te llevo a Hogwarts, y conseguimos ayuda, moriremos..-Dijo Jonh, en ese momento entraron en la cabina de telefono despues de salir de ahi, se transladaron a Hogwarts, el lugar estaba en completo silencio..

_**----------oo----------**_

El Fuerte se encontraba ahora cerca del Bosque Prohibido, junto con MaGonagall, los centauros y algunos gigantes.. Intentaban encontrar a Harry y compañia, pero nadie sabia nada.. Rufus Scrimgeour aparecio en la escuela justo a tiempo cuando el hombre se encontraba por alguna razon fuera del pais..

-..Rufus..¡Que bueno que llegas!.. ¿No sabes nada de Jonh, y la Orden?..-Pregunto Minerva al ver que Rufus Scrimgeour el Primer Ministro el cual por alguna razon ¿Estaba vivo, y no muerto como todos pensaban?..

-..No, de echo, no se que pasa, pero no puedo entrar al Ministerio..-Comento el hombre acercandose a la mujer junto con tres aurores..

-..¿Que?.. Esto es una locura..-Dijo la mujer al ver ahora el ambiente comenzaba ponerse tenebroso de nuevo.. Toda esa noche habia estado asi, habia neblinda y a lo lejos se podia escuchar a los hombres lobos aullar..

-..¡Señor esta vivo!..-Se escucho un grito del otro lado del lugar, Jonh junto con Ginny corrian a toda prisa..-¡¿Deber ser una trampa.. Lo vimos muerto?!..

-..¿Muerto?..-Comentaron horrorizados tanto el Fuerte, como Scrimgeour y MaGonagall..

-..Si..-Dijo Jonh mirando seriamente al hombre..

-..Jonh, has estado tomando.. ¿Cierto?..-Dijo Scrimgeour intentando entender por que su mejor auror le decia eso..

-..¿Queee?.. Nooo, dicelo Potter..-Dijo el chico, despues le pidio a Ginny que confirmara su version de los echos..

-..Ginny¿Que hacen aqui, donde estan los demas?..-Pregunto Hagrid..

-..En el Ministerio.. Volde.. Ya-saben.. Tiene el Ministerio a su poder..-Dijo la chica con mirada perdida.. ¿Que le estaria pasando a Harry en ese momento?..

-..¿Queee?...-Comentaron todos..

-..Por eso no puedo entrar..-Dijo Scrimgeour ahora todo tenia sentido..

-..¿Pero entonces como es que llegaron hasta aca?..-Dijo MaGonagall..

-..Huzamos la salida de visitantes..-Dijo Jonh..

_**----------oo----------**_

Harry, Voldemort y Nagini se encontraban atrapados en la burbuja que Voldemort habia creado.. Lupin fue el primero en querer transpasarlo, pues ahora Nagini miraba a Harry a los ojos, como intentando que este se perdiera en la profundidad de sus mirada para que de esa forma Voldemort lograra lastimar a Harry y averiguar ¿Que hechizo huzaba, para protegerse?..

Pero justo cuando Lupin tenia toda la intencion de quitarle la vibora al chico, el hombre salio volando por los aires, callendo inconciente del otro lado del lugar.. Uno a uno de la Orden, intentaba entrar a la burbuja al igual que los Mortifagos..

_"¿Que clase de burbuja era esa cosa?".. _Todos se preguntaban eso, ahora nadie peleaba.. Solo observaban, se mantenian atentos de lo que podia pasar e incluso intentaban entrar ahi ha ayudar, la Orden a Harry y los Mortifagos a su amo.. Pero era inutil nadie podia entrar..

Mientras Harry intentaba cuidarse de los ataques de Voldemort, Nagini lo mordio, el chico sentia que lo largos colmillos del animal, le lastimaban tanto la piel y sangre.. Si no moria a manos de Voldemort, lo haria por las mordidas de Nagini..

Los minutos pasaron y todo continuaba igual, Harry se protegia de Voldemort pero Nagini lo desavilitaba mas, y mas, a tal grado de que ahora su varita estaba ya casi en el suelo, pues el brazo con el que la tomaba tenia ya tantas mordidas como veneno del animal..

_**----------oo----------**_

-..Bueno ya estamos aqui..¿Como entramos todos a la vez?..-Pregunto Fran mirando a todos los presentes, habia mas de 50 personas que ahora se habian sumado a la cahusa de la guerra..

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar, el lugar temblo ligeramente y a los lejos gritos de Muggles se escucharon, pasaron de largo por donde los magos estaban y a lo lejos Gigantes aparecian..

-..Odio cuando se entromenten..-Dijo Len con una sonrisa tomo su varita y se encamino a hacia los gigantes..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El final me esta costando mas trabajo del que pense.. :( **

**Bueno aqui dejo los agradecimientos: **

**Paola: Bueno gracias por seguir apoyandome.. Y por darle el visto bueno al capitulo.. **

**Matias: Pues gracias por seguir leyendome, en serio.. **

**Fran: Gracias de verdad gracias por apoyarme y leer todos mis fics..**

**The gray princes: Gracias, por leerme.. **

**Zafiro Potter: Gracias por leerme y por darme tu apoyo.. **

**Chyntia: Gracias por leerme y espero que tu fic no tarde mucho.. **


	33. El hechizo final 3ra parte capi 26 FIN

**"Lo que todo comienza como un sueño, termina como un Fic".. ¡Gracias a todos en estos meses, por leerme!.. Capitulo ha capitulo ustedes estubieron presentes, y eso fue lo mejor para mi, como escritora, sus constantes comentarios, fueron lo mejor que me pudo pasar, pues como siempre he dicho y lo seguire diciendo, "Esto solo hes creeado para ustedes".. Este fic, ha sido realmente una buena historia, tanto ustedes como yo, nos comiamos las uñas por el siguiente capitulo, supongo que por eso es que se enamoraron de la historia.. Espero que el final, despues de tanto tiempo, le guste, intente todo lo posible por que, fuera un final que a mi me hubiera gustado leer de la propia Rowling, y espero que ese objetivo haya rendido frutos.. Con algunos de ustedes, jeje, cumpli la mayoria de edad, y sobre todo, nos moriamos por saber el final original de Harry Potter, asi como la espera de la pelicula de la Orden del Fenix.. Ahora solo nos queda esperar ver las ultimas dos peliculas, y espero verlos de nuevo en algun review de mi proximo Fic 19 años antes del Epilogo, el cual es Interactivo, creo que despues de hacer algo parecido en este, con el "Fuerte", que en realidad solo eran lectores de esta historia, comenzo a gustarme la idea de hacer las cosas asi, pues eso es algo bueno, no solo les doy las gracias por leerme, si no que les doy la oportunidad de ser parte de la historia que tanto les gusto.. Creo que esto significo algo mas que escritora/lector, pues con esto ambos, (lector y escritora), sentimos que podiamos (por lo menos en mi caso), ser mas que personas que comparten una misma afinacion, que es Harry Potter.. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos, y espero leerlos de nuevo!.. :-) **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Paola: **Bueno, pues ya sabras como se desarrolla y sobre todo como termina.. Me encuentro triste por que ya termino, pero a la vez contenta, pues eso significa que comenzare el nuevo.. Que espero quede mejor que este Fic.. ¿Crees que lo logre, o mejor dicho lo, logremos?.. Jejejeje..

**Len: **En definitiva si que Len esta loco (El del Fic heee, jeje), pero bueno, pues si los hechizos se desvian, mas emocion ¿no?.. Y pues si, apareces despues de un largo tiempo, jeje.. ¿Donde te habias perdido, que no invitaste?.. Jejeje..

**Mettew: **Bueno, pues me gustaria incluirte en el Fuerte pero, es que ya tengo el final terminado, pero descuida estaras en el Fic Interactivo - 19 años antes del epilogo.. Eso ya es un echo..

**Zafiro Potter: **Bueno, creo que el echo de que me tardara tanto, o mas bien, no me gustara como quedaba, era por el simple echo de que queria que fuera perfecto..

**Alejandra: **Pues si, los finales siempre cuestan mucho trabajo, jejeje..

**Fran: **Pues si, esta largo, pero creo que el fic lo valo, ¿no?..

**Ery Malfoy: **Bueno espero que el final de verdad les guste, o por lo menos queden conformes.. Y bueno, espero que leeas mis demas Fics.. Hee.. Sobre todo el nuevo 19 años antes del epilogo, mi primer y espero no el unico Fic interactivo, aun que claro este digamos que podria ser el primero ya que algunos lectores estan dentro la historia como miembros del Fuerte..

**Jennifer: **Bueno espero que todo el suspenso valga la pena.. ¡De verdad!, y pues ¿continuacion? de que de este fic, o del capitulo.. Por que no creo que haya continuacion, por lo menos, en un largo tiempo, quiero concentrarme en un solo Fic y ese es el de 19 años antes del epilogo..

--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--0o0o0o--

**Capitulo 26 - El hechizo final 3ra parte**

**¿El amor que se tienen Harry y Ginny, podra con el Avada Kedavra de Voldemort?.. ¿Ginny Potter muere?.. ¡El niño que vivio premiado!.. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Len quien astutamente ya comenzaba a lanzarles autos y cualquier cosa que encontraba a su paso a los Gigantes, sonreia triunfantemente, jamas imagino que el enfrentarse a Gigantes fuera tan facil, pero su sonrisa se borro por completo cuando el suelo comenzo a moverse como si fuera arena movediza, probocando que parte de sus piernas quedaran atrapadas, pues cada intento del hombre por salir de ahi, lo enterraba mas..

-..Pero mira que tenemos aqui..-Se escucho una voz, era Lucios Malfoy quien acompañado de 3 mortifagos mas (Que ya comenzaban a matar a los Muggles que corrian por sus vidas), se acercaron a la escena..

Habia luces por doquier y gente inocente que caia muerta.. Minutos despues el lugar se oscurecio, mientras el ambiente se volvia frio y tenebroso, los Dementores aparecian matando mas gente que los propios Gigantes y Mortifagos..

-..¡Odio a los Dementores!..-Sussuro Jennifer no con miedo, si no con molestia, estaba cansada de "pelear" con ellos, saco su varita rapidamente con toda la intencion de hacer un Patronus, mientras se acercaba a la escena para ayudar a Len..

-..No eres la unica..-Comento Fran quien ahora ayudaba a la chica..

-..Bueno vamos, hay que entrar, antes de que, sea tarde..-Dijo Rufus Scrimgeour mirando a todos sus aurores que al parecer, no se encontraban esa noche en el Ministerio..

-..Nosotros deberiamos quedarnos, para ayudar aqui..-Comento Carolane mirando al resto del Fuerte..

-..Bueno idea..-Dijo MaGonagall..

_**----------oo----------**_

Voldemort sonreia triunfante, Potter moriria a causa del veneno de Naginni que ahora corria por la sangre del muchacho, pero su triunfo no duro mucho.. El edificio temblo de nuevo, y ahora las chimeneas parecian encenderse solas, MaGonagall y el propio Scrimgeour acompañados de unos 50 magos mas, llegaron al lugar desarmando a todos sus sirvientes..

Voldemort se sentia a salvo dentro de la burbuja donde nadie podia pasar..

-..¡Esta vivo!..-Gritaron tanto la Orden como los Mortifagos..

Lo que habia pasado, es que Voldemort y compañia habian simulado la muerte del Primer Ministro, solo para que la Orden no lograra comunicarse con nadie del exterior con la esperanza de que los salvaran.. Lo que Voldemort no sabia era que, dos de sus prisioneros ya habian escapado, e incluso habian reunido tropas para salvar a Harry y compañia..

-..¡Claro que estoy vivo!..-Grito Scrimgeour molesto de que todos pensara que estaba muerto..

-..Señor, le recuerdo que, bueno, creimos que, estaba..-Le recordo Jonh..

-..Si, si, si, bueno, quiero que saquen a Harry de ahi..-Como el Primer Ministro señalando la burbuja que matenia a Harry alejados de ellos..

-..¡Eso intentamos!..-Comentaron varios de la Orden..

Por mas que intentaban desarmar, o quitar la burbuja no lograban hacerlo, de echo, cada vez que lo intentaban todos o salian volando, o simplemente la burbuja se hacia cada mas y mas grande..

-..¿Que clase de cosa es eso?..-Comento el propio Scrimgeour asustado, quien por tercera vez ya se encontraba en el suelo, a causa de que la burbuja crecia, con cada esfuerzo por sacar a Harry de ahi..

-..Si, lo supieramos, ya lo habriamos destruido..¿No cree?..-Comento Ojo Loco, quien ahora caia aun lado del hombre..

Ginny tanto como todos los presentes, miraban aterrados la escena, Harry parecia morir lentamente y Voldemort sonreia triunfante.. Pues si Harry moria, no habria mas Elegido que lo detubiera.. (Aun que, estando rodeado de casi mas de 60 personas no habia forma de que escapara)..

La varita de Ginny quien, (Ahora derramaba lagrimas) comenzo a vibrar, y por alguna extraña razon (Es que la chica ya comenzaba a llorar, de solo imaginar que Harry moriria), se elevo por lo aires y envio una clase de hechizo a Nagini.. ¿Por que el hechizo de Ginny habia transpazado la esfera, si nadie podia hacerlo?..

Mientras Voldemort sonreia, un rayo de color blanco entro por la burbuja, Ginny sostenia su varita en mano, ahora observaba a Harry a los ojos, o por lo menos eso intentaba, las lagrimas de ambos chicos no hacian visible la vista, Voldemort se asusto, por un momento imagino que el rayo le daria a el, pero este se desvio y termino en..

Nagini parecia lista para morder de nuevo y por ultima vez a Harry, el veneno que este contenia ya en el cuerpo era demaciado poderoso para matarlo lentamente y victoriosamente, pero entonces la vibora se tambaleo, y cayo al suelo..

Nagini comenzo emitir su tan peculiar ruido con la lengua, asustando a todos tanto como ha Voldemort, ¿Que le habian echo a su mascota?.. Potter iba a pagar por eso..Segundos despues su vibora comenzo a morir lentamente, mientras Voldemort en vano, intentaba revivirla.. Cuando por fin Voldemort se dio cuenta de que su amada mascota estaba muerta, observo al causante de su desgracia, y se encontro con una Ginny desafiante quien aun sostenia su varita en alto.. En ese momento Harry se levanto casi moribundo..

-..Ahora si, vas a morir..-Susurro Harry entre cortadamente a las espaladas de Voldemort.. Quien por instinto, o mas bien por miedo, termino en el suelo, ¿Si Ginny era capaz de transpasar (Lo que segun era imposible) y matar a Nagini, que haria Harry estando ahi con el?..

-..Potter que te parece si hacemos un trato..-Comento Voldemort intentando hacer tiempo, evitando que Harry atacara.. Harry se encontraba tan cansado, el veneno de Nagini ya comenzaba a hacer efecto, el problema era que morira lentamente que seria tan doloroso hasta llevarlo a la locura que incluso tal vez este terminaria matandose asi mismo..-..Solo desapacere de aqui, dejame ganar, y a cambio dejare que Ginny y tu hijo..-En ese momento Harry miraba a Voldemort a los ojos..

¿Como se habia enterado el hombre de su hijo?.. ¿Le habria leeido la mente?.. Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron y Harry caia al suelo de nuevo..

-..¿Potter, sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo?..-Dijo Voldemort, pues Harry estaba casi desarmado, habia dado justo en blanco..-Cuando deseo algo, nada me detiene..-En ese momento un rayo verde, el cual iba directo al corazon del moreno ojiverde, se desvanecio por completo antes de que tocara a Harry..

Era como si el chico tubiera una especie de armadura que ningun hechizo pudiera transpazar.. Voldemort estaba harto, por mas que lo intentaba el chico no morira, ¿Amenos que?..

-..SI NO PUEDO MATARTE, ENTONCES TE MATARAS TU SOLO..-Dijo Voldemort con una carcajada mientras se acercaba al chico que se encontraba sangrando.. Por el amor que le tenia a Ginny, el chico se salvaba de todas las maldiciones.. Pero aun asi, por las morididas que Nagini le habia dado se encontraba casi moribundo..

-..¡HARRY!..-Grito Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos, no podia escuchar lo que pasaba, solo veia que ahora Voldemort pateaba a Harry, el chico se encontraba ahora boca arriba en el suelo y con Voldemort por un lado, Harry estaba desangrandose, jadeaba y su respiracion era cada vez mas lenta, Ginny logro safarse del auror que la sostenia y corrio hacia la pared que nadie habia podido pasar minutos atras..

Se puedo escuchar como es que algunos de la Orden y demas, le gritaban.. "¡No!... ¡Cuidado!".. Pero la chica en vez de salir volando por los aires atravezo la pared sin ningun problema, y es que al pasar lo unico que habia pensando era en Harry, y el amor que le tenia.. La chica llego justo a tiempo cuando Voldemort entraba en el cuerpo de Harry..

El cuerpo del chico temblo ligeramente, se retorcio en el suelo por uno minutos, despues sus ojos verdes se volvieron justo iguales a los de Voldemort..

-..Todos van a morir...-Decia Harry con la voz de Voldemort, Ginny se acerco y vio como Harry se levantaba de golpe con la varita en alto.. Ginny aun estaba en el suelo, Harry mantenia su varita en alto mientras miraba a todos lados como intentando darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, en ese momento Ginny saco su varita..

-..No quiero hacerlo esto, pero no me dejas otra opcion..-Dijo Ginny, mientras miraba como Harry sonreia y comenzaba a hablar en parsel, y justo a tiempo cuando unas viboras aparecieron casi de la nada a los costados de ellos, fue entonces cuando lo desarmo y lo dejo sin varita.. Ginny tomo la varita de Harry mientras este miraba con rabia a la chica..

-..Eres una mocosa insolente..-Dijo Harry tomando a Ginny por el cuello, haciendo que esta se elevara del suelo..

-..Harry me lastimas..-Dijo la chica con voz entre cortada y con lagrimas en los ojos..

Por alguna razon Harry la solto, pues al escuchar la voz de Ginny, diciendo "Me lastimas" simplemente los brazos le quemaron, no tuvo otra opcion mas que soltarla..

-..Harry..-Acercandose lentamente hacia el..-Se que aun estas ahi..-Dijo Ginny mientras Harry se alejaba y sus ojos se volvian verdes de nuevo, se dejo caer y ahora la pelirroja se acercaba lentamente a el, mientras su varita aun la mantenia aun lado.. Pues en cualquier momento podria volver a ser Voldemort..

-..Ginn, ¿Te hize daño?..-Dijo Harry justo cuando la chica le tocaba el rostro, para darse cuenta de que era Harry en ese momento.. Pero la felicidad le duro poco, pues ahora Harry parecia tener un dolor de cabeza, sentia que su cicatriz le ardia, movio el cuello raramente, y los ojos de Voldemort volvieron a el.. Volvia a ser Voldemort de nuevo..

Ginny se hecho para atras cuando, vio la mirada de Voldemort tan cerca de la suya, Harry se habia levantado de golpe e intentaba seguir con las instrucciones para las viboras que ahora estaban subiendo por las piernas de La Orden y demas.. La burbuja por unos segundos habia desaparecido, solo para dar paso a las viboras..

Nadie se movia pues con el solo sonido que emitian las viboras con su lengua era aterrador y estas podian atacar incluso si Harry no se los ordenaba.. La burbuja volvio a aparecer de tal forma que de nuevo Harry, Ginny y Voldemort se encontraban solos de nuevo..

Ginny se encontraba aun en el suelo, miraba aterrada la escena, sus hermanos, padre, amigos y demas podian morir en cualquier momento, sentia que era su deber, pues siendo ella la unica que estaba cerca debia detener a Harry, pero no tenia idea de como hacerlo.. Sintio una sensacion conocida, como cuando Harry le hablaba y este parecia triste.. En ocaciones anteriores cuando Harry parecia triste lo besaba, y este se tranquilizaba, ¿Si hacia lo mismo ahora, podria funcionar?.. Solo habia una forma de averiguarlo..

Se acerco tan rapido como pudo, sin que nadie lo esperara, sin que Harry se diera cuenta, lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso, al principio el chico o mejor dicho Voldemort sintio que el beso le quemaba, se resistio al beso por unos segundos, pero cuando ya no pudo mas, Harry ahora parecia ser vencido por los dulces y rojos labios de Ginny, por su suave piel que ahora tomaba las manos de la chica junto con las suyas que segundos atras intentaba apartar de su rostro..

_**----------oo----------**_

Mientras tanto afuera el Fuerte habia podida desacerse de los Dementores, mientras Len quien ahora era ayudado por Samantha a salir de donde se encontraba.. Lucios Malfoy y los Mortifagos corrian a toda prisa para aparecerse en el Ministerio donde segun ellos, su Señor Tenebroso podia ayudarlos, lastima que no fuera asi..

-..Tras ellos..-Dijo Alejandra al darse cuenta de que ahora los Mortifagos corrian hacia la cabina de telefono, con rumpo al Ministerio..

Llegaron tarde, los Mortifagos fueron mas rapidos que ellos, esperaron unos segundos, para lograr entrar por la cabina de telefono, pero antes de que marcaran los numeros que los llevarian tras su rastro, un grito aterrador de casi 20 muggles los hizo salir de ahi, y darse cuenta de que, por alguna razon..

Habia inferis apleno dia, en calles Muggles, intentando matarlos.. Era justo como decia el Señor Weasley, era como ver una pelicula de terror, esqueletos por doquier, y los Muggles sin saber que hacer, mas que correr y gritar..

-..¿Que hacemos?..-Pregunto Samantha.. ¿Si iban tras Malfoy y compañia, los Muggles podrian morir?..

-..Que MaGonagall se haga cargo..-Comento Carolane, mirando la escena, eran mas que ellos, tal vez no saldrian con vida, despues de eso, era como si se multiplicaran con tan solo la luz del sol..

-..Damas, fue un honor trabajar con ustedes..-Murmuro Len haciendo una reverencia..

-..Preparados..-Dijo Jennifer tomando su varita y con una sonrisa observaba a todos..

-..Siempre..-Susurro Fran con valor..

-..¡Ahora!..-Grito Alejandra y corrieron hacia los Inferis, esquivando Muggles que corrian despavoridos..

_**----------oo----------**_

Justo cuando Malfoy y compañia aparecieron en el Ministerio, se encontraron con algo que jamas imaginaron, todos estaban en el suelo, una burbuja con Harry y Ginny dentro besandose y una especie de luz blanca que los iluminaba.. ¿Que era lo que pasaba y donde estaba su señor?.. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, ya eran atrapados por algunos de la Orden..

De repente el Fuerte aparecio ahi asustados, tenian parte de la ropa desgarrada, y tenian mirada de maniaticos..

-..¿Que les paso?..-Dijo Meredith..

-..Inferis..-Susurro Samantha con mirada perdida pero con los ojos completamente abiertos..

-..Volando..-Solto la carcajada Len..

-..¿Pero los inferos no vuelan?..-Pregunto Nevielle..

-..No, pero estos si..-Dijo Jennifer con risa.. Haciendo un ademan con la mano de que algo volaba y despues caia al suelo, para despues romperse en miles de pedasitos..

-..A ver, dicen que, los inferis volaron, despues cayeron y se hicieron pedasitos..-Comento Hermione..

-..Si.. Jamas habia sido tan gracioso verlos caer..-Dijo Carolane.

-..Ustedes si, que estan locos..-Murmuro Ron..

-..¿Y quien va ganando?..-Pregunto Fran aun con la sonrisa..

Justo cuando Voldemort sentia el beso de Harry y Ginny quemandole desde adentro del cuerpo del chico, decidio salir del cuerpo de Harry el cual no dejaba de besar a Ginny, pero como si alguien se lo ordenara solto bruscamente a la chica mientras caia al suelo, ahora sentia que Voldemort se desprendia de su cuerpo.. Ginny miraba aterrada la escena, Harry parecia sentir una corriente electrica, y justo cuando Voldemort salio del cuerpo del chico, comenzo ha desvanecerse, o mejor dicho ha, hacerse polvo, fue como si el beso y al sentir el amor de Ginny y Harry muy cerca de el, hubiera sido tocado por alguna clase de hechizo que ahora le probocaba esa sencacion..

Ginny tomo su varita y apuntaba a Voldemort mientras miraba de reojo a Harry, la chica no tenia idea que hacer, no sabia que hechizo hacer, Harry era el que debia matarlo, ella solo era su proteccion, su escudo, ademas Harry estaba inconciente..

-..¿Que paso, por que Harry no se mueve?..-Pregunto Hermione aterrada, al igual que Ron temian por la vida de sus amigos, Ginny estaba atrapada "indefensa"..

-..No lo se, pero debemos sacarla de ahi..-Comento Nevielle..

-..¿Como?..-Pregunto Ojo loco..

-..No lo se, hay que intentar cualquier cosa..-Murmuro Luna..

-..Sabes muy bien que cada vez que fallamos, esa cosa se hace mas poderosa..-Dijo George..

-..Tendremos suerte si despues de que Quien-tu-sabes muera, ellos dos puedan salir de ahi..-Dijo Fred..

-..Asi que tu eres el escudo, hee..-Dijo Voldemort despues de pensarlo mucho, poco a poco se fue quedando sin dedos, era logico Ginny habia entrado a la burbuja sin problemas y justo cuando habia besado a Harry este habia salido de su cuerpo..

-..No, yo..-Ginny intentaba ser mas rapido que Voldemort pues este podia matarla antes de que se diera cuenta..

-..Pobre Potter, primero mueren sus padres, y ahora su esposa e hijo.. ¿O sera que ese hijo es el que lo protege?..-Voldemort ya comenzaba alucinar.. De echo ya no prestaba atencion ha que Harry se movia, y Ginny corria hacia el chico..

-..Harry, hay que salir de aqui..-Dijo Ginny al ver que Voldemort no prestaba atencion a lo que hacia..

-..Si, solo dame un minuto.. Tu sal primero..-Murmuro Harry tomando su varita, poniendose de pie y caminando hacia Voldemort, el cual no prestaba atencion a lo que pasaba a su alrededor..

Ginny estaba por salir, pero por alguna razon, fue como si la burbuja se hiciera solida, y esta se formara una pared, Ginny estaba atrapada, ya no tenia escapatoria, tendria que salir junto con Harry, pero eso tal vez significaba que podria terminar lastimada.. Se giro rapidamente y vio que Harry ya se encontraba con su varita en el pecho de Voldemort mientras respiraba rapidamente, pues Voldemort hacia lo mismo pero con el chico, Ginny intento no gritar, era mejor que el hombre no se diera cuenta de la presencia de la chica.. Pero por alguna razon, un ojo de Voldemort visualizo el rostro de terror de Ginny, sonrio y en camara lenta, movio su varita apunto a Ginny mientras Harry giraba rapidamente y corria hacia Ginny, una luz verde aparecio junto al chico, y justo cuando ya se encontraba cubriendo el cuerpo de Ginny la cual estaba en el suelo boca abajo, el rayo paso de largo, revoboto en la pared y golpeo ha..

_**----------oo----------**_

Harry desperto sudando, y temblando, tenia el cuerpo vendado, no recordaba mucho de la batalla, ¿Ginny estaria bien?.. La habitacion en donde se encontraba estaba completamente oscura, busco su varita, pero no la encontraba.. Por mas que dijo.. "Accio varita", esta no aparecio.. Intento levantarse, pero antes de que lo logra, sintio que el cuerpo le quemaba..

-..Harry, tranquilizate..-Decia una voz lejana pero familiar entre la oscuridad, la luz de una varita se ensendio y visualizo a Ginny mirandolo a los ojos, la chica tenia el estomago enorme.. ¿Cuanto tiempo habia pasado?..

-..¿Que paso?..-Pregunto rapidamente el chico..

Despues de una hora, en donde Ginny parecia contarle lo que habia pasado, el chico se encontraba mas tranquilo..

-..Y entonces, tu y yo estabamos en el suelo, el avada kedavra paso por un lado, choco en la pared, y golpeo a Voldemort, en cuanto esto paso, la burbuja se rompio, todos salieron volando, menos nosotros, pero aun asi estabamos inconcientes, yo desperte dos dias despues de eso, y bueno, tu estabas mas herido que todos.. Y no por el hechizo si no por..

-..Nagini..Lo se.. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?..-La interrumpio mientras tenia la mirada perdida..

-..5 meses.. Segun los calculos de mi madre, en un mes dare a luz..-Comento la chica con una sonrisa timida..

-..Si no despertaba iba a perdermelo, ¿he?..-Susurro el chico sin prestar atencion que Ginny parecia llorar.. ¿Seria de la emocion o de otra cosa?..

-..Si..-Intentando no llorar, despues de unos minutos de silencio trago saliba y se dio el valor..-Dijeron que no despertarias..-Comento la chica soltando el llanto, todos esos meses, Harry no habia reaccionado a nada, algunos creian que el chico habia quedado paralizado por completo por el veneno de Nagini..-Que, estabas muerto en vida..-Termino de decir la chica quitandose las lagrimas del rostro..

Harry la mirada atentamente, la chica habia pasado todos esos meses ahi, a su lado, ademas lo que parecia dolerle mas, era el echo de que la chica se encontraba embarazada, ¿Que habria pasado si el no despertaba?.. Iba a dejarla sola, iba a dejarlos solos, a ella y a su hijo..

La puerta se abrio de golpe, y Ron quien llevaba consigo una bandeja de comida se quedo en shock..

-..No estoy alucinando ¿Verdad?..-Dijo este mirando a Ginny..-¡DESPERTASTE!..-Grito despues de unos segundos..-¡HEY, HARRY DESPERTO!..-Grito despues, el chico se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, y al parecer varios de la Familia Weasley se encontraban abajo en la sala de la casa.. La imagen de su padrino cansado y con una sonrisa aparecio por un lado junto al retrato que segundos atras estaba vasio..

-..Estaba del otro lado de la casa..-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y conteniendo el aliento.. El hombre habia corrido atravez de todos los retratos de la casa, para poder llegar ahi..

_**----------oo----------**_

Grimmauld Place se encontraba en completa oscuridad, por lo menos la parte de las habitaciones.. Una en particular tenia la puerta medio cerrada y justo en el centro de la habitacion, donde habia dos camas literas, habia una casa de campaña con lo que parecia 2 niños y niña, de 8, 6, y 5 años junto con una adulto de ojos verdes brillantes, lentes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente..

-..Y entonces el hombre malo, observo a su victima, por un segundo el chico se dio cuenta de que perderia todo lo que le quedaba, corrio mas rapido que la luz verde..-Se escuchaba la voz de Harry que salia de la casa de campaña, donde sus hijos se encontraban aterrados mirando a su padre a los ojos, mientras este les contaba una historia..

Una chica de cabellos rojos fuego se acerco al lugar lentamente, abrio la puerta de la casa de campaña y los niños junto con el padre gritaron al ver el rostro de Ginny frente a ellos..

-..Harry, te dijo que no les contaras eso..-Decia la chica un poco molesta..

-..Solo deja que termine mama..-Decia el mas grande de sus hijos, James..

-..Si, mama..-Comentaron el niño y la niña mas pequeños.. Albus y Lily..

-..¿No se cansan de esa historia?..-Dijo la chica mirando a sus hijos, estos tres habia escuchado la historia de como es que su padre tenia la cicatriz en la frente, y como habia salvado al mundo magico, pero al parecer estos nunca se cansaban de la historia..

-..Ya casi termino..-Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny con cara de suplica..

-..Esta bien, pero despues se van a la cama..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Bueno.. La luz verde paso por un lado del chico, cubrio a su amada e hijo.-Mirando a su esposa, y despues a su hijo mayor el cual sonreia con emocion, esa parte siempre le habia gustado..-Y antes de que murieran, el hombre malo, fue derrotado para siempre..

-..¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?..-Pregunto Lily mirando a su madre..

-..Bueno, digamos que sobrevivieron al matrimonio y a la paternidad.. Ahora ha dormir...-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa..

Cuando los niños Potter ya se encontraban dormidos, Harry y Ginny se encontraban alistandose para dormir..

-..Ginny, eres feliz..-Pregunto Harry mirando a su esposa..

-..No..-Dijo la chica, Harry no entendia el por que la mujer podia decirlo eso con tranquilidad..-La verdad, soy mas que feliz..-Comento despues de unos segundos, para despues acercarse a su esposo y besarlo..

_**----------oo----------**_ _**----------oo----------**_ _**----------oo----------**_ _**----------oo----------**_ _**----------oo----------**_ _**----------oo----------**_ _**----------oo----------**_ _**----------oo----------**_ _**----------oo----------**_

_**FIN.. ¿CONTINUARA?.. **_

**Bueno este es el Final del Fic, tal vez, solo tal vez, haya una continuacion, pero todo depende de ustedes, y de mi, sobre todo de mi cerebro, por el momento me concentrare en mi nuevo Fic 19 años antes del Epilogo.. Espero hayan disfrutado del final, y de la historia completa.. Me despido y nos volveremos a leer de nuevo, eso es una promesa.. Jejeje. Hasta pronto.. **


End file.
